Request of Puyo Puyo
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Various ficlet requests taken and filled. This series is finished for now. Current ficlet: Despite sleep making her eyelids droop, Ringo stays awake to watch Maguro beat a level. Ringo/Maguro.
1. Potent Knowledge - AmitieRingo

This is a series of ficlet requests that I am currently taking on my tumblr, ao3, and . Please feel free to request something as long as it is not nsfw or features a minor/adult or a teen/child (example - please don't request Sig/Salde since Sig is 15 while Salde is between 10-12). I'm open to anything and everything else, which includes pairings and ideas!

Amitie and Ringo share a friendly date at Primp Town's museum. Requested by curlyquiz on tumblr!

Potent Knowledge

Amitie wasn't the studious type. Compared to classmates like Klug and Raffina, she found herself tremendously bored whenever it came to sitting still and having facts spoken at her. While Ms. Accord tried making her magic lessons fun, Amitie preferred practicing spells rather than reading boring study sheets or glaring at pop quizzes on the etiquette of a proper Puyo battle.

It was why she mostly stayed away from the museum. While there were fun artifacts to behold like mystical crystals from across dimensions and an elegant, grassy courtyard for Puyo battles, it was simply not for her. Dust coated the corridors despite Akuma's adherence to cleanliness. The long stretches of shadowy hallways left her feeling quite alone and small in the dark corridors. The rows imposed upon her with massive selections of spellbooks, both ancient and regal, each one heavier than her head. With the impressive silence and occasional squeaky footsteps on the tiled floor, Amitie preferred the outdoors where the sun brilliantly shone through the wispy white clouds and fresh air raised her spirits.

Though, with a friend, she found the museum much more welcoming.

Ringo pulled Amitie along by her hand, her vibrant green eyes shining like sharp cuts of jade. So much mystical knowledge surrounded her. While Amitie had said that Primp Town's museum was not scientific, her little gray cells hungered for new information.

"Incredible! To think that Primp Town would have a museum of this caliber. It's nothing like what they have in Suzuran," she said, scanning the surrounding marble columns and taking in the chiseled Puyo markings.

"Yeah! Klug spends so much time in here that it's become like a second home." Amitie tilted her head, grinning as Ringo skipped down another row. She waved her hand in front of her nose, batting away dust particles that picked up when Ringo bounded ahead.

Spinning on her heels, Ringo clapped her hands and beamed at a selection of tomes. With their spines bound in worn leather and strapped with golden locks, she carefully plucked one of the spellbooks. She took a slow breath and blew off the gathered dust, missing Amitie wrinkling her nose when the dust circled by her face.

"Hm, the cover is missing a title, but based on the symbols right here-" Ringo pointed to the engraved carvings of uneven silver stars meticulously cut into the tome's spine. "-we can assume this spellbook is about cosmic power."

"Whoa! This sounds like a book Lemres would eat up," Amitie gushed, leaning into her friend.

Gingerly taking the iron clasp, Ringo pulled down on it and let it dangle in her palm. She cupped the cover and slowly pushed it open, a touch fearful that even the slightest bit of roughness would damage the tome. Each page quivered in her gentle grasp as she turned them, her eyes wide to the wild insignias, scarlet magic circles, and mystical language faintly inked on every musty page.

Amitie marveled at her consideration. She felt like she was witnessing something grand even though she couldn't make out a single word. She was certain Klug or Lemres would understand the magic instantaneously, but watching Ringo quietly absorb every hand-drawn comet and crooked letter left her heart beating faster.

"What's it saying? It's something really cool, right?" she asked, eagerly grabbing Ringo's shoulder.

With a bright grin, she snapped the tome shut and said, "I have no idea."

"Wha-?" Amitie's mouth flopped open. She hunched forward, disbelief etched on her face. "Get real! You totally looked like you understood every little detail in there."

Chuckling, Ringo reset the clasp and slid the tome back in place. "Well, I could understand the basic gist based on the pictures. It was something about summoning apocalyptic stars, and one of the drawings was Primp Town...so…" She sucked down a breath. "...I think we were reading a doomsday tome."

Blinking, Amitie let Ringo's explanation settle in her mind. A beat passed between them as she gawked at the mystical tome, horror twisting her insides as Ringo snickered.

"For something so pretty on the outside, it really had some twisted stuff on the inside!" Amitie cried, her fingers twitching and latching onto Ringo's arm. She shivered, quickly shaking her head as Ringo patted her back.

"Well, that's just one book out of, maybe, five thousand or so." She pulled out the next spellbook and unwound the leather straps. "Maybe this one will prove to be a much...safer bet."

Giggling, Amitie nodded and decided to give the tomes a second chance. It was only one book in a museum filled with countless texts, and seeing the stars shine in Ringo's eyes at the prospect of new information as she opened it left Amitie feeling fluttery. Being with Ringo in the museum gave her a new perspective on what had simply been a boring, dusty place to study, and with hundreds of spellbooks to pour over, she was certainly going to have a fun time exploring with Ringo.

"Oh, wait, this one's also talking about the apocalypse," Ringo deadpanned and clapped the book shut.

"What's with ancient fogies and the world ending?" she exclaimed, tossing her arms up and kicking up another fresh layer of dust.

"Maybe we should move to a new section of the museum. You said there were some magical crystals I could investigate?" Ringo offered as Amitie wheezed, rapidly waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Oh, yeah! They're really pretty and powerful! Akuma even wrote a really long history about them, too!"

"Sounds perfect. I'd love to see them."

Eagerly taking Ringo's hand, Amitie guided her away from the long rows of spellbooks, relief quickly flushing out her anxieties. She tightened her grip and felt Ringo return her gesture with a reassuring squeeze, happy to spend time with her dear friend.


	2. Catch and Burst - Lidelle, Arle, Carby

Lidelle decides to take matters into her own hands and kidnap Carbuncle for her big brother. Requested by curlyquiz on tumblr!

Catch and Burst

It was the perfect scheme despite the little voice in her head telling her it was wrong.

Lidelle peered out from her spot in the bushes. Across the field was her target comfortably sleeping on his dear friend. Carbuncle turned on his side, nestling against Arle's lap as they rested. The tree they slumbered against provided a fine, thick shade, defending them both from the oppressive heat. Even in her sleep, Arle still patted Carbuncle who uttered soft, subdued "gus" as his own form of quiet snoring.

Pursing her lips, Lidelle shifted out of the shrubbery. She brushed off small bits of wooden stems that clung to her hair with a quick shake of her head. Taking a breath, she inched her way over to the sleeping duo, her heart rattling in her chest with each step.

She knew it was wrong. Her mind berated her plan despite making no attempt at stopping her body. With her splayed fingers hovering over Carbuncle, she thickly swallowed down her fear and reached for him.

"Gu?"

Carbuncle cracked open one eye, and Lidelle lunged behind the tree. He wiggled and rubbed his eyes. He blearily peered around, the sun filtering in from the heavy branches above. Hearing Arle yawn in her sleep, he smiled and returned to cuddling against her lap, sleep lulling him in to close his eyes once more.

Sucking down a breath, Lidelle covered her mouth and stilled herself. Her heart continued beating faster and faster, threatening to pop right out of her chest. She quivered, feeling a cumbersome chill race down her spine as she listened to the wind carrying Carbuncle's snoring all the way to Primp Town.

Kidnapping Arle's companion was certainly going to earn her ire. Waking up to find her beloved Carbuncle missing would lead to her own great guilt, but what Lidelle rationalized counterbalanced her regret. She knew Carbuncle belonged to her big brother Satan, and he was always prattling on about how Carbuncle was supposed to be a gift to his future bride. If Arle had somehow stolen Carbuncle from him, then it was Lidelle's duty as his self-imposed little sister to return him.

_It's not like she ever told me how she became Carbuncle's guardian, _she thought, chewing on her lower lip. _Maybe she really did take him. Oh, I should've asked first, but I can't go back now._

Stepping away from the tree, Lidelle observed her surroundings. No one else was in sight. Only the birds that chirped above her head provided her company. It was the perfect time to rectify the wrongs her brother endured, and if she was lucky, he would welcome her with open arms for returning his precious pet.

Wiggling her fingers, Lidelle reached down for Carbuncle once more. She carefully scooped him up by his stubby arms, and as she smiled, she straightened her back. Holding him far out in front of her, Lidelle pivoted on her heels and took one step forward.

"Hey, no, Schezo, you pervert. How many times have we done this?"

Yelping, Lidelle promptly dropped Carbuncle and dashed behind the tree. She clapped her hands back over her mouth as Carbuncle harmlessly flopped onto his face, the grass obscuring his tired expression. She furrowed her brow and peered over her shoulder, finding Arle grinning to herself.

_She's talking in her sleep?_

"Can't you change up your vocabulary? It's why me and Rulue make fun of you," Arle mumbled, a smile stretching into her cheeks. Her head lolled to the left, a bit of drool now leaking past her lips. "Ehehe...no, you're stupid. Let's just have curry."

Lidelle let the moment settle. Her brief moment of stupefaction let Carbuncle roll back over to Arle like a ball carelessly pushed by the wind. He nudged into her thigh, and Arle's hand lazily caressed his face. Lidelle watched her scoop him up into her arms as if he were a plush toy, and her chances of kidnapping him swiftly dropped to zero.

Shaking her head, Lidelle knew she could not surrender. Her big brother was fighting for the return of his dear Carbuncle. Even if Arle was now securely pressing him to her armored chest, Lidelle drew her courage and marched in front of her.

Rolling her shoulders back, she crouched in front of them. She maneuvered her fingers around Carbuncle's ears and slowly raised him out of Arle's grasp with little resistance. Watching Arle's fingers slip from his round body, Lidelle carefully pressed him to her shoulder and grinned.

With no more distractions, Lidelle quickly turned and began racing down the curve of the hill. Victory secured, Carbuncle positioned in her arms, she knew Satan would truly welcome her as his little sister.

Carbuncle yawned.

Immediately, a powerful beam fired off from his gem, cleaving the hill in half.

Lidelle smiled a wide, open-mouthed grin as the explosion rocketed her forward and blasted her into the sky. Smoke and heat shoved against her backside, and the wind slashed at her face. Carbuncle wriggled in her arms and leaped off her shoulder, Arle's shocked cries echoing behind her. Lidelle stared vacantly at the sunny sky above her, not bothering to even look at the fire now scorching through the tree Arle had once slumbered underneath.

"Wh-what the-? Carby! Carby, did you-? Did you fire off another beam in your sleep again? I thought I told you to work on that!" Arle shrieked, dashing down the now decimated, burning hill. To her bewilderment, Lidelle came crashing down from the sky and landed in a crumpled heap at her feet. "O-oh, no! Lidelle! Hey, Lidelle! Are you okay?"

Her eyes spinning in her head, Lidelle let the sweet release of unconsciousness consume her. As Arle shouted her name, Lidelle decided it was for the best that Arle be Carbuncle's true caretaker.


	3. What Makes You - SigRafisol

Rafisol contemplates her existence when Sig comes across her and confronts his own peculiarities. Requested by warelander on tumblr!

What Makes You

She found herself quite confusing.

Rafisol understood that she was a being of darkness. Born in an inverted crystal, she knew she was warped from the moment of her conception. Craving love while claiming to detest it, she was a being of contradictions and uncertainty.

This, naturally, led her to dig her uneven fingernails into her palms. Her mind was always filled with hesitation and contempt. Pure thoughts tried swirling in her mind, but her soul rejected them each and every time. She tried seeking power for the sake of cementing her existence all while silently crying out to be loved in return, to escape the shackles of her self-imposed contempt.

The snow fell from the gray sky and peppered her bright blue hair. Rafisol gazed down at the deep water surrounding Blueo Village. The waves gently crashed against the icy formations of the quaint town connected by wooden bridges. As a chill raced up her arms, she gripped the sturdy, rugged ropeway and peered down at her nonplussed reflection that failed to mimic her cheerful double.

Rafisol let the waves overpower her sense. It was better listening to the crashing water than be alone with her thoughts. She was bound to run herself ragged trying to understand the purpose and futility of her existence. Allowing herself the gentle distraction of the frigid sea made her lips quirk into a faint grin.

Having time away from Ally and the others let her explore what she wanted to do, but she still couldn't decide on what that would be. She remembered talking with Carbuncle about how to help others and how to have fun with Ally. They had set her on a positive track, but self-doubt gnawed at her belly as she wondered what exactly she was supposed to do.

A ladybug landed on her shoulder as she furrowed her brow. Snapping her head up, Rafisol straightened and watched the ladybug take flight once more. She hesitantly raised her hand and offered her finger. It lingered, hovering as if planning to land, but it took off behind her and perched on a pointed, scarlet claw.

She blinked. Seeing a normal human with a claw was certainly not beyond her scope of understanding, but it was still strange. She struggled to remember his name. Considering she had met a plethora of Ally's companions in such a short span of time, she still felt a twinge of shame for not recalling his name right away.

"Sig," he said, approaching her.

She flicked her head up. "What?"

"Sig. That's my name." He cupped his hand and let his ladybug rest in his palm. "You looked like you didn't remember. I figured I'd just tell you."

A hint of pink scorched her cheeks. "Oh, sorry. It slipped my mind."

He shrugged. Instead of simply stepping past her, he took a spot by her on the bridge. He felt himself sway a bit as the bridge settled to their added weight.

"You feeling bad?" He set his ladybug on his shoulder.

She huffed out a sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

Sig nodded. "I've seen that faraway look in Amitie's eyes before when she's worried about stuff."

Being compared with Amitie almost made her snort. She knew she was nothing like that jolly, happy-go-lucky girl and spat, "You wouldn't mind being troubled by the concerns of someone you don't really know?"

"Yeah."

His simple answer caused Rafisol's jaw to drop. She quickly composed herself, clearing her throat and shaking her head. As snowflakes melted in her hair, she rubbed her neck. Having someone genuinely interested in her without a shred of betrayal left her on edge.

"Well, you know what I...did." Bitterness coated her tongue as she reflected on what she had done to Ally. "I'm still not sure what I should be doing. Rather, I'm not sure what I must do."

Sig ran his thumb along the round belly of his ladybug. "Hm...is there anything you think you wanna do?"

She pursed her lips. "I'm unsure. I've been given a life that is now my own. I've been told that I don't have to stay as a being of darkness, but even now, I'm not sure why I was born. What is my purpose? What am I meant to do?"

She felt like she was speaking with the wind, and her questions were carried by an icy breeze. Conflicting heat bloomed in her cheeks. Brazenly and openly, she was spilling her feelings to someone she hardly knew. It was enough to leave her too vulnerable for her liking, and she bowed her head, trying to think of an excuse to leave.

"You know, I don't know why I'm here either."

Rafisol drew in a breath. "What do you mean?"

He raised his crimson arm. She could sense a faint power emanating from it like a warm aura. Pinching his forefinger and thumb together, he raised them together by his red eye. "I was born like this, too, with these weird parts on me." He lowered his arm and pressed his palms together, letting his ladybug sneak by and perch in his hair. "It's weird. It's a weird feeling that doesn't really go away."

She knew painfully well what he meant and closed her eyes. "Contradictions born from contradictions."

"But it's okay, I think." Sig scooped his ladybug up with his claw and set it on Rafisol's shoulder. "I have friends who like me, and there's people who like you. Right now…" He smiled, all signs of weariness replaced with certainty. "...that's what matters. Friends help friends when they're down, right?" He paused and glanced at the sky. "That's what Amitie says anyway, and I think she's right."

"Even if you're…" She trailed off, the question sounding too cruel in her throat.

"Like this?" Sig waved his demonic arm. "Part human, part demon? Not really knowing why I'm like this?"

Rafisol swallowed. It sounded much more unsparingly mean when he said it about himself.

"Well, yeah. It's weird, but it's okay. There's things I still hafta learn about myself." Sig shrugged. "That's why I'm lucky to have Amitie and Glasses and the rest of 'em. They make me happy. You do, too."

When he pointed at her, Rafisol's heart skipped a beat. She cleared her throat, her tense shoulder causing the ladybug to flee back to Sig's scalp.

"You-you don't know me that well. We aren't exactly friends or even...associates?" Her own uncertainty kept the heat burning in her cheeks.

"Doesn't matter."

"Sh-shouldn't it matter?" she blurted, her composure thoroughly lost.

Humming, Sig leaned back on his heels. "Nope." Turning to her, he cupped his ladybug and held it to his chest. "'Sides, even though there are times when I feel lonely about myself, now I know there's someone who kinda feels the same. It's a nice feeling."

Sig let his mouth crease into a warm grin. When he had come across Rafisol looking so contemplative and hurt on the bridge, he knew what she felt right away. It was one expression that had crossed his face too many times when he was twisting in the cold, dark blanket of night.

He still lacked so much knowledge about himself. It was enough to keep him feeling distant from his friends, all of them perfectly normal. He was the outlier, a boy with demonic heritage and no one else to really understand him. His experience with Strange Klug, his supposed 'other half,' left him rattled and forced him to put those uncertainties away, springing into a near obsession with bugs.

Yet, he was simply hiding. He was running away from himself and could never escape. His arm and eye were proofs of a demon's heritage running freely in his blood. He could only say he was looking for bugs so often when the others found himself alone with a frightened glint in his eyes.

Still, it was nice having someone who understood. Rafisol knew very well what it was like to be so uncertain about herself all because of her heritage. It was a commonality they shared, one that made Sig feel right at home with her.

"You wanna go into town together?" Sig offered his claw. "We can talk more since it's kinda cold out here."

Rafisol became acutely aware of Sig's attire. A simple cotton shirt was nothing to protect him from the chilly weather. He had comforted her while caring little for himself against the elements.

Slowly nodding, she slipped her hand into his claw and found herself much warmer than before. Settling into a matching smile, she said, "Yes, I'd like that very much."


	4. No Good - Arle, Rulue, Amitie, Satan

Amitie becomes Carbuncle's new owner, and Arle has no patience for Satan trying to make her his fiance. Requested by huskynator on tumblr!

No Good

_Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp!_

Arle's breathing grew ragged as she dashed up the cracked steps of Satan's newest castle. She sucked down a quick gasp of air and renewed her vigor, racing faster than before.

"How could you let this happen? How could you let this even happen?" Rulue shrieked, chasing Arle up the steps. "This is all your fault!"

"If I wanted to hear your complaining, then I wouldn't be running away from you!" Arle snapped, glaring over her shoulder. Stumbling, she quickly caught the golden bannister and steadied herself, Rulue's footsteps sharply coming to a halt behind her. Heaving out a breath, she pinched her brow. "Look, I'm sorry. I've said that forty times already."

"You're not sorry enough! This is all your fault!" Rulue jabbed her forefinger into Arle's shoulder. Narrowing her eyes into a sinister glare, she lowered her voice. "You'd best prepare yourself for the consequences if the worst case scenario plays out."

Slapping Rulue's hand off her, she hissed, "I know that. I've been kicking myself the entire time up these stupidly long stairs. Now, are you gonna cooperate with me or am I going to have to Ice Storm you all the way back down to the entrance because right now, all I care about is making sure Amitie is okay."

The sharp warning raised the hairs on the back of Rulue's neck. Furrowing her brow, she balled her hands into fists and willed herself to remain in control. She had more pressing matters than letting Arle threaten her. Stiffly nodding, she followed Arle the rest of the way up the marble staircase.

Coming across black double doors, they knew they reached the very top of Satan's castle. Arle streaked her fingers through her messy auburn locks. Rulue crossed her arms, tapping her foot and letting Arle take charge. Pressing her palms together, Arle summoned a wave of ice and blasted straight through the entrance, blowing the doors off their golden hinges.

As the doors slammed onto the ground, Arle stormed into the throne room, bellowing, "All right, Satan! Don't play games with me! Where's Amitie?"

"Hiya, Arle!"

Her bold composure swiftly fell as she took in the sight of Amitie sitting comfortably on Satan's velvet and gold throne among a throng of Carbuncle merchandise. She kicked her legs and beamed brighter than a star. Surrounding her were pictures, plushies, and various spreads of Carbuncle that forced Arle to barely suppress a shudder.

Next to Amitie was Satan pouring her a glass of lemonade from a porcelain pitcher. He straightened his back upon seeing Arle, his expression changing from caution to mirth.

"What's...going on?" Rulue asked, tentatively stepping next to her friend.

"That's what I'd like to know," Arle seethed, gritting her teeth.

"Well, this is a surprise. It seems Arly has finally come to her senses." Satan smirked and handed Amitie her glass of lemonade. "Jealousy truly can bring out the deepest emotions of a confused heart."

"No, no, it does not and will not." Arle dragged her hands down her face. "Just...Amitie, what are you doing?"

Amitie tilted her head, and her hat shifted. Underneath her Puyo hat, Carbuncle poked his head out and made himself snug like a bug in a rug. He uttered a few soft "gus" as he slumbered, his ears crowning Amitie's cheeks.

"Well, when Carbuncle decided my hat made for a good blanket, I guess that made me his new owner, right?" she offered, patting Carbuncle's round, sleeping face.

"And I did say the owner of Carbuncle would be my fiance," Satan added, "which, by the way, she hasn't really expressed any interest in not being my-"

"Amitie, you can't go with him! He's way older than you! He's been trying to make me marry him for ages!" Arle blurted, throwing her arms out.

"Besides, only I am good enough to be Satan's beloved! Don't even think about cutting in line when I have Arle to deal with!" Rulue added, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh, no, this is not the time to get into that crap! We're saving Amitie first, and you can do whatever weird romance thing you want later!"

Amitie blinked, taking a ginger sip of her lemonade as Rulue immediately starting bickering with Arle. It wasn't like she went off with Satan. Carbuncle decided he was comfortable underneath her hat for a nap. Satan, albeit reluctantly, said they were now engaged because Carbuncle chose her. Certainly, it was an awkward situation since Satan had done it in front of her entire class in Primp Town, but the free lemonade was really nice.

"-and another thing, Arle! You aren't even his type!" Rulue shouted, and Arle threw her head back, a disgruntled, strangled cry breaking free from the back of her throat.

"I never wanted to be his type! Can you just work with me so we can get Amitie home?"

"I have a feeling I'm causing a lot of problems," Amitie said, handing Satan back her glass. "Maybe I should-huh?"

Carbuncle yawned, waking from his nap. He stretched, his tiny limbs popping, and he promptly leaped away from Amitie. He scurried back over to Arle and landed on her shoulder, nestling against her cheek.

"Oh! Well, that settles that! I think he just wanted a nice, warm place for a nap, but thanks for the lemonade!" Amitie exclaimed, leaping off Satan's throne and skipping to her friends.

Without another word, the scowling Arle turned and stormed down the steps, a headache already pounding behind her eyes.

"Oh, good. It seems that we're alone now, my Dark Prince," Rulue purred, but Satan snapped his wings open and took flight out the nearest window. Left alone, she dropped her head and sulked amidst the many smiling Carbuncle dolls.


	5. Treat and Trip - SatanSchezo

Satan makes Schezo a smoothie bright and early in the morning, but the surprise doesn't end there. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Treat and Trip

Schezo Wegey was a proud warrior, a time-tested swordsman who slew countless magicians before him. Each time, he absorbed their power without fail. Only one powerful girl eluded him no matter how desperately he fought.

He claimed nothing could ever surprise him. While he still faltered with social situations, anything else he could command. From controlling immense magical power to battling his own complex doppelganger, hardly anything deterred him.

Waking up to a strawberry banana smoothie immediately threw him off course.

Schezo was hit with the fruity scent the moment consciousness pricked him. He managed to blearily open his eyes and squint at a colorful glass with a curly plastic straw. With the comfortable blankets protecting him from truly embracing the morning, all Schezo could do was awkwardly gaze at the smoothie being shaken in front of his face by Satan.

"Hello, sleepyhead. Care for a 'Strawberry Sunrise Breakfast Smoothie?' I've heard it's a good morning pick me up full of protein," Satan said, and every word he said made absolutely no sense to Schezo.

"Strawberry Sunrise...what?" He sat up, resting his arms against the plethora of pillows on Satan's luxurious bed.

"Ringo was generous enough to teach me how to use the internet the last time we visited her family's grocery. While there, I decided to look up breakfast smoothies." Satan crossed his legs as he took his spot by Schezo, shaking the smoothie.

Furrowing his brow, Schezo raked his fingers through his short hair. Despite his personal insistence on always being prepared, Satan frequently found a way to throw a playful wrench into the cogs of his average day. He certainly wasn't going to complain about free refreshments so bright and early in the morning by his doting boyfriend, but the glint shining in Satan's vibrant vermillion eyes immediately told Schezo he had something else planned.

"What's the occasion?" he carefully asked and took the smoothie.

"The occasion? Well…" Satan sprung to his feet, the twinkle in his eyes brighter than ever. "...drink up, and I'll tell you!"

Shrugging, Schezo pushed back his natural wariness. His roguish Satan always found ways to make little situations overdramatic. It was not that Schezo wasn't highly excessive as well, considering his own track record with exaggerating his vocabulary to an extreme degree. Their own eccentricities meshed well together, keeping the other on their toes even on what was supposed to be another ordinary, relaxing weekend in Satan's castle.

He tilted his head back and gingerly sipped the smoothie. The fruity tastes of banana and strawberry blended well in the creamy, smooth drink. He hardly suppressed a surprised hum as he gulped, his eyes widening at the hints of cinnamon between his teeth.

"I had no idea you could make such good smoothies," Schezo admitted, and Satan chuckled, his deep voice rolling out his amusement.

"Do you know where the best fruit can be found? The natural source of all fruits! The place where a couple can feast on tangy and sweet delicacies!" Satan thrust his arms out, causing his cape to ripple and flare out behind him. "Now, try and guess where that may be!"

Schezo tilted his head. He took another sip and let silence fill the gap between them.

Frowning, Satan hunched his shoulders and huffed, "Oh, come on, Schezzy, play along."

Drumming his fingers along the glass, he ran through Satan's explanation. With his focus on where the best fruit could be located, he quickly concluded, "The tropics?"

Flashing a winning, fanged smirk, Satan snapped his fingers above his horns. Instantly, his muted red robes were replaced in the blink of an eye and left Schezo gawking. He wore a dull yellow floral shirt decorated in Sun Puyos, faded jean shorts, and a simple pair of tan flip flops. He summoned another smoothie in a wine glass and put on a pair of dark purple sunglasses, perfecting his visage of a fashionable beachgoer.

"The tropics! Sun! Tanning! Exploring clear waters! Indulging in the best fruits! That's right, my dear Schezzy! Pack your things because we're spending the weekend in my new castle in the tropics of Puyo Hell!" Satan snatched the fine linen covers and tossed them into the air. They hit the top of the silver canopy and promptly fell back down on top of Schezo, smothering him from head to toe. Pausing, he took a generous sip of his smoothie as Schezo detangled himself from the blankets.

"Springing a vacation on me this early in the morning?" He slid out of bed, his striped pajamas wrinkled and hanging off his shoulders. Shaking his glass, he watched the remaining smoothie shudder and smirked. "Not that I'm going to complain. It's about time we've taken a proper vacation away from the others and their intrusions. Maybe I can even meditate in peace."

"If I let you have a moment to yourself, that is," he purred, clinking his glass against Schezo's and curled his lips into a sneer. Humming, he pointed at Schezo's cheeks. "Besides, you are looking rather pale. Time under the sun would do you some good, too." He chuckled. "Then again, you usually busy yourself in some dank cave in the middle of nowhere."

"H-hey, you know that's why I stay at your place." Clearing his throat as Satan laughed, Schezo relaxed. "Well, some time vacationing will be nice...as long as you don't enlarge the sun again."

"No promises." Satan winked, and the smirking Schezo sighed, wondering how badly sunburnt they'll both be by the end of their getaway.


	6. Unify - Arle and Doppelganger Arle

Arle seeks out her double. Doppelganger Arle isn't so keen on their reunion in the void between dimensions, but what Arle has to say changes everything between them. Requested by puyohero on tumblr!

Unify

A flash of light burst behind her. A door, one that should not have existed, creaked open.

Doppelganger Arle did not turn. Even when quiet footsteps scorned her ears, she refused to look back. She already had enough torment dealing with sounds buzzing in her head and voices of dead whispering to her.

"Hi."

The simple, quiet greeting cut through the silence that would stretch for eons. Her meditation interrupted by her copycat, Doppelganger Arle remained still. She sat with her legs crossed and hands poised on her knees. Her head was bowed, hardly moving to even acknowledge Arle standing behind her.

"How did you come here?" she asked, keeping her gaze fixated on the ever-stretching white plane.

Arle's footsteps echoed in the dismal void as she came closer. She could hear their heartbeats echo among the nothingness. She could hardly stand being in such a cruel, strange, blank environment. The plane between dimensions, a land where only immortals could prevail and suffer, left her with chills racing down her spine.

She stepped in front of her doppelganger and sat down in front of her. Hands on her knees, legs stiffly crossed, she mirrored her in every way. Only the hues coloring their hair, eyes, and armor differentiated them from the untrained eye.

"I played a lot of Puyo to get here with a friend who can travel through dimensions. They said it was a lot of fun so they helped me out," Arle said, her smile mild.

Doppelganger Arle wondered who could hold such power to traverse to her specific void among countless dimensions. She raised her head, taking in the odd gentleness crossing Arle's face.

"You're confused, right?" Arle chuckled. "When you disappeared, I was worried. I thought I'd never see you again."

"And you probably wouldn't have. I lost." She leaned back and sighed. "I won't be coming back. There's no place for me in that world. Now, get lost before I decide to take your place again."

Pursing her lips, Arle watched her doppelganger shift her gaze to her old boots. Rips carved through her double's cape, the fabric seemingly ready to tear at the slightest tug. Cracks cut across her chest plate and threatened to climb through her shoulder pads. Resting in her lap was her Pierrot mask, the once vibrant colors faded to dull shades with a thick layer of dust settling around the round nose.

Her demeanor, once cruel and bold, was that of a miserly victim. Before Arle could speak again, she tightened her grip around her mask. Anger flashed in her glare before going out like a wispy flame. Destitution was all she had to her name that she shared.

"I won't leave, and you can't run away this time." Arle reached forward and placed her hand over the mask. "Let's talk. One and one, let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. It's not as though…" She trailed off, glancing over her shoulder. Expecting a dramatic interruption was common in the life she once shared.

"No one is gonna ruin this. My friend is looking out for us. I promised I'd play even more Puyo with them if they stayed as my lookout." Arle flashed a bright grin.

"What a powerful friend you must have for them to stay hidden so well." She narrowed her eyes. "Just what is it that you want? You've already defeated me. You've already asserted your place as the Arle of that world. Are you here to gloat?"

Arle shook her head. "I already said we need to talk. I'm not leaving until we do."

The urge to strike down her insolence panged in Doppelganger Arle's chest. Arle was speaking as if she knew the pain she had endured for hundreds of years. Such confidence forced her to grind down on her molars and pull her glare into a tighter squint, creasing her brow with tired lines.

"You did everything you did, hypnotising Satan, stealing Carbuncle, because you said you were Arle." She moved closer and slipped her hands over Doppelganger Arle's tense palms. "You're right. You are Arle."

It was as if the very air was sucked free from her lungs. She gawked, letting her mouth hang open. No sound emerged, not even a shocked gasp. She couldn't even try to breathe as Arle continued.

"But I'm also Arle. I'm Arle Nadja, and you're Arle Nadja. The two of us, we're both Arle Nadja." She relaxed her shoulders and tightly held her doppelganger's hands. "I don't want to fight you when I think you've been in pain for a very long time."

Doppelganger Arle wrenched her hands away and clapped them together. Her wide eyes scoured for any deception. She had been betrayed too many times in her life to simply believe such pure words. They must have been laced with deception even though Arle recoiled, her smile swapping for a tight frown.

"Why did you come here? You came here just to say that after all I've done to you?" Doppelganger Arle spat, and Arle quickly shook her head.

"Not at all! I'm not here to fight. I think about you so often. I think about what you said, and I can't imagine what you've gone through." She pursed her lips. "I don't know anything about you, and at the same time, you don't know about things that I've been through."

She hesitated. Arle had a point. They diverged on certain parts of their life. When they split, Arle lived through events that Doppelganger Arle could not experience. Differences emerged in the timelines that created two unique halves who could never form again.

"When I learned that you had been languishing away in here, I couldn't stand you being all alone! It's not right that you're stuck here while I'm out there playing with people that...you probably knew...I think." She trailed off, her own uncertainties troubling her thoughts.

"I knew them long ago. Schezo, Rulue, some others who weren't...fortunate." Classmates from long ago crossed her mind. A passionate girl with blonde hair and a scarlet bow smiled and faded away into hellfire.

Pushing off her knees, Arle stood up. She extended her hand to her double and wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Let's go home together. You don't have to stay here by yourself." She giggled. "Besides, Carby is waiting for us at home."

"Carbuncle? Carby is...waiting for me?" she whispered, memories of a lost life twisting in her head. Tears brimmed in her eyes and wet her eyelashes. Her lips quivered, threatening to spill open her sorrows.

It was all too good to be true, but for a girl who lost everything, she had finally been given hope.

Bowing her head, she reached forward and clutched Arle so tightly that she feared she broke her hand.

Yet, she didn't. Arle pulled her up and drew her into a tight embrace. The girls, each having gone through different pain, held each other in wordless solidarity. Both Arles remained silent, stiff in their hug, and even though tears rolled down the former double's face, her sister comforted her.

"What a spicy scent…"

"Eh?"

She parted from her baffled savior. "You smell like curry. It's pungent in your armor."

Arle yelped, leaping back a full foot. "Eeeeh? D-don't say things like that! I wash my clothes really thoroughly even though I wear them through all 365 days in a year!"

Arle laughed as her blue armored sister fumed. Wiping her eyes, she took in a deep breath through her nose. She held Arle's hand and let the pouting heroine guide her towards the door she had refused to gaze upon where a strange creature waited.

"Ready to go? I can't wait to play Puyo with two Arles! Maybe I can even find a dimension where Dark Arle is her own person and make it three on one!" Ecolo exclaimed, tapping open the golden dimensional door.

"Well, if you do, we'll be sure to welcome her, too!" Arle said, and her sister nodded, happy to have found peace at last with her other half.


	7. Making A Date Night - Satan and Incubus

Incubus offers Satan some extravagant advice on how to win over Arle. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Making A Date Night

"This is...not what I was expecting when I asked for help."

"Nonsense! This is one of the best ways to woo a lady!"

"I think I would've had better luck asking Schezo, and he still can't fix his awful colloquialisms."

Incubus burst into laughter and covered his eyes with his hand, appearing painfully dramatic to Satan. He held a rose in his mouth, his tiny fang overlapping the thorny stem. Before them was a candlelit dinner with elegant red wine in glossy, floral patterned bottles. The tablecloth was a fine linen, and the silverware sparkled like stars underneath the deep red mood lighting illuminating every corner of Satan's private dining room.

"When I asked you for romantic advice to impress Arle, I wasn't expecting for you to take over my dining room," Satan deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at his smirking companion.

Incubus tutted and waved his finger. "Don't get so stingy especially when I didn't do anything you wouldn't do to make Arle swoon. All of the beautiful women in the world would kill to be treated like this! Indulging in the fanciest of dinners and-"

"I'm telling you that Arle would not like caviar!" Satan snapped, leaping to his feet and pointing at his plate.

Frowning, Incubus shifted his gaze to their meal. On porcelain plates were delicate portions of caviar on top of freshly buttered pancakes. Dolloped with sour cream and chives, it certainly appeared like a meal Arle Nadja would not eat even if she was starving in a dungeon.

"Arly loves spicy curry hot enough to melt her tongue off!" Satan snatched a tiny tablespoon and jabbed it into his modest helping of caviar. "She certainly wouldn't like eating fish eggs! I wouldn't even feed this stuff to Carbunny, and he's a glutton!"

"Oh, but to try new things is the epitome of romance," Incubus countered, and he spat his rose into his hand; Satan wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. Rolling his wrist, he stuck the rose behind his pointed ear. "Your fiance is adventurous. New things bring out her passionate side. As much as I would love to woo her, that fiery girl would be eager to eat something new if it tickles her interest."

"Don't even think about flirting with Arle. You're definitely not her type." Satan sighed and sat down, resting his elbow on the table. He dug his tablespoon through the caviar and watched the tiny eggs mesh into the chives.

Incubus chuckled. He leaned forward and cupped his cheeks, a mischievous glint playing in his eyes.

"What's that look for?" Satan grumbled, unevenly cutting through his pancake.

"Well, it almost feels like we're on a date. Mood lighting and wine and all those nice, fuzzy feelings."

Snorting, he broke into a wry grin. "I think I'll pass. If there ever comes a time when I'm open to a relationship, I may consider you if you were the last man in Puyo Hell."

Pouring himself a glass of red wine, Incubus snickered. He leaned back in his seat and swirled the scarlet liquid around, watching in blank fascination as it passed over the rim. As the cool wine trickled down his palm, he took a quick swig and uttered a satisfied sigh.

"Here's what you should do since this clearly isn't suiting you," he said, setting his glass down. "Invite Arle and Carbuncle over for a curry dinner. Even she wouldn't pass up the chance to eat curry."

Satan chewed and swallowed his last bit of caviar, squinting at his friend. "I already said that earlier."

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "Make the setup the exact same. Some nice mood lighting and elegance all around. Make it fiery and passionate with some hot and spicy curry." Snapping his fingers, Incubus summoned a second rose and shot it at Satan. It stabbed the table, and one of the velvet petals shuddered, falling off into Satan's open palm. "That, my friend, is how a date night works!"

Satan let his explanation settle into his mind. With burning curry representing his passionate love for Arle and mood lighting for obvious reasons, it seemed like the perfect plan. He would sweep Arle off her feet, expressing his devoted love and adoration for her with each spicy bite. He could even imagine similar follow-up dates following the same pattern, and it made his lips stretch into his cheeks.

"Perfect! It sounds like it could actually work! Thank you, Incubus! This wasn't a complete disaster after all!" Shooting to his feet, Satan clenched his fists and broke into a wild grin. "Yes, yes, yes! Arly and Carbunny will swoon right into my arms!"

Clapping Satan's shoulder, the equally passionate Incubus shouted, "That's the spirit! Let's get those two wrapped around your finger with the best curry and lighting Puyo Hell can buy!"

As they laughed and plotted, Arle shuddered in the safety of her own home. She had a strange feeling she would be rejecting some curry in the near future, and it left her revolted.


	8. Firefly Halo - SigAmitie

After a nightly Puyo battle, Sig and Amitie find themselves surrounded by fireflies. Requested by miracletails on tumblr!

Firefly Halo

"Bayoeeen!"

Amitie's powerful spell brought the final blow needed to disrupt Sig's chains. As Garbage Puyos gathered above his head, she watched him pause. His fingers wiggled and pointed at various Puyos in his setup. She observed him peer all around his board, his chains blocked by neatly placed Garbage with more growing above him. Amitie couldn't find a way for him to counterattack her high powered chain, and she broke into a wide grin, her victory feeling well deserved.

She immediately giggled as he quickly began stacking Puyos to the very top of his board. Swiftly preventing her Garbage Puyos from slamming down on top of him, Sig uttered a relieved sigh as Amitie jumped in place.

"Goody goody! I won! Yahoo!" She bounced all around and kicked her legs up. Her cheeks burned with proud scarlet as Sig quietly applauded.

"Way to go. I didn't see that 11-chain coming," he admitted, a ghost of a smile playing on his face.

"Aw, thanks, Sig! You did your best, too! That early combo really threw me off." Amitie rubbed the back of her neck, her smile as vibrant as ever. Clearing her throat, she clutched her hips and puffed out her chest. "And now...dun dun dun! The champion of Primp Magic School's Spur Of The Moment Tournament iiiiis...Amitie! Yippee!"

Sig chuckled. When the final bell rang at school, Ms. Accord's class decided to have an impromptu Puyo tournament before turning in for the evening. The students even included Maguro, Ringo, and Risukuma to even out the competitors when they showed up for an unexpected visit. While everyone battled valiantly, Sig and Amitie were the winners of their respective brackets and battled it out in one last Puyo duel.

However, the moon rose in the sky, and weariness plagued the others. Lidelle had turned in early after losing to Amitie. Raffina had sulked, claiming she hadn't trained enough and stormed off after losing to Sig. The Suzuran trio had to leave early to study for an upcoming test, one that Ringo refused to let Maguro fail despite his insistence on wanting to play more. One by one, her friends went home, leaving behind only her final opponent in Sig.

Amitie wished they had stayed, but she was also delighted to have had the chance to battle Sig. She had been wanting to have a real Puyo battle with him after her time training in Accord's memory chamber. While fighting her memory of Sig was enjoyable, she still wanted to prove herself to the real one, and the lackadaisical smile was all she needed from him to know she had done well.

Yawning, Amitie stretched and grimaced when her bones popped. Maintaining her stiff posture during many Puyo games was certainly not good for her sore back. She heard Sig stretch as well and giggled when his own back cracked, making her wonder if they were becoming like seniors.

The courtyard of the school was bathed in velvet darkness. Illumination came only from fireflies that fluttered near them. She suppressed a shudder from the oncoming cool breeze, and she felt Sig sidle closer to her. His presence brought welcomed heat to her cheeks, and she watched him stretch out his clawed hand. Fireflies gathered between his fingertips, racing up to his shoulder and soaring between them.

Amitie heaved out a held breath. "Wow! They're so pretty at night. So orange and beautiful."

"There's nothing like Primp fireflies, huh?" Sig curled in his fingers and collected a few of the fireflies. He carefully guided a few to Amitie and let one of them flutter up to her.

Her eyes crossed as the firefly landed on her round nose. Gasping, Amitie remained as still as possible, but she couldn't help her lips stretching deeper into her cheeks. The firefly tickled the bridge of her nose as it travelled up to her hairline and perched on her hat.

Soon enough, more fireflies gathered and rested on Amitie's hat. As if she wore a halo, the fireflies casted a soft orange glow around her head. She clapped her hands, so happy to have won the tournament to share such a special moment with Sig beaming at her.

"I've never seen them do that. They must really like you, Amitie." He grinned even wider. "Maybe they're congratulating you for winning."

"Yeah! I think so, too!" She hummed, tapping her chin, an inquisitive look crossing her features. "Though, um, when do you think they're gonna fly off?"

"Uh…" Sig shrugged. "Dunno."

"'D-dunno?' Is my hat a firefly haven now?"

"Could be, but it's a really nice look for you."

Amitie beamed, proudly posing like a true magician, one who mastered control over the fireflies. While Sig gently pushed more onto her, she couldn't help the laughter welling up her throat and burst. She held onto her stomach as more fireflies made her hat their home, Sig's chuckling joining her.

Her sheer bliss was enough to keep him smiling. The way the corners of her eyes crinkled and how purely she laughed, Amitie's joy was perfect for Sig. As the fireflies fluttered around them, he scooped his hand into Amitie's and followed the sparkling lights to guide them both home.


	9. Converging Paths - RaffinaLidelle

Lidelle joins Raffina during her early morning training. Requested by miracletails on tumblr!

Converging Paths

When she asked Raffina for some training, her classmate was exhilarated. Physical strength was her speciality, and Lidelle admired her bold power. Along with her excellent grades, confident personality, and passionate desire for magical prowess, Raffina quickly became one of shy Lidelle's aspirations.

She knew Raffina trained bright and early before class, so she hoped to learn something from her in person. Raffina had boasted that she had come to the right teacher, claiming Amitie and their other friends didn't hold a candle compared to her when it came to strength. She had a right to be arrogant, considering she could lift well over a hundred pounds without even breaking a sweat. Catching the set of back-breaking weights Raffina easily carried in her pretty pink rucksack behind them, Lidelle knew she had come to the right person.

Unfortunately, she fell flat on her face.

Lidelle remained silent, stunned as the grass claimed her. Her arms were pinned to her sides, and her buckling knees trembled. Dirt scuffed her long sleeves and dress. She wondered if ants would begin crawling on her, but her humiliation kept her face pressed into the soft earth. Compared to what had just happened, she would have preferred the shocking sensation of creepy-crawling bugs tickling her scalp and back to the chilling anxiety swelling in her stomach.

"Only one push-up, I see," Raffina said, squatting by her and clicking her tongue.

Rolling over to her side, she brushed away stray flecks of dirt from her hair. "I-I'm sorry. I think-"

"Your hands," she interjected, raising a pointer finger, "slipped on your sleeves. I knew you should've rolled them back before you started doing your push-ups."

The curt tone she took cut through Lidelle's weary defense. The shorter girl sat up and tucked her sleeves to her elbows, but heat rushed to her cheeks when they simply uncurled. With her hands covered once again, she chewed on her lower lip and quickly rolled her sleeves into tight wraps around her elbows.

"For starters, your form certainly needs work. You need to be firm when you do push-ups or you could risk twisting your muscles," Raffina remarked, and she gestured for Lidelle to copy her. Arching her back, she swiftly assumed a proper push-up position with her legs straight and arms neatly pressed on the ground at an equal distance. "Here, copy me. I'll count for each push-up we do."

Nodding, Lidelle mimicked her pose. With the early morning sun rising in the sky, she felt a sheen of sweat already crossing her brow. She wished she had worn something more appropriate, considering her long-sleeved jumper dress had already caused her one embarrassment in front of her trainer.

With Raffina in a rather simple get-up, a loose orange shirt and shorts with her normally voluminous hair tied back in a tight bun, Lidelle felt rather awed. She was so used to seeing Raffina in extravagant clothing that rivaled the elegant attire Oshare tailored. It was like witnessing one of her many hidden sides, that strengthening self who worked hard behind the scenes in the serene privacy of the courtyard behind Primp Magic School.

"Every time I count, we'll do a push-up. Since you're so new to this, we'll only go with ten for now. Then, we'll work on crunches, pull-ups, and do a mile jog around Primp," Raffina said, each word making Lidelle far paler. "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"O-oh! No, I'm just-it's-wow, that's a lot of exercise you do so early in the morning. You must be really dedicated." Lidelle chuckled, her eyes scanning the grass. "I didn't think you did all of that at dawn. You must be stronger than anyone in class."

"Of course! As a courageous, beautiful girl, I must never slack off." Raffina smirked, but the corners of her lips creased downwards. She shifted her glare at the many oak trees towering over them, and Lidelle creased her brow, worry pinching her sides.

"Um, Raffina-"

"But if you're training with me-" She peered back over to her, any traces of displeasure swiftly gone, "-then I must admit I'm impressed. Maybe if you continue following my lead, then you could be on the path to being an equally courageous, beautiful girl."

Raffina chortled, her haughty tone mingling with the chirping birds soaring above their heads. Lidelle flushed, her eyes sparkling as she took in her earnest words. She had latched onto others in the past because of her insecurities, but Raffina spoke to her in a way she thought impossible.

Being welcomed so earnestly, it was something special. Compared to Satan nudging her away or Draco forgetting she existed at times, her dear classmate offered an olive branch with a rose attached at the end. Raffina was at times prudent, but Lidelle wondered if she was blessed enough to see that kinder side. Without anyone to impress or anything to prove, Raffina opened up a door for Lidelle and waited for the proper response.

Swallowing, she broke into a wide grin. "Then if you don't mind...may I-may I join you for your morning training from now on?"

Raffina winked. "If you can keep up, of course! O~hohoho!"

"I'll do my best!" Lidelle exclaimed, and giggling, she followed her lead as they began their push-ups, the first step together on their empowering journey.


	10. Tech Wonders - Arle, Amitie, Ringo

Arle and Amitie marvel over the brilliance of technology at Ringo's breakfast table. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Tech Wonders

Ringo put two slices of bread in the toaster, and breakfast with her two best friends immediately became livelier.

"Wh-what the-? What does that device do?" Arle shouted, clutching her bowl of rice with both hands.

Ringo's mouth fell open. Standing in her family's kitchen with her two magical friends, she thought the question sounded insane. No one should have ever asked her what a toaster does. Everyone knew that toaster heated up bread to make it toasted. It was a simple explanation, one that she should have been able to say, but her mouth refused to cooperate with her equally addled brain.

"Ooh, you put bread in there? Why don't you just do this?" Amitie snatched two pieces of bread from the bag on the kitchen counter. Twirling her finger, a fiery spark ignited, and she cast it upon the bread slices. They quickly turned a fine brown shade, toasted to near perfection.

"That's because...that's what a toaster is for. You just-" Ringo snatched a plate from the counter and held it out just as the toaster rang, spitting out the toast perfectly onto it. "-do it like that. Easy peasy right?"

"Whoa! That seems really convenient. No wonder your world lacks magic," Arle said, a hint of disappointment coating her words.

Rolling her eyes, Ringo said, "Well, duh. My world is more scientific than Primp or your world. By the way, what is your world called? I never had the chance to ask before."

"Oh, it's called-"

At that moment, Ringo's smartphone rang. The bubbly, electronic tune, reminiscent of an old video game, echoed in the kitchen and quickly died out. Pulling it out of her skirt pocket, she grinned when she noticed the sender was Maguro and asked Arle to wait for a moment.

"Maguro and his family are on a trip in Osaka right now and-"

"You can-you can keep in touch with him while he's so far away with that thing? I thought you told us you had to call each other! How are the words being sent on that tiny screen?" Arle cried, her eyes widening as she jerked forward. She grabbed Ringo's shoulders and shook her. "What kind of technology is that 'smartphone' of yours anyway? It sounds a lot like magic to me!"

Ringo rapidly tapped on the screen and fired off a text to him, hardly deterred by Arle's shock. "Uh, yeah. We're texting."

"Wha-? Tex...ting? Texting?" Amitie repeated, the word foreign on her tongue. She reached into a wooden cupboard and took out a few packages of grape jam.

"Yep. Texting. It's really standard in my world. It's pretty much another and very common way to communicate with people so long as you have their phone number." Ringo sidestepped the befuddled girls and made her way over to the dining table. Setting down her plate, she sat and crossed her ankles, her thumb rapidly hitting the keys as she texted Maguro again.

Arle and Amitie exchanged a glance. Everything Ringo said sounded like a strange kind of spell. In Arle's world, smartphones weren't invented. Not just that they weren't invented, regular phones didn't exist. In Amitie's world, only corded phones existed like the one Ms. Accord used to call her parents when she was sleeping in class again, ensuring she received a good scolding when she returned home.

Seeing Ringo cut her salted salmon into even pieces with one hand and text in the other blew their minds. It was like multitasking to the extreme. Having a full conversation with a person while popping salmon slices into her mouth without appearing rude was such a novelty to the magicians.

"B-but how does it work? Do the words just appear on his smartphone? Like I said, it sounds a lot like magic," Arle asked, crowding by Ringo.

Amitie bounced up to Ringo's other side, quickly dumping the packets of jelly onto her toast. "Yeah! How's it work?"

"It's simple. We both have smartphones, so we're both capable of texting. That way, we can talk to each other," she said, grinning. "There's also an algorithm for how texting works, but to summarize it in a way familiar to you both, think of it is an invisible, magical, electro pulse being carried to someone's phone that appears on their screen no matter how far away they are."

"Uh...yeah, I get it! I totally get it!" Amitie exclaimed, not understanding at all what Ringo meant and popped her toast in her mouth.

"What's this word mean?" Arle asked, pointing at an odd character.

Ringo furrowed her brow. She hadn't expected explaining what an emoticon was to two teenagers. "Um, that's a smiley face, and the the thing next to it is a star emoji."

"What's an emoji?" Amitie asked, beaming. "Oh! That's a really fun word to say! E~mo~ji! Emoji!"

Pursing her lips, Ringo listened to Arle and Amitie sound out "emoji" as if it were a frivolous spell and wondered what she had gotten herself into so early in the morning.


	11. Tricky Tomfoolery - PanottyArchan

Panotty trips into one of Archan's many pitfalls on the way to his concert. As he navigates his way through the traps, he realizes she isn't safe either. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Tricky Tomfoolery

"Kyahaha! I got you!"

Panotty's eyes rolled around in his skull as someone's voice echoed above him. His precious panpipes scattered to his side as he ran his fingers along the soft earth. He made out splotches of brown and hints of green surrounding him, and with a quick shake of his head, he quickly registered that he was the victim of a pitfall.

Archan peered down at the befuddled elf, her lips twisted into a wide grin. "I got you, I got you! You didn't watch your step!"

"H-hey! What's the big idea?" Panotty hurried to his feet, wobbling and using the uneven wall for support. He grimaced as dirt scattered between his fingers, landing in a clump by his scuffed shoes.

Giggling, Archan rocked herself from side to side. "Kyaha! What's the big idea? There's no big idea! Just pitfalls! There's more, too! Lots, lots more!"

"H-huh? Hey, hey! I have a big concert today! I can't waste time playing with a little kid when I have hundreds of people to entertain!"

"Eh? Aren't we around the same age?"

"No! I bet I'm older!"

Sticking out his tongue, Panotty clipped his panpipes to his belt and grabbed hold of a thick root dangling out from the opposite side of the hole. Carefully, he dragged himself back to the top where Archan waited, her mischievous grin inciting his growing annoyance. He heaved himself out only for his hand to press down through the earth, revealing a nearby pitfall that caused thick clods of grass and dirt to fall all the way down to the bottom of the much larger, deeper hole.

Archan laughed, holding her treasured bow and arrow above her head. "You got lucky avoiding that one, but there's plenty more to go!"

Paling, he balanced himself between the tiny space between the pitfalls. "Whaaat? There's no way you dug up so many holes! Aren't you afraid of falling in one of 'em?"

"That's just the fun of it all! Even being on the tricked side is fun!" She beamed, threw her arms out and pivoted on her heels.

Panotty watched as she skipped and bounded around him. The forest covered her in shadowy swathes, forcing him to squint to catch her every moment. Archan laughed and pranced, leaping about like a graceful ballerina and landed perfectly each time.

With the threat of more pitfalls looming around him, he wondered if she had been lying. She hadn't fallen in a single one yet despite her rapid lunging. He thought she would have fallen victim to one of her own traps, tumbling down and bumping her head just as he had done.

Panotty took a step forward. He stomped his foot down and felt nothing but firm soil. Taking another step, he stood still and waited as Archan spun around him.

He wasn't falling. He remained perfectly still with the twin pitfalls behind him. Uttering a sigh, he smiled and took another step.

"Kyahahaaaaaa!"

The earth split open to his left, and Archan's body became a blur of colors. Surprise crossed her vibrant expression, replacing mirth with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Her bow and arrow shot up into the air as she fell, flipping like batons.

He knew he could've just left her to fall, but his body turned. His hand lunged out before his mind could properly react and clutched her tiny hand. With a grunt, he yanked her towards him as the pitfall devoured the clumps of grass, dirt, and baffled insects.

Balancing himself, he steadied his fellow elf now giggling up a storm. She nearly stood on his toes as she looked up to him, their noses almost touching. Panotty pursed his lips and furrowed his brow, heat quickly scorching his cheeks as their closeness dawned on him.

"Kyahaha! Thank you!" She tilted her head and reached back, expertly catching her bow and arrow without looking. "What a surprise! Thanks for making this much more fun!"

"Whaaat? I'm telling you that there's nothing fun about falling down into big holes!"

"There is, there is! That's the trick!"

Rolling his eyes as she pouted, he said, "I know for a fact that my concert is gonna be way more exciting than digging up pitfalls."

"Eeeh? Is that so?" Latching onto Panotty's arm, Archan laughed. "I'll go if it'll be fun! Try and prove me wrong!"

Squeaking, Panotty tried tearing his arm back, but her grip was too strong. She had weaved her arm through the space between his elbow and side and linked their fingers together. With her ever-present playful grin beaming up to him, Panotty found himself unable to run away.

Though, when he thought about it, he was just given the chance to impress a new audience member. Hardly anyone wanted to hear his music. Not even Arle could stick around for more than a few minutes. While she had been looking for Carbuncle, he still viewed it as an deep insult when she meandered around the issue of staying.

For Archan to genuinely want to hear his music made his heart flutter and lips stretch into his cheeks. Certainly she had caused him a little problem, but what was that compared to her being truly interested in listening to his music?

"Heh heh heh! All right! I'll show you the best-uwah!"

As Panotty marched forward, he toppled down into another pitfall with Archan, who immediately burst into laughter. Grumbling, he rubbed his head and fixed his lopsided hat. Before he could yell at her, she offered him his fallen panpipes.

"Maybe you can play down here for me since I dug up so many?" she offered, her cheeks lightly smudged.

Sighing, Panotty decided it was better than nothing. He managed a gentle smile, took a breath, and began playing for his spellbound guest.


	12. Expected Disaster - Chico Choppun Dragon

Chico asks Choppun to watch over Dragon and the barrier. It doesn't go well. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Expected Disaster

"I'm so sorry that this is so last minute, but I'd really appreciate your help!"

Chico bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her lap. Being asked by her grandmother to suddenly run errands had left her with little time to prepare Dragon or the sanctuary. She simply couldn't leave him alone. There was no telling what kind of trouble he would cause, and she certainly couldn't have him guard the sanctuary by himself when he was prone to sleeping at unorthodox times.

So, naturally, she needed someone to watch Dragon to make sure he performed Chico's duty while she was out.

Most of her friends were busy. Witch was off searching for new ingredients. Draco had entered a beauty contest in Puyo Hell. Seriri, Arle, and Carbuncle were off adventuring in an underwater dungeon searching for a jewel said to summon spices from all over the world as bizarre as that sounded.

She was unsure of who else to ask when she stumbled upon the stranger. He dressed like Arle, but he certainly wasn't her. The glasses and paper bag on his head had frightened her, but upon realizing he knew Arle, she asked if he could oblige her request.

Choppun looked down at her and didn't reply. Instead, he moved past her to enter the sanctuary with a stiff nod. It wasn't like he had anything better to do on a Thursday afternoon.

"O-oh! Thank you so much! I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't be afraid to scold Dragon if he gives you any trouble," Chico exclaimed, smiling before quickly running out of the sanctuary and through the grassy field.

Choppun watched her leave. He turned into the sanctuary and entered through the back doors, which were left open despite the notice reminding Chico to close them. He gazed at the strange marble columns and took in the bizarre magical barrier at the far end of the sanctuary. Sunlight, dyed in a faintly violet hue, filtered in through the ceiling. There was an odd floral scent wafting around from the vases decorated with roses, tulips, and hydrangeas, but with his paper bag, he couldn't smell them.

He fixed his glasses and took notice of Dragon slumbering in front of the barrier. With Chico's pet asleep, he assumed it was going to be a very simple gig. All he had to do was coolly lean against a marble column and oust any intruder through a Puyo battle.

However, with his back turned as he took his spot against the nearest pedestal, he didn't realize Dragon had moved.

Something wet slipped onto his neck. Choppun shuddered from head to toe and slapped his hand over the sticky wet spot. He pulled his hand back, realizing it was drool. Blinking, he slowly looked up and found Dragon's maw opening wide enough to devour his head.

He screamed, ducking away in time before Dragon could chomp down. He scampered behind another obelisk as Dragon thumped his tail. He glanced around, completely unsure of what to do. Puyo wasn't going to help him fight a beast who weighed several hundred pounds more than him!

Dragon, on the other hand, had no idea who this stranger was posing in his sanctuary. He definitely wasn't Chico, her grandmother, or anyone else in their humble village. He was someone who brazenly invaded the place his master protected, and he also didn't like what he was wearing. Having a bag on his face and donning the outfit of one of Chico's friends was simply weird.

Ambling towards Choppun, who was quivering so severely that he could have feigned a heart attack, Dragon tilted his head. The stranger wasn't doing anything too bad. Maybe he was there to protect the sanctuary. He had fallen asleep when Chico was explaining that someone new was going to guard the barrier while she went out for errands or at least that was what she thought she said.

Taking his chances, Choppun dashed out and slammed his hand right at the beast's eyes.

Dragon immediately blew fire onto him, covering him in a brilliant orange blaze. He watched the man scream and roll on the floor. He swatted and batted at his shirt and boots, his paper bag singing to black.

As the man howled, Dragon stumbled back to his fluffy, warm bed. He settled down, curling his tail into himself. Satisfied, he fell asleep as Choppun's screams echoed throughout the village.

When Chico returned with groceries and fabric, all that was left of Choppun was scorch marks scuffing the floor.

"E-eep! What-what happened? I was only gone for an hour!" she cried, and in his sleep, Dragon smirked.


	13. Duplicates - Doppelganger Arle Dark Arle

Doppelganger Arle ends up in a new world and meets another Arle, one who is considerably darker. Requested by huskynator on tumblr!

Duplicates

Having managed to escape her lonesome realm, Doppelganger Arle popped enough Puyos to transport into a new world. She had hoped to return home or at least land in some hospitable place, but her luck soured. While the city appeared normal, the complex, metallic skyscrapers reaching for the clouds clashed with the forest surrounding her. It was a land of both nature and machinery, one that made her gnaw on her lower lip.

Her world had never really delved into technology. All she could do was march towards the city. She was reminded of Gold Town with its sturdier buildings and paved roads as she entered the outskirts. With the hustle and bustle before her, she was disappointed by normalcy as people hurried to and fro to their mundane jobs and obligations. As they gazed at smartphones and chatted through strange ear pieces, she was tempted to turn back when a chill raced up her spine.

She suppressed a shiver. Violet puffs swirled around her head. A brief sensation of dizziness crossed her, but she was too powerful to surrender. Losing to a mere hallucination spell would have been a deep blow to her pride, so she dashed back into the forest before she could breathe in the plumes.

Gritting her teeth, she pivoted on her heels and clenched her fists. She scanned the shrubbery, finding she had gotten away from the city and sighed. She was much more comfortable in the shady stillness of nature compared to overbearingly loud cities.

Squaring her shoulders, she said, "Come out. I don't want to play games with someone who hides."

"Fufufufufu...hehehehehe…"

"Such creepy, annoying laughter," she scoffed, glaring over her shoulder. "Are you hiding in a tree? What a boring way to make an entrance."

The figure's heavy robes flipped in the wind as she leaped down from the branch. She raised her head, a maniacal glint burning in her muted gold eyes. She smoothed the creases in her long dress, her grin stretching into her cheeks as she fully took in her opponent.

Doppelganger Arle's eyes widened. Her lips parted but could not permit any sound to leave. Gripping her hips, she tilted her head and remarked, "Another me, I see."

"The universes really are wonderful, huh? Any version of Arle Nadja can exist so long as you knew where to find her," Dark Arle sneered, cracking her neck.

"It's vast, isn't it? The fragmented sea of realms." Doppelganger Arle smirked. "An Arle who lives in a world that blends elements of my own with another? Tell me about yourself. I'm actually fascinated."

"You can call me Dark Arle. What should I call you, pinky?"

Her eye twitched. She certainly wasn't that pink. "Arle."

"Really?" She twirled a short lock of orange hair between her forefinger and thumb. "Because I think I look more like an Arle than you ever could."

Dark Arle uttered a peel of laughter, her lower pitched voice cackling out and echoing in the forest. Doppelganger Arle narrowed her eyes and smoothed her bangs. Instead of responding to her juvenile jeer, she focused on the yellow rabbit sitting on another branch and straightened.

"Carbuncle?" She grimaced as he hissed at her and immediately jumped down onto Dark Arle's shoulder.

"Oh, yes, my Carby! He's quite dark, isn't he?" She nuzzled against his face, the notably wicked Carbuncle keeping his mouth open in a wide grin.

"That seems to be the go-to word for you." Doppelganger Arle approached, her fists swinging at her sides. She gazed at her newest counterpart, taking in her thick dress decorated in deeper blue hues. "What place is this?"

"My home is a mixture of two worlds. One that you call your own, and one that's known as Suzuran. It's a perfect blend. The very moment I was created, this world was given a chance to exist." Cackling, Dark Arle set Carbuncle onto her head and threw her arms up. "All because the original Arle became possessed, that caused my creation!"

"Ah, how interesting."

"Y-you don't sound interested at all! What's with that bored and blank look?"

Doppelganger Arle sighed. "I guess I'm not used to seeing an Arle who is so...bizarre? Wild? What would a proper word be?"

"How about...destructive? Heaven's Ray!"

From underneath her feet came a brilliant, purple magic circle. She thrust her hands down with Carbuncle bouncing around on her shoulders. Her uneven grin speared into her left cheek as several flashing bolts shot up from the ground dyed in blinding hyacinth light.

She burst into laughter, roaring that she had done it. She defeated the doppelganger almost too easily. It was not like the intruder had any chance to counterattack. She couldn't even fire back a Revia to reflect the spell, and as the dust cleared, Dark Arle continued giggling.

"Is that all?" Doppelganger Arle asked, a pale blue shield surrounding her body. Smoke filtered around it and wafted up to the sky. The earth underneath her feet was cracked and charred, evident that she had summoned the shield at the very last second.

Dark Arle gawked, her composure faltering as Doppelganger Arle snapped her fingers to deplete the shield. "U-uwaah! H-how did you-? But I-! You had no time to-!"

"When you have five hundred years to practice magic, you become a lot faster than the average Arle."

"So...so…" Swallowing, she felt Carbuncle bound off her shoulders. She grimaced as Doppelganger Arle quickly caught him, hugging the evil pet to her chest plate with affection burning in her eyes.

All she could do was sigh. She clearly lacked the magical prowess needed to compete with Doppelganger Arle. Even Carbuncle had decided she was the better Arle.

"It wasn't bad," Doppelganger Arle said, setting Carbuncle on her shoulder.

Lifting her head, she breathed out, "It wasn't?"

"Not at all. You had good form and the element of surprise." She chuckled. "I have superiority and experience, but you've piqued my interest." She stepped forward and linked their arms together. "What do you say we talk instead of fighting? I'm sure Arle would be shocked to see us come at her."

Letting Doppelganger Arle take her under her wing, Dark Arle broke into a sinister, mischievous smirk. "That sounds like fun! Let's bury her in Puyos!"

Together, Arle's crooked counterparts plotted for another day to face the heroine and her friends...


	14. Appreciation Soft-Hearted Arle and Draco

It's a perfect day, and nothing can go wrong for Arle. When Draco comes racing her way and demanding a beauty contest, she decides to appeal to Draco's better half. What she doesn't expect is Draco taking her compliments seriously. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Appreciation For The Soft-Hearted

To say it was a perfect day wasn't an exaggeration. Arle couldn't remember the last time she had time for herself without worrying about others or something ruining it. Under a mild sun with a few clouds swirling in the sky, the breeze light and cool, Arle felt a skip in her step as she walked up a path in the Hajimari Forest.

So far, nothing was ruining her day. Satan wasn't causing any trouble. Schezo wasn't rolling out in front of her barking that he wanted her. Nohoho wasn't trying to sell her something shady behind a tree. Not even Carbuncle was running off causing mass pandemonium like enlarging the sun or speaking with the moon.

She breathed in the crisp air and tasted honeysuckle and pine. The earthy scents of the forest washed over her, cleansing her of any worries that her pleasant mood would turn south. Swinging her arms from side to side, Arle hummed and pranced along, satisfied that today was going to continue being calm and upbeat.

"Aha! There you are, Arle!"

She cracked a smile and looked over her shoulder. Draco sprinted up to her, waving as quickly as she could. Her long wings flapped behind her and propelled her forward. Arle noticed the wind caressed her shorter locks of emerald green hair, bringing out the full smile on her face.

"Hey, Draco! What's up?" she asked, tilting her head and raising a friendly hand.

Breaking into a wide smirk, Draco cracked her knuckles and punched the air between them. "You should know what's up by now! Today's gonna be the day when we have our beauty contest! Winner takes all!"

Arle sighed. She expected such a proclamation. On any other day, it would have been annoying to have Draco spring a beauty contest on her. She was normally in the middle of stopping Satan's schemes or exploring dungeons when Draco tossed an ivory wrench in her plans.

However, today was special. Nothing had gone wrong, and maybe it was the cool breeze that made Arle giddy. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms behind her back and letting an idea crawl across the surface of her brain.

Draco furrowed her brow. The change in her demeanor immediately brought forth trepidation. Arle would have spurned her with a shrug, frown, or Puyo battle. It was a setup she was so used to that seeing her friend smirk made her tail thump against the ground.

"Hey, what's going on?" she demanded as Arle pivoted to her side.

"Oh, Draco, has anyone told you how nice your hair is?" Arle asked, teasing the ends with her thumb.

"G-gao?" Draco spluttered, her eyes shooting wide open as her friend jumped in front of her.

"And you know what else? Your dress is so nice! What kind of fabric is it?"

"F-fabric? It's-" She fidgeted with her collar. "Uh, it's a sort of silk-"

"Silk! That really suits a pretty girl like you!" Arle whistled, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Man, I can really imagine you wearing a lot of silk outfits. You'd rock a silk vest and shorts, but silk is for fancy clothes, right?" She winked and cupped Draco's tense shoulder, not noticing the streak of scarlet blossoming between her cheeks. "A gorgeous model like you would nail wearing silk gowns down the runway."

Her heart soared, pounding so rapidly from the influx of compliments that she thought it would burst. She clasped her hands together, eyes shining brighter than the modest sun.

"D-do ya really mean that?" She inched forward, expectant.

"Yeah, yeah, definitely!" Arle nonchalantly waved her hand. "In fact, it's not just the runways." She bounded to Draco's side and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, tossing her free arm out towards the sky. "Your face should be plastered on fashion magazines. It's the kind of lovely face anyone would wanna see walking down store aisles."

"R-r-r-reeeally?"

Draco almost didn't want her to clarify. Such earnest words couldn't have been spoken as lies or in jest. It would have been too cruel for Arle to sneer at her in such a way, and the way she laced every sentence with compliments felt like a kiss upon her brow, each more sincere than the last.

"Of course! You definitely have the vibe of a celebrity." Arle nodded and crossed her arms. "With that perfect face, posture, and strength, you're a natural, beautiful model." Chuckling, she rolled her head back. "I even think-eh?"

Arms smothered around Arle and pressed her into Draco's shoulder. Weepy gasps echoed in her left ear. She shivered, her eyes widening as Draco spun her around, lifting her straight off the ground. Feeling the wind under her boots, she pursed her lips as Draco jumped around without a care in the world.

Draco felt like she could overpower gravity and fly beyond all the stars in the sky. Tears pricked her eyes, and she willed them not to fall to keep her mascara from smearing. She danced in place, using Arle like a ragdoll-esque partner, beaming hotter than a solar flare.

"Aaah, Arle! Thank you, thank you!" She stuffed Arle back on the ground, forcing her boots to dig into the path. She snatched her hands and shook them wildly, her vision somewhat blurred. "I'll work even harder to be the best model and celebrity and fighter that I can be just for you! Keep believing in me, and I'll show ya that I can be walk the best runway, model the best clothes, and be the prettiest girl around!"

Arle gawked, her twitching lips hitching into her cheeks. She had no idea how to respond to such a pure promise. All she could do was stiffly nod her head, and Draco released her hands, letting them fall back to her sides and shake like jelly.

"Gyahaha! I'll go right now and start practicing my walk! See ya later, Arly!" Draco shouted, dashing past the stupefied magician.

Staring blankly at the path, Arle snickered and whispered, "'Arly,' huh?"


	15. Skeleton-T, Zombie, Demon Servant, Zoh

Skeleton-T is in the middle of a tea ceremony. Unfortunately, others didn't get the memo and continue interrupting him. Requested by jellipuddi on tumblr!

Tea Ceremony Blues

"Gyokuro," Skeleton-T whispered, crossing his legs and clutching his knees, "one of the finest teas in the world. The heavenly green tea that's shaded for three weeks. Shaded longer than kabuse, and that's what makes it so grand."

He sighed, the scent of seaweed rising from the burning kettle. He watched the fire flicker underneath the kettle, the popping flares sounding like true music. Each fiery crackle brought him closer to the perfect heat needed, and as he watched the flares underneath the shady coolness of a tree, he knew nothing could go wrong.

It wasn't like he had anyone around to bother him. After his misadventure in Suzuran, he found home more preferable to hold tea ceremonies. The girls with the curly red hair and large Puyo hat simply couldn't appreciate his dedication to his tea craftsmanship, and with Arle and her companions exploring different worlds, it was the best time to make tea.

With no distractions, no bothersome Puyo battles, Skeleton-T found himself in a paradisiacal state of mind.

Then, he smelled it. The offputting, toxic stench that rose up from the grass behind the tree had wafted around him. It was the stench of muck and garbage mingling together, and he slapped his hand over his face, jerking his head around for the source of the horrible smell.

"Ocha! You!" he barked, storming around the tree.

Zombie rose up from the ground, spinning once before landing perfectly on his feet. "Oh, I ended up here? This place isn't Panotty and Harpy's concert."

"What do you think you're doing interrupting my tea ceremony? I can't be distracted! Away with you!"

"I guess I took a wrong turn at the magic school." He rubbed the back of his head. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I just told you! A tea ceremony! It took me twenty days to make sure the tea leaves were shielded from the sun to ensure their perfection! In the heating process, I can't be bothered!" He huffed and crossed back over to his kettle. Sitting down, he ignored Zombie grumbling to himself as he dug back underground.

Heaving out a sigh, Skeleton-T knew he shouldn't have been harsh. Zombie was never the best with directions. He recalled how he once spun right into the bamboo flooring of his humble abode, evidently lost on his way to Satan's castle for a Puyo tournament. Deciding to apologize after his tea ceremony, he clutched his porcelain cup. He wiggled his bony fingers and reached for the kettle, believing enough time had passed for him to pour.

Before he could reach out, a puff of black smoke shot in front of his eyes. He yelped, rapidly slapping at the air and dispersing the strange ebony smog. If he had lungs, he would have choking, but his primary concern was his tea, and he ducked down, finding his kettle perfectly safe.

"Ah, the upper world is still so calm." A voice, composed and young, hit him between his ears.

"Oh, great, I thought I left teenagers back in the other world," he groaned as the smoke vanished.

Demon Servant hummed and crossed his arms. He had ventured from the various layers of Hell to the surface to see if it was worth conquering. He also had his grudge against a certain martial artist to settle, but that could wait compared to exploring the realm and seeing what he could use to his advantage.

"Move out the way! You might knock over my kettle!" Skeleton-T barked, waving his fists.

Raising his eyebrows, he glanced at his feet and gasped. The fire had clipped part of his cape, which was now quickly burning. Wrenching it off, he rapidly blew on it and shook it wildly, panic streaking across his expression.

More concerned with guarding his kettle, Skeleton-T snatched the handle and ripped it away. He yelped as a precious splash of tea spilled out of the spout. If he had tears, he might have cried, but watching Demon Servant desperately fan out the flames on his cape eased his shock.

"Ha! That's what you get for barging in like that! Now, get going or that fancy cape won't be the only thing burned!"

Snarling, Demon Servant clutched his cape and knew Rulue would mock him for having singed clothes. "This isn't over, you bony gremlin. I'll be back for you later!"

In another fit of smoke, he was gone. Sighing, Skeleton-T tightly pinched his fingers together. All he had to do was simply pour the tea into his cup, and he would be golden.

He checked around once more. Peering behind the tree, looking across the field, he wanted nothing to distract him from the most precious moment of the ceremony. Ensuring that he was perfectly alone, Skeleton-T returned to his spot on the grass and clutched the handle. He raised the spout over his cup and poured, the sweet tea aroma guiding his movements.

With a sigh, he set the kettle back down onto its metal stand. Leaning back, he cupped the bottom of his drink and set the rim to his mouth. Smiling, Skeleton-T gingerly sipped.

A massive hole ripped through the ground, scorching the earth and shooting a clump of dirt at his hands that knocked the cup onto the grass.

Zoh Daimaoh burst through the ground, his body flaming and temper reaching a critical boiling point. "Zoooooh! Where are you, Merrow? How dare you attempt to steal my legs? Where have you gone?"

Water burst up from the hole like a small tornado. The wicked waves spun in place before slamming down on Skeleton-T. He simply picked up his cup and continued drinking the remaining tea with a blank expression. Despite being fully wet and aching from the watery blow, he appeared as rigid as a statue.

Huffing, Zoh Daimaoh jerked his head over his shoulder and barked, "You! Have you seen a pink-haired mermaid?"

"Why would I? This is a field. If she's a mermaid, then she lives in the sea," he replied, remarkably calm.

"Zoh?" He hummed, slowly nodding. "Ah, that...does make sense. When she tried stealing my legs, she did swim away."

Standing up, Skeleton-T dropped his cup and bowed. He took a breath, raised his head, and when Zoh Daimaoh looked into his eyes, he flinched.

There was nothing but cold darkness in those sinister depths.

"Super Dynamic Ocha Bomber!" he roared, lunging at Zoh Daimaoh and rained down merciless blows, eighteen strikes in total on the poor elephant king who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Miles away, interrupting Panotty and Harpy's concert and Merrow's underwater getaway, some say they could hear his wailing across dimensions.


	16. Pure Nightlife - ArleSigAmitie

After settling in Primp Town, Arle is invited to sleepover with Amitie and Sig. She isn't used to Primp just yet, but spending time with them makes her more than happy. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Pure Nightlife

Arle couldn't remember the last time she felt like a regular teenager.

In her old world, she was the middleman. She was frequently dragged to wild events or needed to stop one of her friends from doing something chaotic. Whether it was Satan trying to marry her or Rulue challenging her to a fight for the Dark Prince's heart, she was always the center of something asinine when she wanted to relax or practice magic.

She hadn't had any time to settle down even during aftermath of an adventure. She was self-sufficient and renowned as a heroine in her world, trusted and beloved. When trouble brewed, Arle was there to put an end to it either by herself or with her friends.

Being transported to Primp Town initially worried her. Despite playing it cool, she feared what was happening in her world. She knew she shouldn't have been careless when playing Puyo, but she popped too many and was sent away to a, unknown world.

She considered herself lucky to be welcomed with open arms. Ms. Accord had eagerly accepted her addition to her classroom in exchange for teaching the class every so often about the magic in her world. Her classmates reminded her of so many others from her old school despite the much smaller class size. Most of them had been more than kind, which she found off-putting; she was used to her classmates springing a challenge on her without any regard to what she wanted.

Amitie and Sig stood out among them. When she was introduced, Amitie had sprung up and raced to greet her. They had met over Puyo a couple days prior, and it was nice having someone so friendly offering to guide her around. As for Sig, he was her desk partner and offered to give her notes on new magic that she was very eager to learn. Compared to her competitive classmates at her old school, having them looking out for her immediately warmed her heart.

Primp Town and her people had been utterly generous. She was given a quaint cottage near the edge of town. It was wooden, reminding her of her old home, with a gas stove and modest refrigerator. Ms. Accord taught her how to use the corded phone on the wall, and Akuma swung by to set up the electricity for her ceiling lights. Feli's family donated a comfortable, if somewhat big bed with fluffy comforters and pillows. Carbuncle was even given a cat bed by Raffina, who claimed it was old and that she no longer had any use for it.

Her first few days were strange. She still needed to get used to the almost mundane setting. While she was eager to explore the sunny town, she discovered Primp was much smaller than her world with its variety of dungeons, towns, islands, and much more.

Still, it was her new home, and the people more than made up for the lack of sights.

Wearing pink pajamas borrowed from Amitie, Arle pursed her lips. She was used to donning her flexible armor every single day that the soft fabric felt foreign on her skin. It felt too loose and comfortable, leaving her vulnerable to any attack, and she fiddled with the plastic buttons by her stomach.

"I'm so glad you could come over, Arle!" Amitie gushed, wearing similar pajamas while Sig yawned, his baby blue shirt and shorts a stark contrast to his regular outfit.

"Same here. You've been cooped up in that cottage for the past few days," he said, and Arle scratched her neck.

"Hehehe! Well, I kind of explored all of Primp when you guys showed me around. I didn't really know where else to go after school."

Amitie beamed, kicking her legs off the edge of her bed. "And that's why I'm so glad you could make it to our sleepover. Is Carbuncle gonna be okay by himself?"

"Well, as long as he doesn't start talking to the moon again, we should be fine."

Sig and Amitie exchanged a baffled glance. He looked out the window at the crescent moon, wondering how anyone would be able to communicate with it. Amitie bounded off her bed and sat next to Arle on the carpet, the latter's sleeping bag neatly tucked against the wall with Sig's blankets.

"But are you having fun here in Primp?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yep! It's really been relaxing compared to my world. I'm so used to fighting my friends that this is a welcomed change."

"We all play Puyo a lot. Is that what you mean?" Sig wondered.

"Uh, yeah, but I also...you know…" Arle lightly jabbed the air. "...I get into a lot of magic battles with my friends back home." She grit down on her molars when she noticed their eyes widening. "Is that weird?"

"No! No, no, no!" Amitie quickly shook her head and hands. "We're always going at it with Puyo battles. That's how Ms. Accord tells us to settle our differences, but I guess it's just different in your world."

Sig nodded. "Yeah. Must be good magic practice for you."

A sigh escaped Arle. It was comforting being in a world that rivaled her own magically. Having time to simply talk with fellow magicians made the corners of her lips press into her cheeks.

"So, guys, any other place around Primp that I could explore? I used to check out a lot of dungeons back home."

"The Forest of Nahe sounds like your best bet. Akuma told me there was some bajillion-year-old witch living there," Sig said, cupping his chin, "unless she moved somewhere else."

"I don't think a witch can be that old, Sig," Amitie said, chuckling as stars crossed Arle's eyes, "but it sounds like fun! I haven't gotten around to going that far in since my parents won't let me, but I'm sure they'd be willing if we all went together!"

"A witch, huh? That sounds incredible! I'd love to meet her! Maybe we could all battle her together!" Arle reached forward and grabbed each of them by one of their hands, squeezing gently.

"Wow! You're all fired up!" Amitie exclaimed, bouncing in place. "What do you say, Sig? Let's all go together tomorrow after school!"

"Wahoo," Sig sang, monotone as always, and a hint of smile creased into his lips.

"And with that settled…" Amitie sprung to her feet and skipped over to her bed. With a mischievous grin, she glanced over her shoulder and snatched a plump pillow. She chucked it at Arle's face, hitting her square on her nose. "...pillow fight time!"

"Ack! No fair! You got a head start!" she cried, snatching the pillow as Amitie rapidly tossed the rest of her pillows at the duo.

Sig batted them away with his claw and caught one of them. He quickly ducked as Arle started flinging hers back at Amitie. Hiding behind the bed and waiting for the perfect time to strike, Sig chuckled under his breath. As the girls laughed and smacked each other, Sig slipped onto the bed, held his pillow up high, and began patting Amitie on the head.

"Eep! Sig! No sneaking!" she giggled only to get a mouthful of Arle's pillow.

"Got'cha!" Arle laughed, happy to share such a genuine moment with her friends. As she continued striking at them with her trusted pillow, she knew she was going to like her extended stay in Primp Town.


	17. Kinship - Puyo 7 Trio, Incubus, Succubus

Incubus insists that Maguro is part of his clan because of his beautiful face. Maguro flatly insists that he is not but ends up presented to Incubus' clan anyway. Succubus certainly doesn't approve. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Kinship

"...and that's why you must join our clan."

Maguro Sasaki was very, very close to slamming the door in Incubus' face, but he was raised a proper child. If he had a tuna, then he would have smacked him with it and then slammed the door in his face just like his father told him to do. Tuna always slipped people up.

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I'm not a demon, " he said, beginning to shut his front door.

"Oh, but you are!" Incubus clutched the door before it could fully close. He set his foot in the doorway much to Maguro's chagrin. "Your face! It's beloved by so many girls and possibly even boys. Am I right?"

"Well, I mean, no girl can resist it and neither could Klug… "

"And there we have it! You're coming with me now, my distant cousin. You're probably four times removed, but we're bound to find one of your half-siblings in my throng of relatives!"

"Wait, what?"

And that led to the present. As Maguro stood on stage with Incubus praising him for "seducing" hundreds of girls to a crowd of demons in Puyo Hell, he felt increasingly uncomfortable. Being presented to a strange clan of strange entities had not been on his agenda especially with Ringo and Risukuma coming over to experiment with some chemicals in his bedroom. He fixed his bangs, making sure no demon could get a good look at his stunning eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be forced into a romantic situation with a bunch of older demons.

"...and that is why we will be accepting Maguro Sasaki to our clan right away. With him now on our side-!"

"Stop this right now!"

Incubus heaved a tired sigh. He glared over his shoulder as Succubus stormed up to him, snapping her whip at her side. Behind her were Ringo and Risukuma, each looking mildly interested in what was happening.

"Did you kidnap this human?" she barked, storming up to Incubus.

"Of course not! I didn't kidnap him!"

"He kinda did, " Maguro interjected.

"This doesn't involve you, cousin."

"I'm not your cousin! "

"He's definitely not part of our clan! Did you bring every single one of our clan members into this stupid shebang?" Succubus threw her hand out to the throng of demons exchanging wary glances, some convinced Maguro was part of them.

Incubus snorted, drawing his fingers through his hair. "As if you'd understand. You can't sense the level of love within him."

"Oh, yes, I can!" She pushed past Incubus, her lips curving into her cheek. She cracked her whip at her side and made Maguro yelp. "Let me test his-"

A hand clapped on her shoulder. Tense fingers dug into her bone and forced her to suppress a yelp. She jerked her head over her shoulder and found Ringo narrowing her eyes at her.

"Nope, no, no, no," she spat, quickly pivoting between them. "You're not hitting on Maguro. He's way too young for you."

"Thanks for the save, Ringo! " Maguro chirped only to grimace as Succubus snapped her whip again.

"Are you implying that I'm old? I'm nothing like Kikimora!" she snarled, earning the laughter of her clan.

"Well, that's not at all what I was saying, but it's pretty weird that you're flirting with a teenager." Ringo cracked her knuckles. "If you want, we can play Puyo to settle the score, and hey, Ris? Mind telling me what you're doing?"

Risukuma was currently jotting down notes on a tiny pad of paper. He looked up, holding a rather large pencil. "Not now, Ringo. I'm studying love."

"How's any of this studying love?"

"Love takes many forms. Clan love, weird demonic love, it's all very powerful."

"Ris, when we get out of here, I'm going to Puyo battle you into the sun, " Maguro said.

"Understandable."

"Enough!" Incubus barked, breaking between Ringo and Succubus. Huffing, he fixed his hair and felt a sheen of sweat dampen his brow. Glaring at Succubus, he whipped out his rose and aimed it at her nose. "Begone with you! I don't have time to deal with girls who dye their hair such a bright shade of pink!"

"Wh-what? How dare you say that to me! Pink looks nice on me, you jerk! At least I don't sweat enough to make my foundation run!" She smeared her finger on his cheek, wiping clean a line of murky foundation.

"Wh-why you-! I have to kill you! No one can see my true face!"

"Hey, Ringo, maybe we should vamoose? " Maguro whispered, and she sighed, guiding him by the shoulder to the portal she and Risukuma had arrived through as the demons started a wild Puyo battle for the entertainment of their cheering clan.


	18. Holding On - ArleSig

Arle watches Sig's gentleness as he inspects the bugs, taking careful notice of his demonic arm. Requested by goweegee96 on tumblr!

Holding On

A ladybug landed on Sig's claw. He traced his thumb over it, watching the ladybug's wings flutter. He tilted his head as the bug nestled into his palm, and he counted six black dots on its vibrant red backside.

"It's Juniper," he said, presenting the ladybug to Arle, "She's one of the older bugs out here."

Arle hummed, watching Sig lift his claw to allow the ladybug to take flight. It hovered around his head, twisting through his antenna-like tresses and making its way over the bridge. They stood by a patch of sunflowers that had just blossomed, listening the buzzing bees and distant cicadas cry out.

With spring finally rolling into Primp Town, it was the perfect time to go bug catching although Sig called it "bug inspecting." Arle had found him standing among the sunflowers with his gaze fixed on the sky. She initially thought he was staring into the sun or was under a spell from how stiffly he stood, but as she approached, she realized it was because a bumblebee was perched on his nose.

Even now, the bumblebee remained. It occasionally made his nose twitch, but Sig focused on the surrounding insects. He gestured for Arle to crouch among the sunflower stalks and pointed at a strange bug she had never seen before ambling along a blade of grass.

"It's a red milkweed beetle," he said, offering it his finger.

She watched, transfixed as the beetle seemed to sniff his hand. Slowly, its tiny legs ventured from the grass to his finger and edged its way down to his palm. Just like they ladybug, it curled into his skin, the heat pulsing in his palm much more preferable to the shaded grass.

"Wow. Bugs really are attracted to you," she noted as Sig let the beetle climb closer to his wrist.

She had to admit she was surprised. With her magical prowess, she had already sensed a strange aura emanating from Sig's arm when they met. There was a hidden power in his claw, one that was unlike anything she sensed on her world.

Yet, the way Sig carried bugs in his peculiar claw caught her attention. He was gentle, each sharp finger caressing every bug with utmost consideration. He made sure to never squeeze or even curl in his fingers. Not one gesture was made to upset the bugs, and with a smile on his face, the tenderness he presented was something that had not gone unnoticed by Arle.

When the beetle turned around on his palm, Sig squatted back down. Arle followed his lead, setting her hands on her knees. He pressed the side of his hand against a thicker patch of grass. The beetle sniffed the air and made its descent onto the patch, makings its merry way back to the rich soil.

"I haven't seen too many of those little guys around here," he said, straightening his back as he stood.

"Really? I've never seen one of them on my world." Arle chuckled, wondering if Carbuncle would have tried eating the beetle.

"Your world must have a lot of unknown bugs, huh? Wish I could see them." He quickly raised his scarlet hand to the sky, throwing Arle off before she could reply. Looking up, he extended his pinky and watched an orange monarch butterfly perch on the very tip of his finger.

"How'd you know that was gonna be there?" Arle asked, eyes widening.

"Instinct." Sig lowered his hand, tracing the butterfly's thin, soft wings.

With such a fragile creature in his grasp, he cupped his hand. He only wished he had brought along some honey for the butterfly to suckle, but it seemed content to simply rest in his grasp.

He was completely unlike Kodomo Dragon, who bombastically caught insects with his traps and net. Sig carried himself with a certain level of protective energy only for bugs. He could have harmed them with even the slightest twitch of his fingers, but he controlled himself, making no moves to imply any danger to them.

Arle marvelled at his docility. Even though she still sensed that strange power looming in his arm, he controlled it perfectly. There wasn't anything threatening or foreboding about him especially not for the insects. It was as if in their tiny brains they knew they could trust him and let go of any trepidation surrounding Sig.

She found herself losing that wariness as well. Even though the sorceress within her, the one who had fought Schezo and Satan to a standstill, told her to keep her guard up, she wanted to lower it. The compassion he presented proved he could be trusted despite memories of her old world telling her to raise a shield in case he lashed out.

There wasn't any need to worry. She wasn't in her old world where danger or surprises lurked. She could let herself be free around Sig and the others who welcomed her into Primp Town.

She touched his forearm, the warmth soothing on her palm. Sig looked at her with his half-lidded gaze before peering back down to the butterfly. Together, they watched the butterfly flap its wings and take off along with the bee on Sig's nose. They mingled together in the sky and flew away together, reminding Arle of themselves as she kept her grip firm on his arm before letting her hand slide down into his.

With an even greater warmth pooling in her hand, she didn't want to let go.


	19. Sibling Tea Party - Lidelle and Satan

Lidelle invites Satan to a private tea party. She's made mint tea, scones, and macarons in hopes of impressing her older brother figure. Despite enjoying all she's made, Satan comments on why she invited him alone. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Sibling Tea Party

Lidelle had been planning it for weeks. She made sure every little detail was perfect. The linen tablecloth was washed and ironed, and the plates were spotless, each cleaned with utmost care. Decorating the table was a clear vase filled with blue tulips and hydrangeas, which Ms. Accord said would be wonderful for a tea party. On a sterling silver plate in the center of the table were handmade scones and macarons filled with cream and jelly. As she gripped the handle of the steaming teapot with fidgeting, sleeved hands, Lidelle broke into a smile as her guest arrived in a flash of dark magic.

"A-ah! Welcome! I'm so glad you're here." She bowed her head.

Satan hummed, rather surprised with the setup. He hadn't expected such elegant preparations from a young teenager. Compared to his rambunctious group of friends, Lidelle's sweetness almost threw him off as he approached her.

"Well, with such a kind card…" He reached into his sleeve and slid out a neatly colored invitation decorated with glitter and stickers. "...how could I refuse?"

Her cheeks faintly colored. She hoped he didn't think she was too juvenile. She worried she had overdone it with the sparkling pink glitter glued onto the front cover of the invitation she sent him.

Satan pulled out a wooden chair and flicked his attention to the gazebo they sat underneath. It was something that would fit right in with his world. The wooden exterior and rose vines lacing through the slats made for a quaint tea party spot. The added floral aroma wafting in from gentle breeze made him sigh, crossing his legs and making himself comfortable in his chair.

"Oh! H-how rude of me. Um, l-let me pour you some tea." She sprung to her feet, her chair clattering and nearly toppling down behind her. She leaned over the small table, carefully aiming the spout at his cup. Holding her breath, she poured the tea and didn't spill a single drop, instantly comforting her trepidation.

Satan hummed. "Thank you. The color is quite nice. What kind of tea is this?"

"Peppermint. It's one of my favorites to make." She filled her cup as well and set the teacup on a rather large coaster. Inhaling the minty scent, she sighed. "I hope you like it, too."

"I'm more of a black tea demon myself, but this kind is certainly second best." He looped his pointed finger around the spout and raised the cup to his mouth.

Lidelle fidgeted with her sleeves. She hoped his comment wasn't a subtle jab at her selection. Having made sure the mint leaves were flavorful and the water hot enough, she wanted to ensure his delight at their private tea party.

His eyes widened at the taste. The savory mint tea rolled down his throat with ease, and he found himself marveling at her brewing skills. Skeleton-T would have loved tasting such a delectable tea, but the arrogant side of him wanted to savor it all for himself.

"It's quite good. Well done," he remarked and set his cup back on its coaster.

"R-really? I'm-I'm so glad! Here! Let me give you some more!" Lidelle bounced back to her feet, her chair tumbling behind her, but she didn't care. His appreciation left her giddy heart pounding in her chest as she poured a second cup for him.

Plucking a scarlet macaron, he asked, "So, why invite me alone? Aren't you close with Draco as well?"

Slowly setting the teapot back onto the coaster, she shuffled back to pick up her chair. She mulled over his question, scratching her neck underneath the curious gaze of his pale crimson eyes. Sitting down, she crossed her ankles and fiddled with the hem of her shirt underneath the table.

"Well, um, I wanted to, well, spend some time with you." She scolded herself for stammering out such a flimsy response and glanced at the grassy field surrounding them.

"Because you still assume we're related," he replied through a mouthful of sugar and jelly.

She bowed her head once more, his words cutting through her resolve. She knew he would probably see through her game, but instead of rebuking her like last time, he simply swallowed and leaned forward.

"For starters, I am a demon. If anything…" He pointed at her ears. "...I'd say you're closer to an imp." To his bewilderment, she covered her ears. "Ah, you shouldn't be embarrassed of your heritage. Embrace it. It makes us far more unique among humans."

_Easy for you to say, _she thought, her cheeks flushing. "Um, it's just...a little harder…"

As she trailed off and fixed a few stray hairs back into her bun, Satan finished a second macaron. Considering his time in Primp Town, he hadn't met anyone else like Lidelle. Certainly there were elves and monsters, but he hadn't met another imp. Despite them being plentiful on his planet and in the underworld, they were scarce in Primp.

"You should be proud of who you are even if they're aren't many imps around. There's no need to hide them," he said, patting his own horns.

She bit her lower lip as her hands moved back to her buns. She didn't have any reason to hide her horns around him, but wariness still plagued her. Lidelle feared rejection most of all, and her appearance left her more uncertain than ever.

Huffing, Satan leaned forward and pinched the nearly hidden barrettes keeping her buns intact. He lightly tugged them out, letting Lidelle's hair frame her face and roll past her shoulders. Her hands shot to her head, but instead of covering them, she let Satan look at her comparably smaller horns.

"They're fine," he said, chomping down on a vanilla scone. "Also, you're a great baker. Everything you've made today has been nothing but incredible. What is it that you kids say these days?" He tapped his chin and leaned back before snapping his fingers. "Ah, that's it! You're valid."

"I-I am?" She beamed, a surge of confidence flowing through her.

"That's what I said, kiddo."

She grinned from ear to ear as Satan sipped his tea. Offering some more, she scooted closer to her brother and poured as he began recollecting a Puyo tournament he had at his castle. Asking if they could have a Puyo battle after their tea party, she beamed as he smiled down at her and agreed.


	20. Silvana - Arle, Amitie, Ringo, Carbuncle

Arle trusts Amitie, Ringo, and Carbuncle with her old, embarrassing name. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Silvana

Her heart pounded against her ribcage. Arle dug her thumb against one of her cuticles, feeling it prick open with a particularly harsh dig. Grimacing, she smoothed down her uneven cuticle, hoping it wouldn't start bleeding.

She had been wondering how Amitie and Ringo would react for some time now. Even though they had endured many battles together and bonded over Puyo, she still worried about what they would do. They were her closest friends, ones she treasured, and she felt like they had been destined to meet. Still, her hesitation prevented her from telling them.

She was comfortable with her new name, but her old one still lingered in her thoughts. At times, she was afraid she'd slip up and tell them the name she abandoned. Not even Carbuncle was aware she had an initial name, calling her 'Arle' without a second thought through his gu-gu-ing

As they sat on the floor and chatted in Ringo's bedroom, Arle decided it was time. Despite the little voice whispering in the back of her head, she knew she could trust them. They had gone through so much together from stopping Ecolo on more than one occasion to helping Ally save her world. Amitie, Ringo, and Carbuncle bravely stood by her side as she defeated Satan for the umpteenth time, and she helped them stop Ex from merging the dimensions.

She thought they deserved to know. No one else had been so earnest and compassionate with her. Carbuncle with his ever-present companionship and Ringo and Amitie sharing their trust, Arle knew they were her treasured friends.

"Hey, guys? Can I tell you something?" she interjected as Ringo showed Amitie her smartphone.

"Gu?" Carbuncle rose from his spot on Ringo's bed, blinking away a few traces of sleep. He bounced into her lap and rubbed his eyes.

"What's up, Arle?" Ringo asked as Amitie tilted her head. She quickly turned her phone on vibrate and set it aside.

She crossed her legs and gnawed on the inside of her mouth. Regret tickled down her back, but she ignored it. "So, uh, did I ever tell you that Arle isn't my actual name?"

"What? It isn't?" Amitie blurted, shock popping up in her eyes.

Carbuncle's mouth flopped open. Arle noticed her own hesitant expression reflecting back in his jewel.

Ringo's eyes widened, perplexed. "Oh, it isn't Arle? Well, that's okay, right?"

"Uh, I mean, yeah! I just…" She chuckled. "...never told anyone my real name. It's really girly and prissy. It doesn't suit me at all."

"But if you don't want to tell us, then you don't have to." Ringo smiled. "Whatever makes you comfortable, Arle."

"Oh, yeah! That's right!" Amitie bobbed her head in agreement. "Your happiness is our happiness, so telling us that your name was Arle must've made you happy, and that makes us happy, too."

Carbuncle quickly climbed onto her shoulder and nuzzled against her temple. "Gugugu! Guu!"

"A-ah! Carby, guys, thanks." She gently pulled him into an embrace and settled him into her lap. "Still, we've been through so much. I think you guys deserve to know."

Ringo nodded. "But only if you're comfortable with telling us. That's what matters."

Taking a breath, Arle creased her lips into a smile. She squared her shoulders and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms fully around Carbuncle, whose ears tickled her chin.

"Silvana."

Silence settled around them. Arle swallowed and opened her eyes. Their blank expressions put her on edge. She was tempted to say she was kidding when their lips started curling into their cheeks.

Amitie broke first, a peal of laughter squealing out from the back of her throat. Ringo covered her mouth and chuckled into her palm. Carbuncle wiggled around and flailed his tiny limbs, his laughter particularly harsh.

"H-hey! Don't make fun of me!" Arle demanded, a hint of a whine in her voice.

"S-sorry, sorry, it's just-! You're right. It's a really girly name for a heroine," Amitie said, waving her hands.

"Gu! Guuu gugugu!" Carbuncle laughed so hard that a few tears trickled down the sides of his face.

"Well, gee, thanks for making me feel good about sharing my old name, everyone," Arle grumbled, glaring at the floor.

Ringo tittered and coughed. She quickly cleared her throat and set her fist to her chin, saying, "Sorry about that. I guess it was such a shock to hear such a feminine name that we just all started laughing." Sighing, she patted Arle's knee. "Thanks for trusting us with that information, Arle. We'll all keep it to ourselves, right, Amitie, Carbuncle?"

"That's right! It'll be our secret! No one else will know." Amitie pinched her thumb and forefinger together, dragging them across her lips.

"Gu!" Carbuncle jumped out of Arle's lap and rocked his head back and forth.

Furrowing her brow, Arle relaxed and smiled. Revealing her name hadn't been as stressful as she thought it would be. She patted Ringo's hand and took Amitie's, their warmth treasurable. As Carbuncle hugged her, she found herself grateful to have such kind, considerate friends.

"Gugugu gu gugu!"

"Wh-what? No, Carby, you can't tease me about my name or I won't give you curry tonight!"

"Guuuu!"

"Don't stick your tongue out at me!"


	21. Cheer Up Buttercup - Incubus and Reader

You're feeling down, and Incubus notices your worries and gives rather bombastic comfort. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Cheer Up Buttercup

The rose appears before you even realize it's there. You blink, lifting your head up a little too quickly and feel a bit dizzy. The floral aroma wafts around you, lulling you out of your thoughts, and you look over your shoulder at whomever is dangling the rose by your nose.

"Aha! It seems I've got you in my sights, honey," Incubus says, his cape dramatically flaring out behind him.

You wonder how his cape can possibly move like that without any breeze. You're sitting on a grassy hill overlooking the ocean, the sun hidden behind a plump throng of clouds. Crisp sea salt is infused in every breath you take. The added scent of Incubus' rose provides a nice change to the air.

"So, what brings you out here? Satan's Puyo tournament certainly isn't up here." He sits by you, his legs dangling as well. Brushing his long, luxurious locks out of his face, he tilts his head and waits for your answer.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just looking at the ocean." You vaguely gesture at the shimmering water, the waves crashing into the golden shoreline. Out of the corner of your eye, you spy Draco tanning and Schezo meditating under a violet umbrella decorated in Puyo imagery.

Incubus lets your answer settle between you two. He follows your gaze, noticing Draco and Schezo as well. He fiddles with his rose, twisting it between his fingers like a bored student would do to a pencil during a test.

"Are you sure?" he asks, lowering his voice.

It's a tone you've rarely heard him take. He peers at you, consideration etched on his normally haughty features. You're almost taken aback, letting your mouth fall open, and words form on your tongue, but you hold back.

"I'm fine. Really, I'm just taking a break," you say, hoping it will quell his queries.

Incubus nudges the edge of the cliff with his heel, causing a few pebbles to fall down to the sea grass below. He purses his lips, his brow furrowing, and you realize he would never do that. He protects his face from blemishes and unwanted wrinkles in any situation such as how he panicked when Arle noticed his sweat caused his foundation to run.

"Hey, if something's bothering you, then you can tell me. My ears-" His pointed ears wiggled. "-are all open for you."

You chuckle, the sight of Incubus wiggling his ears almost too strange to believe. He leans back, resting his free hand on the grass behind him and holds his rose to his chest. You aren't sure what to say to him, and you know his intentions aren't strange despite what Arle would insist.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm okay. You can head off to Satan's castle. I'll catch up with you." You hope you sound promising enough.

Incubus' smile fades. He straightens and hunches forward, his shoulders rounding as well. Twisting his body towards you, he cups your shoulder and says, "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but I know when someone's feeling down." He swiftly leaps to his feet, his fang overlapping his lower lip with a confident grin. "And I can't stand seeing people so unhappy when it takes away from their beauty! Here!"

He tosses his rose at you, and you catch it reflexively, your eyes widening. He smirks, chuckles, and his cape flares backwards. Once again, there is no wind, so you're left bewildered as it bristles.

"I know that people feel sad sometimes, but it's fine to let it out with people you trust." He kneels, throwing his arms out wide. "You don't have to be a sweetheart all the time, but you should never give up, baby!"

With a wink, Incubus pivots around you and claps his hands on your shoulders. You don't tense in his grasp, instead letting a wave of relief wash over you just as the ocean caresses the sand.

"And whatever you're going through, I know it's going to be okay." He pats your cheek from behind. "Darling, whatever's happening, you're going to make it through. Trust me."

His gentle words are carried by a slow breeze. He kneads your shoulders for a moment before taking his spot back next to you, and you can't help the smile that spreads into your cheeks. As you sniff the rose, Incubus wraps his arm around your shoulder and pats your forearm.

"We don't have to get going to Satan's tournament just yet. Want to stay for a while?"

You take in a slow breath through your nose. Sea salt and the rosy aroma kiss your face. Raising your arm, you wrap it around Incubus' shoulder and nod. "Yeah. I think I'd really like that. Thanks, Incubus."

"Not a problem. I'll do it for you again and again for as long as you need." He flashes a peace sign and shows off his fangs when he breaks into a grin.

You laugh, his merriment contagious. You're thankful for Incubus' sincerity, settling into comfort as he chatters on about his plans to start wearing winged eyeliner. Chuckling, you smile, happy to have someone like him in your life.


	22. Togetherness - ArleAmitieRingo

Arle contemplates how much she loves Amitie and Ringo, her closest, dearest friends. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Togetherness

Compared to the friends she had back home, Arle found Amitie and Ringo much more comfortable to be around. They weren't constantly dragging her into shenanigans or dangerous events. They weren't trying to start fights like Rulue snapping that she was constantly trying to steal Satan from her or harm her like when Schezo trapped her in his dungeon in an attempt to steal her power.

All things considered, they were normal. They cared for her wellbeing. Instead of bombarding her with beauty contests or magic battles, they asked how she was doing on days when she looked down. They didn't strike up any reason to fight or jumped to conclusions about her intentions like some other companions she had.

When Ecolo possessed her, they had done everything in their power to save her. Even though Ringo hardly knew she her, she risked her neck to save her. She battled Dark Arle and saved her, ensuring her safety and the protection of her own world. On the other hand, Amitie had been the first person to welcome her to Primp Town when she mistakenly transported herself there in the middle of a Puyo battle with Witch. Her bubbly personality was the light she needed to start feeling comfortable in such a strange, new land. Together, they were an unbeatable trio.

She grew to really love them. Her closest friends, next to Carbuncle of course, treated her with kindness that she hadn't felt in a long time. Even though she liked her friends back home, Amitie and Ringo were something special in how they chose to treat her like a person instead of a rival or love interest.

Under the cool shade of a tree in her world, Arle's head leaned against Ringo's shoulder. The forest, with its pine scents and crying cicadas, had always been a comforting place for her. With her two best friends at her side under the gentle hues of the setting sun, it had finally become paradise.

Amitie rested in Arle's lap, hands neatly tucked underneath her chin and knees pulled closer to her chest. Holding a textbook in one hand, Ringo absentmindedly played with a few of her blonde tresses, commenting that her Puyo hat was really stuck to her head. Chuckling, Amitie gave it a halfhearted yank, proving it was indeed snug on her skull.

"What a conundrum. It should be physically impossible for a hat to always cling to someone's skull like that, but yet, here it is," Ringo said, stroking Amitie's head.

Arle arched her back and straightened. She watched Ringo try and tug off her hat, but as Amitie insisted, it remained perfectly around her head. Her lips spread into her cheeks, the silly sight warming her heart as her friends laughed, which sounded better than even Seriri's harmonious voice.

"Man, I love you guys."

Her words came out as smoothly as silk and sweeter than honey. Ringo and Amitie stopped for a moment, their eyes widening. Amitie looked up at her like a small fawn, innocent and pure. Ringo's cheeks reddened to the color of her hair, her jade eyes filled with inquisitive wonder.

"Ahaha!" Arle leaned back to let Amitie sit up. She tilted her head, her short auburn locks brushing against her cheek. "I mean it. I really love you two."

"Oh, Arle," Amitie crooned, her hands slowly curling into tiny, shaking fists. Her lips trembled as they formed a carefree smile.

"You guys, you've been better to me than anyone else. You're always helping me out, and you're always there for me. No one else has made me feel the way you two do." She felt lukewarm tears tickle her eyelids, and she sucked down a breath, willing them away. "I can't say it enough. I love you. I love, love, love you both."

Ringo let her textbook fall into her lap as Amitie threw her arms around Arle's neck. The smaller magician nestled into the crook of her neck, unabashedly letting tears roll down her round cheeks. Ringo watched them embrace, her mind blank as she let Arle's words flutter around her skull, and she smiled, joining them with her arms wrapping around their backs.

Around them, Arle was protected. She didn't have to worry about someone plotting against her or thrusting her into some undesirable adventure when she wanted peace and quiet. Safe in their arms, Arle felt Amitie rub small, soothing circles on the small of her back while Ringo pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, their affection caressing her very heart and soul.


	23. Flirtations Mishap - Succubus, Incubus

Once again, Succubus fails in seducing Schezo. Incubus swings by to gloat. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Flirtations Mishap

"I've already told you! I have no interest in such skinny bodies! Begone!"

The sharp voice of Schezo Wegey cut through her flirtatious attempts. Succubus clenched her fists as he stormed past her, his sword drawn as he marched into the dungeon. She knew he had no desire to be under her spell, but she still tried to win him over despite her expectations being shut down each and every time.

As he vanished into the darkness, she raked her fingers throwing her pink hair. Perhaps dying her normally jet black locks had been a mistake. She thought adding a bit of color to her hair would help win him over, but he was adamant in his disinterest. Listening to his footsteps fade on the dirt floor, Succubus sighed and leaned against the cave's rocky entrance.

Out of the corner of her eye, a rose slowly pushed into her view. Groaning, she slapped it away and barked, "Get out of here, Incubus. I'm not in the mood."

"You aren't in the mood? Well, this must be serious." Chortling, Incubus lifted his nose to sky and twirled his rose between his nimble fingers as she snorted. "Aw, what's wrong, honey? Did Schezzy not like your little dye job?"

"Ugh! I don't need someone who can't even seduce Arle criticising me."

As her eyes rolled, Incubus pivoted in front of her. Her jab hardly deterred him, knowing his own confidence would eventually make Arle swoon. It was simply a matter of time and making Satan was miles away from them.

Setting her hands on her hips, she fidgeted with her whip attached to her waist. "Well, what brings you here anyway?"

"Just watching my favorite rival fumble and fail. No other reason." He flicked her nose with his rose, one the petals falling off and landing on her lips.

She ripped her whip off her side, stretching it between her hands. Spitting out the petal, she narrowed her deep violet eyes at the taller demon and sneered, "Oh, really? Well, if you want to bring me down, how come you haven't succeeded with him either?"

Incubus paused, his passionate flare dwindling. Furrowing his brow, he tucked his rose behind his pointed ear and crossed his arms. "You can't rush romance. Slowly winning over a handsome man like Schezo is like enjoying a bite of cake. You have to savor every bite before swallowing."

"That sure is a convenient excuse." She nudged his chest with her whip, smirking. "Also, a cake analogy? Really?"

Huffing, he leaned forward and asked, "And how would you describe it?"

"Hmm…" Tapping her chin, she languidly uncurled her whip and let it dangle on the grass. "I'd say that he's just not that into you because you're that unappealing to him."

"You can say that about yourself, too!"

They leered at each other, Succubus standing on her tiptoes. The wind whipped around them in a brilliant frenzy, flipping up their capes and hair. They growled from the back of their throats, their eyes narrowing into serpentine slits and balled their hands into fists.

His lip curled into a smirk. Succubus followed suit, her anger fizzling out. Settling back down, she fixed her hair, and Incubus quickly turned away, applying a quick coating of foundation to his brow.

They couldn't hold a grudge against each other for more than a few seconds. As demons searching for love, they sought each other out to compare their techniques. Even though they questioned each other's tactics, Incubus certainly had a mouthful to say when Succubus dyed her hair, they were more like friendly rivals than anything else. Compared to their assortment of wild companions, they found each other the closest one they could call a real friend.

"It seems we've both haven't been lucky in love recently," she said, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Ah, it seems so, but I already have my sights set on someone." He chuckled, plucking his rose from behind his ear and sniffing it.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" She cocked her head and licked her lips. "Maybe I'll steal them before you."

"Yes, yes, it's someone we both know very well." His tone came off as a merry song. Passing her, Incubus paused, winked, and then took into the dungeon.

She blinked, uncertainty tugging at her only for a sharp gasp to burst past her lips. "You-! You're actually going after Schezo after I failed? What kind of lout are you? Get back here! Only I can win him over! He'll be mine! Mine! M! I! N! E!"

Her cries echoed as she darted into the cave, mingling with Incubus' cackling, and somewhere deeper in the murky dungeon, Schezo sneezed, a chill racing down his spine.


	24. Gone Away - Primp Magic School Students

Tarutaru has been very lonely since his friends have started going off on magical adventures. When they return to Primp, he can't hold in his sorrow. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Gone Away

After those strange people starting showing up in Primp Town, his classmates started going away. They ventured off to other worlds while he remained in Primp. Each time, they returned with fantastical stories about halting a dimensional merge or stopping a peculiar space-time traveller from burying another girl's world in Puyos.

More likely than not, he was left behind. It kept happening no matter how hard he tried involving himself with their lives. When Ms. Accord held a Puyo tournament, he hadn't been able to attend, and he still kicked himself for being left out. Every other time, he wasn't around to be invited or didn't pop enough Puyos to go to those other worlds with his friends.

He felt like it was his only chance to be recognized if he forced himself into their group. Changing classes, he had once thought, should have brought him closer to Raffina, but she continued on her journey. She, along with the others, kept marching forward while the shadows of obscurity covered him from head to toe.

Tarutaru was a gentle boy, a kindly giant among his peers, but he felt his soul tear in two every time he was forgotten.

The library was quieter than usual without the incessant chatter Klug spat at his tome. Other students were around, but he didn't know them very well. They were all like strangers to him. Left alone in a world he knew very well, he had never felt such incessant loneliness plague him.

"Oh, Tarutaru!"

He flinched and dropped his textbook. Jerking his head over his shoulder, he let his mouth hang open as Amitie raced up to him, Lidelle hot on her heels. Klug mumbled to himself, flipping open his tome with Sig peering at the book as well. Raffina inspected her nails, flashing him a spare glance before going back to tracing her thumb along her cuticles.

Amitie skidded to a stop next to his oak desk. "Hey! It's been a while!"

Yelping, Lidelle bumped into Amitie's back and almost lost her balance. Sig snatched her shoulder and steadied her. Lidelle thanked him, bowing her head and quickly turning her attention to the silent Tarutaru.

"You're studying," Raffina remarked, tilting her head. "That's good. I know your marks were going down, so it's nice seeing you take charge like this."

Tarutaru pursed his lips. They acted as if nothing had changed between them. It was like they had never gone away for long stretches of time and left him. Chatting with him so casually, it left a cruel mark on his heart.

"Where were you guys this time?" he slowly asked, his words chosen carefully.

Amitie beamed. "We were in this new world! We helped a girl called Ally-"

"-and you didn't even think of asking me to come along?"

Her perkiness faded instantly. Raising her hands to her chest, her smile swapped out for a frown. She quickly glanced at the others for help, and Klug cleared his throat.

"Well, it's not like we didn't want to invite you. It happened so suddenly, you see. We were all transported to this world completely without our consent this time." He tapped his tome against his hip. "Honestly, it was sort of troublesome, too. It really cut into my studying time."

"You guys are always going on these awesome adventures. I never get the chance to do any of that stuff!" Tarutaru smacked his hands on the table, his anger starting to blind him. Hearing Klug squeak only made his brow furrow as he narrowed his glaring on the studious boy. "How come you all are going off without telling me these days? It isn't fair. I thought we were all friends."

Amitie uttered a soft whine, her gentle heart cracking. She hadn't meant to upset Tarutaru, not by a long shot. She exchanged a sorrowful glance with Lidelle, who covered her mouth with her long, floppy sleeve.

"Sorry," Sig said, his monotonous voice cutting through everyone's wariness. "Didn't mean to leave you out."

"Yeah! I'm sorry, Tarutaru. I wasn't thinking, and I just jumped into talking about what happened to us without really asking how you've been." Amitie rubbed her neck, a hint of pink coloring her cheeks.

Raffina sighed and crossed her arms. She supposed he had a point. They had all been going off on zany misadventures and experienced things they never would have in Primp. If she had been left behind while her classmates were out exploring new worlds and growing stronger, she would certainly have been irritated.

"I apologize if you haven't felt welcomed. We'll make sure you're included from now on." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "How does that sound? Satisfactory?"

"R-Raffina!" Tarutaru blushed, his anger washing away as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't take my kindness as any sort of romantic nonsense. I'm not interested as I've said many times before." She curtly waved her hand.

Klug fixed his glasses and bent over. He plucked the textbook Tarutaru dropped, asking, "As glad I am knowing you're feeling better, what are you reading? I haven't seen this one before. Is it a special one Ms. Accord gave you?"

"Well, since you guys are never in class anymore, I skipped a grade. This textbook is what you guys will be reading next year."

Silence dawned on the stunned students. Tarutaru took back the book from Klug, who opened his mouth wide open in a quiet scream. Amitie and Raffina balked, and Sig tilted his head, not entirely surprised.

"W-wow. That's incredible," Lidelle whispered, breaking the awkward shock and fiddling with her collar.

They gathered at Tarutaru's table, and he began filling them on what they missed with a smile spreading into his cheeks. Being surrounded by his friends left him feeling whole, a sensation of togetherness that never quite fully left him. As Klug jabbered on about needing to know everything in his textbook, he spun the book around for them all the read with him and laughed.


	25. Eternity - Ecolo

Memories are fickle. Lives can start and stop. Nothing will stay forever as Ecolo knows all too well. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Eternity

Ecolo lived for so long that they had forgotten how they came to exist. They thought it happened in some off kilter, unknown dimension where they opened their eyes and breathed. Without any memories to look back upon, they moved through dimensions seeking enjoyment, aimless and curious.

Their goal was simple, if a tad cruel. Pleasure and satisfaction kept them alive. There was nothing greater than seeking thrills and playing with the inhabitants of various worlds. Watching their expressions churn in a vibrant set of emotions, observing their rash decisions because of their threats, it gave them a purpose.

They wanted fun. Anything that sought to destroy their fun would be eliminated. They had once been much more vile, but no one would ever know that. No one had any reason to know that about them as their eyes sparkled and smile remained still.

Playing Puyo was a way to enjoy themself with people who would eventually forget them. The rush of spells at flowing down his palms, the thrashing their opponent received, it had all been for them. Bonding over a fun game, one that they had once manipulated, it really gave them a no perspective on humanity.

Still, loneliness plagued them. It was like a poison that slowly spread in their deep blue veins. If they had surmised on their misery at the slightest hint of boredom, then the poison would seep in and paralyze them. They would be forced to find someone or something to amuse themself before panic settled in their thoughts, warping them to commit something sinister for the sake of acknowledgement.

At the same time, they really did like bothering others. Teasing those on the verge of forgetting them was another pastime. During the time when their existence almost fully faded from someone's mind, they would spring back into their life with a smile, laugh, and a new way to play with them.

If they fully forgot about them, then they would hide the crack spreading in their heart and toy with them as far as they could. Initially, sorrow consumed them with each uncertain face and narrowed glare. Sharp words hissing out that they weren't known had once been like a knife to their chest. Now, they were just fuel for a fire, one that burned within them to continue forward and leave behind a boring world.

Ecolo still pondered at times why they were alive. They lived for so long that years and cataclysmic events blended together, but they never forgot. They remembered every single person they met and witnessed events no normal human could comprehend. Watching galaxies implode into fiery stardust, laughing as entire worlds were sucked into a warping black hole, or if they were frisky, they smashed worlds into nothingness with the help of bouncing Puyos all for the sake of a good, jolly, wicked cackle.

Sometimes, during the rare times they dreamed, they heard the fading screams of the crushed world's people, but they were quickly, quickly, quickly abandoned when their eyes snapped open and stared at the twinkling stars dotting the inky velvet space surrounding them.

In recent days, Ecolo found themself at a crossroads. With decades, centuries, millenniums of under their belt and enough memories to fill hundreds of thousands of storybooks, they stopped. They had met countless people, remembering their names and faces. Every single one of them, Ecolo cemented into their thoughts and fondly looked back on them regardless of whether they were good or bad.

They never cared for their wellbeing. It was all for the sake of their amusement. They were the ones who gave them wonderful times to reminisce upon before loneliness could seize them. Easily, they could have followed down that road, the one they knew like the back of their hand.

Devoting time and attention to people, genuinely caring about them, that was something they never dreamed of happening to them. They wanted to trek down that path, carefully inching their way down with uncertainty finally startling them.

It was an unknown, terrifying emotion that left their innards twisting. They were young, carefree, belovedly wonderful people. Ringo and her all her friends, Ecolo had come to treasure them.

It scared them. It left them writhing when they were by themself in the dark cosmos. Wanting to be around them, hoping they would still remember them, those unfamiliar feelings were a far cry from the traveller he used to be decades ago.

Though, they could also admit something else that made their smile etched to their face. Ringo and her friends made them happier than they had ever been in their long life. They were the best, honest and loving people who rose far above the cretins and desperate beasts he had met eons ago. They treasured one another and even cared for someone as mischievous and devious as them, someone who had done nothing but trick them upon their first meeting.

Eventually, they would grow old. Eventually, they would forget, and they would be alone once more.

"Hey, Ecolo," Ringo said, sitting on a field overlooking Suzuran, "will you ever forget us?"

"I haven't forgotten a single person, Ringie. I never have," he replied with a shrug. "Think you'll forget me?"

She laughed. "No way! Not after everything that's happened between us. I could never forget you."

When everyone's time comes, and it always does, at least Ecolo will have their memories.


	26. Wickedness - Akuma Satan Feli Baldanders

Akuma worries that Satan's influence is corrupting Primp Town and observes his actions throughout the day. Requested by huskynator on tumblr!

Wickedness

His observations couldn't have been wrong. Having watched Satan over the past few weeks, Akuma was certain his conclusions were correct.

Demons were responsible for corruption in Primp Town. Although he was a demon, he suspected Satan was bringing evil wherever he turned. Every step brought vileness. Every word and chortle infected the air. No one in Primp could possibly survive the contamination.

Ensuring he was hidden all day, he followed Satan's every move. He noted every little detail Satan did over the course of the afternoon. Shopping at Oshare's store had been normal. A few words were exchanged and payment given, and Satan was on his way. He stopped by the library, glancing at various spellbooks and bumped into Klug, rolling his eyes when the younger boy snapped at him to hand over the tome he was currently reading, claiming he needed it for a project.

However, the third event of the day cemented Satan's influence.

As Satan explored the posher side of Primp, he came across Feli's mansion. Akuma watched in surprise as Baldanders bounded over to him with his tongue flopping out and drool flicking over his lips. Satan chuckled, patting the hound as if he were an old friend, something that made Akuma's brow knit.

When Feli ambled out of her home holding a box of homemade chocolates filled with coconut, nougat, and caramel, Satan inquired about having one. He hadn't had lunch yet from what Akuma noticed and seemed peckish.

"You...want one?" Feli asked, her brow furrowing and mouth curving into a snarl.

"If I can't have one, just say no and move on." Satan crossed his arms. He continued patting Baldanders' face, carefully avoiding being drooled on by the eager dog.

Growling, she dug her heels in and snapped, "Are you trying to come between me and Lemres? Is that what you're after?"

Scratching his chin, he asked, "Which one was he again? Was he that child with the blue hair?"

Feli's eyes widened, and her grasp on her box faltered. Clutching it with white-knuckled intensity in one hand, she whipped out a dowsing rod and jabbed it at his chest. "Claiming you don't know Lemres...that's unforgivable! Kieeee!"

With that act, clearly influenced by Satan's evil presence, Akuma dashed out from his hiding place, which was simply behind Feli's mansion, knowing the security wasn't tight with Baldanders finding affection from Satan. He flailed his plush arms, bellowing, "That's enough, demon! Leave her be!"

Feli sprung back, her sinister expression swapping for shock. Satan blinked, the intrusion hardly welcoming. He continued patting Baldanders, groaning at the bear storming his way.

"And what do you want? Can't a guy ask for a piece of chocolate without it being weird?" he asked, and Baldanders licked the back of his head, frizzing up his hair.

"Only Lemres can ask that without it being weird. Him and him alone," she said, scoffing.

"I don't like the sound of that."

"Enough. Don't pester this poor girl." Akuma jabbed his paw at Satan's chin. "All demons must be exterminated from Primp lest they bring evil with them."

Satan cocked his head, the irony of the situation not lost on him. He glanced between Akuma and Feli, who seemed ready to slap him with her dowsing rod at the slightest gesture towards her chocolate. Turning back to Baldanders, he hummed and leered over his shoulder.

"Well, if you're telling me to leave, which I won't be doing so long as Arle is here, then you should be going yourself along with this wonderful guard dog here." He smirked, knowing the color would be draining from Akuma's face if he were human.

"You-! I'm a good demon! Don't warp my intentions around!" Akuma bellowed, shrill enough to cause Baldanders to cover his ears.

"Ah, then your discriminatory behavior won't be without punishment! Come on! Let's Puyo battle!"

Shrieking a battle cry, Akuma engaged Satan. Their boards quickly stacked up with Puyos, the former's arms flailing faster than ever before. He pinpointed the exact rotations, perfected the drop speed, and set off a stunning chain that made a laugh ripple up from the back of his non-existent throat.

"Not bad," Satan crooned, "but you're no match for me."

Akuma balked as the retaliatory chain fired off. Puyos popped and popped, seemingly never-ending. He tried to stack quickly, but Satan overpowered him, his final spell blasting him backwards. Nuisance Puyos toppled down on him harder and faster, nearly suffocating him as Satan flapped his wings, levitating in place.

"Well, that was good exercise." Smirking at Feli, he snatched one caramel-filled chocolate straight out of her box and vanished in a fit of black magic.

"Creep!" she shrieked, Baldanders whimpering and following her back inside her mansion.

Weakly raising his paw, Akuma let it fall and remained still under the Puyos. Although he had failed, he believed next time would be better, and he would certainly oust Satan from Primp Town.


	27. Fuzzy Chaining - Draco and Witch

Witch notices something peculiar about Draco during their Puyo battle, and Draco refuses to believe it. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Fuzzy Chaining

"Fan letters, please!" Draco cried as nuisance Puyos slammed down onto her, smothering the poor dragon woman.

Buried, her limbs and tail twitched. She cringed underneath the hard surplus of Puyos, pushing on the ground to force herself out of the mess. A dull throbbing formed in the back of her head, and she groaned, gritting down on her molars as Witch's cackle echoed in her ears.

"What a fool," she chortled, cupping her chin. Leering down the snarling Draco, she tapped her broom against the grass. "Well, with that settled, please give me what I asked for."

Snorting, she snatched a strand of her hair and yanked it off, snapping, "There! There's your crummy dragon woman's hair. I hope your potion combusts."

"There's no need for hostility." She plucked the hair and carefully set it into a plastic ziplock bag. Rolling it up, she stuffed it into her robes. "Thank you kindly for your business."

"There was nothing kind about burying me like that!"

Laughing again, Witch tittered off and tilted her head. She supposed Draco had a point. She had gone overboard with a 13-chain, but Draco's moves during their Puyo battle surprised her. As usual, she didn't rotate despite Arle telling her repeatedly that she could and should.

However, what truly surprised her were her clear mistakes. Draco tried to put purple and blue Puyos together, her expression writhing in discomfort as they refused to pop. It was as if she hadn't realized what she had done, allowing Witch to thoroughly crush her with such childlike errors.

"Hey, did you lose on purpose?" she wondered, her lips curving back into a smile when Draco grimaced.

"Whaaat? No way! I put my heart and soul in every fight!" Crossing her arms, she leaned forward and glared at the mischievous magician. "Are you saying you don't think I fought well?"

"Oh, my, not at all. I would never say that," Witch crooned, her sing-song voice earning her friend's deepest ire, "but I would say that you made some obvious mistakes. You know you were putting blue Puyos and purple Puyos together...right?"

The blank expression crossing Draco's face said it all. As Witch suspected, she hadn't realized what she had done. Draco spun back around, her fingers raising in the air as she seemed to be re-doing her chains. Witch leaned around her, watching her nose wrinkle and brow crease, confusion burning in her eyes.

"There's no way I did that. Not a chance." She huffed and gripped her elbows, her tail smacking the ground. "I lost fair and square. Don't make excuses for me when there aren't any to be made."

Rolling her eyes, Witch sighed. She knew what she saw and wouldn't doubt herself. "To be perfectly honest, you haven't had the best luck in Puyo battles. Can you even see what you're doing?"

"Huh?" Draco lifted her her head, stiffening. She looked like a deer in headlights, transfixed by her question.

"When you're chaining, you're making some common mistakes. You don't rotate. You don't put the right Puyos together." Itching her scalp, she pursed her lips. "I know you used to be a lot better at this. I mean, you took on Arle almost at the top of Satan's castle. What happened?"

She let Witch's words hang between them. Deep in her heart, she knew Witch was right. It had been concerning her since she had lost so easily to Arle on the island. Afterwards, subsequent Puyo battles ended with her squinting at her board and slamming Puyos into places that cut off her chains. Every single time, she was left fumbling and scrambling to counter only to get slammed with nuisance Puyos while the victorious cheering of her opponent echoed in her skull.

Gnawing on her lower lip, Draco sighed through her nose and rubbed her neck. She couldn't come up with a valid reason or argue against Witch. Excuses rolled in her head, but they sounded pathetic like off-key karaoke.

Gasping, Witch said, "You know, I thought I've got it. Stay there for a second."

Draco's eyes never left Witch's backside as she skipped a few paces away. She watched her summon a Puyo board, and Witch began stacking reds on one side, yellows on the other, with a plethora of greens and blues mixed in-between. Tilting her head, she watched the fuzzy Puyos latch together, forming a mesh of colors like a splatter painting.

"So far, I've made a 6-chain down below leading up the center, and I can set off a smaller chain over here." Witch pointed at the upper right corner. "Can you see how many I can set off?"

A low hum slipped past Draco's lips. She balled her hands into fists, her eyes narrowing into a deep squint. She tried counting, hesitantly raising her finger and uttering, "Uh, that's a 2-chain right?"

"No. Not even close."

"H-huh? Whaddaya mean? If you made a 6-chain-"

"I lied." Witch pulled Draco closer by her wrist. "See? Look again."

She did, disgruntled by her falsehoods. Witch had connected her Puyos in a brilliant, zig-zagging fashion that extended all the way to the bottom of the board. She counted a 10-chain with a couple extra Puyos lingering towards the bottom.

"I think you need glasses," Witch announced, breaking through her stupefaction. "That's the only reason why you're failing so miserably at Puyo."

Horror beseeched Draco as her mouth dropped open, revealing her tiny, sharp fangs. She stepped away as Witch lazily directed another Puyo to the top of her board, ending her chain and collapsing it all away. Shaking her head, she tried to form any pitiful retorts, but Witch was already digging into her robes.

"Considering how well I know you, I'm assuming it's sun damage. You're always tanning, and you never wear sunglasses. Closing your eyes each time doesn't really help, ya know?" She flipped open her robes, revealing a shockingly varied assortment of glasses neatly tucked into several pockets. "So! That's why I'm going to be generous and give you a discount on my magical eyewear! They're hip, fashionable, and cute! See any to your liking?"

"Wh-whaaa-?" Stumbling forward, Draco clutched her knees as she bent down. She flicked her gaze between the assortment of glasses, each polished and colorful with shining rims. "How did-? Did you plan this? Was this a set-up so you could sell me some glasses?"

"Maaaybe. A saleswoman never tells her trade secrets." She set her finger to her lips and winked. "Now, since we're such good friends, I'll make this a good deal. I need a few more of your hairs for a plethora of potions, and in return, you can pick any pair that you like." She shrugged. "Of course, you'll still need your eyes checked by a professional, but these will help in the meantime."

Draco groaned. She knew it was a good deal considering what had just happened. Defeated, she pulled out a few more hairs and slapped them into Witch's palm, who quickly placed them into her bag.

"Excellent! Now, please, select whichever suits your fancy."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rush me." She narrowed her selection down to a fine red pair, the rims adorned with a splash of orange. Setting them on her face, she straightened and found the world to be slightly less blurry. She could even make out the dimples in Witch's smile and gasped. "Whoa! These ain't too shabby! A pretty girl like me could really make glasses work!"

"Ohoho! I'm sure you can. If you need a second pair, that will cost you."

"B-but I gave you like five hairs!"

"Ah-ah-ah! My proposed deal was one pair for some extra hairs and not anymore."

"Well, whatever! Thanks, I guess."

Chuckling, Witch summoned her Puyo board. "Then, shall we go another round to test your glasses out?"

"Oh, you're on!" Draco proclaimed, her Puyo board appearing.

Unfortunately, she forgot to rotate and was left smothered in nuisance Puyos once again.


	28. Cool Looks - Lidelle and Tarutaru

Lidelle frets about her appearance, finding nothing normal or interesting about herself compared to her peers. Catching her concern, Tarutaru offers some advice. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Cool Looks

Despite receiving so much encouragement from her friends, Lidelle still had trouble showing her horns. Compared to her human classmates, she felt they made her stand out too much. They were short, sharp nubs protruding from her head colored in bright yellow, a garish hue in her opinion.

It wasn't just her horns. Her ears were quite long and jutted outwards. At the ends were small tufts of hair, which she really had no way of hiding. She tried with her other long strands of hair, but with most of her hair collected in buns to shield her horns, she had no choice but to let her ears awkwardly stand out.

With her short stature and odd features, Lidelle draped herself in longer clothing. Heavy sleeves might have appeared cumbersome to others, but she used them to hide her supposedly strange characteristics. That way, she could attempt to keep someone's focus on her face instead of letting their eyes wander to her ears or horns.

Ms. Accord said she should be proud of her heritage. Amitie insisted that she had nothing to worry about, that everyone was her friend. Sig, with his demonic heritage, said he stopped worrying about it after a while and instead used his arm as a resting place for bugs, something that made his smile spread into his cheeks.

Yet, Lidelle couldn't find anything to be proud of as the lonely imp of Primp Town. Compared to her brother and sister, she didn't have any spellbinding powers. Satan could summon warp holes and conquer dimensions if he wished, hardly batting an eye as she admired him from afar. Draco breathed fire and excelled in beauty contests while she shied away from the blinding spotlight, supporting her in the shadows.

Gazing at herself in a gentle creak on the outskirts of the Woods of Nahe, she sighed. The temptation to splash her reflection crossed her mind, but her hands remained perched on her knees. She straightened her back, hoping to appear bold although the tremor in her smile created another picture. Glancing away, she idly picked at a few blades of grass, the chirping of bluebirds sounding off in the distance.

She was average in school, average with magic, and below average with her appearance. Nothing anyone could say or do could make her see herself in a different way. She was simply Lidelle, the stuttering imp who hid herself in broad daylight.

"What are you doing out here?"

The rough, rumbling voice of Tarutaru broke through her peace. She couldn't help the yelp that jumped off her tongue. Covering her mouth, she jerked her head over her shoulder and fell onto her bottom, her shoes almost scuffing the water.

"Sorry. I didn't mean you to startle you," he said, emerging from a deep green thicket. Swatting a few leaves off his shoulders, he gestured at her side.

"Oh-oh, yes, of course." She drew her knees to her chest and let Tarutaru sit next to her. "H-how were your classes today?"

"Just fine. Raffina kept ignoring me." He huffed out a snort, appearing like an annoyed bull who saw a flash of red. "All I wanted was a pencil, and she couldn't be bothered to turn around when I kept tapping her shoulder."

"S-sorry. Maybe her head was in the clouds?"

"Hey! Raffina's always focused. She'd never let her thoughts wander. Don't say that about her ever again."

His sharp retort killed the chuckle rising in her throat. Fiddling with the hem of her dress, Lidelle scolded herself for her social skills. She still couldn't bring herself to say the right thing at the right time. Harmless insults slipped out of her without a second thought, leaving her scrambling to apologize as she quickly mumbled she hadn't meant to offend him.

"Well...it's fine." He tilted his head, his anger replaced concern. "Are you doing okay? You looked really bummed out."

"I-I shouldn't trouble you...after upsetting you." She chose her words carefully, knowing she had already flipped the Raffina switch.

Tarutaru flicked his gaze to the rippling creak. Stray sticks and leaves floated on down, vanishing into a deeper pool just out of their sight. A couple stray water beetles raced along the surface, something he knew Sig would enjoy. The clear water mirrored the shimmering sunlight, and he watched Lidelle's reflection as she tried smoothing a few stray hairs back into her bun, carefully using her sleeve to hide her left horn.

"I think your horns are cool," he said, setting his arms behind him and leaning back.

She jumped, her hands reflexively covering her horns. Such a brusque answer threw her off. She searched for a proper response, an immediate denial, but Tarutaru continued.

"Yeah, they look really cool. They give you this sort of..." He snapped his fingers, the right word escaping him. "...um, coolness."

"O-oh, um...I wouldn't say that. They look really..." She trailed off, rubbing her forearm.

"Cool," he insisted, his firmness silencing her trembling rebuttal. He patted his round stomach, which Lidelle noted encompassed quite a bit of his body. "When I was younger, I was kind of self-conscious. I thought I was too...ball-shaped, you know? But when I went to the magic school and saw how nice everyone was, I started feeling better about myself. No one made a fuss about how I looked. Everyone just accepted me." Patting her shoulder, he lowered his voice and focused all of his attention on her. "Everyone's accepted you, Lidelle, because we all really like you."

Her heart skipped a beat, then another, and she sucked down a breath. She let his words linger between them, his honesty as refreshing as a cool breeze on a sweltering summer's day. Relief pooled in her heart and spread through her veins, filling her body with pure, fast delight.

She put so much thought and effort towards concealing herself around people regardless of whether they were strangers or friends. They didn't have horns or large ears, but they cared for her all the same. She was their equal through and through, insisting she was worthy of their respect and kindness even when she doubted herself.

"I feel...stupid," she admitted, her bliss smothered with shame.

"Don't be. It's okay." He wasn't sure if it was appropriate to rub soothing circles on her back, but he did it anyway. Her smile reassured him it was okay, and he continued.

"Thank you, thank you, Tarutaru." She looked up to him, her eyes wet with unshed tears, and she giggled at the stricken look etching onto his features.

"Uh, hey! Don't cry! I'm not good around criers!"

"Ehehe! I won't, I won't. I promise."

Taking her shoes and socks off, she slipped her feet into the water, and Tarutaru followed suit, the calm current washing away all of their worries.


	29. Minotauros, Tarutaru, Rulue, Raffina

Rulue and Raffina, tired of their admirers' banter, send them off to get them some water. Along the way, Minotauros and Tarutaru come to an understanding. Requested by a tumblr anon!

No Differences

"Lady Ruluuuue! Crush her!"

"Don't let up, Raffina!"

Disgruntled expressions donned Rulue and Raffina's faces. They thought they would have been spared from their admirers, but they had somehow found out about their private training spot among the windmill field in Primp Town. Rulue deflected a punch with her fan, gnawing on her lower lip as Minotauros roared out her name. Stumbling, Raffina pivoted on her heels and kicked at Rulue's jaw, missing by an inch when she ducked backwards only to grimace when Tarutaru smacked his large hands together in thunderous applause.

"You! Stop making such incessant noise! You're upsetting Lady Rulue!" Minotauros bellowed, jabbing his thumb at him.

"You're the one making that racket! Raffina's getting distracted!" he snapped, clenching his fists.

Rulue rolled her eyes, ramming her elbow towards Raffina's nose. Catching her elbow, she thrust her palm towards her chin, which was swiftly caught by Rulue. They tried shoving each other backwards, digging their heels in and glowering at one another. A faint sheen of sweat crossed their foreheads, trickling down their red-faced cheeks, and they gritted down hard on their molars.

"Maim her! Wipe the floor with her, Lady Rulue!"

"Knock her out! Just keep pushing!"

"Are they as irritating to you as they are to me?" Rulue hissed, narrowing her eyes.

Nodding, Raffina murmured, "Oh, very much so. Shall we?"

Breaking from her opponent, she snapped, "Minotauros! Promptly fetch me some water! My throat is sore!"

"You too, Tarutaru! I'm parched under this hot sun, if you please. Thank you for your assistance." Raffina gripped the edges of her skirt and curtseyed, causing Rulue to hide her giggling behind her fan.

Without a second thought, Minotauros and Tarutaru broke off into a dash. They failed to notice the smiles stretching into the cheeks of their beloveds, amusement burning in their eyes. They didn't even realize they had begun to laugh, the fighters almost shocked at how well that had worked.

Minotauros was still new to Primp Town. Compared to native Tarutaru, he simply followed the barreling boy down a cobblestone path back to the town square. He furrowed his brow, hoping to pass him when the time was right as they dashed past the Magic School. He watched Tarutaru slow down, quickly darting past him with a victorious grin etched onto his snout only to recall that he didn't know where any convenience stores were in town and skidded to a stop.

"So, hey, where are the food stores around here? I know Lady Rulue visits that skeleton's clothing store, but that's it." He quickly glanced around, catching sight of the nearby museum and town hall behind him. A stretch of shops lined around them, bustling townies walking past as well, but with the strange lettering and designs on every store, he wasn't sure where to go.

"I just realized something. We're kind of alike," he said, and Minotauros' eyes widened, the sudden claim dumbfounding him.

"And what do I have in common with some roly poly kid?"

"Rulue and Raffina have a lot in common, and we both like them, right?" Tarutaru huffed, his lip curling into his cheek when a streak of hot red burned the entirety of Minotauros' face.

"Wha-? I don't! What Lady Rulue and I share is strictly professional."

Anyone could see through his obvious lie. His adoration for Rulue went behind that of a simple bodyguard and his charge. Rulue was someone he loved from the minute he laid eyes on her. Even if she devoured beef like a madwoman, he loved her strength, cunning, and beauty.

Though, when he mulled over Rulue, he realized Raffina had similar attributes. They were both prim and proper martial artists, experts in their fighting crafts who followed a strict regiment. He assumed it was that boldness they exuded that attracted them both to the poignant ladies and hummed when he came to the same conclusion.

"I...guess you have a point. Rulue is much more dignified, but Raffina seems to be following the same path as her." Minotauros smirked as Tarutaru stomped forward, the backwards compliment causing him to roll up his sleeves to his elbows.

"Don't talk about Raffina like that!" he barked, causing some townsfolk to hurry away. "If she's not around, then I'm gotta defend her honor!"

"'Defend her honor,' you say?" Without batting an eye, he caught Tarutaru's punch. "I do the same for Lady Rulue."

"You do?" Withdrawing his arm, he waved his sore hand. "Then, huh, I guess I was right."

Minotauros noticed a wooden bench nearby and gestured at it. They decided to end their petty feud and sat down, calm quickly returning to the storefronts. Twiddling his thumbs, Tarutaru peered over at the large beast, taking in the ax that was clipped to his back and the scar cutting through his face.

"I normally do not wish to fight, but I must if Lady Rulue commands me." He leaned back, spreading his arms behind the smooth wooden backing. "It's caused me quite a few clashes with Arle."

"Yeah, I'm normally not so..." Tarutaru searched for the proper word, flicking his attention to the clear blue sky. "...fight-y, I guess."

"Heh. I haven't even had a decent fight since Lady Rulue was transported here. I was lucky that I was sent here, too, so I could see her again. I just hope no one has ransacked her house like that foul Devil or Demon Servant in my absence."

His words were lost on Tarutaru, who asked, "Are you left behind often?"

Minotauros assumed he hadn't meant to be offensive when he asked such a blatantly cruel question. Sighing, he kicked his iron-toed boots against the bench. "Yes but if it's to look after Lady Rulue's belongings, I'll stay without question." He sighed and scratched behind his ear. "I just wish she would invite me on her adventures sometimes. It gets lonely in her mansion."

A sour chuckle escaped past Tarutaru's lips. He hunched forward and fiddled with his fingers. "Oh, I know. My friends are always going off to cool places. I guess they went into a storybook world last time...I think." He shrugged. "Amitie was talking so fast that I couldn't really keep up."

"She sounds much like Arle, so quick to speak," he mumbled, recalling how she had insulted Rulue some time ago.

Chuckling, Tarutaru sensed the faintest hint of animosity emanating off his companion. He wasn't as protective of Raffina and would readily challenge her if she truly aggravated him, but he enjoyed their familiarity. He knew all too well what it was like to be left behind, and it seemed so did Minotauros. Their similar protection for the girls they devoted themselves to and their longing to be included left an odd sense of warmth in the pit of his belly, a strange kind of sensation he shared with Minotauros, someone he had initially thought of as another rival.

"You're not a bad kid compared to the other ones." Minotauros clapped his hand on the younger boy's shoulder, smirking. "Let's get them some water. They probably need it by now."

"Oh, sure! Good idea. They're probably dehydrated," he replied, smiling and following his new friend's lead.

Minotauros glanced at his stalwart companion, pleased to have someone so similar at his side. Letting Tarutaru guide him to the nearest market, he thought that staying in a new, unfamiliar place wasn't so bad if it let him meet someone like him.


	30. No Rest for the Weary - Klug and Accord

Klug fails a test for a reason he cannot fathom. Requested by a tumblr anon!

No Rest for the Weary

50%.

Klug blinked. Once, twice, thrice, he wasn't sure how many times he blinked. He hoped that with every blink, the number would change. With all the magic he knew, he willed the scarlet numbers to fade away and change to a perfect one hundred. If he focused hard enough, then his grade would certainly improve to something worthy of praise.

Yet, it remained. Mocking him, the fat, vibrant grade tormented his blank mind. It burned his retinas and imprinted itself directly onto his brain. For a moment, it was all he could see. He couldn't make out Amitie gasping as she marveled over her score or Lidelle's wiggling ears as she smiled over her 86%.

It was just him and his grade. A complete failure with his results, he bit his tongue as a laugh rolled up in the back of his throat. He wondered why his glasses began to fog, murky splotches blurring his vision.

Bowing his head, Klug clutched the paper with such force that it could have ripped in half. His knuckles burned a brilliant white, and he scanned the sheet, taking notice of every right answer. Clean check marks lined the questions on the front of the exam, but when he turned over the paper, his heart stopped.

He forgot to fill out the back. Ms. Accord's check marks were nowhere in sight. It was simply a bare piece of paper with neatly printed questions.

He felt like he could've vomited. His teacher sounded so far away as if he were stuck at the bottom of a dark well. His stomach flipped and churned, causing a headache to bounce behind his eyes as he slowly took off his glasses. He pressed his palms to his closed eyelids, bare tears sneaking out through the spaces of his eyelashes.

_You buffoon. You ignoramus! You didn't check the back? How could you not check the back? Everyone flips a test over. Why didn't you? Are you that ignorant that you can't remember to look at the back?_

Cruel thoughts from the back of his mind surfaced. They jabbed into his spoiled heart. Like blades, they stabbed him again and again, dying his soul a cool vermillion. If he could speak, than he would have been spitting them out like a poisonous venom, infecting only himself with their bite.

"Klug."

He raised his hands, not realizing his fingers were raking through his short brown hair. A curt gasp brushed past his chapped lips. Sitting back, he glanced around, realizing his classmates were gone, the toll of the final bell buzzing around him.

Accord smiled at him, her hands clasped in front of her waist. "Are you okay?"

His throat squeezed, clogged with saliva and hatred. He ducked his head, shame and horror gnawing at his neck.

Taking an adjacent chair, she pulled it next to him and sat down. She gently massaged his shoulder, saying, "It's okay. I-"

"I don't need pity. Shouldn't you be bothering that dope Amitie about her fluctuating results? I'm sure she must've done worse this time around." The words hissed out of him before he could stop himself. Disrespecting his teacher would certainly earn him a few demerits. He pursed his lips, hot crimson coloring his cheeks as his eyes widened.

Instead of reprimanding him, Accord tilted her head, her long locks of fuschia hair falling over her shoulder. "Were you tired?"

He squeaked. His shoulders hitched to his earlobes. Feeling as though he could've collapsed, he breathed out, "What?"

"You were tired. I saw it well when you were taking your test, but I didn't intervene. You were yawning, and your head was bobbing like this." She slowly rocked her head back and forth. "I'm sorry. As your teacher, I should've asked if you were well before you took the test."

"N-n-n-no! That's-why, that's not it at all!" Klug shot to his feet, the terrifying implication of pity far worse than his score. "I made the inept decision of not turning my paper over. It's my responsibility as a student to always be the best."

"But at the expense of your health?"

Dark splotches coated the underside of his eyes. They itched, nuisances more than anything. He blinked the sleep away once again, his throat refusing to cooperate with his mind. Words tried escaping him, rebuttal after rebuttal dying in the clutches of his parched esophagus.

He sat down and slipped his glasses back onto his face. Hunching forward, he glared at his desk. It was his own fault for failing so spectacularly and no one else's. He wanted to say that he accepted his mistake, but the way his teacher kept smiling at him made the tears lingering in his eyes burn.

"You're my most studious pupil. You work yourself to the bone, don't you, Klug?" She wrapped her arm around his neck and brought him into an embrace. "It's okay. Don't push yourself to the point of exhaustion."

He trembled, refusing to hug her. He didn't want her kindness. All he needed was excellence, growth, and respect. He needed to be the best, the smartest, the absolute master of cosmic magic with his name exalted by the masses.

The silent tears rolling down his cheeks betrayed his internal screaming. Burying his head into the crook of Accord's neck, he slipped his arms around her and let her hold him like a mother to her son. As she patted his back, he covered his mouth to withhold his sobs.

"You can fill out the rest of the questions right now if you'd like. Consider it some extra time," she said, parting from him. She stood up and pushed in her chair back to the other desk. "I'll stay at my desk while you work, okay? Is a half hour enough time?"

"I can finish it in ten!" he blurted, smiling, excitement and arrogance jumping off his tongue.

Chuckling, Accord patted his head. "I know, Klug, but promise me you'll take better care of yourself."

He nodded, happy to not speak and snatched his pencil, rapidly filling in answers as she walked away. He already knew he'd break the promise, glancing over to his treasured tome with the scarlet spirit peeking out at him with a gaze that he felt was too knowing.


	31. Strange Sense of Self - Sig and Succubus

After learning about his origins, Sig begins to worry about his demonic heritage. As he scopes out the sunflower field, he comes across a new demon who changes his mind. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Strange Sense of Self

While he put on a neutral face, Sig wondered about himself. Ever since his encounter with that strange being who possessed Klug, he knew they were connected. He didn't exactly delve into his history, but Akuma was kind enough to fill him in after noticing the stricken look crossing his features.

He wondered if he should have done more. Evidently, the evil half of his ancestor was sealed inside Klug's tome and subsequently controlled him, pushing his spirit into the tome. Perhaps if he had learned more about himself, then he would have been able to rescue Klug much faster instead of listening to the whims of a royal child.

Still, after learning about himself, he quietly understood certain things. Why he was monotonous or flat, Akuma attributed that to having half a soul. He wasn't fully sure about his reasoning, the thought leaving him almost anxious. He knew who he was, a boy who loved bugs and his friends with a strange claw, but the new information about himself left him feeling like something was twisting in his stomach to the point of making him nauseous.

He needed time by himself. A place to breathe, a place to care for bugs, he traveled to his favorite sunflower field on the outskirts of Primp Town. Lovely bugs soared around him from bumblebees to butterflies, and hardworking insects crawled along the dirt like beetles and ants. They provided their comfort simply by existing and giving Sig something else to focus on as he gently scooped up a ladybug, letting it crawl along his claw.

Seeing it trek to the edge of his hand, with its pointed nails as sharp as a knife, left him pale. He swallowed, wondering if he could ever hurt such an innocent bug. Seeing how his other half so cruelly took over Klug without a care in the world for his safety left him sick to his stomach, and a cloying taste clung to the roof of his mouth, drying his throat and leaving him almost parched.

"Why, hellooo there!"

Anyone else would have flinched, but Sig simply cocked his head. He looked over his shoulder and found someone entirely new, someone who didn't exactly fit in with the regulars of Primp. With her wild pink hair, purple horns, and odd clothing, he figured she was someone from Arle's world.

"You look-" She cut herself off, her attention transfixed on his arm. "Oh, are you a demon, too? I didn't think I'd find any in a nice place like this."

Eyes widening, Sig lowered his arm. The ladybug fluttered around his head before resting on his hair.

"Hm, now that I look at you, you seem really young." She stuck her tongue out and lightly bonked herself on the head. "My bad, my bad, I didn't mean to come off so strongly." Approaching him, she gripped her hips and stared down at his arm. "Anyway, are you a demon? I don't think I've ever met a human-looking demon with an arm like that."

"'Human-looking?'" He furrowed his brow. "I'm human."

"Not with that arm." She smirked. "Unless you're a changeling. I haven't seen one in a while, but the last time I met one, she was-" She cut herself off, noticing his eyes crinkling into a squint. She followed his gaze to the ground, catching sight of a scarlet butterfly nestling on the stem of a particularly long sunflower. "Are you a fan of bugs?"

"Yeah." He sidestepped around her, offering his claw to the butterfly.

It sniffed his hand and recoiled, its wings flapping faster than before. It sped off, leaving them behind, and a bit of pollen dusted Sig's nose from its ascent. His eyes shot open, baffled. No insect had ever rejected him before. All of them seemed to enjoy the soothing warmth of his palm, and all he could do was vacantly gaze a hole through his hand.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" She itched through her scalp. "Um, it's just a butterfly. There's plenty more around."

He glared back at her, rare anger burning in his chest, but a sigh exhaled it all away. Hunching forward, he turned around and headed back on the path.

Rolling her eyes, Succubus wondered what she had come across. She knew he was a demon, at least partially, but he certainly wasn't like the rest of her brood. Satan was a jerk, Incubus was a critic, Demon Servant was haughty, and even that odd rock star, Hed or whatever, was far too ear-grating.

"Come on, don't go just yet." She skipped after him, easily towering over him with her heels. Chuckling, she drummed her fingers on her hip. "One measly butterfly doesn't want to sit on your palm, and you get all sad. Well, from what I saw, those other bugs liked you, right? Isn't that good enough?"

"No."

Groaning, she huffed, "Well, it should! You seem like a decent kid if a bit...dull."

"Because my other demonic half made me emotionally disconnected...or something like that."

Succubus' lips formed a tight purse. She certainly hadn't been expecting that answer. Twirling a a lock of her hair, she said, "Okay, well, look at it this way. Maybe you can find pride in your origins."

"Huh?" Sig's half-lidded gaze seemed to look right through her.

"When I was watching you-"

"Why were you watching me?"

"Don't interrupt. When I was watching you, all those other bugs really liked being around you. They came to you, didn't they? Bugs usually stay away from people but not you. Isn't that something to be happy about?" She snickered. "Not only that, but if you're partly demonic, then you must have some hidden abilities. Me? I'm Succubus, and my talent is seducing handsome men with an almost one hundred percent success rate."

"Why not a hundred percent?"

"Because Schezo Wegey can't see beauty if it hits him in the face. Anyway!" She gripped his shoulders, grinning wide enough to show her small fangs. "You should be proud to be a demon! Even if you had some bad experiences or whatever, I can sense power within you. It's strong, bold, and warm, and even if you say you're dull, I don't think that whatsoever."

"Even if we just met?"

"Yes. In my line of work, I know good people from bad people." She winked, not a hint of flirtation to be found. "And I know a good kid like you when I see one. A boy like you probably has a lot of friends, right?"

Sig hummed, a small smile appearing on his face. He was friends with everyone in his class. He befriended people others would either fight with or be irritated by like Feli or Salde. He had hundreds of friends with the insects roaming throughout Primp, and when he looked over his shoulder, the little blue spirit that hung around smiled back at him.

"Yeah. I think so." He nodded, his antennae-like hair bobbing, causing his ladybug to fly off onto his shoulder.

"Oh, come on! Say it like a true half-demon! Be bold!" Succubus ordered.

He closed his eyes, her abrasiveness a bit unwelcoming. "I...know so."

"There we go." She released his shoulders and turned him around. "Now, march on back to town like a proud half-demon."

"But I'm not done with the bugs."

"But I say you are, so show me what a real half-demon would do in this situation!"

"Puyo battle."

She blinked. Even though she was so used to having problems settled with Puyo battles, she expected a more wild response. The calm, confident look burning in his heterochromatic eyes, however, gave her the answer she needed.

"Fine, fine, let's Puyo battle, kiddo!" she barked back with a haughty chortle, and Sig smiled, summoning his board as his worries faded away to the back of his mind.


	32. Bribery and Blasting - Rulue, Carbuncle

Separating Carbuncle from Arle had been the easy part. Rulue never anticipated how powerful he was on his own. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Bribery and Blasting

Rulue thought she had won. She thought she had finally done it. Separating Arle from Carbuncle, having Carbuncle within her grasp, she thought she would finally win over Satan.

Having a massive laser shot at her face certainly wasn't in her plans.

She was currently ducking behind a bush, her blue hair frizzled and dotted with leaves. Shuddering, she watched Carbuncle yawn and plop down underneath a cool shady tree. She looked over her shoulder, trembling all the way and gulped as she saw the carnage.

The laser had cut through a deep swath of the forest. Smoke lingered and rose up to the heavens. Trees had toppled over, reduced to nothing but black dust. Humble fires crackled on the dying leaves and fizzled out by sharp gusts, their sparks reduced to pale embers. Other trees quaked, their trunks carved out and slowly fell behind Rulue, causing her to flinch with each subsequent collapse.

She heaved out a sigh. Wiping sweat off her brow, she rose to her feet and ambled towards Carbuncle. She felt like she could have been like those trees, falling over in a tired, broken fit, but one look at Carbuncle renewed her vigor.

If she could give him to Satan, then she would be his bride. It was her one opportunity, and she wasn't going to let his wild, uncouth, rambunctious actions deter her any longer. Sucking down a deep breath, she stomped over to Minotauros' fallen body and kicked his side.

"Get up! That tiny branch didn't hit you that hard!" she barked, the nearby branch that had fallen on him quite imposing and large.

Groaning, he stumbled to his knees and glared over at Carbuncle. He definitely didn't want to embarrass Lady Rulue anymore, but watching the little creature giggle left him seeing red. Clutching the ground, he broke into a dash and roared, holding his mighty hands out to snatch him.

Carbuncle blinked and then immediately fired off a second laser. Minotauros was blasted into the sky, and Rulue listened to him scream her name as he crash-landed onto the distant moon. Shivering from head to toe, she fidgeted with her white dress.

"You...really are something else," she mumbled as Carbuncle plopped back down.

"Gugugu! Gu gu," he said, crossing his arms as best as he could over his round body.

"I'm not sure what you're saying, but I know how to win you over." She clutched her knees and bent forward, her blue hair trailing past her shoulders. "How about some curry? Isn't that your favorite food?"

"Gu?" Carbuncle perked up and raised his ears.

"Yes, curry. Spicy, delicious curry. Hotter than the sun and tastier than anything Arle could ever make." She clapped her hands. "If you'll just come with me, then I'll make you the best curry in the world."

Although, it was a promise she couldn't exactly keep. Minotauros was the cook in her mansion as well as her bodyguard. He made all of her meals when she couldn't be bothered to make anything for herself. She willed Minotauros to find his way off the moon and return so she could make good on her promise as Carbuncle bounced closer.

"That's right. Come here, and I'll make you the best curry imaginable." She offered her hand, and Carbuncle stood still, his smile etched on his face. Patting his head, she scooped him into her arms and could already feel Satan envelope her in a warm, loving embrace. She squealed, holding Carbuncle high up in the air and cried, "Oh, Carbuncle, you are going to make me one happy wife!"

"Gu!"

"Gu indeed my little husband ticket!"

"Gu gu gu!"

"That as well!"

As Rulue fantasized about her life with Satan, she failed to notice a crucial detail. Carbuncle's jewel glimmered brighter and brighter, a brilliant red that could have blinded anyone. As Rulue opened her eyes, leaving behind her dream of an apron-wearing Satan making her breakfast in bed, she didn't even have time to scream.

If only she realized Carbuncle had shouted "no" and "let me go" then maybe, just maybe, he would have found it in his heart to be merciful.

He blasted her into the ground, sending her spiraling through the planet. She didn't feel any inkling of pain, too engrossed in her fantasy to stop smiling. The earth split, and the ground devoured her, shooting her deeper down into the molten core and out through the other side. Landing flat on her face with her limbs awkwardly bent, she slipped into uncomfortable unconsciousness, Satan's smile lulling her off to dreamland.

As Minotauros slammed down from the moon wailing his lady's name, Carbuncle skipped off to Arle's cottage, completely unaffected by the carnage he caused.


	33. Case of Elapsed Time Draco Witch Schezo

Draco tells Witch to get her out of her tanning bed within ten minutes. Finding herself busy with an influx of customers, Witch tends to them, and time passes. Requested by a tumblr anon!

A Case of Elapsed Time

"Okay! Make sure I get out in ten minutes or my beautiful skin will get burned," Draco said, holding the top of her tanning bed.

As her friend narrowed her eyes, Witch rolled hers. "Yes, yes, I get ya. Hurry and start tanning so I can get back to work."

Sticking out her tongue, Draco slammed the top down. She sighed, contently easing her back against the warmth pressing into her. The rays were subdued, yet they provided just the right amount of heat in order to properly tan her skin.

When she decided to use the tanning bed in Witch's store, she knew it was for a discount. Witch owed her after she fended off some robbers from stealing her treasured potions right out of her shop. With her addiction to suntanning, she wouldn't call it that – it was more like a hobby despite what her friends would say, she asked to use the portable tanning bed Witch procured to sell to any schmuck who would buy it.

Yawning as she stepped away from her backroom, Witch entered the quaint foyer of her shop. Bubbling potions lined the oak shelves. Magical knickknacks of all kinds were presented at a slightly unfair price for any naive magician to buy. She had supposedly ancient gemstones and tomes on her glass counter and stood by the register, a bored hum pressing against her lips.

"Hello, hello! I'd like to buy some rope!"

She broke into a grin, the friendly face of Archan popping through the door. "For your pitfalls, I presume?"

"You bet! Even I fall in them sometimes." The little elf scampered over to a shelf and snatched a roll of rope. Fishing through her pockets, she dumped a few coins on Witch's counter and waved over her shoulder. "Bye bye! Careful on your way out!"

"Oh, I will be! Come again!" Witch sang only to raise her eyebrows at her next customer.

Glaring at the potions, Rulue stormed over to a burbling, crimson vial. She snatched it, threatening to crush it between her tense fingers. Taking a sharp breath, she pivoted on her heels and turned to Witch.

Snickering, the saleswoman hid her mouth behind her fingers. "Oh, seriously? A love potion?"

"I'm desperate," she snarled, smacking down several silver coins.

"Well, the customer is always right." She swiped the coins and dumped them into her register. "Make sure Satan ingests that mixed in a cup of juice or wine."

"Thank you. Never mention this to Arle." She sighed, a dramatic flair to her as always. "She'll warn my darling Satan otherwise, and I'll look like such a conniving fool."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Witch giggled as the martial artist stomped off. She supposed it was another day of Rulue's antics that Arle had to endure, some she wished to see for herself.

As the day went on, she faced many colorful customers. She informed Minotauros that he had just missed out on her last love potion. She sold Skeleton-T some nice teas she had picked up in Primp Town, engaging in a lengthy conversation about whether or not spices should be added in herbal tea. When Nasu Grave bounced in asking for a height potion, she whipped one up for him for a high price, and it was one that he was willing to pay. She even found time to take an hour nap and make herself some rich stew for dinner, sharing it with Arle, Carbuncle, and Seriri when they visited.

All the while, she failed to hear the beeping from tanning bed mingling with Draco's snoring.

At the front door, the bell dinged just as she was finishing selling Parara some healing charms. Looking up as she waved him goodbye, she smirked as Schezo ambled inside. He didn't return her greeting, glancing over at the array of goods she provided.

Leaning forward, she jeered, "Oh, come on. Are you not gonna greet me with one of your perverted sayings?"

Curling his upper lip, Schezo asked, "Are your wares always this cheap?"

"Excuse me?" She slapped her hands on the counter, the goods underneath trembling as Parara scurried out. "I'm an honest saleswoman who makes an honest living selling honest goods. Don't you trust this honest face?" She flashed a pearly white smile, a glint of mischief ever-present in her eyes.

"I'd trust Gorgon's face over yours." He sidled up to the counter, resting his elbow on it. "I noticed you sold Parara some healing charms. Are they actually usable?"

"Oh, yes, they work wonderfully, but I have no spares for you." She chortled behind the back of her hand. "Besides, I'm training to become a dignified sorceress, you know. I can't slack off on anything I make."

"That's somewhat reassuring, but hearing it from you, I'm wary of what's underneath."

She groaned. "Goodness, you still can't form decent sentences, but did you want something?"

"I'm here to inform you of something."

She raised her eyebrows. "You are?"

Schezo pointed at the door behind her. "When I was passing by, I noticed there was smoke in your backroom."

"Huh? Smo-?" Her eyes shot open, horror seizing every fiber of her being. She dashed away from the counter and ripped open the door, forcing smoke into her face. Choking, she covered her mouth and waved her hand, squinting into the darkness in hopes of seeing her.

Schezo summoned a shield and enveloped them. Hearing Witch thank him, he grimaced as a fiery blast smashed down onto his shield. He winced, summoning his blade, and he faced the snarling, scarlet creature stomping towards them, noticing that every footstep she made smashed through the wooden floorboards and felt like a small earthquake.

"W...it...ch..." Hacking, Draco heaved out a snort, fumes shooting out of her nostrils, the tanning bed on fire behind her. "How...long...did you...leave me?"

Swallowing, Witch checked her watch. "Oh, dear. It's been almost six hours."

From head to toe, Draco was caked in blisters. Her skin seemed ready to peel at any moment, and a faint sheen of smoke decorated her hair and swimsuit. Her tail seemed charred to a crisp, and the slightest touch could have disintegrated it. Only her pinprick eyes baring down at Witch gave her any sign of life.

"GAO! Gao, gao, gao!" Draco's fire breath scorched the entirety of Witch's shop, sending her into a screaming fit. Without a care in the world, she rampaged, bashing through potions, smashing through counters, chomping down on leftover stew with her toothy jaws, and she even stole money from the register. "This is what you get! This is what you deserve! How dare you leave me in there to fry! You ruined my perfect skin! How the hell am I supposed to compete in beauty contests now? I'll destroy your shop like you destroyed my future!"

"I-i-i-it was an accident! Stop! Stop breaking my things! Stooooop!" Witch cried, escaping from Schezo's shield and desperately tried putting an end to Draco's blind madness.

As the shop fell to pieces, Schezo escaped, wondering if he had done a good deed or bad deed by telling Witch about the smoke. With Draco's roars and Witch's pleas echoing behind him, he was still uncertain as he hurried back to his nearby cave, the pale moonlight obscured by smoke and flames.


	34. New Identity Tarutaru, Raffina, Lidelle

Raffina and Lidelle expect to have a pleasant walk to school. Tarutaru, however, has other fighting plans for them. Requested by mad-maniac-megalomania on tumblr!

New Identity

"So, this is what you've been doing?" Raffina asked, her eyebrow raising, and she glanced down at Lidelle, who hid somewhat behind her back.

"Yes! This is exactly what I've been doing!" Tarutaru shouted, posing with his knees bent and arms raised over his head, flexing.

She hummed, unsure of how to reply. This certainly wasn't what she was expecting after returning from Ally's world. Walking to school with Lidelle was supposed to be the start of another ordinary day, but nothing was ever normal in Primp Town.

Finding Tarutaru wearing a deep blue mask with small tusks around his mouth threw her off. He wore his regular attire without his jacket, showing his white undershirt. He blocked the entryway to the school, fully prepared to impress Raffina with his practiced skills.

"I'm calling my new moves...magical wrestling! What do you think?" He beamed, clenching his fists by his neck.

"Um, I'm glad you're following your dream," Lidelle chirped, smiling warily.

"That's very nice, but I'd like to get to class." Raffina passed by him, but Tarutaru thrust his arm out. Heaving out a sigh, she hissed, "Are you going to continue getting in my way?"

He frowned, his brow creasing. He had worked particularly hard to perfect his craft. Spending countless hours learning to mix wrestling moves with his magic, he thought Raffina would be impressed.

Instead, the way she gripped her hips and narrowed her glare, it sent chills up his spine. A surge of annoyance ran through him as he dug in his heels. With his friends on so many adventures while he practiced, he figured the least Raffina could do was give him a few minutes to show off.

"Let me show you what I've learned! Here!" Tarutaru crouched and then barreled forward, roaring, "Stream!"

Raffina grimaced and threw her arms up. She caught his shoulder, swiftly leaping over the thunderous boy and landed like a masterful ballerina. She sensed the magic sparkling off him, a hint of surprise crossing her features as Tarutaru pivoted around, launching himself once more at her.

"Oh-oh, no! Please-please, don't fight!" Lidelle cried, hiding behind her sleeves.

"Haven't you learned personal space by now?" Raffina retorted, nimbly dodging to her left as Tarutaru rushed her.

"Well, haven't you learned any courtesy?" he snapped back, his fingers curling into fists.

Rolling her eyes, she spat, "It's good that you're working on yourself, but doing this so early in the morning? Haven't you considered that we could be late for class?"

He blinked. "That...sounds like you're trying to get out of this! Maelstrom!"

Focusing all of his magic into his feet, he shot at her with blinding speed. In the back of his mind, he acknowledged the horrified yelp escaping from Lidelle, and guilt seized his stomach. He hadn't meant to scare her, but he was too aggravated with his dear Raffina at the moment to stop trying to throw her.

Sighing, Raffina snatched his open shoulders and flipped over him, spinning once before landing. She felt the magical surge behind her as Tarutaru skidded to a stop, the very air electrified. Sucking down a breath, she fixed her pink curls and arched her back.

"I'll admit, it's impressive what you've learned. Putting your magic into your limbs for an extra burst of speed, it's quite good." She snapped her finger at his nose as he turned around. "However! You still need to learn personal space! When I say that I would like to get to class, it means I would like to get to class, if you please."

"Are you really impressed?" he asked, her explanation flying over his head.

Sighing, she pinched her brow. "Yes, Tarutaru. Your techniques are solid."

He thought her praise was all he needed until her words settled in his brain. He hadn't meant to upset them by acting so brazenly. Truly, he just wanted to show off his new skills to his friends.

"It seems I went too far. I'm sorry," he admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Lidelle scampered up to them, her sleeves still by her chin. "I-it's okay! You were really cool with how you moved so quickly."

"Yes, indeed. Your form could use some work to avoid easy dodging like what I did, but overall, I'd say you're a proficient wrestler." Raffina nodded, satisfied only to gasp as the bell rang. "Oh, la ti da! The first bell! Come, both of you, quickly now before Ms. Accord gives us all detentions!"

"Um, would Ms. Accord approve of you wearing a mask in class?" Lidelle asked as they hurried into the school.

"Well, I hope so! It's part of my new identity as Boar Mask!" Tarutaru replied, tailing behind the girls.

She gasped, small stars appearing in her eyes. "Oh! That explains the tusks!"

"Quite!" Tarutaru beamed, happy she had understood.

Following them inside, he decided to set his sights on something far more nobler than impressing Raffina when his classmates saw him. As they pressed him for questions about wrestling and his training, he decided that he wanted to protect them. Joining them on their adventures with his wrestling and magic, it was how he wanted to spend his life alongside them.


	35. Storybook Ending - AllyArle

When the doors close, Ally fears she'll never see Arle again, but the voice coming from behind her soothes her heartbreak. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Storybook Ending

"Sayonara!"

Ally waved with both hands, her farewell echoing in the castle. The smiling faces of her friends vanished among the throng of starlight and comets, the dimensional doors closing and encasing her in silence. She stood perfectly still, her smile etched on her face, and she waited, the distant chirping of crickets and cicadas whispering through the windows.

Dropping her hands, Ally hung her head. She had gained so many friends along her journey. All sorts of kind, mischievous, and oddball companions came her way and out of her life with the simple closing of doors.

She swallowed a heavy breath. She knew that she couldn't ask them to stay. They had their own worlds and lives beyond that of her realm. She had thought of joining them, but she had her world to protect and rights to wrong now that she and Rafisol were connected.

Ally could accept everyone leaving except for one person. The heroine who had touched her heart and left her aching for love, the one who had accepted her right away and strove to protect her, Ally longed for her hand once more.

"Arle," she whispered, a subdued haunting in her voice. She staggered away to a pointed window, catching sight of the evening moon casting fine rays onto the forest and distant villages. Clutching the windowsill, she saw Arle's face imprinted in the moon's crevices, forming her tiny dimples and burning gaze, features that captivated Ally.

Resting her hand to her cheek, she grimaced. Her heart panged, and she gripped her shirt, squeezing tightly. It was a far worse pain than anything Rafisol enacted. The agonizing hole left in her heart from her beloved leaving, it was a pinpricking torment that slowly grew as she wondered how or if they would meet again.

Certainly, they had vowed to come together. Ally said they would all reunite one day, but the schism tormenting her heart sneered otherwise. She had lost Arle the moment the doors closed. As soon as goodbye slipped past her lips, she was gone for good.

Ally sniffled and pressed her palms over her eyes. Dry hiccups tortured her throat. She knew she should have been happy that everyone was safe and sound as they went home, but she wanted Arle with her.

She fell in love with her heroine, and despite proclaiming her love for everything, she never said those three sacred words to her.

Falling in love with Arle hadn't been hard. Her bravery and boldness, her sense of adventure and magic, her style and wit, it was all love at first sight. Every attribute she exhibited Ally loved. How she handled situations, how she mastered Puyo battles and sorcery, how she could take down powerful beings like Satan, Lagnus, and Rafisol, it made her heart swell and burn with adoration.

The kindness she gave only to her, that sincere, sweet smile gracing her face meant only for her, it was enough to make Ally feel like she would boil over.

Sucking in a harsh breath forced her tears to reside. She gnawed on her lower lip and clenched her fingers into her palm so tightly that her fingernails dug into her skin. The distance between herself and her beloved, it was far too great and continued jabbing into her heart, a pain far worse than anything she ever endured.

"Arle, Arle," she crooned, bending forward and screwing her eyes shut, "I miss you already."

"You don't need to miss me anymore!"

She gasped, tears flicking off her eyelashes, shimmering like small pearls. The voice shouting out behind her sounded too familiar and false. It was like a daydream coming to life, a scene she thought would be part of a cozy fantasy. She almost didn't think it was true until a hand gently set on her shoulder.

"I came back for you."

Ally turned, her vision a kaleidoscope. She made out splotches of honey auburn and pure blue, but the dimples and eyes were just as she knew. She threw her arms out, a cry slipping out of her faster than she could stop herself, and she toppled to the floor, sending her beloved with her.

"Arle! Arle, you're here!" she cried, burying her face into her chest plate. She shook her head, almost disbelieving the pine, yet spicy scent belonging to her.

"I couldn't leave you behind. I just..." Arle gently brushed through her hair. "...really wanted to be with you."

"But..." She raised her head. "...what about the others? Where is-eh?"

Floating above them was none other than Ecolo waiting by a dimensional door. They yawned into their palm and stretched their limbs. Catching eyes with her, they broke into a smile and waved.

"I convinced Ecolo to let me come back. They owed me after a certain...debacle," Arle said, leering over at them.

"Heeey, I apologized for possessing you," they whined, crossing their arms. "You should be happy I brought you back to your girlfriend, so...get over it, 'kay?"

Ally rolled over and sat up. As Arle followed her lead, she asked, "But why did you come back? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I really didn't want to leave you behind, so I asked Amitie if she could look after Carby for me, and I think all the trouble where I'm from is gonna be minimal for a while." She giggled. "Even Satan and the rest of them need a break after this." Arle grasped her hand and brought it to her lips, gently kissing her knuckles. Looking up, she smiled. "But what I wanna ask is are you okay with this? Because I know that I'm more than okay being with you."

The tears welling in her eyes gave Arle the answer she needed. Ally clung to her once again, laughing and rolling on the floor with her beloved. They nestled together, their foreheads and noses touching. Lacing their fingers together, they stayed there on the marble floor and gazed into each other's eyes.

At last, the the heroine and her princess were together as the final page turned.

"Well, isn't this is a storybook ending," Ecolo teased, opening the door and vanishing. Grinning over their shoulder as the door closed, they watched them stand and leave together hand in hand, a happy ending fully achieved.


	36. Suddenly Siblings Otomo, Lemres, Amitie

Forced to take a vacation, Otomo tries to relax, but a revelation from Lemres shatters everything he ever knew for the best. Requested by huskynator on tumblr!

Suddenly Siblings

Coffee wasn't the best for nerves, but Otomo didn't care. He sipped his sugary drink despite his throat aching for water. He sat as stiff as a board in a coffee shop, his legs wanting to desperately bounce, but his anxiety forced them to remain. Like a machine, he brought his drink to his lips, gingerly sipped, and set the cup back on the coaster.

When Salde ordered him to take a vacation, he hadn't been expecting it to be so nerve-wracking. Any time away from the prince only meant that his ward could have gotten into trouble. It wasn't an average day without him racing after Salde in hopes of forcing him to maintain his dignity. He had a kingdom to serve, but he had no choice but to belay his orders when Salde demanded he take time off, using his leverage as prince to overpower any other decree.

Drumming his gloved fingers on the table, he glanced out the window. Suzuran hadn't been terrible. He wasn't used to the bustling people or automobiles shooting by him, but he supposed it was pleasant. At least the cream in his coffee suited his sweet preference.

With a sigh, he finished his drink. He was tempted to order a second one, but his nerves were already through the roof. He wasn't sure what else to do in Suzuran, and groaning, he wished he learned how to pop Puyos to return home.

"Care for a cake pop?"

He yelped, the cookie dough treat shoved in front of his nose. Gasping, he blurted, "A-ah, it's you!"

"It's me," Lemres replied, popping the cake pop into his mouth and chewing it off. Swallowing, he chuckled and asked, "This place really has the best coffee, huh?"

"Oh, oh, yes." He nodded and cleared his throat. "Um, is the prince okay?"

"Kid told me to tell you to stop worrying and start relaxing." Lemres sat down across from him and rested his elbow on the table, his face in his palm. "What I wanna know is when you're gonna visit your family."

He leaned back as if dodging a punch. "E-excuse me?"

"When are you gonna go back to your family? You can give them a courtesy visit instead of rushing back to your kingdom."

As Lemres pulled out a strawberry lollipop and began sucking on it, Otomo uttered a disgruntled, gargled sound. He wasn't sure what noise he made, but it was enough to cause a fervent blush to reach from ear to ear when other patrons glanced his way.

"I-I-I don't know what you're-what you're implying." He jerked his attention back out the window and watched a cat amble up the sidewalk.

"Hm, maybe you don't know." Leaning back, Lemres retrieved a crinkled paper from his pocket. He smoothed the creases and handed it to Otomo. "I was doing some research and came across this. Might wanna take a look at it."

"I'll assure you that...that I..." He trailed off, and the world crashed around him.

For a moment, nothing made sense. Everything curved and split in two as he tried to make sense of reality. Fragments of understanding slipped into his brain, but he rejected them. Shaking his head, he looked to Lemres for confirmation only for the simple smile he received to force the pieces back together.

"Mail's here!" Amitie called, racing back into her home. She tossed her mother's cards and father's bills on the table and dashed up to her room. In her hand was a rather soggy letter, but she was still delighted to have someone write to her.

Sitting down at her desk, she tore open the letter and yanked out a flimsy piece of paper. Tilting her head, she read, "'Dear Amitie, I hope this finds you well. This may come as a surprise, but it seems that our friend Lemres has uncovered something you should know. Enclosed, please find the other document that will piece together the proof needed for his claim. I hope to get to know you better as my prince has given me permission to visit you soon. Your brother, who was left in the noble hands of the Ocean Kingdom, Otomo.' Wait, brother?"

Tossing the letter, she ripped the envelope to shreds. She snatched the faded family tree, which indeed listed her name underneath Otomo with the same parents conceiving them. Leaning back, she vacantly gazed at the ceiling only to emit an unearthly screech, one that filtered around Primp Town and beyond.

"This is so wicked! I have an older brother!" She jerked to her feet as her parents barged into her room, concern written all over their faces. "Mom! Dad! I have a brother!"

Her parents blinked, the proclamation too shocking to reply to as Amitie darted towards them. Her mother and father exchanged a wary glance, the past having finally caught up to them. As her mother bowed her head, her father scratched his neck and sighed.

"We weren't...off in a good way, Amitie. We had to give him up before you were born," he admitted, and her mother closed her eyes.

"But that's okay! We can bring him back!" She cheered, tossing her arms up. "I'll go find him, and bring him home!"

Before they could stop her, Amitie burst past them. She already knew where he would be and made a beeline for the ocean. She knocked past Sig, who merely wobbled back and forth, in the garden and leaped over Gogotte before he could sell her some soup. Coming across the sea, she cupped her hands over her mouth and sucked down a deep breath.

"Otomooooo! Come on out! I wanna meet my brother!"

She waited, her fists clenched by her neck. The waves rippled and tickled the golden shoreline. She listened to Suketoudara snore on his beach towel while Draco suntanned on a particularly large boulder. Lowering her shoulders, she wondered if she could grow gills to meet him underwater.

As she began turning away, she noticed a flash of yellow. Grinning, she took off her shoes and socks and skipped into the sea. She watched him rise, his clothing immaculate and evidently waterproof. Throwing her arms out, she embraced her lanky brother and beamed brighter than the sun.

Otomo hesitated. It felt too sudden to accept her as his sister, but his arms moved anyway. The glare his prince was giving him out of the corner of his eye also prompted him to move. He hugged his shorter sister, an odd, peaceful sensation swelling in his heart.

"I can't wait to get to know you! We have so much to catch up on!" She took his hand and guided him out of the water, her parents hurrying through the sea grass and welcoming him with tight embraces.

"Erm...you know what, Amitie?" Otomo smiled and hugged his parents. "I think...I think I'd like that. Yes, I think I would."


	37. Last Moments - ArleWitchDraco (MM)

During the Ragnarok as the Creator rampages, Arle's beloveds take their final breaths in her arms. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Content warnings: Major character death, blood/bodily injuries, mentioned corpses.

Last Moments

The shield wouldn't last much longer. On her knees, Arle splayed her fingers out and screamed, pushing it forward to give them seconds to flee. The thunderous spell clashed with the shield, repelled for only a moment, but it was enough time for her to snatch their arms and propel them all into the burning forest.

Smoke choked her lungs, the Creator bellowing behind her. She counted the precious seconds needed to take Draco and Witch to a safe place, her eyes scanning through the flames that seared every tree to the core. She dashed over uprooted trunks and lunged over fallen bodies, some she didn't want to recognize. One of them coughed, cool blood now rolling down her shin, and she narrowed her eyes into a squint, ducking into a nearby cave, one she was thankful hadn't collapsed in on itself.

She pressed them against the wall, stepping away to survey the damage. Ruby red coated their lips and could have been mistaken for lipstick upon a quick glance. Arle inspected Witch's torso, the gash immense, and she didn't want to admit to herself that she could see slivers of broken bones and perhaps guts. Draco, on the other hand, lost her tail in the explosion, the thick appendage a fraction of its former self. Her wings were torn, charred to a decaying black. Her useless arms, broken and numbed, hung at her sides, and when Arle peered at her chest, the lesion was just as deep as Witch's wound, showing too much of what was underneath her skin.

She bit back her shriek, wishing she had been faster. The Creator had acted without her realizing His intentions. Shooting through them with those cursed, fiery lasers while she had her back turned, their screams wailing in her ears while hers had been silenced, she wished she could take back those past five minutes.

"Healing," she hissed, her hands coated in a snowy white aura, and she pressed her palms against their cheeks.

Witch coughed, her lips curling as the magic took effect. "A-ahaha, it seems we were a bit too slow."

"Not the time to be joking," Arle snapped, her brow furrowed.

Draco stared with listless eyes. She felt some strength in her arms, her bones mending and cracking together, but the slash remained. Blood drenched her qipao, and she snorted, "Damn. I really loved this dress. I don't know where the hell I'm gonna get another one like it since there's no more tailors."

"Ohoho! I'll make one for you at a costly price," Witch teased, reaching up to tickle her neck only to wince, pain shooting through her spine.

Gritting her teeth, Arle pressed harder, her fingers slick with their essence. Their friendly chatter shot past her, focusing entirely on healing the only two she had left. Her heart quaked, thudding between her ears as the the Creator's tendrils smashed through the planet, killing anyone unfortunate to be in the open.

"Why-why isn't it working?" Arle hissed, pulling her hands away. Clasping them together, she murmured too many Diacutes to count, the orange aura glowing brighter.

Witch and Draco watched the desperation grow on her face. They exchanged a glance, the former already understanding what had happened. Witch reached behind Draco's back and pulled her closer, and with what little strength she had left, Draco snatched Arle's wrist, ending her tumultuous spell.

"He's truly a God, isn't he? It's incurable magic." Sighing, Witch tilted her head as horror seized Arle's features.

"N-no, no, no, there must be something-!"

Another screech followed death throes. The Creator enacted His plan with a vengeance unlike anything Arle imagined. She had already last too many people, Schezo's sacrifice still fresh despite the years that had passed. She remembered Rulue piercing his through his heart only to fall just to protect her, and now, here she was gazing at her beloveds' injuries, and she was just as helpless as before.

Some fabled heroine she turned out to be. She couldn't even save the ones her heart grew fond for in the wake of the end of their world.

"Why did you two take those spells for me? I-I could-I could have..." She trailed off as Draco hacked up blood, the liquid dribbling down her sharp chin. "No, Draco, stay with me!"

Waving her free hand despite the agony tearing through her arm, she sneered, "H-heh heh! Don't worry about it. It's-it's fine, ain't it?"

"We could protect you just like you did for us so many times." Witch, lacking any signs of mischief, smiled the most genuine grin Arle had ever seen grace her paling face. "Taking those blows for you, we knew what we were doing."

"Yeah!" She sputtered, her brow knitting, and Arle squeezed her hand. "Protectin' you made it all worth it."

"This-this isn't what I wanted. Please, please, hang in there." Spells ran through Arle's mind, but with their bodies, so mangled and bloodied, cut through any rational thought. "I can't do this alone. I can't, I can't, I can't-!"

Arle raked her fingers through her hair, tears blurring their devastated bodies. They were all she had left, and she loved them with all of her broken, shattered heart. Their pain was her pain, and she sensed it a thousand times over with each grimace and groan. Magic failed her at her most crucial moment, and as the Creator laughed, all she could do was beg them to stay with her in their final moments.

"We always admired ya," Witch interjected, caressing Arle's cheek. "You were perfect, you know? So magical and powerful and beautiful. We loved that about ya."

Blinking her tears away, she took in their smiling faces, expressions ready for death. "Witch, Draco...no, please-"

"You were always the best. The prettiest and strongest." Draco huffed out a laugh, her chipped fangs exposed as she beamed. "No wonder we fell in love with you."

Arle didn't want hear such kind words, but her heart needed them to mend. She felt like a needle and thread had begun sewing it back together. Somehow, they were ready to go, their final admissions passing by their bloodied lips so easily, and with what little strength they had left, they leaned forward, placing chaste kisses upon her cheeks.

They were sloppy, messy, leaving behind sticky residue. Their grips upon her arms and hands faded, the light beginning to leave their eyes as they pulled away, and Arle screamed.

Booming detonations rocketed the world outside of the cave. Laughter exploded like rolling, rumbling thunder, and a flash of lightning blinded her. Stones and dirt began to fall upon them, and her wailing was silenced by the unceremonious cave in, her world enveloped in darkness as rocks crushed them.

When she came to, she didn't know how much time had passed. Weights pressed onto her, but before she could register the fabric against her face, the stench overpowered her. The rustic, copper scent swirled around her and filled her head. As if someone drenched her in gallons of ichor, she couldn't breathe. She gagged and flailed, her limbs swatting against the rocks that impounded her.

Pulling her head up, she realized what had happened when her gaze trailed down to her lap.

With the very last of their strength, Draco and Witch covered her before she could be crushed. Her only physical injury was a cut that splintered down the side of her temple. They had shielded her with their battered, broken, tormented bodies, and Arle sobbed, pressing her palms to her eyes, their names spilling out of her mouth.

She already sensed the Creator approaching, and he would give her no mercy. He wanted them all dead. To them, they were just names sliced through a list, dead and forgotten.

Arle had no choice. No magic would revive them. The Creator ensured that the moment he killed Schezo.

All she could was close their milky eyes. To them both, she kissed their brows and wished them well in their next life. Standing up, her armor cracked and eyes wet, she threw her arm out and fired off a lightning spell to dispel the rocks blocking the entrance.

Stomping out, Arle faced the monster who had killed everyone she ever loved. The warmth of their lips still fresh on her cheeks, Arle took the skies and roared just as they would have for her.

If they were all blessed to be revived, she hoped she could live out a pure life with them in their next world.


	38. Decade Lost - Arle, Amitie, and Ringo

Arle's father still hasn't been found. She's searched for so many years, but with nothing to show for it, she's ready to surrender to the darkest possibility. Amitie and Ringo, however, won't allow such an ending to exist. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Decade Lost

Her father had gone missing when she was merely four years old. He simply vanished with the wind, gone without a trace. Other magicians searched far and wide for him, but his existence was like that of a fleeting ghost, present for a second and gone when one turned to gaze upon him.

Arle remembered how her mother wept. Curled up in her bed, the blankets covering her entire thin, shuddering frame, it was a sight that still haunted her lonesome dreams. She only remembered snippets of her father, but it was that sight of her mother, so frail and morbid, that stayed with her as she pondered just what had happened.

She recalled cruel rumors growing up that her mother was responsible, but her grandparents silenced them. They insisted that their dear daughter had not harmed a single hair on his head, and with their influence, those rumors became the gossip between families at their dinner tables. When Arle gathered the courage to ask her mother if she knew anything at the vibrant age of ten, her mother relented.

"Your father battled a necromancer. They were classmates, old friends who attended the same magic school as you, but they drifted apart. Your father chose heroism while his friend sank deeper into villainy." The way her mother's shoulders had sagged twinged Arle's heart. "Your father wanted to protect him, so he asked me to keep the duel a secret. It was a brilliant battle, but when the smoke cleared, both of them were gone. I couldn't find him no matter how hard I tried. I'm sorry, Arle, I'm so sorry."

She knew her father was a powerful sorcerer. He could conjure fire and ice with a simple snap of his fingers. He didn't even need to chant or shout a spell's name. If he willed it, then magic happened. In the currents of her murky dreams, she immersed herself in his kindness, the gentle, quivering baritone of his voice, and the way his arms held her as he consoled her when pixies played pranks on her in the woods.

So, she had started her own long journey. Finding him wouldn't be easy. Not even her mother knew if he was alive. Without any clues, without any current witnesses, she felt like she was digging herself into an endless pit.

"Hey, Arle?"

Her head snapped up, her brow relaxing. Fixing her bangs, she managed to quirk her lips into a grin as Amitie and Ringo looked back at her. Before them was a simple monster blocking their path in the forest, one she could dispatch effortlessly much like her father.

"We asked if you wanted to take care of it," Ringo said, the dog-like jelly beast growling at Carbuncle.

"Oh, sure! Fire!" Arle shot out her hand, the spell shooting the monster into the sky.

"Are you okay?" Amitie asked, tilting her head and leaning towards her. "You haven't said much during our walk."

"I haven't? Sorry." She itched her neck, Carbuncle scurrying back onto her shoulder.

"Well, judging by the complex expression crossing your face…" Ringo nodded. "...the safe conclusion is that you're lost in thought."

"Oh, good deduction as always, Ringo!" Amitie beamed, missing the way Arle gnawed on her lower lip.

She glanced at Carbuncle, finding her dear companion's ears lowering. He hadn't spoken either, his chirping silenced with her contemplation. She must have worried him as she pondered where to search while her friends chattered on about activities happening in Primp Town.

"To be honest-" She sucked down a breath. "-I was thinking about my dad."

"I didn't know you had parents!" Amitie blurted, eyes widening, her hands shooting to her chin.

A wary chuckle wobbled inside her mouth. "Yeah, I don't really talk about them, do I?"

Ringo hummed, crossing her arms. Arle's posture was tense, shoulders rising and knees locking. She wasn't sure if pressing the issue was appropriate, but Amitie continued, asking if they could meet him.

The way her eyes jerked open and how she took a step backwards told Ringo everything she needed to know.

"My dad...isn't around," Arle admitted, and Ringo's analytical expression softened, sympathy quickly replacing it.

"I'm sorry, Arle. I didn't mean to hit a nerve," she said, gently touching her forearm.

"No, no, I'm...glad you picked up on it." She patted Ringo's hand. "My dad has been missing since I was a little girl."

Amitie's voice lowered, the severity of her words pinching her heart. "He-he has?"

"I thought if I could become a great sorceress, than I could find him one day." She closed her eyes, the feeling of her father's large, warm hand rubbing her head. "He...just vanished after a battle, and I've always wanted to find him. If I could become as masterful as him, than I just thought…"

Trailing off, she wondered if he would ever return. Over a decade had passed since her mother had last seen him bravely battling his former friend. All of the evidence suggested his demise, but without a body, she didn't want to believe it.

Saying what had happened, however, caused her to inch away from that path. She was forced to face the potential futility of her journey. Despite all of her efforts, she hadn't gained anything. She had nothing to show for trying to find him, and he hadn't made any attempts to contact her. Knowing what little she understood about her father, Arle gulped, her fingers clenching into tight fists.

"We'll help you!" Amitie proclaimed, snatching her other arm. "Yeah, that's right! We won't give up at all!"

"Amitie?" She blinked, the confidence in her voice overpowering her hesitation.

"Yes, that's a good assertion." Ringo smiled, steadying her grip on Arle's arm. "Consider this possibility. Since we can travel to other worlds, isn't it possible your father can as well?"

"That...makes sense." Arle gasped. "He might be on another planet or even another dimension. I've only looked in my world."

"Which means we can totally find him!" Amitie pumped her fists into the air. "You and me will become super strong magicians and travel to other places to look for him!"

"And perhaps if he's in Suzuran, Maguro, Risukuma, and I can keep an eye out for him." Ringo winked. "You know, since everyone's pretty much been teleporting to my front door these past couple of months."

Her heart swelled, relief and joy spreading throughout her entire body. She couldn't remember the last time she felt such genuine hope. Her cause was finally starting to brighten, and she could see a light at the end of the tunnel. It was distant, small, like the size of a coin, but it existed, and that hope shone through her.

"Thank you!" Arle threw her arms around them, a laugh escaping her, and she felt Carbuncle embrace her neck, his smile pressing into the back of her head.

She nearly dragged them to the ground, but Amitie and Ringo steadied her, their own laughter mingling with hers. Finally, she had true faith that she would find him again, and now, she could truly believe that he was also looking for her.


	39. Transformative Events Lagnus Arle Ringo

During a party, Lagnus is introduced to Ringo and learns about a certain event that happened on her unmagical world, one that seizes his interest concerning his own ailment. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Transformative Events

The Puyo Party in the Park was going smoothly. From his vantage point in the tree, he could survey the entire gathering. He watched Ally, scurry over to Panotty and Seriri, entranced by their song as Rafisol rolled her eyes and Harpy tried criticizing them for being offkey. Nohoho's curry stand was monopolized by Carbuncle much to Kikimora's irritation when he made a mess by spilling over a few jars of spices. Skeleton T was teaching Raffina and Lidelle proper tea ceremony techniques underneath the cool shade, Ms. Accord and Popoi joining them with a giggle. Satan and Witch entertained the rest with dimensional tricks and Puyo battles, using Draco as their guinea pig when she tried demanding to be the star.

Sighing, he crossed his ankles and leaned forward. It was pleasant having everyone together. He had met some new people like the boy with the kendama, who spent quite a long time explaining video games to someone as clueless as him. It certainly was an informative experience learning about the fabled console wars, something he wished to partake in despite not entirely understanding what Maguro was saying.

Still, it was fun. Having time to relax and meet new people was rare for the Light Warrior. His duty to protect his world was always in the forefront of his thoughts, but the party was more than welcomed. Being immersed in laughter and good will raised his spirits, and his smile grew when he heard his name being called.

"Lagnus! Hey!" Arle waved up to him, and he jumped down, his knees bending slightly from the impact.

"Hello, Arle. Who's your friend?" He grinned at the girl throwing an apple in the air next to her.

"This is Ringo. Ringo, this is my old friend Lagnus. He's the guy I was telling you about earlier." She gestured at her friend, the other girl uttering a surprised hum.

"I remember you from Ally's world. You kind of gave us some trouble, huh?" Ringo chuckled, shaking his hand.

A faint rosy hue bloomed on his cheeks. "Oh, excuse me for that. That was very petty of me."

"Eh, no problem. We've dealt with that kind of behavior before." Ringo glanced over her shoulder, spying Rulue and Schezo bickering over the latter's vocabulary. "Those two in particular come to mind."

A flare of superiority sparked in Lagnus' chest. "I see the Dark Mage still hasn't won the battle over his tongue."

"Nope!" Arle laughed, setting her hands to her hips. "He's still saying 'I want you' to me."

"Odd way to phrase it, Lagnus, but I suppose that makes sense." Ringo sighed, shaking her head. "At least he's not trying to possess you again like a certain space-time traveler."

Lagnus blinked, the comment catching him off guard. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, right! You were on your planet when it happened." Arle lightly smacked her fist against her palm. "About, hm, was it a year ago? That sounds about right. I was possessed by this being named Ecolo. They even gave me this weird outfit to wear. I almost caused the end of Ringo's world if it wasn't for her saving me."

"And I'd do it again for you." Ringo firmly nodded, a smile settling on her face.

He glanced between the girls, their casual remarks not sitting right with him. They spoke about a potential apocalyptic situation like they were discussing weekend plans. Clearing his throat, he asked, "But how were you able to stop this Ecolo? What happened?"

Shrugging, Arle replied, "Well, it happened on Ringo's world, and it's not exactly a magical place-"

"Wha-? No magic?" he blurted, eyes widening.

"Yeah! Unlike this world, mine is a more scientific, technological place." Ringo crossed her arms. "Although, your world does have its perks, Arle. The air is much cleaner, and I couldn't find any reparations from pollution."

"Back to the subject," Lagnus interjected, thoroughly confused, "if you couldn't use magic, how did you save Arle and your world?"

"Oh, we just played a lot of Puyo and aged and de-aged-"

His hands snapped onto Ringo's shoulders, eliciting a shrill shriek from the poor girl. His eyes went wider than dinner plates, a look of aghast horror striking his features. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had somehow gained the power to cross between ages while he was cursed to transform back into a child, a fate that left him more than repulsed with his own weakness.

"How were you able to counteract the spell? How can I stop aging, too? Tell me!" he shouted, shaking the baffled girl.

"H-hey, Lagnus, wait! It's not like that!" Arle quickly pushed his arms off Ringo and stepped between them. "We gained a power called Great Transformation. While playing Puyo, we could transform between our kid and adult selves." She pursed her lips. "It's nothing like what you're going through. Sorry."

His bewilderment and anger quickly switched to shame. He hadn't meant to put his hands on Ringo, but the fact that they could control their transformations seized his sensitivities. He swallowed and uttered an apology, his throat stricken with regret as Arle huffed.

"It's okay. Arle told me about your...issue." Ringo rubbed her tense shoulders. "It must've been a shock to hear what we could do while you simply de-age at random intervals."

"Ah, yes, but still, I apologize for my recklessness. I thought that maybe a cure for my ailment existed in your transformations." He glanced over at Arle, finding she was crossing her arms and narrowing her glare at him. "H-hey, I said I was sorry."

"Buuut...I still don't like that you were so quick to grab her! I think you know what it's time to do when we have problems to settle." Arle threw out her finger, smirking.

"Puyo battle?" he wondered, matching her eagerness.

"Yeah but let's...swap!"

"Swap? What's 'swap?'"

As their boards appeared and strange blocks began falling, Lagnus was left wondering what in the universe was Tetris.


	40. Old Wounds Puyon Girls Amitie Ringo Carb

During Witch's Puyo tournament, Arle recuses herself. Amitie thinks it's odd that she won't battle and asks why. Her answer leaves the others shocked, and Amitie and Ringo are left in the dark as they discuss a strange event. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Old Wounds

"Blast Beat! Aktina! Fa-fa-fairy Fair!"

The onslaught of magic was too much for poor Ringo, who couldn't chain fast enough. Nuisance Puyo gathered over her head, and she panicked. All she could do was cry out as they rained down on her like hail. Amitie leaped her joy, her victory secured as she set off a shorter chain. A fiery flare flipped off her index finger, causing a couple more nuisance Puyos to trickle down on top of the smothered Ringo.

Clapping her wounds, Witch raised her broom high into the air. "And our winner is none other than Amitie! A round of applause, everyone!"

"Wicked!" she cried, enthralled as her audience clapped, Draco wolf-whistling.

Groaning, Ringo raised herself out of the Puyos. She rubbed her neck and snatched Witch's offered hand. As the world stopped spinning, she shook her head and said, "Great job. I didn't predict you would set off such a powerful chain."

"Aw, thanks!" Amitie beamed, her cheeks a touch pink. "You were great, too!"

"Now, now, there's nothing wrong with a little gloating," Witch interjected, tutting.

"I think you lack good sportsmanship," Ringo remarked, narrowing her eyes at the cackling shopkeeper.

In the audience was Chico, Seriri, Draco, Arle, and Carbuncle. Since they had all gathered by Witch's shop, she decided to hold a quick Puyo tournament, and the winner would receive any potion for free. It was a good time, but as Amitie made her way to the top, she couldn't help but notice something odd.

Arle had recused herself from Witch's challenge. Claiming she had a headache, she chose to stay by Witch's shop and allowed Carbuncle to Puyo battle in her stead. Chico offered to heal her, but Arle insisted she have fun with the others. While her pet enjoyed himself and Chico went off to battle Seriri, Amitie knew Arle wasn't one to back away from a challenge.

"Great job, Amitie," Arle said, approaching the humming girl. "You did amazing-"

"Hey, how come you didn't wanna play with the rest of us?" She thrust her finger at her nose. "Because I know that you love Puyo battling as much as the rest of us and wouldn't leave us hanging!"

Her eyes crossed as she stared at the tip of her finger. She stepped backwards and let her eyes adjust, Amitie's own gaze narrowing. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing the others gathering closer only to sigh when Draco cracked her knuckles.

"I know! It's because she knew she'd lose to someone as gorgeous as me!" The dragon woman laughed, a haughty tone coating each rising decibel.

"Seriously not the case, stupid," she mumbled only to clear her throat. "Well, I was having a headache, but I've had something else on my mind."

"What would that be? Are you okay?" Seriri asked, holding her hands by her stomach.

Rubbing her temple, Arle cocked her head. "I've been having these weird dreams lately."

Chico bristled and tightened her grip on her staff. "Of what sort?"

"Remember that doppelganger of mine?"

A hush fell over her friends. Amitie and Ringo exchanged a glance. They considered Dark Arle a sort of doppelganger, but that was only Ecolo possessing her.

"Ah, of course," Witch said, her gaze drifting towards the grass. "She was certainly a mighty opponent."

"Yeah, you almost lost," Draco added, her sore comment earning Arle's continued ire.

"Gugugu," Carbuncle mused, racing up Arle's side and leaping onto her head. "Gu~gu gugu!"

"That's right, I'm still here, Carby." She patted his small paw. "Still, I've been having a lot of dreams about that event lately."

Chico pursed her lips. Shuffling her feet, she sighed. "Admittedly, so have I."

"Eh? You have?" Seriri bit her lower lip. "M-me too. Sometimes...sometimes, I'll see her in my dreams, but it's not just that."

"The world ending, right?" Witch asked, lowering her voice.

"And there's a bunch of fire...not caused by me." Draco scratched through her scalp, her tail thumping against the ground.

The silenced continued, Amitie and Ringo's eyes widening as far as they could go. Considering they weren't from their world, they had no idea what the other girls were discussing. It seemed painfully serious, but at the same time, it all sounded like nightmares coming to life. Somehow, they were plagued in a peculiar way, one that left Ringo's mind racing.

"What are you all talking about?" Amitie blurted, uncomfortably gripping her belt. "Because I'm so lost!"

"I am as well." Ringo cupped her chin. "It seems you're all discussing some theories that...may or may not have happened?"

Arle's shoulders hitched. "Oh! You two wouldn't know about it." She scooped Carbuncle into her arms and hugged him. Smiling at him, she added, "There was a time when Carbuncle was kidnapped by...another me."

"A doppelganger to be exact." Chico shuddered. "One filled to the very brim with evil."

"She had the power to control even Satan." Seriri uttered a soft whine and gently touched Arle's forearm. "W-we were all so worried that Arle would be hurt or worse."

"But even though that freak kicked us all out when she fought Arle-" Draco broke into a wide grin. "-our Arle kicked her to the curb!"

Another hush fell over the girls. Despite Draco's enthusiasm, the implications were still present. Amitie and Ringo looked at each other again, the latter counting the beats between them before throwing her arms up and screaming.

"B-b-b-but that's illogical! Doppelgangers can't exist!" She shook her head, her curly hair smacking against her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, she does," Arle said, chuckling awkwardly.

"Gu! Gu gu gugugu!" Carbuncle frowned and waved his tiny paws.

"Um, I'm not trying to be dissuaded, but considering you're all having the same kind of dreams…" Ringo hummed and crossed her arms. "...it may hold some credence."

"Did the doppelganger cause the fires, too?" Amitie asked, tapping her chin.

Witch shook her head. "No. I'm reckoning that's some other…" She trailed off and flicked her gaze at Arle.

Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, Arle furrowed her brow. Her dreams had been more frequent. Horrible nightmares about her other self, fires, and beings she couldn't fathom invaded her peace. With the other girls having similar traumas and dreams, she felt herself gulping down her anxiety.

"Like...some kind of deity," Chico murmured, fiddling with her staff. The worn wood provided meager comfort between her fingers.

"U-unimaginably powerful, too," Seriri added, shuddering.

"But enough about that!" Draco snapped, a bit of fire peaking out past her lips. "It's just dreams, all right? We don't have to worry about 'em!"

"Maybe Ms. Accord or Lemres might know something to help soothe your nightmares. Oh, or maybe Feli can help! She knows all about fate, and they're just really smart!" Amitie offered, the immediate smiles given by the former three filling her with hope.

Witch and Arle sidled together, Carbuncle balancing in her arm. Ringo noticed their closeness and stepped closer, asking for more information. Carbuncle shivered, hugging Arle's chest plate as if he would lose her again.

"Draco said they're just dreams, but sometimes, they feel too real." Arle swallowed. "Do you think she'll come back?"

Witch closed her eyes. "Who can say? Only time will tell."

"But if she does or if whatever else comes to fruition like a deity…" Ringo clutched Arle's shoulder. "...we'll all be there to stop them."

A flash of fire and destruction crossed her thoughts as Arle smiled, only Carbuncle catching the grimace in her grin.

"Yeah! That's right. We can do anything if we're all together."

She still couldn't hide the corpses that plagued her dreams or the doppelganger who bravely fought against an almighty monster as she stood still and watched the chaos contaminate it all.

_They're just dreams, right? It won't happen here. It can't happen here, but if it does, can I save everyone?_

She laughed as Amitie pulled her closer.

_I can, right? I can?_

Carbuncle caressed her head and tried his best to happily gu.

_I don't know._


	41. Criticism and Cleansing Kikimora Pierrot

Before the activities of Puyo Puyo Circus can begin, Kikimora sets out to clean the seats. As she grumbles about the leftover popcorn, a peculiar clown interrupts her. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Criticism and Cleansing

Kikimora didn't have time for nonsense. She had no desire to walk around and enjoy the circus when there was so much cleaning to be done. Lollygagging children loitered around the edges as the tent was raised. People cooed and hummed as the wooden booths were set up with food and festivities, as clowns blew up balloons and shaped them to be like animals or Puyos, but none of them acknowledged the growing filthiness.

Dust and dirt tainted the air. These circus folk didn't know how to take care of themselves. They simply plopped a circus down in the middle of a perfectly clean field and kicked up fine dirt.

Her grip on her broom tightened. She would have complained to the management, but her instincts took over. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand another second without cleaning. She stomped inside the tent, taking in the dim, scarlet and yellow lights above her. Colorful streamers hung loosely from the ceiling. The seats were simple and rounded all the way around the base of the tent, but she furrowed her brow when she noticed stray pieces of caramel popcorn underneath them. Huffing, Kikimora immediately began sweeping them towards a nearby trash can, grumbling under her breath all the while.

"Darn these clowns. They can't even make the seating nice and proper for their-wha-?"

A shadow crossed over her. She thought she was the only person inside, but an odd, curved shadow loomed by her. Swallowing, Kikimora raised her head and came face-to-face with a jester balancing on a stripped ball.

"Is something not to your liking? At the Puyo Puyo Circus, we live to make all members of our audience happy," the clown remarked, giving an exaggerated, flourished bow.

Straightening, she brushed a couple strands of hair behind her hair. "Do you let your employees snack on the job?"

"Hmm...well, everyone gets a little hungry, you know? I'm not allowed to let them eat during their breaks?"

Flushing, she shook her head. "That isn't what I meant! Sheesh, you kids and your sarcasm."

She giggled, rocking back and forth on her ball. "What if I told you I was hundreds of years old?"

"Don't joke with me. Properly clean up after yourselves, understand?" she spat, but the clown's half-hearted shrug spiked her ire. "And what's your name anyway?"

Humming, the clown leaped off her ball and sent it rolling back down to the ringmaster's stand. Kikimora followed it, watching it bounce and come to a stop. To her bewilderment, an unfinished magic circle was drawn in swaths of violet paint on the podium, one she assumed was for an act.

"Pierrot," the clown replied after tapping her mask, "is my name."

"Oh, of course it is," Kikimora seethed, patting her face. "I'm sure that's your real name. Yes, because any parent would name their child 'Pierrot' and expect them to become a clown in the future."

"Unless they could see my fate and named me appropriately."

The bitter tone coating her words didn't go unnoticed. Kikimora lowered her hand back to her broom, the worn, almost splinterly material comfortable in her calloused palms. Her attention drifted back to the magic circle, and she asked what it was for, wishing she could see Pierrot's expression.

"Oh, that?" She chuckled. "Well, a cleaning lady who makes such unwanted remarks about my employees doesn't need to know."

She grit her teeth. She supposed she had said something unwarranted, but she knew she was right. They had all left a mess for her to clean, and just to prove it, she sweeped clumps of dust and popcorn into an overturned trash can.

Pierrot snickered, her irritation the second highlight of her morning. She already had her ringmaster in place, and amusing herself with a stubborn, uptight woman like Kikimora filled her idleness.

"If you really want to know…" She stepped closer, wrapping her arm around her shoulder, the poofy material of her costume pressing into Kikimora's neck. "...it's a summoning circle."

"Whatever for?" Kikimora asked, the sudden closeness forcing her to close into her broom.

"If you imagine what you desire while standing on that circle, it will guide you to where your desirable is." She set her hands over Kikimora's, her sharp gasp causing the corners of her lips to rise into her cheeks. "Would you like to try?"

"I-I-I'd much rather clean. I have no time to busy myself with childish games, so if you don't mind..." Kikimora mumbled, pulling herself away, and she quickly returned to sweeping.

Shrugging, Pierrot supposed it was for the best. Teasing an old demon could put her plans in jeopardy. She whisked herself away, knowing she needed to welcome her esteemed guests. She could already hear the fanfare of the trumpets and horns bringing in the waiting visitors, and with a smile, she departed.

Glancing over her shoulder at the spot where Pierrot once stood, she wondered about her identity. The Puyo Puyo Circus had sprung up out of nowhere, and the magic circle and Pierrot's actions only heightened her uneasiness. Something didn't settle right within her, and the urge to speak up clawed at her throat.

Yet, she had a self-imposed job to do. Cleaning before the guests entered was her own personal duty. As the curtain muffled the children's laughter, Kikimora wiped her brow and went back to work, hoping her intuition was wrong.


	42. Kindred Spirits - Klug and Accord

Kindred Spirits

The Comet Warlock was a mighty sorcerer with the power to summon comets and black holes. His calm, cool, and collected persona never wavered, and he always seemed to be thinking two steps ahead of everyone. With a cheery disposition for his juniors, it was no wonder why Klug adored Lemres.

He was his idol as many Primp Magic School students knew well. He reveled in the idea of becoming just like him, twisting the cosmos with a clap of his hands. Even though Lemres claimed he was still a student, Klug saw him shine under the starlight, a generous master of universe who took him under his wing.

Well, their lessons only happened if Feli wasn't around screaming and flailing her dowsing rods, causing Klug to take off shrieking.

Klug sighed and drummed his fingers on his desk. Feli had been a pain lately. She tried monopolizing Lemres all for herself because she insisted that fate dictated that he was the one for her. Despite Lemres saying he only wanted to remain friends, she interfered with the private lessons he offered Klug, claiming that he was getting in the way of their destiny. Try as he may to be bold, her ferocious, cynical ways overwhelmed the haughty boy almost every time if Lemres didn't calm her down.

_What right does she have to get meddle with our training? Just because they go to the same school, and she truly believes that fate will set them straight, doesn't mean that she can act so vicious! He was even teaching me about summoning astral weapons! Astral! He could have taught me how to summon the Cosmos Rapier today if she didn't storm in like a hurricane!_

His thoughts boiled and stewed as his face grew hotter. He couldn't believe that Feli had so rudely, and almost cruelly, lashed out during such a crucial lesson. Klug knew she was out to get him, personally fixating on him whenever he even said Lemres' name in a casual conversation, but he had no means of permanently stopping her intrusions.

He saw blood red as Ms. Accord continued her lesson. She prattled on about the best way to brew potions, but that wasn't enough for him. He needed real magical training, not listening to his teacher ramble on about the best way to liquify organic materials.

_Why can't the clock tick any faster? If I get out as soon as the lesson is over, then I should be able to catch up with Lemres. Is he still visiting? I think he's teaching Sig's class next door._

He strained his ears, but he couldn't hear the neighboring class. The birds chirping and the bustling breeze provided the only other sounds aside from Accord's lecture. As Raffina answered a question, he sighed and continued scribbling down notes.

"...and I'll end class early for today," Accord said, setting down her chalk.

_Stupid Feli dashing in and bothering us and-wait, what?_

Flipping his head up, Klug couldn't believe the words that slipped out of her mouth. Accord never ended class early unless it was to assign them a special task. He checked the clock, realizing they still had an hour before school was finished for the day.

Fate seemed to smile on him. He had another chance to see Lemres, and he swiftly leaped out of his chair. Gathering his belongings, he stuffed them into his bookbag as Amitie cheered, spinning in her seat to face Lidelle. He smirked, knowing she was probably going to goof off while he sought out Lemres, the notion of continuing their lesson without Feli around making his smile press into his cheeks.

"Klug, before you leave-"

_Oh, no._

"-I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes in private." Accord smiled and gestured at the seat across from her desk.

Ignoring Raffina's smug, pointed look, he tersely nodded. He knew he wasn't paying attention, and she probably wanted to nag him for it. He supposed she had a point, but he was in no mood to be lectured for any behavioral concerns when he finally had free time to learn from Lemres.

As the other students left gossiping and giggling, he said, "I am unequivocally apologetic for not paying attention, Ms. Accord."

"Oh, no, no, it's not that at all." She waved her head, Popoi resting comfortably in her arms. "I was going to ask if you wanted a special lesson today."

"With you?" His cheeks darkened as she chuckled. "A-ah, yes, well, of course it would be with you, but I was hoping to continue my morning lesson with Lemres."

Accord nodded, Popoi's tail swishing like a pendulum. "Oh, I know all about that. Feli was quite loud in the courtyard, so I caught up to her before she could leave and scolded her. Not too harshly, of course, but a little Puyo battle in respect taught her a lesson."

His smile quickly turned into a smirk. Imagining her face twisting into one of regret and sorrow soothed his irritation.

"But Lemres had to go back to his school to teach another group of his peers." She chuckled as his mouth flew open, and she stroked Popoi's head. "Since I know your training means so much to you, I'd like to make up for your lost time and help. You were learning about summoning astral weapons, correct?"

"Oh, yes!" He clenched his fists. "Lemres was teaching me about the...about...the…"

He trailed off as Accord snapped her fingers. Stars burst around her wrist and traveled up her palm before forming into a poignant, luminescent blade with palpable energy emanating off it. The air crackled around them, heat surging at Klug as Accord flipped the blade over, offering him the metallic hilt.

He swallowed, realizing he had been holding his breath. Choking out to know if it was real, he gasped as she nodded and set the sword into his shaking hand. Klug yiped, the weight almost making him collapse into her desk, but he felt the spirit in his tome press against his chest, forcing him to stay upright.

"The Cosmos Rapier is wonderful, isn't it? It can cut through stars and summon them. Think of it as something like Mr. Wegey's sword," she said, and for a split second, Klug thought she had opened her eyes. "Now, shall we continue with our lesson outside?"

"O-oh, yes! Thank you, ma'am!" He shot to his feet, his tome clutched in his free hand. Tightening his grip around the hilt, he beamed down at her, his expression as bright as the sun and then took off.

Chuckling, Accord stood up and pushed in her chair. She fixed her round glasses, a pair similar to the kind Klug wore. She stepped into the hallway, hearing his distant cackling as he continued bolting.

"You're pretty pawsitive today. You'd normally scold him like you did to Feli," Popoi said, rocking from left to right in her arms.

"Well, when it comes to my students, I just want what's best for them," she replied, making her way down the hall.

Popoi flicked his head up to her, sneering, "He's a lot like mew when mew were young. So dedicated and studious."

"I believe we are alike in many ways." She sighed, glancing at her sweet, mischievous cat. "Right down to our demons, too, hm?"

Chuckling, Popoi smirked and leaned against her shoulder. As Accord found Klug eagerly waiting for her in the courtyard under the sunny sky, he flashed a fanged grin at the spirit leering out from Klug's tome.


	43. Lean On Me - SigLala

Lala has managed to move on from Camus and becomes a powerful magician. When Arle goes missing, she endeavors to find her, but when she arrives in a strange town, she's met with an even stranger boy. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Lean On Me

It was shocking when Lala realized Camus was only an illusion, like a lightning bolt flashing across her eyes, briefly blinding her, but she could still see.

At the tender age of six, she fell in love with a mirage. He was there when needed, but at the same time, he wasn't, a ghost mingling among young magicians. He was simply a means to an end, a rival to keep Arle focused on her goal and gone when his role ended.

She truly thought he was real. She chased and chased, but she could never reach him. He always dashed away before she could even hold him, his glossy dark hair and vibrant violet eyes keeping her awake for long stretches of the night when she was a girl. She remembered washing to hold his hand and lean into his shoulder, that girlish, storybook ending never quite leaving her.

Lala was happier now. A decade had passed since kindergarten, and Camus became a sweet dream. He was someone she visited in the dead of night, a friend to keep her slumbering self company as she grew up. Little by little, Lala distanced herself from him, and soon enough, her heart opened up to others as Camus grinned behind her.

Now focused on magic, she was master of effects. She could alter someone's status with a quick spell. Dizzying them or forcing them to sleep or even making them fall in love, they were all her treasured skills. She studied and practiced just like her friendly rival Arle, and in her own right, she was a heroine of their quaint magical village.

Though, she never really mastered Puyo battles. She enjoyed watching them, but participating in them seemed silly, but when Arle vanished because of it, all bets were off. She guarded her village and searched for a way to find her, realizing she had no choice but to pop as many Puyos as possible. Through clumsy efforts and several failed chains, she eventually succeeded, opening a swirling wormhole and leaped into a world unknown, hope propelling her forward.

She hadn't expected the warp through space-time to be so...rough.

She conked her head on the side of a bridge in a sunflower field when the portal shot her out. Consciousness slipped from her faster than one could turn off a lamp. She didn't even have time to groan. All she could make out was a bright blue sky before the darkness enveloped her.

The first sensation she felt was something skittering across her hand. Tiny legs pricked her skin, stirring her from a dreamless sleep. Her head pulsed as if her brain was nudging against her skull, and any of her thoughts became a jumbled, incoherent mess of stretched vowels and sudden pangs.

"Hey. Hey. You okay?"

The monotonous voice pierced through her thoughts. Groaning, she blinked open her eyes, coming face to face with a boy only a few inches away. She took in his mismatched eyes, one a fiery red and the other as blue as the deep sea. He had a gentle disposition, hardly moving at all as he lowered his voice.

"Can you move?" he asked, and she realized he was lying on the ground with her.

Lala managed to roll onto her side, her scarlet dress dirtying. Rubbing her head, she sat up and took a closer look at him, his attire throwing her off. He wore a simple white jacket with sleeves as blue as his eyes and dark colored pants. Compared to her elegant, flashy battle-ready dress and bows, his outfit seemed almost futuristic, something she would never see in her village.

Yet, it was that peculiar, large, crimson claw with the pointed, razor-like fingers that made her eyes widen. She sensed an odd aura emanating from it, one she couldn't exactly place. She raised her hands to her chest, readying a spell only to hiss. The pain in her head swelled, and she grasped her skull, another moan slipping past her clenched teeth.

"You're hurt," he said, getting up to his knees. "Here. Stay still."

His command didn't hold any weight. They were spoken in a calm fashion that, despite the scratchiness in his voice, comforted her. Lala watched him, her mind-altering spell still tickling her palms as he eased closer.

Then, he clutched her waist and held her in the air like a bride with his powerful claw.

She almost shrieked. Her cheeks burned hotter than any flame. She clapped her hands over her mouth, her pinprick eyes taking in his lackadaisical expression.

"Teach will know what to do," he said, offering his free hand for the ladybug that circled his head.

"What? I-I-h-hey! Who-who are you?" she blurted, lowering her hands to her lap.

"Sig. You?"

"I'm Lala."

"Pretty name."

Her lips parted into a smile. Compliments were always an easy way to win her over. Lala crossed her legs and peered at Sig as he began carrying her to a distant town, one she could faintly make out through a swathe of trees.

"You're in Primp Town," he said, "It's good here. You'll like it. There's lots of nice bugs, too."

With her luck, she managed to find quite a charming boy. Even if he seemed a bit off putting, the gentle way he carried himself and the soothing tone of his voice charmed her idyllic side. She never truly lost her spark of romanticism that followed her from her childhood, and Lala found herself still grinning, wrapping her free arms around his neck.

As Sig tilted his head, his smile tugging at the corners of his lips, she giggled and said, "Oh, I think I'll like it here very much."


	44. Vegetable Bites - SigLidelle

Lidelle is unable to move as Sig falls asleep on her. While she tries to eat lunch, she notices she can have some fun with her slumbering companion. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Vegetable Bites

Lidelle couldn't move.

Well, if she wanted to move, she certainly could, but she had a peculiar reason for why she had to stay as still as possible.

The soft snoring that echoed around her forced her to remain. Tensing, the smaller girl glanced at her right side, finding Sig nestling against her. He slumbered, his haggard body leaning into her, and she remembered Ms. Accord scolding him for sleeping in class just over an hour ago.

Now, it was lunchtime. Lidelle and Sig had settled against the school building as their other classmates scampered off for some recreation. They chit-chatted about a few new bugs Lidelle discovered in the forest when Sig's eyelids grew heavy once again, and he fell forward. Yelping, Lidelle twisted her body so his collapse wouldn't hurt too much when she realized what had happened.

As Sig continued sleeping on her, his half-eaten sandwich slipped out of his hand and onto his checkered napkin. His head pressed into the crook of her neck, her ear flicking backwards and her long hair tickling his cheek. Sig shifted, grumbling slightly as he tried to make himself comfortable, definitely not realizing the awkward position he placed on Lidelle.

Swallowing, Lidelle picked at her cherry tomatoes and sliced cucumbers. She poked at them with her fork, her own sandwich still waiting to be eaten. Her stomach growled, and she slowly pierced through the tomato. Popping it into her mouth, she ate, her movements careful and deliberate to avoid waking Sig.

"Aaah…"

She suppressed a squeak as Sig opened his mouth. The temptation to ask if he was okay quickly passed as he moved forward, ready to chomp down her fork.

_Is he still sleeping?_

Lidelle pulled her fork away and dug it into the cucumbers. Humming, she raised it back to his mouth, her curiosity piqued. She watched him sniff it, his sleeping face perfectly neutral as he opened his mouth.

Giggling, Lidelle stuffed the cucumber inside, and he chewed and swallowed. It quickly became like a game to Lidelle, feeding Sig vegetables in his sleep. She watched a tiny smile play on his lips, one that made her wonder if he was awake and teasing her, but his subsequent snores proved otherwise.

_He's...kind of cute like this, _she thought, placing her fork down as Sig sidled once again, his free arm resting on her lap. _Almost like a little animal, like a bunny or bird._

Lidelle picked up her sandwich and took a few bites. She leaned back, letting Sig curl up into her lap. His back must have been aching from twisting it towards her, so she felt no real embarrassment letting him sleep on her. A few bushes blocked them from anyone's prying eyes, shielding her from snide comments that would certainly come from others like Klug or Raffina.

She plucked out a pickle slice from her sandwich, wondering if she had mistakenly chopped up a pickle instead of another cucumber. She was about to set it back into her lunchbox when Sig hummed. Lifting her sleeve up, she watched him open his mouth, and Lidelle knew exactly what he wanted.

She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand and dropped the pickle. It landed perfectly on his tongue, and he chewed, giving out a satisfied snore as he gulped it down. A sigh slipped past his lips, and he unfolded his arms, letting them rest by his side as he curled into the soft fabric of her jumper dress.

_He really is just like a rabbit, _she thought, smiling widely, an aura of sunshine surrounding her. _Like a snuggly, cute rabbit._

"Lidelle."

She yiped, clapping her hands back over her mouth and causing her sandwich to fall back into her lunchbox. Her eyes widened as she shot her attention back to Sig, her bliss replaced with shock.

His red eye opened, and he tugged off his covered sandwich. Setting it out on the grass for any bugs to enjoy, he offered his claw to her.

"Um, wh-what's this, Sig?" she asked, letting her hand hover over his palm.

"You look tired. Rest." He wrapped his fingers around her hand, delicate and precise. Warmth filled her as he closed around her little fingers, pulling Lidelle next to him on the soft grass. "Time to sleep."

"Er, wha-? B-but lunch is almost over," she mumbled, her sleeves hiding her beet red face.

"The bell will wake us up."

"Eeeeh?"

"Nighty night."

She frowned, his nonchalance only heightening her worries. Anyone could see them if they came closer or peaked out a window. She was already sensitive to cruel words, and the last thing she wanted was to be teased for lying next to Sig in a way that made her heart race faster.

When she looked up to his calm, smiling face, however, those worries faded away. He patted her shoulder and slouched, his warm hand resting on her cheek. Lidelle sighed, her troubles behind her as she set her hand on Sig's, closing her eyes and letting the cool wind caress them while she drifted off to dreamland.

From the window above them when the bell rang, Ms. Accord chuckled. Her students needed their rest it seemed, but maybe some extra homework would help them learn to sleep in their beds and not during her class.


	45. Arle Lala Camus Rulue Raffina Yu Rei

Arle and some friends return back to her world, but nothing is as peaceful as she hoped. Rulue and Raffina investigate Rulue's dojo, and Yu and Rei search for fellow ghosts. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Return

Arle's head spun backwards, a long string of saliva spewing out of her mouth. She twisted in mid-air, Ecolo's hum the only sound echoing around her. She felt like she was floating, but the pain in her mouth circumvented that fantasy. Crashing on the ground, she clenched her jaw and shot upright. Her head spun, blood rushing to her skull as she tried to make out her surroundings.

"Well, this isn't what I expected," Satan mumbled, scratching his cheek as Ecolo snickered behind their hand.

"Where have you been? Just what in the world have you been doing?" Lala shrieked, her extended fist lowering to her side.

"Y-you didn't have to punch me! I wasn't gone for that long!" Arle cried, hurrying back to her feet.

"You've been gone for over a year! Do you know how hard we had to work to defend the village?" She threw her arm back, Camus streaking his fingers through his hair.

"Well, I think punching her was a little too strong, Lala," he said, and she flushed, her cheeks burning a hot pink.

"What...is going on?" Ringo asked, Amitie quickly hurrying over to help Arle stand up straight when she wobbled.

Ecolo sighed, crossing their legs in midair. When they and Satan managed to open a dimensional portal back the latter's world, they hadn't expected it to be so lively. With a gaggle of friends following them through, they knew there was a lot of fun to be had in the Magician's Village.

"We've been attacked by monsters! Demons! Even transmuted Puyo! While you were off playing around with your new friends, we had so much to deal with!" Lala stomped her foot, clenching her sharp nails into her calloused palms.

"Lala, please, that's enough," Camus insisted, grabbing her shoulder, but she shook him off, storming back towards the quaint village filled with wooden cottages and demure shops. Sighing as Arle healed her bruised jaw, he added, "I'm sorry about Lala. She's been overly wary of newcomers because of the recent monster attacks." He smiled at his old friend. "We're happy to see you and Rulue again, but we just wish it was sooner."

Rulue hummed, crossing her arms as Raffina scratched her neck. She hadn't realized they were gone for that long. She thought that time moved the same in Primp as it did in her world.

"It's great to see you, too, Camus," Arle interjected, dragging Rulue out of her thoughts. "Here are my friends! This is-"

"I'm checking on my dojo," she announced, moving past Arle and offering Camus a curt wave. "Is it still standing?"

"Yes. Count invaded it, but Lala and I threw him out." He observed her grimace, adding. "I'm sure your students would like to see you again."

"You have a dojo?" Raffina asked, hopping by her fellow fighter's side.

"Yes, I do. Let's go," Rulue said, taking Raffina's wrist and pulling her along. "I just hope my students are still there in one piece."

Raffina remained quiet, letting Rulue guide her along. She knew her brawling partner was an esteemed martial artist, but she never mentioned that she ran a dojo. As she gazed at the thick forest, she let the silence consume them as they trekked for over a mile and came out to a brilliant dojo made out of the finest wood and cement.

Rulue touched the doors, a fine layer of dust coating her palm. Sucking down a breath, she pushed open the double doors and the click-clack of her heels on the bamboo floor felt like home. Grunts and roars bellowed past the foyer, and she stepped outside, throwing a long curtain out of her way and gazed at her students.

Many men and women, each talented in their own rights, immediately stopped their duels. They gazed at her with wide eyes, some taking in Raffina's ogling expression. A beat passed, and they struck, dashing towards the young women with nunchucks and fists flying.

"A fine welcome! Come, Raffina, let's show them the full extent of our training!" Rulue shouted, and Raffina suppressed her yelp, the suddenness jarring her, but she had to grin at the idea of a challenge.

As they brawled, Yu and Rei floated about Arle as she introduced her friends. She flitted about, eagerly taking in the various people, all of whom would certainly live happier as ghosts!

"Rei, lookie lookie! Over there!" She snatched her brother's hand, shooting past the group and flew towards a thatch of shrubbery.

"It's an old house," he said, tilting his head.

"A boo-tiful haunted house!" She tossed her arms up. "There must be some ghoulish ghost in there! Let's go!"

They flew through the gaps in the rather decrypt home, mildew and mold contaminating the interior. Rei glanced around, finding cracked photographs of young magic students. Glass coated the floor, and to his bewilderment, he felt a strange sense of warmth surround him as if the house was recently inhabited.

"Ta~da! Yu's here!"

"A-and Rei," he quickly added, his sister's shout dragging him out of his discomfort.

Before them was an odd woman, watery in appearance with a muggy cloak wrapped around her slender frame. Wet tendrils shifted around her head like live snakes. She shuddered, her eyes hidden behind her murky hair.

Wraith gazed through them, her wide yellow eyes like blotted stars. She pressed her back into the wall and sucked down a sharp breath.

"No need to fear because Yu and Rei are here! We have a-!"

"Go away!" she cried, wrapping her arms around herself. "Leave! Leave!"

"Eh, what? What's this now?" Yu rocked from side to side. "We're all ghosts here! Don't-"

"No, no, leave, leave!" She cried, shaking her head and grasping her hair. "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Why?"

"We should go," Rei whispered, but Yu frowned and continued.

"We're ghosts, too! Didn't you hear me? We're all floaty, happy-eep!" Yu ducked, Wraith shooting a watery blast for her head. "Heeey, don't be so ghastly!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she crooned, dropping to her knees and covering her eyes.

"Yu," Rei said, a rare tone of authority in his voice, "we should go."

He pulled her hand before she could reply. They left, Wraith's cries echoing behind them. Yu grumbled and scratched through her periwinkle hair. She couldn't understand what had happened or why Wraith would react so violently to them.

"Gee, I guess not everyone can feel floaty even when-oh! She had legs, though. Maybe she wasn't even a ghost." Yu tapped her chin. "Any thoughts, Rei?"

"Not really," he said, and Yu pursed her lips, her happy smile swapping for a frown.


	46. What Makes Reality - Risukuma and Witch

Risukuma refuses to believe that Witch has made an invisibility potion with seemingly random ingredients. Requested by a tumblr anon!

What Makes Reality

Risukuma was an ardent believer of science. His magic, only emerging during Puyo battles, was boiled down to chemicals crafted into fine elixirs meant for fiery bursts or explosive defenses. He was a lover, not a fighter, a passionate student of logic and guidance for his peers.

Seeing Witch step on the virtues of science was akin to suffering from a heart attack.

"Zombie Eye and Oil of Toad mixing with the purified venom of a rare naga," she said, haphazardly throwing the ingredients into her bubbling cauldron, "will make a wonderful invisibility potion."

It didn't make sense. It absolutely did not make one lick of sense. The parts from the undead and amphibians combined with supposedly clean poison did not make anyone invisible. Her potion sounded completely off the wall like something he would watch from an old movie about an evil sorceress plotting to harm the fair princess.

"And that's that," Witch said, scooping a sliver of the goop into her vial. She whisked it around and corked it, her smile stretching into her cheek. "See? Quite easy, isn't it?"

"No," he deadpanned, his arms crossed.

She tilted her head. "What in the blazes do you mean 'no?'"

"No. No, it does not make sense. The chemical formula for invisibility, what is it? You're just throwing ingredients in to a cauldron and churning it all together." He leaned forward, his brow furrowing as he glared at the bubbling slop. "And furthermore-"

"Stop right there! Are you implying that I'm not an honest sorceress?" She shot her finger at his round, black nose. "Because I'll have you know that I'm training to be the best! Any slander will be settled in Puyo, so hold your tongue."

"That isn't at all what I'm saying." He lowered her hand, his oversized paw fitting over her coarse fingers. "What you're doing, what you're making, there is no scientific background to it."

She chortled, leaning into her cauldron. "Oh ho? Is that what you think? Of course, a boy who breathes in chemicals all day wouldn't understand the schematics, the necessary precautions, and the exact analyzations to make potions."

"I do that on a daily basis." He gestured at the various flasks stewing, bubbling, and steaming on the counter of his club room. "Following scientific methods, that's how I'm able to create my chemicals."

"Which is exactly how I make my potions." She smirked. "Case closed."

"No! No, it's not closed!" He grabbed the cauldron's round, slightly rusted edge. "As for this, there is no basis to it! No reasoning! What could 'Oil of Toad' have to do with making someone invisible?"

Witch scoffed and rolled her eyes. She knew this was going to be trouble. Setting up shop in Risukuma's club room had been fine, but as she worked, she noticed his irritation rising. It was fun teasing him at first with her wild ingredients and magical spells simply to watch his reactions, and as Risukuma demanded answers, she decided to keep playing with him.

"Oh, why it's easy!"

Silence followed. Witch inspected her polished, slightly chipped nails.

"Then...explain it," Risukuma slowly uttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't have to. It's magic."

Risukuma could have exploded like one of his chemicals. "That's my point! There's no reasoning! No logic! No critical thinking skills required!"

She tutted, waving her finger. Stepping around him, she tapped her broom on the ground and giggled. "My fellow chemist, my dear associate, you haven't even tried my potion."

As she waved the vial in front of his nose, Risukuma grumbled. While he would have gladly tested any of Ringo's experiments, something about Witch threw him off. The way she carried herself, so calm and coy, it made him grind down on his molars. How she mixed and matched different solutions filled with strange specimens and ingredients, it all made him question the very fabric of his world.

Uncorking the potion, he chugged it without a second thought, a stinging, sour taste tainting his tongue. His mouth writhed, and he hunched forward, forcing him to swallow down the sludge. Proving her wrong by showing that she hadn't invented invisibility sounded like a proper solution to their conundrum. If he didn't turn invisible, it simply meant her magical principles were wrong compared to scientific endeavors.

"How do you feel? How did it taste?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Repulsive."

"Perfect! Have fun with your invisibility, my friend."

"Hmph. I haven't-!"

He cut himself off. He felt weightless, floaty as if he could pass through everything. He thought he could feel the wind blow through him, but it hit his back and rustled his coat, one that he couldn't see. His initial shock was replaced with swift understanding mingling with Witch's wicked giggling.

He was invisible. His clothes and fur were rendered unseeable. All of his color was gone, replaced with nothingness. He still felt his jacket press against his arms and fan out by his hips, but to the naked eye, he wasn't there.

"Im-impossible, no, no, impossible," he stammered, and Witch felt his arms swish about, providing a brief, cool wind.

Covering her mouth, she snatched back the vial he still held, it being the only thing indicating his position. She wiped it clean against her robe, remarking, "Oh, it's very much possible. Care to buy a sample for your experiments?"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, procuring a few bills and shoving them into her open hand. He had no choice but to accept that he was invisible, the urge to study the effects propelling him to pay top dollar. With a hidden smile, Risukuma poured over the cauldron and snatched a nearby clipboard off a table, scribbling down the effects.

"It'll wear off within the hour, but feel free to accept the principles of magic," she said, chortling and pocketing her money. Turning away, she jumped onto her broom and flew out the window, waving over her shoulder. "Let's experiment again some day! Ohoho!"


	47. Ladybug and Cicada - SigJaan, Ally

When Sig's advice gives Jaan better results in scaring others, she knows the perfect way to thank him. Requested by a tumblr anon!

The Ladybug and The Cicada

Sig's advice didn't turn her arm red like she hoped, but it had a very unique effect.

With his help, Jaan managed to summon a plethora of cicadas, loud, obstructive insects, perfect for startling unsuspecting people. She managed to tease that adorable imp Lidelle with her newfound swarm, laughing as she yelped and scampered through the trees when she poofed up with her insect army. Suketoudara screamed and swam as far away as he could, his supposedly beautiful legs pumping faster than he could dance. Sending her cicadas after him as he tried diving up for air each time made her laugh so hard that she thought her lungs would combust.

She hadn't had so much fun startling people in such a long time. If she hadn't consulted Sig, than she would have been doing the same boring routine. Popping out of nowhere with smoke surrounding her only worked for so long. She even remembered Rulue having the gall to yawn at her when she leaped up next to her, commenting that she needed to grow up or find a better career.

Rulue certainly had nothing to say when she appeared with hundreds of cicadas launching at her. Only screams left her as Jaan gave chase, her cackling echoing throughout Rulue's dojo and mingling with the persistent thrum of her cicadas.

She owed Sig, and she knew what to do. A proper thank you was boring. She needed to spice up her gratitude. Knowing how much he adored bugs, her idea raised her smile into her high cheeks.

Sig was having an average day. He was in the forest searching for bugs once again. It was mundane to any onlooker as he held his net over his shoulder, but he found true enjoyment by playing with insects. People were nice, but bugs were far more understanding and didn't ask questions about his red arm.

His ladybug fluttered around his head before perching on his skull. He hummed, his voice high and uneven. So far, he wasn't having any luck finding anyone new. It was nice seeing old friends, but he wanted to meet someone exciting.

He trudged behind a bush and shoved through the prickly stems. Nothing new was there, dashing his hopes only for an odd noise to catch his attention. His antenna-like hair twitched, and he straightened his hunched back, another monotonous hum pressing against his closed mouth.

"Hello?" he called, slowly looking around.

It sounded like buzzing, but he knew the cries of the bumblebees well. He memorized the sounds of the wasps and hornets, too. The strange noise grew as if doubled, then tripled, and Sig felt the hairs on his neck stand at attention. It was too peculiar to rationalize like a cacophony attempting to be harmonious. He almost wanted to cover his ears, but he remained still, listening to the noise grow around him, deafening him to the point where he couldn't even hear himself think.

"Siiig!"

"Uwaaah."

Jaan's cry and his mumble meshed as smoke billowed around him. He felt the taller girl's arms wrap around his waist, lifting him off his feet. Another muted yell left him, and his neutral expression hardly changed as she swung him around.

Yet, as the smoke dissipated, his eyes widened as far as they would go. Hundreds of cicadas raced out of the smoke, surrounding them and fluttering in zigzag fashions. They zipped and zoomed, their wings beating and cries echoing around them as Jaan continued swinging him around.

"Ja-ja-jaaaan! Thank you so, so, sooo much!" Jaan set him on the ground but kept her arms around his waist. "Because you taught me how to appear with a swarm of bugs, me and my cicadas have been on a scaring spree! We even scared Rulue! Can you believe it? Rulue!"

"Wooow. Impressive." His tone may have registered as potential sarcasm to others, but he was truly genuine.

"And aren't they cool? Cicadas really are the best bugs ever!" Jaan added, throwing her enlarged hand out.

Sig pressed his lips into a grin as the cicadas swarmed around them like a tornado. They caused them no harm, eagerly racing about and roaring instead. Letting his net drop, he placed his hands over the one that Jaan wrapped around him. He felt her bigger hand rub his head, her giggling as boisterous as the cicadas.

"Ah! What's going on over here? Is there trouble?"

Racing in from another path was Ally, shocked from the crying cicadas. She blinked, her hand raising towards her mouth. Taking in the situation as Sig and Jaan blankly looked at her, she shifted her attention to the cicadas. She seemed to be lost in thought, processing the situation before a gasp slipped out of her.

"Oh! Could this be a meeting between lovers in the woods?" she gushed, clasping her hands together. A fond sigh escaped her, her vision blurred with romance. "I'm so glad I could have seen such beautiful love!"

"Ja-jaaaan! Th-this isn't-you know-! It's appreciation! Gratitude!" Jaan yelped, quickly detangling herself from Sig who began scratching his cheek.

"Hmm...guess so," he muttered, and the blushing Jaan jerked her head towards the grass, Ally's starry-eyed gaze burning through them.

"Pretend I'm not here! Enjoy your insectoid romance!" Ally exclaimed, waving and hiding behind a tree. She peeked out once and then resumed hiding.

Stomping her foot, the scarlet-faced Jaan blurted, "It's really not like that! Listen to me!"

"Pay no attention to the supportive girl behind the tree and love freely!" she shouted, shaking her hand.

"A...misconception, huh?" Sig wondered as Jaan rushed forward with her cicadas, earning a scream from Ally in return as they ran off. He offered his claw to one cicada who remained, grinning as his ladybug joined it and nestled together.


	48. Under the Mask - Satan, Pierrot, Arle

Satan confronts Pierrot hours after she's defeated. He has something to get off his chest, something that makes her think differently of him and the way she views her world. Requested by huskynator on tumblr!

Under the Mask

"So, this is where you were."

Pierrot looked down, her hand gingerly cupping her mask. She sat in a large tree branch overlooking the remaining festivities of the Puyo Puyo Circus. She had spotted him coming, locking eyes with him, but instead of fleeing, she remained still and allowed him to come to her.

After all, she certainly had a surprise for him.

"Come down. We need to talk," Satan said, flicking his attention back to the circus where he watched Nohoho sell curry in his quaint shop.

Pierrot shrugged, the loose fabric of her shoulders brushing against her mask. She leaped down, landing perfectly on her heels and threw her arms out, steadying herself. The lights sparkled much brighter now that she was on the field, the laughter of children echoing out from the tent.

Satan furrowed his brow. He took in her jester's outfit. It was a truly outrageous outfit, one that made him question if she was still plotting. She had already controlled him, forcing him to capture Carbuncle and make Arle run around in desperate hopes of finding him again.

"You're contemptuous," he mused, "aren't you?"

She lowered her arms. Her shoulders stiffened as he approached her, his tall body blocking her view of the circus. Somewhere, she could hear the shrill hum of Harpy's song.

"I suppose you have every reason to be furious, but you have no right to treat Arle with such malice." His gaze hardened. "There won't be another next time if you choose to harm her. She's innocent in all of this."

Pierrot watched. Her mask provided a blank slate.

Satan streaked his fingers through his long, slicked back hair. He had hoped she would at least communicate with him. Trying to be civil with her seemed impossible, but he needed to try. For her sake, for the years she spent in captivity, he had to make it right.

"I didn't know I separated you both. Taking only half of your soul wasn't my goal. It might have seemed like I was trying to suppress your power, but I wasn't. I never meant to leave you behind."

Cloaked in her outfit, she shivered from head to toe.

"It must have been painful suffering alone in that hell. An endless plane between dimensions, I wouldn't even will that upon my worst enemy." He lowered his arms and dug his sharp claws into his palms, drawing faint pricks of blood to coat his nails. "I never meant for this to happen, Arle. You want to be called that, right? It is your name."

She didn't reply. Instead, she took a step backwards, her elbow nudging into the tree. She jerked her head over her shoulder, a muffled gasp escaping her when she realized she had no chance to run.

"You were scared, no, no, that doesn't even fit what you endured." He came closer, each step careful and precise. "You suffered. In your mind, you endured all of that pain for nothing. Everyone else…" He glanced over his shoulder, Draco's uproarious laughter mingling with Nohoho's cursing and Witch's haughty shriek as the former's tail swatted over Witch's cauldron, spilling the contents onto Nohoho's shop. "...is only similar to what you remember."

Her heart lodged itself in her throat. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

"You defeated that cruel God. You tried so valiantly when I…" His eyes widened, memories of his beloved Lilith tormenting his train of thought. Her smile, her power, she captivated him. He dropped his head. "I'm a coward just as Lilith said. I did nothing in the wars. I ran and ran and let you and Lilith do all the work both times."

When he gripped his face, she almost wanted to reach out to him. Consolatory words tickled her tongue, but she couldn't say them. Something propelled her to remain with her back against the tree as Satan tightened his grip on his jaw, squeezing so tightly that she thought he would dislocate it.

"When I reshaped this world, I thought you were part of it. I hadn't realized it until you...she woke up. She lacked the power and experience you had, but I had to play my part!" He threw his arm out, and for the first time, Pierrot saw him weep, tears unabashedly rolling down his sharp cheeks. "Everyone else-they all...they were the same, but they weren't. They all lacked something, something that I forced them to forget just so we could all live in this world together. I took away those memories and shaped them to what I thought was right, to what I thought were perfect replicas."

She took a breath and tried to say his name. Gripping her mask, she let the temptation to take off her mask pass as he turned away, his gaze fixated on the circus.

"Arle has nothing to do with this. She's innocent and so are the rest of them." He leered over his shoulder, but his expression softened into something like makeshift silk. "I'll make it right. I'll see what I can do to allow you to remain in this world not as a doppelganger. It may take some time, so I hope you can amuse yourself in the meantime without causing them too many headaches."

His awkward chuckle clashed with the tears still burning in his eyes. His wings flapped open, preventing him from seeing her reach up. Closing his eyes, he felt a few salty tears run over his lips as he vanished in a cloak of darkness.

Her mask dropped down to her side.

Arle Nadja simply stared at the space where he once stood. Her mouth parted, unspoken words dying in her throat. Slowly, her back scratched against the coarse bark, and the costume ripped as she collapsed onto her bottom.

She wanted to tease the others by wearing the Pierrot costume. She would have performed magical tricks and earn the praise of the crowd. Giving Satan a scare was something to brighten the mood, but then he started talking.

As her deep brown hair caressed her cheeks, she stared at her gloved hands. What he had said struck her like lightning spearing through her. All she could do was mull over the influx of information, the chaotic spewing of words that hardly made any sense.

Remaining quiet, Arle wasn't sure why she started crying as Carbuncle bounced towards her.


	49. Ecolo Count DServ Vamp Water Element MM

Rulue barges into Count's castle, and as his henchman watch her strange actions, Count doesn't realize he's been tricked. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Whimsy

"R-Rulue!"

Count's voice broke out, alerting his trio of minions. Demon Servant raised his head, jerking his attention to the silver double doors, and Vampire streaked his fingers through his long blonde hair, his smirk stretching into his cheeks. Water Element peered out from behind Demon Servant, her eyes widening from the sudden intrusion.

Rulue chuckled, sashaying her hips as she sauntered inside. She kicked the doors shut, their deafening boom killing the silence. Only the click-clack of her heels echoed in the long throne room, and her lips spread into her rouged cheeks.

"Some nerve you have barging in here," Water Element seethed, furrowing her brow, "especially when there's only room for one beauty."

Tutting, Rulue waved her finger. "Now, now, I'm here to speak with your boss. Let's not be unwelcoming."

"You-!" She stomped out from behind Demon Servant, water dripping down her legs with each step only to gasp when Count threw his arm out. "S-sir?"

Standing at his full height, he squared his broad shoulders. His fanged snarl deepened as he balled his hands into fists. He had no idea what Rulue was planning. She had already bested him too many times. It wasn't like her to waltz into his castle, but before he could order his henchmen to attack, Rulue sighed.

She pivoted towards him, the back of her hand pressing against her forehead. Her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet, a haze fogging over her bright eyes. She fell forwards, her shoulder hitting Count's chest, and she giggled, her lips puckering as she clung to his vest.

"She's...swooning?" Demon Servant straightened, apprehension seizing him.

"Oh, Count, you must know what I desire." She stroked his chin, running her fingers over his jaw.

"I...I do?" he murmured, completely stupefied.

"Yes! I crave to be your wife." She pressed her chest against him, a sultry snicker slipping over her plump lips. "You've asked me so many times, and I was foolish to not accept. Satan could never treasure me...as I know you will."

"She-she's finally-!" Vampire cut himself off, noticing an odd puff of black smoke wafting behind Rulue's luxurious blue hair.

Count, however, was fully enamored. She finally gave him exactly what he needed to hear. She came to him, adoring and begging. The Fighting Queen was right in the palm of his hand, delectable, delicious, and he was already licking his fangs as Rulue streaked through his short blonde hair.

"Oh, Rulue," he purred, not noticing Water Element rolling her eyes, "you've no idea how long I've waited for this."

She smiled, a blank look masking her seductive features. Clapping his shoulders, she immediately ducked as he went in to kiss her. She kicked out his legs, her laughter growing more high pitched as he toppled to the ground, landing face first.

"Look! Her hair!" Vampire blurted as the smog began enveloping her body, twisting through her locks and racing down over her strong, curvy physique.

Her laughter roared, changing all the while until it was filled with manic glee and chaotic energy. As the smoke evaporated, all that was left was a pulsing electromagnetic creature. Puffs of smog still surrounded it, but as Demon Servant rushed to attend his master, the creature struck, slamming right into his skull.

Demon Servant gasped. Pain pounded in his head, and as Count rose to his feet, betrayal burning in his pinprick eyes, he swiftly kicked him in the back. Count grunted, his face colliding with the carpet, and Water Element and Vampire rushed to aid him.

"What-what is the meaning of this? Did you shove me? I am your master, and I've already been humiliated!" Count snarled, whipping around to face Demon Servant as the creature shot free from his body, twisting in the air to possess the unsuspecting Vampire.

"N-no, no! It was him!" He shot his finger out at Vampire, who groaned and rubbed his head only to immediately snap his attention to them.

"Why, no, no! It was not I, the handsome, sexy, Vampire. It was Demon Servant, of course." He chuckled. "I saw him shove you, sir. It was quiiiite dishonorable for a servant to do."

"It wasn't me! You did it!"

"You did it!"

"You did it!"

"I did it!"

"Don't give me any of that!" Demon Servant shoved Vampire backwards and slapped his hand on his chest. "Count, I did it!"

Count immediately blasted Demon Servant with a fireball, sending him flying through the air and pulverizing the double doors on his way out. Heaving out a sigh, he let the events replay in his head before glaring at Vampire, who wobbled as the creature left his body.

"What sorcery is this?" he snarled as the creature took form.

Ecolo giggled, crossing their legs and saying, "Man, Satan told me you guys were chumps, but I didn't think it was this bad!" They peered over at Water Element. "And what kind of outfit are you wearing? Aren't you cold? You should wear a sweater. My friend Ringo has lots of 'em."

"I don't want to hear fashion advice from a naked thing!" Water Element crossed her arms over her pronounced chest, her bunny outfit as impractical as ever.

"State your name! What business does Satan have with me to send a fool over here disguised as Rulue?" Count barked.

Ecolo sighed. "No reason at all. I just popped over 'cause I was bored."

"To terrorize us?" Vampire snapped, trying to snatch Ecolo, but they flew farther above their heads.

"This isn't terrorizing. Terrorizing is dropping so many Puyos onto a world that it eventually gets destroyed and making a girl you just met try to stop your absolute reign of chaos. This is just shenanigans." Ecolo yawned and stretched. "Anyway, I'm gonna go now. It's been a real blast!"

Flashing a peace sign, Ecolo evaporated into a fine mist. They attempted to grab them, but Ecolo was too swift for them. Count uttered a frustrated scream, his cronies sighing, and as Vampire Servant staggered back inside, Ecolo appeared beside him, lightly smacked his head, and went on their merry way.


	50. Lunchtime Discussion - Primp Students

Raffina discusses an odd recurring dream that plagues her on some nights. Her classmates' reactions are quite different from what she expected. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Lunchtime Discussion

Raffina nudged her sirloin strips. Her fork clicked against the plate, sending a couple pieces of rice onto Amitie's hand as she reached for her sandwich. Humming, Amitie licked off the rice, giggling as Raffina continued picking at her food, her brow furrowed and gaze distant.

"Oh, Raffina, you're really lacking in your manners today," Klug sneered, his comment immediately catching her attention.

"What are you talking about, foureyes?" She glanced over to Amitie watching her pick off the rest of the rice and pop them into her mouth. "Oh, Amitie, did I get some on you? My apologizes."

"It's okay! It tasted good, and the little bit of broth was nice and beefy!" Amitie flashed a peace sign.

Rolling his eyes as Raffina and Lidelle chuckled, Klug leaned back, the breeze tickling his neck. Having lunch with everyone at the picnic table on the school's vast lawn was Amitie's idea, and he was dragged into it. Although it had been annoying listening to Sig drone on to Tarutaru about some bugs, he kept coming back to Raffina's perplexed expression. She was normally so talkative and composed, eating with a straight back and neutral expression, but as she resumed jabbing at her sirloin strips, he had to sigh.

"Something is bothering you," he interjected over Sig's explanation on ladybug wings.

Raffina raised her head. "Me?"

"Yes, you. You're the one who looks rather distressed." He smirked and rested his elbows on the table, cupping his chin. "Are you afraid of our upcoming exam?"

"Not at all, you weasel. I'll have you know that my grades are much better than yours, and my thoughts are none of your business." She stuffed a helping of rice into her mouth, little bits of them trickling down her chin.

"N-need a napkin?" Lidelle offered one from the dispenser.

Her own inelegance made her cheeks burn red. Klug's laughter didn't help, and she snatched the napkin from Lidelle, swallowing thickly and wiping her mouth. She quickly folded the napkin and set it aside, using her fork to pin it to the table.

"Since it's clear that a certain miscreant won't get off my case until I talk-" She smirked at Klug, whose grin swapped for a scowl, "-I've been having a strange dream lately about Popoi."

"Really?" Amitie tilted her head.

"What kind of dream?" Tarutaru wondered, Sig happily going on about the precise length a millipede could be in adulthood.

Raffina steepled her temples. It had been a strange dream, one that haunted her every so often. Sighing, she drummed her fingers on her thigh and said, "It's the darndest dream. I can't remember where I was, but I recall battling Popoi. He transformed into this…" She vaguely gestured at the sky. "...this enormous creature with fangs and slicked fur and seemed truly monstrous."

"H-how horrifying!" Lidelle squeaked from behind her sleeves.

"And we battled, but he always seemed to get the upper hand. He'd counter my spells, and it felt like the fight would rage on and on until…" She shrugged. "...I'd simply wake up with a splitting headache."

"I think you're overworking yourself," Tarutaru replied. "Isn't that a sign of stress? Having repetitive dreams and headaches?"

"No, it is not! Proper ladies manage their stress wonderfully." She smoothed the creases in her skirt, narrowing her eyes at the larger boy. "Are you implying that I'm stressed out?"

"Um...yes?"

She shot to her feet and jabbed her finger at Tarutaru's round nose. "Then I'll Puyo battle you into next week for-!"

"H-hey, Raffina! Maybe don't start a Puyo battle while we're trying to eat? The Puyos could crush our food!" Amitie exclaimed, wildly pointing at their food.

"Of course the barbarian would initiate a fight at mealtime." Klug tapped his tomb, his gaze drifting at the spirit quietly peeking out from the worn pages. "If anything, it's just as Tarutaru said. You're stressed about the test, aren't you? Can't study so you're having nightmares?"

"Ugh!" Raffina snorted and crossed her arms. "I'm being serious. Waking up with a pounding headache after the same dream isn't a fun experience."

Amitie hummed as her friends continued bickering. She thought Raffina's explanation had some merit. Popoi was a curious creature, one who Ms. Accord insisted was a silly puppet. Sometimes, when she gazed at him for too long, she thought he would wink at her. When she tried telling her teacher, she simply laughed it off and said Amitie was tired.

Her curiosity knew no bounds as her smile pushed into her pudgy cheeks. If Popoi truly had some special powers, then she wanted to learn more about him. She wondered if Accord would tell her about him like where she had gotten him because it seemed like she would never let any real details about him trickle out of her mouth.

"L-let's not fight, okay?" Lidelle quietly said as Raffina cracked her knuckles, Klug's laughter echoing around them. "Lunch will be over soon, so, um, let's put this scary story behind us."

"It's not a scary story!" She cleared her throat and lowered her voice, leering at Sig. "Though, I have the impression a certain someone wasn't listening."

Blinking, Sig scratched his head. He certainly had not been listening as he thought Tarutaru was listening to him explaining a centipede's sleep cycle. Peering at his classmate, he shrugged and said, "Nope. Sorry, Raf."

Groaning as the bell rang, she mumbled, "Oh, la ti da."

As they gathered themselves to return to class and Raffina realized her stomach was growling, hurriedly wolfing down a few more bites, Amitie touched her shoulder and said, "Hey! Let's learn more about Popoi together!"

With her cheeks stuffed with food, Raffina gulped it down, her cheeks a fiery red from her improper display. She pounded her chest, forcing it down and ignoring Klug's smirk as he passed her. Sighing, she pushed back her pink curls and chuckled, her hand raising to her mouth.

"Ohoho! I expect to solve this case myself, Amitie. I don't need an airhead like you helping me." She snatched her plate and set her fork and napkin on it.

"Well, that's fine, but I think I'll find out about Popoi first!" She pumped her fist towards the puffy clouds.

"A challenge, hm? I accept! Let's see who will learn about the true nature of Ms. Accord's puppet first, but I already know it will be me!"

Standing by a window, Ms. Accord chuckled as the girls shook hands. She stroked Popoi's head, the clicking of her students' shoes scuffing the floor as they entered her classroom. Smiling, she pivoted around and greeted them as Popoi snickered under his breath, knowing excitement was bound to follow.


	51. Bad Fever Mode - SigAmitie

Amitie takes care of Sig while he suffers through a fever. Requested by arguably-so on tumblr!

Bad Fever Mode

Amitie pressed the cool towel to Sig's forehead, his groan almost inaudible. His sigh cut through the silence, and Amitie relaxed, her tense fingers pressing against her shorts. She sat at the edge of his bed, the linens covering his thin frame. Only his claw was out for her to inspect, and she quietly watched as it faintly pulsed in a deeper scarlet hue.

She snickered. "This isn't the kind of fever we like, huh?"

He hummed, gingerly touching the towel. It wasn't like him to get sick. Ms. Accord diagnosed him with a fever when he started sweating in class and sent him home for the day. Amitie volunteered to escort him, promising she would make sure Sig didn't take any detours to play with insects. He would have protested, saying that the bugs would have comforted him, but he was too tired and let Amitie hold his hand as she pulled him home, his face only growing redder with each step.

Amitie fidgeted with the hem of her blue shirt. She tilted her head, watching his flushed skin deepen to a darker pink, his half-lidded gaze glaring a hole through his ceiling. Dealing with illnesses wasn't her specialty, but seeing him in such a vulnerable position made her heart twinge. She knew she couldn't leave him to rest off his fever; he needed some genuine comfort and care to get better in her opinion, and with a bright smile, she leaped off his bed.

"Can I get you anything? Some water? A book? A cool bug from outside?" She counted on her fingers as she listed more items, but noticing Sig wasn't answering, she pursed her lips. Edging closer, she cupped his cheek.

Despite the heat contaminating his arms, his face felt frozen. It was like she was caressing a block of ice. Withdrawing her hand, she worried that she made the towel too cold and went to remove it when Sig shook his head. She stuffed her hands into her pockets, concern burning in her gaze as she asked what he needed.

"Hm...uh..." He trailed off, glancing outside. Moonlight slipped in through the open window. A gentle breeze pushed inside, causing the curtains to billow.

"Want me to shut it?" she asked, and he nodded, closing his eyes again.

He listened to her footsteps inch across his floor. The subsequent slam of his window would have made anyone else flinch, but he mere stayed still. Listening to his floorboards groan as she returned, he felt his bed shift and his right leg lower slightly.

Sitting on his bed, Amitie wondered what else she could do for him. She knew she needed to let his fever pass, but she couldn't stand seeing Sig in such discomfort. Considering his peculiar anatomy, if he was having an unfortunate reaction to the illness, she knew she needed to seek real medical attention and sprung back to her feet.

"Want me to get Witch? She could brew a healing potion."

He shook his head, a soft groan pressing against his lips. "Think I'll let it pass."

"Oh, okay! You know your body best."

Her attention drifted towards his claw. The aura hadn't stopped pulsing to her bewilderment. She reached forward and took his wrist, realizing it was limp and caused his curved fingers to fall back onto the sheets. Frowning, she pressed her palm against his larger one, the once comforting softness replaced with sweat and heat, forcing her to withhold her recoil.

Standing up, she tucked his hand back underneath the blanket. She let him turn to his side, his hands shifting underneath his pillow. Before the towel could drop off and cover his face, she took it back and skipped off to his bathroom.

He listened to a faucet run. Opening an eye, he watched Amitie soak the towel. Her humming mingled with the quiet stream, the subdued trickling pacifying him. He knew she was giving him her undivided attention even when he insisted he would have been fine, but having her nearby made the chills and heat seem like passing nuisances. Her presence alone was enough to quell his quickening heartbeat and relax his tired muscles. It was almost like she herself was the magic potion he needed to find the strength to overcome his fever, and as she shut the faucet off, he closed his eye.

Amitie tucked the towel underneath his sky blue hair and wrapped it around his head, saying, "It looks like you're wearing a cool headband, Sig."

His antennae-like hair twitched as the towel made contact with his brow. A satisfied sigh slipped over his chapped lips. He felt like he had been embraced by the clouds, so light and airy as the sweat cooled on his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yeah!" Amitie laughed, resuming her spot at the foot of his bed. "So, want me to do anything else?"

"Stay the night," he said, snuggling into his pillow.

Her cheeks darkened, a yelp bursting over her teeth. "Th-that's really forward!" She giggled, dropping her hands into her lap. "But I'll totally stay. It'll be like a sleepover."

Sig opened his eyes and took in her pure smile. He returned it, already feeling like his fever was going down. He nestled into his pillow as Amitie stood up to find one of his many sleeping bags to set by his bed. Nodding off as Amitie hummed to herself, he realized it was the perfect lullaby needed to drift off through his foggy, hazy illness.


	52. Strange World - ARS Trios

Arle invites her friends back to her world and shows them Lyla's Ruins. However, a monster from her past dashes through their excitement with a strange liquid dripping down his beak. Requested by a tumblr anon!

This ficlet is a rewrite of Chapter 45, "Return," to better suit the prompt sent by the requester.

Content warnings: Blood, implied character death.

Strange World

Arle's world was something straight out of a fairytale. Forests dominated the world with rich trees towering high above their heads. Quaint villages and towns existed without a hint of modernism. The sea was as sparkling and pure as far as anyone could see, and even the air tasted fresher than it was back on their respective worlds.

Arle was mostly excited to show them all Lyla's Ruins. She claimed to be quite an expert in dungeon crawling. Maguro commented it was like a video game when she guided the them down the dark, dank depths. Arle's lantern provided the only source of light, mentioning that Schezo hadn't lit the torches in many years.

"Only because I haven't been here in a while," he snapped, and Arle rolled her eyes, Carbuncle on her shoulders imitating her.

"Of course Schezo wouldn't keep his place spick and span. He's filthy in all of his habits," Rulue sneered, Raffina chuckling next to her.

"Hey! Like I said I haven't been here in a while! Get off my case." He clutched his sword, tapping it against the stony floor as they marched on.

Sig yawned, asking, "Are there any bugs around? I haven't seen any."

"Well, we are exploring. Maybe we'll find some new ones along the way," Ringo replied, noticing Risukuma was fiddling with a flashlight he kept inside his coat.

Managing to flick it on, Risukuma checked over his shoulder. He thought he heard an odd groan behind him, but only the same stones they trekked over greeted him. He cocked his head, certain that he hadn't been hearing things and flicked the light over to another corridor.

"What's down this way, Arle?" he asked, catching everyone's attention.

She stepped towards him, her lips pursed. She flicked her gaze over to Schezo, who curtly glared at the floor, and Carbuncle hugged her neck. Sighing, she said, "Let's not go down that way."

"Why not?" Raffina wondered, cocking her hip out.

She patted Carbuncle's head when he shivered. "Well, I'm pretty sure that way leads to a...dead end."

"Are you certain?" Risukuma crouched and patted the ground. Raising his hand, he revealed an inky liquid trickling down his palm. "Then what would you call this?"

He wished he hadn't asked as the blood drained from Arle's face. Schezo and Rulue stumbled forward, the latter quickly tearing a cloth from Raffina's pouch and shoving it on his paw, ordering him to wipe it off. Grimacing, he obeyed as their narrowed eyes focused on the liquid dribbling between the cracks in the stones.

"Whoa! What's up with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost, " Maguro said, exchanging an uncertain glance with Ringo.

"He can't be here, right, Schezo?" Arle glowered at him, Carbuncle uttering a soft hum. "I thought I defeated him."

"I told you that I haven't been here in a long time." He streaked his fingers through his white tresses. "If that liquid is what I think it is…"

"Then we certainly shouldn't have brought them here," Rulue finished, crossing her arms as Amitie tapped her chin.

"Is it something dangerous? Are we in trouble?" she asked, causing Raffina to scoff.

"You would be frightened over this, Amitie. It's probably nothing so serious."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can defeat it. We have the numerical advantage after-!"

Slicing through the Ringo's words was a scream that rendered them all silent. Chills raced down their spines, and they felt as if they were cemented to the ground. Risukuma dropped his flashlight, horror beseeching him as he quietly realized what he had touched.

With the faint light provided by Arle, all they could see were swathes of gold. Thunderous footsteps stormed towards them. Another ear-splitting screech echoed through the corridor, causing Amitie and Sig to cover their sensitive ears. Maguro instinctively reached for his kendama, unsure of what to do as they all made out the monster racing towards them.

Garuda bellowed, black blood dribbling from his beak. The shadows dispersed as he dashed towards them, his wing slashing into Arle's side and knocking her into Rulue. Hunched forward, he surveyed the others, his eyes gleaming with hunger as Lamia simply wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"Garuda!" Schezo roared, aiming his mighty sword at the beast. "Leave them, and obey me!"

Garuda smashed his wing on top of Schezo's head, pinning him to the ground. His sharp talons aimed for his skull, but Rulue dashed forward, raiming her knee right into his appendage. As Garuda shrieked and fell backwards, she ordered Schezo to lead everyone away.

"Wait! We can defeat him!" Ringo shouted, clenching her fists. "We can Puyo battle this monster into submission!"

Arle opened her mouth to reply when Ringo hurried forward with Maguro, shouting for a Puyo battle to begin. However, Garuda slashed through the Puyos appearing through a starry portal above their heads, his razor sharp wings carving through them. All Ringo and Maguro could do was gawk, their bodies stiff, their expressions stricken with horror as the blobs became akin to popped water balloons.

Amitie screamed, and Garuda seized her. The black blood dribbling down his beak whipped about and slathered his feathers. Before he could chomp down on her, Raffina and Sig snatched her wrists, dragging her underneath the monster when he dived at the spot where she once stood.

"Run!" Arle roared, fire encompassing her fists as she tossed her lantern to Risukuma. "Carbuncle, lead them outta here!"

Risukuma caught it, allowing Carbuncle to dash in front of them and lead the others down the corridor. Only the roars of spells and blows echoed behind them, their own breathing silent. The sounds of the harrowing battle became fainter as they escaped, each of them fearing the very sun leering at them through the trees.

"We-we have to go back! They could be hurt!" Amitie cried, but her legs quaked.

"H-how do you propose we halt that…" Ringo trailed off, glancing over as Risukuma rapidly waved his hand, the bloody residue still clinging to his paw. "Oh, Ris…"

"It's...it's fine. I'll recover," he mumbled, and Maguro patted his back, his hand shaking all the while.

Sig swallowed, his normally half-lidded gaze wide and alert. "Arle's world is…" He gulped again. "...bad."

"Oh, yes. Absolutely. This world sucks," Raffina replied, her complexion pale.

A loud sigh caught their attention, and Ringo yelped, throwing her arms up. Arle, Rulue, and Schezo emerged battered, bruised, but victorious. Their clothes were ripped in various places. Splotches of blood coated their armor and skirts. One of Garuda's feathers was stuck in Arle's hair, and Carbuncle cried out, quickly climbing up her side to perch on her shoulder.

"Been a while since we fought him, huh, guys?" Arle asked, laughing.

"It was a good workout," Rulue replied, flicking her long locks of blue hair over her shoulder.

"You're slipping, Arle. You didn't cast quickly enough," Schezo remarked, and she pouted, her cheeks puffing up with air.

"Aw, don't give me that! You were being slow, too."

"H-h-hey! Uh, are you guys okay? You sound like this is normal! " Maguro exclaimed, hugging himself.

"Oh, that's because it is on our world." Arle smiled.

As a hush fell over them, they all watched Ringo's eyes roll into the back of her skull and while she fainted, Arle kept giggling.


	53. In Plain Sight - EcoloRingo, Witch

The tingle in their throat starts out to be the beginning of Ecolo's end, but they won't let it ruin their adoration for Ringo. Requested by a tumblr anon!

In Plain Sight

Compared to everyone Ecolo had met in their long life, Ringo was the best. She was indescribable, a girl with confidence and intelligence. Filled to the brim with whimsy and curiosity, she had caught their attention like a supernova.

She wasn't some silly human they could throw away when they finished. Ringo shone brighter than the sun, an icon they couldn't touch no matter how hard they tried. The cold eyes she would leer at them whenever she suspected their mischief or wrongdoing felt like spikes through their heart, but they smiled that same, saliva-coated grin and persevered, playing with her as much as they could.

Yet, even though they had caused her so much chaos, she still welcomed them with open arms. She made them feel like the world was their oyster, like they could do anything as long as Ringo was with them. She remained in their thoughts like the lyrics to a love song, unforgettable and beautiful.

She never forgot them. Compared to so many others, Ringo remembered Ecolo each and every time. Hearing her call out their name made them made them feel like nothing wrong would ever happen, and as simple as that, in their long span of existence, they fell for her.

It started out as a small tickle. It scratched their throat when they swallowed, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. As long as they could laugh and play, they paid it no mind and continued on their merry way.

The tickle turned into a pricking sensation. It cut at the roof of their mouth at night, jarring them awake with sputtering coughs. Their throat would constrict as if something was lodged right in the center. As their eyes widened, cloaked in the velvet darkness of the space with twinkling stars unable to help, they hacked up something strange into their round palm.

A petal, covered in goo and saliva, glared back at them.

Ecolo choked out a laugh. They held onto their belly and doubled over, their knees hitching towards their chest. They couldn't believe they had somehow swallowed the petal that came off the apple Ringo gave them. It was so absurd that it clung to their throat all those hours later, and as they tossed it over their shoulder, they sighed.

Then, they coughed, and coughed, and coughed.

Their brow knit, their lungs feeling as if they were on fire. They grabbed their jaw, ugly, grotesque sputtering spilling out of their mouth along with fluttering petals. They seemed endless, dribbling out in gooey globs. They beat at the stars, grabbing onto nothing as the lights faded away, leaving them stranded and strangled until they spat up every last petal.

Ever since that lonely incident, they visited Ringo more and more, distracting themselves from the singing petals that scratched along their throat and cut up their tongue. They smiled and played with her, clinging to her side as if they would die without her, a thought that recently plagued their morbid nights.

Ringo suspected something was wrong, they knew that, but they kept her distracted. Puyo battles, experiments, changing the subject, and they even went as far as mocking those she cared for all for the sake of her ignorance. Even her fiery side was just too lovely to ignore.

Yet, they couldn't understand why it continued. The more they played with Ringo, the more petals strangled them. It took all of their willpower to keep a full flower from choking them as Ringo showed them her latest experiment with the most beautiful smile on her face. When she left to tutor some of her classmates during that afternoon, Ecolo vomited a black rose into the nearest trash can in her club room and willed themself not to cry.

"I see, I see," Witch mused, holding the damp rose in a tissue after Ecolo sought her out for assistance. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I'm afraid to say this, but you have Hanahaki Disease."

They titled their head. "Buwah?"

She narrowed her glare. "Don't 'buwah' me, buster. This is quite serious, dangerously seriously, deadly serious." She wrapped the flower up in the tissue and set it on her counter, the various floral scents of her potions sickening Ecolo. "If it's not treated, you could die."

Ecolo burst into laughter, their off-key guffawing making her flinch. As they wiped a spare petal from their lips, they jeered, "Don't be silly! I've-"

"Let me finish!" Witch slammed her hands on her counter. "The disease is caused from unrequited love. I've seen it only a few times on my world, but I was able to cure them by…" She sighed. "...by giving them a potion that completely eradicated the illness."

"Well, good!" They shoved their hand in front of her face. "Hand it over, missy!"

"If the disease is cured-" She pushed their hand away, her lips tightening into a deep frown. "-then the feelings you have for whomever you're pinning over will disappear forever."

Ecolo's smile faded, the dawning realization an expression Witch had seen too many times before. They lowered their hand, their chest tingling as she apologized. Their shoulders dropped as they tucked their round chin to their chest, Witch's footsteps echoing towards her back room. By the time she returned with a gray vial for them, Ecolo was gone.

Such a cure was unacceptable. There had to have been another way. Her morose complexion plagued them as they traveled back to Suzuran. Witch's honest, pertinent comments seized their thoughts, filling them with despair as their heart constricted like someone had reached inside and squeezed it as tightly as possible.

They coughed as they entered Ringo's club room. Three more petals spilled over their tongue, and they swallowed them back down as Ringo's voice rang out.

"Ecolo! I'm glad you're back." She giggled, taking off a pair of goggles and gloves, her lab coat as pristine as her smile. "I'm about to start another experiment, and I could use an assistant."

"Oh, Ringo!" They spun over to her, their legs kicking up in the air. "You know I'm always there if just call out my name, and I'll be there in a jiffy to make you swoon!"

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny. Now, let's-"

She cut herself off and reached forward, her thumb and forefinger like pincers. Ecolo remained as still as a statue, watching in dumbfounded horror as she pulled off a stray petal from their chin. The air became poisonous, thick and unbreathable, while Ecolo watched Ringo turn the petal over, inspecting the deep veins running through it.

"Ecolo..." She peered down at them. "...do you eat plants? Is that part of your diet as a bioorganic creature? That's really impressive."

All they could do was laugh and laugh and laugh despite the tears blurring their vision, another rose blossoming in their corrupted lungs.


	54. Meeting of Demons - Strange Klug, Doppel

Ayashii takes over Klug's body for a late night stroll. They revel in their momentary freedom, but upon sensing a true demon, they only realize what else Primp Town has to offer them. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Meeting of Demons

Having a real flesh and blood body again made their heart skip a beat. When Klug tired out from studying so much and fell asleep at his desk, Ayashii possessed his body the moment they heard his snoring. They would return it by morning, and Klug wouldn't have been any wiser. Maybe he would've felt a little tension in his joints from how far Ayashii decided to walk, but they assumed Klug would never suspect them.

They breathed in the crisp air, a faint aura of honeysuckle and pine surrounding them in the gentle breeze. Primp really was an incredible village. It had developed so much in the past century. The town was almost unrecognizable compared to the quaint shacks and thick forest that once dominated the land. With the budding magic he could sense from magical students slumbering in their homes as they trekked by delightful cottages, they smirked.

To think they had been defeated so easily by three children. Teenagers really were the worst. They had no respect for poignant demons such as themself. They simply took their artifacts without a care in the world. Even that pink-haired girl had the gall to sneer at them before uttering a uncouth trilling cackle.

Sighing, Ayashii put the past behind them. There was no use moping over what had happened. They knew they needed to urge Klug to collect the artifacts again, constantly barraging him with promises of unfathomable power, but Klug denied them each time by slamming the tome shut. He caught on to their games and trickery, refusing to lend them any help with with a smug sneer plastered on his lips as Ayashii writhed under the musty sheets.

They streaked their fingers through their short hair. Threading through the uneven locks gave them an odd sense of satisfaction. It was like they could truly be perceived in the way they desired after so long. Stuck in a book, their body a ghostly shell of their former self, it was beyond humiliating, but Klug's body gave them a greater sense of joy than they could have ever imagined.

It was as if they had never been trapped. If they could live out the rest of their life in Klug's body, then they wondered if they could be happy. They had been trapped inside the tome in a half-hearted jest for their mischief for hundreds of years, and they craved the reality outside of the pages. Breathing, speaking, permanence among the populace, it all made their lips curl into their cheeks until a chill raced down their spine.

They nearly stumbled on the dirt path, their eyes wide. Their heart thudded against their ribcage, and they clutched Klug's vest, the shimmering purple a blight on their sight. Jerking their head over their shoulder, they discovered the source of maddening power.

A girl not much older than Klug stood in front of a cottage draped in violets. Her short hair and tattered cloak billowed in the wind. Under her arm was a mask inked in white and scarlet with a rather large round nose.

"What power," they mused, catching her attention, "do you possibly possess?"

Her eyes burned with a hatred that they could never match. Unlike the cheerful mask she held, her face was purely neutral. She inspected Ayashii, scanning them up and down. They followed their eyes, their own insides twisting, reminding them that Klug could awaken at any second.

"A demon," she curtly said, her voice low and a bit raspy.

"You can tell." Ayashii straightened and smirked. "That's comforting compared to my previous treatment by children your age."

"'My age?'" She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I'm sixteen and yet, I'm much older."

Ayashii glanced at the cottage. They recognized the home belonging to Arle, a girl Klug spoke of in passing conversation. He mentioned she had shown up one day out of the blue, transported from her world to Primp after popping too many Puyos. They had caught a few glimpses of her, and she matched the description of the young woman before them, but Ayashii suppressed a shudder.

There was no way that this monster before them was Arle Nadja.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." She chuckled and gestured at the home. "I suppose if my life went according to Satan's plan, then I'd be as ignorant as my doppelganger living here. I'm surprised she abandoned everyone to come play in such a boring village."

"I wouldn't call that abandonment. I heard she accidentally teleported herself here." They weren't sure why they defended Arle. They assumed it was Klug's influence beginning to awaken and bristled. "And who are you exactly?"

"The real Arle Nadja, the one who defeated the Creator of her own world and ascended to godhood."

Her tone spoke of authority, her eyes and fangs shining like they belonged a devilish cat. They way she carried herself, assertive and cold, demanding them accept her, made them swallow. They hadn't faced such a monster in hundreds of years. While they were a demon, before them was someone truly demonic hiding behind the face of a young girl.

Chuckling, Ayashii furrowed their brow. They couldn't believe what they had stumbled upon during their walk. As they felt Klug claw at their brain, they spread their lips into a grin and said, "I hope we meet again, my fellow demon."

She snickered, playing along with a humble wave. "Well, I love to make friends. I'll see you again if you ever maintain control."

As their control slipped, their soul awakening back in the tome as Klug panicked in the middle of the path, they laughed between the pages. Primp Town was only becoming more entertaining the longer they lived, and as the tiny fire on Klug's candle dwindled, the wax seeping onto his notes, they smiled, knowing that they would need another night in order to enjoy the company of their fellow monster.


	55. A Draconic Confession - ArleDraco

In the middle of a storm, Draco rushes into Arle's cottage with something she eagerly wants to say. Requested by a tumblr anon!

A Draconic Confession

"Gao! There you are, Arle!" Draco exclaimed, throwing open the mage's front door.

As it smacked into her wall and jostled her coat rack, Arle yelped, the hairs on her neck standing at attention. She shuddered, a draft quickly rolling inside as the rain slammed down onto the forest. Her brow furrowed as Draco barged inside, quickly discarding her leather jacket onto the wooden coat rock. As Draco flicked the door shut with her tail, Arle stood up and sighed.

"You know, I was just about to head to bed after I finished journaling," she said, pointing at the worn diary and quill pen on her desk.

"Yeah, well, I heard a rumor about ya!" She stomped forward, trekking water onto her carpet, and as Arle narrowed her eyes, she puffed her chest out. "You can turn into a dragon!"

"I can-huh?" She leaned back, wondering why stars were sparkling in Draco's eyes.

"You heard me! You! Dragon! Transformation!" She tugged at her own wings and smiled wide enough to show her small fangs.

Her string of words still left Arle confused. Despite her magical prowess, Arle couldn't transform into a dragon. She mastered the elements and statuses, but genuine transformation magic eluded her. Perhaps someone had mistakenly assumed she could transform into a dragon and passed that along to Draco, and as she mulled over Draco's exclamation, her eyes widened.

"Oh! I think there's been-"

"Man, why didn't you tell me you could turn into a dragon?" Draco clutched her hands, beaming down at the magician as if she were the only girl in the world. "That's gonna make this so much easier!"

Withholding her explanation, Arle quirked her lips into a grin. She knew Draco's impulsivity couldn't be stopped with mere words. Once she set her mind on something, she sought to do it every step of the way. Whether it was finding the perfect place to tan, practicing her runway walk, or honing her martial arts, Draco refused to back down. It was something she admired about the young dragon woman, and she decided to let Draco continue as she ran her thumbs along Arle's knuckles.

"So, hey, don't let this ruin our friendship, got it?" Her eyes seemed to dilate, stricken with some fear Arle couldn't place, but when she nodded, Draco relaxed. "Good! Okay, so, here I go! Gao! Gaooo! Gao, gao, gaooo!"

Only the thunderclap roaring through the clouds responded to her earnest, passionate cry. Lightning streaked outside, swiftly following his brother as the storm continued. The rain beat down on the world, and the cottage quaked, matching the rumbling thunder edging farther away.

Arle blinked, her mind blank. She listened to the storm and took in Draco's face. Her cheeks were singed with fiery red, and her eyes returned to their dilated pinpricks. She felt Draco's hands slip from hers, and she wasn't sure what to do, choosing to keep her palms pressed to her sides.

"Uh, didn't you understand me?" Draco asked, her weaker voice pinching Arle's heart.

"Oh, no. I was going to tell you that I can't transform into a dragon. I used my illusion spell to become a dragon, so I think you have a…" She sucked down a breath. "...misconception."

"A miscon-!" She clamped her lips shut and drew away. Narrowing her glare on the carpet, Draco balled her hands into fists. She struggled to smile as if to play off her embarrassment, but all she could do was manage a half-hearted smirk.

"But you know…" Arle drew forward, wrapping her arms behind her back. "...when I used my magic to become a dragon and spoke with Dragon, he told me something very interesting."

"Yeah? What's that?" Draco mumbled, glancing back to her.

"Dragons only communicate through gaos, and he told me the inflection used helps another dragon figure out what they wanna say." She smiled and cocked her head. "I think you just said 'I love you, Arle,' so without further ado…" She raised her hands like claws and flashed a bright smile. "...Gao! Gaooo! Gao, gao, gaooo!"

"H-h-heeey! Are you-? You better-you better not be makin' fun of me!" Draco cried, but when Arle shook her head, she lowered her defenses, her heart feeling as if it could flutter like a butterfly. She raised her fists to her chin, a high-pitched squeal shooting past her fangs. "Gaooooooo!"

"Gao!" Arle punched the air.

"Gao, gao!"

"Gao, gaoooo, gao!"

"Gugugu!"

They winced, Carbuncle appearing with his tiny blanket and soft bed. He squinted at them, his slumber clearly disturbed. As they gu'ed back at him, he nodded and ambled back to Arle's room.

"Gao, gao," Arle whispered, slipping her hand into Draco's and pulling her closer.

"Gaooo," she cooed, and she pressed a chapped kiss to her brow, the storm moving farther away until it was finally forgotten, replaced with gentle moonlight slipping in from the window to illuminate the lovestruck girls.


	56. Come What May - Fudoushi, Dark Matter MM

As time passes and a storm begins to brew, Fudoushi and Dark Matter wonder what happened to the heroes who stopped them. Requested by jellipuddi on tumblr!

Come What May

The tower once held many challengers. They were bright, vibrant children with sparks of life unparalleled by peers on other worlds. With their magic boundless and confidence blazing, they stormed through the tower in hopes of graduating kindergarten by battling monsters and collecting sacred jewels. It sounded preposterous to anyone who lived elsewhere, but it was the norm on this old world, unfettered by a modern society's rule, allowing the children to grow strong at such an unusually young age.

Fudoushi had to admit he was impressed by them. They were rambunctious and faced dangers that would have made even adults weep. From distorted corpses to beasts with fangs sharper than knives, they barreled through, undaunted, unafraid. The one girl who truly defeated him never strayed far from his mind as the years passed, and as the tower collected dust, he wondered where she had gone.

"I see you're still taking refuge here."

Bones cracked, announcing the arrival of the rotted warlock's guest. As his bandages trailed along the ground, mingled with faint hints of decades-old blood, Dark Matter flew forward. His brilliant crimson eyes burned in the hollow caves of his bare sockets. Taking notice of his withered companion drinking a cup of tea, he made himself comfortable and loomed over him as he sat down in the creaking wooden chair.

While neither of them needed to eat, the charitable facsimile was appreciated by Dark Matter. A pitcher of cold mint tea had been prepared. Two silver cups, each of them chipped, were presented on graying coasters. Clutching the rim of his cup, Dark Matter slowly swirled the pale green drink.

"I used to have tea with my own students. My best one grew up to lead the next generation of mages, you know," Fudoushi replied, his voice hoarse from the lonesome years.

"The green haired woman? I could sense her power on my way here."

He took another sip, closing his eyes. His tongue was too rotted to lap it down, and the drink slipped through small holes in the appendage onto his gnarled, yellowed teeth. Sighing, he wiped his mouth with his tattered sleeve and said, "She certainly is the one."

"I heard she taught that little girl." Dark Matter chuckled. "To think you lost to a six-year-old."

He furrowed his brow, his wispy blue locks clinging to his slimy cheeks. "I went...easy on her."

"I'm sure you did." Dark Matter mimed the gesture of drinking, raising his cup to where his lips should have been and setting it back down. "To go as far as making that child see distortions of her classmates, how cruel."

"You know what it's like out there." His tone swapped for harshness, a brittle, cracking earnesty coating his refutation. "This isn't such a kind world. It's really a courtesy to let those children see what horrors will await them as they progress."

He sighed, prompting Fudoushi to twist his lips into a scowl. He hadn't come to bicker. Engaging his fellow monstrous magician was a pleasant pastime for him when he wasn't possessing the body of the powerful witch who defeated him all those years ago.

"Where do you suppose they are now?" Fudoushi wondered, sounding more like he had only asked himself.

Dark Matter leaned back, the memory of his fateful clash with Schezo, Witch, and Wish as clear as day. Taking control of Wish, fighting her granddaughter and the one who defeated Rune Lord, it was the harshest battle of his life. He still felt her lingering power and touch rattling through his bones, but they were long, long gone.

"It's as if they vanished like ghouls. It's almost careless," he admitted as Fudoushi glanced at the closest window, gray clouds rolling in from the west, "when they know monsters like us could rise at any second."

Fudoushi cackled. If Arle knew he had every possibility to storm through her village, then it would be up to one of her classmates to halt him. That Lala girl had blossomed into quite a powerful sorceress among Arle's plethora of classmates, and his dear student was still teaching kindergarten, eager to defend her young wards against any and all evil.

"If we were to rise up and cause a little…" Fudoushi rolled his wrist, rotted flesh still slinking down his fingers. "...chaos, then do you think they'll come running to stop us?"

"Well…" Dark Matter listened to thunder rumble, the scent of fresh drizzling hitting him like a slap to his face, the hole where his heart should have been squeezing as the lightning strike formed Wish's figure in the shadows. "...if the heroes won't come to play, then perhaps we should seek them out and drag them home with a little conquest."

Fudoushi snorted and crossed his arms. "Fickle teenagers. Always running off to whatever is fun without thinking of consequences." He balled his hands into shaking fists. "To think that little girl grew up to be such an unreliable brat!"

"Losing to a six-year-old really soured your perspective as the years went on, I see."

"Oh, heed me!"

Humming out a dry laugh as Fudoushi guzzled his tea, Dark Matter allowed the storm to cut through their conversation. He watched the rain pierce through the open window, scattering droplets onto the cracked tiles. As the forest drowned, the old magicians were left to their thoughts.

The world was without its heroes, and new ones had risen to defend it. Their past enemies retreated to lands unknown, their thoughts a mystery to the powerful mages. Despite their own prowess, not even they could understand their purposes for abandoning their world.

"Say, how is Wish?" Fudoushi asked, his lips curling into a threadbare smirk.

Sighing, Dark Matter decided it was best to leave a few stones unturned for the moment and humored Fudoushi as the thunder roared.


	57. Siamese Surprise - Schezo and Cait Sith

As he tries to sleep, Schezo discovers intruders curling up against him. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Siamese Surprise

Schezo sighed as he turned over in his sleeping bag. The blanket scratched his neck, forcing him to wriggle helplessly in hopes of finding some comfort. He unzipped it a little more, exposing his upper body to the draft pushing in from the cave's entrance. He wished he had moved deeper into the cavern, but the farther he went, the more humid it became with trapped air twisting in pungency and heat.

Rubbing his eyes, Schezo rolled onto his back. He squinted at the darkness, the occasional twinkle of the crystals embedded in the walls catching his attention. He lost track of time, wondering how long he had spent writhing in his sleeping bag, discomfort plaguing his entire being.

Closing his eyes, he knew he had no choice but to accept his situation. He didn't want to move or face the wrath of the humidity plaguing the cave's depths. A little chill and uncomfortable cotton shouldn't have been much of a trial to endure, but for some reason, his body couldn't stand it. It was like bathing in ice water while wearing a heavy wool sweater, and as he fiddled with his zipper, his hand brushed against something strange.

His eyes shot open. He didn't sense any kind of monster encroaching upon him, but something was near. It wasn't human as the softness his fingers caressed was certainly not hair or clothing. It was something strangely gentle, and that only heightened his concern, leaving him reaching for his blade when an odd noise struck his ears.

"Meooow!"

He blinked, adjusting to the darkness. Raising his hand, he made out of swaths of white and brown fur. Illuminated by the glowing crystals, he took in the curled forms of tails twisting into a makeshift heart. Letting his gaze lower, he found Cait Sith rubbing their scents onto his tank top without a care in the world or understanding of time.

Crying out, Schezo flailed and lunged out of his sleeping bag. He snatched his sword, aiming it at one of them, but the cats continued grinning. He sucked down a sharp breath, kneeling by his sky lantern and turned it on, the fire crackling against the paper.

Cait Sith sniffed the lantern and purred, the warmth appreciated. They curled up against the lantern, their tails wrapping together. One of them yawned, showing off its sharp fangs, and the other quickly stretched, arching its back and splaying their paws before quickly plopping back down.

Groaning, Schezo collapsed back into his sleeping bag. If they only wanted warmth, then they could have sought out an actual home instead of interrupting him. He was certain they would be gone by the morning, and his heavy eyelids unceremoniously slammed shut, forcing his brain to surrender to slumber.

As he slept, he was immersed in the cuteness of the wild Onion Pixies frolicking in a sunflower field. They howled and battled, Puyos dropping everywhere he looked. They leaped and skipped, laughing and roaring, every single one of them seemingly more adorable than the last.

Something tickled his nose, and he sneezed, startling the Onion Pixies. Before he could call out to the fleeing demons, he sneezed again and yelped. He snapped awake, feeling as if his body had slammed into the ground, and as he gasped for breath, his bleary vision focused on the tail wiggling over his head.

Shooting upright, he groaned. Blood pooled in his skull, causing his brain to throb. Waking up swiftly hadn't been part of his morning routine, and as he glared down at the trouble-making cats, he clenched his fist as they purred, climbing onto his thighs.

"Don't make yourself comfortable. I only allowed you refuge for one night and only one night." He jabbed his thumb towards the entrance, now glowing with the morning sunlight. "Flee before I make you regret my courtesy."

Cait Sith stared at him. They tilted their heads, their ears twitching. One of them stretched, its claws digging into Schezo's knee and making him screech. They quickly jumped off him when he swatted at them, but they merely meowed and bounded over to his sleeping bag. They kneaded the wrinkled blanket, its scratchiness seemingly a great comfort to them.

"What are you-? No, no, you'll get fur on that." Schezo snatched it away, but the cats remained and hung from it, their meowing sounding more like cackling. "Hey! I'm telling you to get off!"

"Meoooow," they crooned, shaking their heads and swishing their tails.

Schezo rolled his eyes and dropped his blanket. The cats landed upright, continuing to knead. One of them peered at Schezo, licking its paw as the other cuddled into the blanket. Schezo furrowed his brow, sitting back down and rubbing his temples, wondering why they would come to him instead of someone like Arle or Rulue for company.

He wasn't the best person when it came to animals. He would either rebuke them with a slash of his sword or fawn over them like a child seeing a puppy for the first time. There really was no in-between when it came to Schezo and adorable animals, but as the cats leaped over to him and purred, he bristled.

He raised his hands as they rubbed against his legs. They curled up in his lap, climbing on him without a care in the world. Their long, coiled tails tapped against his shoulders and brushed his cheeks with unparalleled softness. Cait Sith chirped, quickly rubbing their faces against Schezo's jawline, and in that moment, Schezo knew.

He could not let these two sinfully adorable cats out of his sight.

Swooping his arms around them, he buried his face into their soft bodies. Muffling his eager scream, Schezo realized he was given a little part of heaven and fell back. As Cait Sith made themselves comfortable on his chest, Schezo sighed and fell back asleep, no longer needing to gush over any other cute critters as long as he had them.


	58. Love is Like Bumblebees - Sig and Ally

Sig develops a crush on someone. He doesn't have any experience in this strange, mysterious area, but Ally is more than happy to step in to help sort his feelings. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Love is Like Bumblebees

Whenever Sig thought about them, his heart raced. It thudded against his ribcage, threatening to jump out. It even caused his blood to boil and face to flush, his entire body feeling scorched. Every time his thoughts turned to them, the heat pooling inside of him swelled throughout his core all the way to his toes and fingertips.

It wasn't painful. It was fuzzy, soothing, and left him feeling like he was walking on fluffy clouds. His lips would curl into his cheeks, and his eyes would close as if drifting off to sleep. Sig felt as if nothing wrong could ever happen if he was around them, peace following them wherever they went and caressed him with warmth whenever they brushed against their shoulder or touched his arm.

He wasn't sure how to describe his feelings. It was an emotion deeper than friendship, but he couldn't pinpoint it. Those thoughts followed him wherever he went and even trekked after him in his dreams. They would appear with a smile and beckon him to follow with a wave, and Sig would take their hand, racing with them through a grassy field surrounded by fluttering ladybugs.

Ms. Accord suggested he speak with that person right away about his feelings when he went to her to discuss his troubles.

Sig immediately decided against doing that and ambled out of the classroom.

Sighing, he kicked up a few stones on the cobblestone path. He left school behind him and trekked towards the forest, the furnished paths swapping for dirt and grass. Comfort followed with a variety of bugs buzzing around him. He sighed, arching his back, stuffing his hands in his pockets, enjoying the moment.

Then, his thoughts turned towards them. They seemed to linger in his head no matter what he tried to do. Even though a smile slipped onto his face and warmth soothed his entire body, he struggled with his feelings. His forehead creased, and he pondered if they would like being with bugs. Too many of his friends threatened them in the past. If they didn't like bugs, or worse, if they tried hurting a bug, he wondered if even that would change his feelings for them.

"Oh! It's you, Sig!"

A cheery voice splintered through his contemplation. Turning around, he found Ally scurrying up to him. As usual, she carried a lovely, generous air around her. She welcomed everyone with open arms, and Sig was no exception, finding himself in her tight embrace as he mumbled his hello.

"Are you sightseeing?" she asked, releasing him and glancing around at the many bugs swirling overhead.

"Bug-seeing."

"Interesting! They really are fond of you."

He nodded, a hum of agreement pressing against his mouth. Flicking his attention back to the bugs, he opened his palm and let a bumblebee nestle against the crook of his thumb. Smiling, he patted it as more gathered, their fuzzy fur causing his eyes to jerk wide open.

"I feel like them," he said as Ally cooed.

"Aw! That must be a good feeling. They look very soft-"

"Well-" He hadn't meant to interrupt her, and he sighed when she clamped her lips shut, seemingly afraid to have mistaken the situation. "-it's a weird feeling." He lowered his palm, letting the bees return to their swarm.

Ally watched them flutter around them before flying off to a nearby beehive hanging in a particularly tall oak tree. She focused on Sig's expression as he gazed after the bees, noticing she had never seen him with any sign of forlornness. With the way his lips tugged into a frown and brows knit together, she assumed something terrible happened, and she grasped his shoulder, her own expression ripe with worry.

"Is something the matter, Sig? You can-!" She lowered her voice, her initial sharp edge causing him to flinch. "You can tell me."

Humming again, he lowered his tense shoulders. He supposed there wasn't any harm in telling Ally. She was a master in that certain field. With her powers revolving on that emotion, one which constantly evaded him, he took in a deep breath and set his hand over hers.

"I think I like someone."

The wind picked up, causing their clothing to billow in the sharp breeze. Ally's grip on his shoulder tightened. Her mouth fell open, no sound emerging. Sig swallowed, the heavy silence crushing him until it happened.

Ally squealed at the top of her lungs, her shrill cry forcing the birds to evacuate from their nests, their feathers falling around them. She leaped up and down with the force of an earthquake, the ground shaking and trees wobbling. Sig wondered if the entire forest would collapse in on them as she slammed her heels down. Ally squeezed her fists and flailed, rosy hearts blossoming in her pupils, and all Sig could do was stare.

"Oh, of course! It would be my honor to help you!" She slapped her hand over her heart. "Please, tell me what you are feeling for this lucky person! I'll be sure to listen!"

He scratched his head. "Uh, I just wanna know what to do."

Crestfallen, Ally dropped her stance. "Well, can you tell me who is it so I can help you better?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, wait! That might've been really intrusive of me! I'm sorry!" She bowed her head, and Sig shrugged.

"S'okay but what should I do? You know a lot about these things, I think."

Rolling her shoulders back, Ally smiled and clasped her hands together. "For starters, these feelings are special. You've never felt this way about another person, right?"

Heat creeped onto Sig's face as he shook his head, a grin inching into his cheeks.

"I believe the best thing you should do is to tell them but only when you're ready. You can think about how you feel, and you might even come out to a different conclusion." She chuckled. "I think you know yourself best. If you trust in how you're feeling, then you should go forward with that love!"

A short gasp slipped past his lips. "'Love?' Am I in love?"

"That's for you to decide. If you're interested in someone and feel very deeply about them like they make you warm and fuzzy inside…" She threw her arms out. "...then it's love!"

"Hey...yeah! That's how I feel!" He mimicked her pose, throwing his arms out. "Warm and fuzzy!"

"Like bumblebees!"

"Just like bumblebees!" He dropped his arms back down and beamed. "Thanks, Ally."

"You're welcome!" She spun in place, her eyes twinkling like stars and thrusting her arm out back to Primp Town. "Now, let's go forward with your love!"

"Yeah!"

As Ally led him back, Sig smiled, happy to have such a kind friend to help him understand his feelings. Warmth remained in his heart, and while Ally laughed, he did as well, his special person waiting for him back home.


	59. Intermix - Dark ArleRingo

After being possessed by Ecolo, Arle realizes their chaotic influence over her hasn't exactly diminished. When she looks at Ringo, she feels something special stir in her heart, and words she would never say come tumbling out. She'll cackle and jeer only to end up as a blushing mess, but thankfully, Ringo is quite understanding. Requested by huskynator on tumblr!

Intermix

Arle gazed at her reflection. Staring back at her was a girl she tried to recognize. The same auburn hair framed her face. The slight point of her chin, the cut of her bangs, and the armor that covered her shoulders and chest, it seemed recognizable to her.

Yet, there was something wrong. Feelings stirred inside of her and refused to die out. They pricked and tormented her heart, propelling her into wildness which would have shocked her old self. The way she reacted to seeing a certain girl made her cheeks flush red, and words would spew out of her faster than she could think them over. The other girl would laugh it off, understanding her situation, but Arle knew something was wrong.

After she had been saved by Ringo, she realized Ecolo's influence never left her. She felt as if her spirit had been overridden with Ecolo's passion for Ringo. Even though she had only known her for a few weeks, she felt like she had loved her for her entire life. Looking at her made her heart flare up with an adoration she never felt before, an ardent love burning like an endless supernova.

She would cry out for her any time they made eye contact. She'd react like a little girl seeing her idol playing a massive concert, screaming without a care in the world. Not even the strange looks Ringo would occasionally send her would deter Arle from lavishing her with praise and requests to play Puyo or other games, but when she was alone, her own shock was enough to leave her feeling colder than a block of ice.

She gnawed on her lower lip as her reflection leered back at her. Arle knew she couldn't go on behaving in such an immature manner. Acting like an obsessive fan gushing over her savior made her almost feel like Satan, and she reprimanded him every single time he tried lavishing her with marriage proposals and other deceptions. She didn't want to push Ringo away especially when they were getting to know each other, but Ecolo's influence remained, and looking down at herself, even her clothes reminded her of them.

Under her armor, she wore the same heavy robes. The darker colors compared to the white and blue hues of her regular attire spotted her eyes. She felt like that alter ego was slowly corrupting her, taking over with subtle differences in speech, clothing, and personality, and Ringo faced the brunt of it with Arle's overzealous love.

Tugging at her long skirt, Arle sighed. She wondered how she would react to Ringo tonight. She was supposed to come over to her cottage for dinner. Curry was her specialty, and she was glad Ecolo hadn't diminished her own love for the spicy delicacy. She only hoped Ringo liked it pipping hot, and as the spices wafted in from the kitchen, she turned away, the clothes heavy on her sturdy frame.

The doorbell rang. Her heart skipped a beat, and her lips stretched into a wide grin. She pivoted on her heels, tripping over her skirt. Stumbling forward, she uttered a yelp powerful enough to pierce the heavens. Clutching the doorknob, she twisted it and fumbled into Ringo, her legs kicking up behind her as they toppled down on the grass.

As Ringo screeched, her expression twisting in comical shock, Arle sighed. Her embarrassment swapped for softness, cupping the other girl's cheeks and crooning, "We have got to stop meeting like this, Ringie."

"Gee, that's forward," she said, gently pushing Arle off her and sitting up.

Arle internally screamed. She thought she could at least try to control her feelings, but there she went saying something so outrageous. Hearing that line from Satan or Schezo would have sent her to the moon, but with her voice slathered over the words, all she could do was burn bright red.

Ringo offered her hand, and Arle covered her face. Chuckling as she groaned, she grabbed her arm and lifted her up. "Hey, it's okay. I know you're still recovering from Ecolo."

Her heart skipped another beat. Glancing at her, she took in her gentle smile. Her eyes shone, knowledge and perception brimming in her irises. She accepted Arle's peculiar predicament, knowing what trauma she endured from Ecolo and the crisis she had inadvertently caused.

Swallowing, Arle bit back a crafty reply. Her cheeks colored to the bright scarlet of Ringo's hair, curls that she wanted to run her fingers through, those tresses seemingly so soft and fluffy. Managing a grin, she snatched her arm when it went to loop around Ringo's waist and stiffly nodded.

"Yep! Curry! Spicy enough to melt your tongue off." She snatched Ringo's hand, pulling her inside and cursed herself, her new impulsive nature getting the better of her.

Ringo glanced around Arle's cottage, delighted in its quaintness. The firm oak wood walls stood out to her compared to the tiles and furnishings of her own home. She skipped over to the kitchen, the interior likened to a hobbit's home with a metal stove, straw baskets filled with fruits and vegetables, wooden cabinets, and a lit floral candle in the center of a round table. Taking her seat, she marveled at the steaming curry plated on handmade bowls, the breaded chicken juicy and the scent of the spices making her mouth water. "It smells so good! I can't wait to taste it."

"Ufufu! Make yourself at home forever!" Arle left her mouth hanging open, the proposition implying something much greater than she expected.

Chuckling, Ringo took her first bite and hummed, the curry melting on her tongue. "Delicious! If you make curry this good, then I think I will."

Squealing, Arle bounced to her seat. Another cackle split past her teeth, one she had uttered when she was truly dark. She pulled her chair closer to Ringo and set her hand to her cheek, hearts in her eyes.

"You're drooling, Arle," Ringo said, gulping down another bite.

As Arle yelped and wiped her mouth, she couldn't help but snicker. Her new friend really was so eccentric and cute. She was sure to tell Maguro and Risukuma all about their antics when she returned to Suzuran. Watching Arle blush and giggle behind her palms, she leaned back in her seat and beamed, Arle's odd affection slowly winning her over.


	60. Maguro, Ringo, Satan, Rulue, and Feli

Ringo wonders what would happen if Maguro showed off his handsome face to those already in love. The end result is more dangerous than she could ever imagine. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Defiant Love

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ringo?" Maguro asked, crossing his arms.

Smirking to herself, she cupped her chin and nodded. "Of course. I've been contemplating this test for a while, and we finally have our opportunity."

He grumbled as he glanced over his shoulder. The quaint cafe in the shopping district of Suzuran had the best treats, flaky croissants and sweet mochi, but looking at them made him lose his appetite. Scratching his neck, he rolled his eyes and approached them when Ringo nudged his back, whispering for him that this was their only chance.

Maguro had to admit that he felt bad for Satan. He was trapped in an impromptu date with Rulue, who was currently trying to stuff a muffin down his throat. She boasted they were greatest blueberry muffins she had ever tasted, a delicacy unparalleled in the many worlds they visited. He watched Satan grimace, his eyes narrowing as Rulue giggled, seemingly unaware of her inappropriate behavior.

"Uh, hey!" He jerked his hand up, grimacing when Rulue scowled at him. "H-how's it hanging?"

"We're busy," she snapped, tearing off the wrapper to the muffin as she forced it past Satan's lips. As his cheeks puffed out, crumbs coating his chin and tears burning in his eyes, she sighed and clasped her fingers together. "My darling and I are finally having a romantic breakfast. Just us together, no Arle in sight." She shooed him away. "Now, make like a Puyo and pop somewhere else."

"That's...a bad insult. It doesn't even make sense," he said, Ringo's chuckling tittering behind him.

Satan beat his chest, shaking his head as he desperately chewed. His fingers twitched as he tried coaxing the lump down, swallowing too many times to count. He flashed Maguro a pleading look, but he already diverted his attention to his friend at the other table.

When Ringo flashed him a smile, he sighed and said, "Sorry about this."

He raised his bangs, and they stopped altogether. His eyes dazzled all who gazed upon him, stopping blushing servers as they carried platters of goodies and coffee. Rulue and Satan stared, transfixed on his glimmering eyes which shone brighter than stars or the purest diamonds.

Lowering his bangs as Ringo bounced over to him, Maguro chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Ehehe, sorry. All part of Ringo's little experiment."

Swallowing, Satan coughed and asked, "And...what were you hoping to get out of it besides us now knowing your eye color?"

Ringo's jaw dropped. "Wha-huh? You guys aren't, you know, dazzled?"

As a waiter swooned into the arms of a shocked patron, Rulue chuckled and snapped open her fan. "My, that's quite an assumption. My darling and I are adults. We wouldn't be attracted to someone in middle school."

"That would have quite the unfortunate implication," Satan added, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He pressed his hand over his heart. "Besides, my heart beats slowly for my precious Arly."

Rulue immediately stuffed another muffin into his mouth, silencing him before he could fawn over her. Tightening her smile, she snarled, "Oh, darling, you shouldn't mention that pipsqueak's name when you have a real woman ready to nurture your every need."

Ringo promptly pushed on Maguro's shoulder and guided him out of the cafe. They listened to Satan cry out for Arle, each time smothered by Rulue's pastries. Taking out her notebook, she jotted down the results and sighed, the conclusion satisfactory.

"Well, that solves one aspect of this conundrum, but I still have one more person for you to look at," she said, grinning.

Maguro shrugged and chuckled. "As expected of you, Ringo. So, who's gonna fall in love with me this time?"

"Her!"

He followed her index finger as she shot it past his nose. Humming, Maguro nodded, lowered her hand, and immediately began walking in the opposite direction down the sidewalk.

Lunging onto his arm, she cried, "Please, Maguro! It's all for science!"

"She's scary! There's no way I'm doing it!"

"But it's for science!"

"Not even Ris would say this is a good idea!"

As they struggled, their squabbling got the attention of Ringo's subject. She tilted her head, her long violet locks tickling her neck as she crossed the street. She was going to the cafe to pick up a cake she purchased for her beloved, certain that it would bring them closer together. Shaking she head, she knew she had no time to bother with their immaturity when time was of the essence, knowing the ice cream cake could start melting if she dawdled.

Her own eyes gleaming, Ringo spun Maguro around and lifted up his bangs, crying, "Now! Feli, look here!"

Uttering a confused hum as Maguro yelped, Feli stopped dead in her tracks. She gazed deeply into his eyes, taking in the vibrant color of his irises, the light drawing her in as she stumbled closer. The world seemed to blend around her, becoming a swathe of gray mingling with yellow and red hues. Her heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst out, and heat flushed her entire face a brilliant pink, but she couldn't focus on those sensations when the most handsome boy she ever met was right before her.

"You," she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Me?" he squeaked, Ringo preparing her notebook.

"Your eyes."

"Th-they are pretty, huh?"

"Indeed."

Ringo bobbed her head, writing down the exchange. "Interesting. Keep going."

Feli closed her eyes and smiled, nodding once. "I have to kill you."

Silence hushed over them. Ringo nearly dropped her notebook, her mouth creased in a still smile. Maguro stiffened, matching his best friend's grin. They exchanged a slow look, the corners of their mouths hitching upwards and causing their eyes to crinkle as the severity of Feli's words dawned on them.

Ringo leapt in front of him, desperately flailing as Feli withdrew her dowsing rods. "Wa-wait a minute! This was-this was simply an experiment, and i-i-i-it doesn't reflect who you are or how you feel!"

"You tried tempting me away from my dear Lemres. Twisting my maidenly heart, that's U-N-F-O-R-G-I-V-A-B-L-E!" Feli screeched, and she launched herself off the ground like a powerful cheetah.

As Puyos dropped from the heavens, Ringo and Maguro screamed for mercy, but it was not granted as the Goddess of Space-Time looked away.


	61. Housemate - Arle Doppel Amitie and Ringo

Amitie and Ringo meet a woman who Arle says will now be living with her. While Amitie accepts her, Ringo isn't exactly trusting of this doppelganger and decides to question her. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Housemate

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Amitie cries, her head jerking from left to right, taking in the subtle differences of the duo.

Arle chuckles, sitting on her couch with her doppelganger. She glances over at the darker-haired woman, who is currently inspecting her nails. In her lap is Carbuncle, resting against her stomach, and she follows Doppel's gaze down to their treasured pet, watching her stroke between his long ears.

"We aren't exactly family, but I guess you can say we're close enough," she replies, crossing her ankles and setting her hands on her knees. She flicks her gaze back to Doppel. "Right?"

She nods, her attention fixed on Carbuncle. Sighing, she hugs him to her chest, her armor poking his face, but he doesn't seem to mind. As he continues sleeping, she snickers, low and almost ominous, a tone that makes the hairs on the back of Ringo's neck raise.

"And you're fine with being called 'Doppel?'" she asks, folding her arms over her chest.

Another nod, but this time she lifts her head to stare at Ringo, her gaze seeming to go through her. "That's right. We're trying out different names, but until we find one, Doppel is fine." She sighs, sinking into the plush cushion nestled next to her. "The Goddess knows how many of our other mutual friends have already caused trouble for us by not specifying which Arle they mean."

Ringo slowly nods. She hadn't expected such a twist in their normal day. She and Amitie were invited to hang out in Arle's world, but seeing Doppel lounging on her couch initially threw her off. Considering they had heard Doppel tried replacing Arle many times, Ringo and Amitie thought they needed to battle, but Arle quickly intervened, saying they had come to a truce and were living together.

Needless to say, Ringo isn't exactly sure a lifelong grudge could be satisfied with a sudden peace. The bored, neutral expression remaining on her face seems to mask her true feelings. Her posture and speech appear to hide something. If her suspicions are correct, then she knows Doppel won't be satisfied with a mere truce and home, craving stability as the true Arle.

"Hey, hey! I think it's really great that you guys have put your differences aside. Now we have two Arles to hang out with," Amitie says, clapping her hands together.

"What were your plans for today?" Doppel asks, glancing at Arle and beginning to pepper Carbuncle's head with soft kisses.

"Oh, I was gonna show them the Mokemoe Labyrinth. Wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm going to play with Carbuncle today." She presses her chin on to Carbuncle's head, his gentle snoring filling the space between them. "I haven't had the chance to have some private time with him yet, so I'd like to have the day to myself."

"That's fine. Just make sure you finish the laundry, okay?" She smirks as Doppel glances away. "I'm only reminding you so you don't forget like last time."

Clicking her tongue, Doppel scoffs and mutters, "I know, I know. I forget one time, and you keep nagging me about it."

"Only because it started raining and drenched my good skirts!" Arle flicked her cheek, earning a grumble in return.

"If you wanna join us later, you definitely can!" Amitie exclaims, an octave higher than usual. She leans forward in her seat, beaming like a star. "Any friend of Arle is a friend of mine! Right, Ringo?"

"I'd need to settle my wariness with supplementary questions," she says, leaning back and crossing her legs, Amitie humming in confusion.

Keeping her eyes on Ringo, Doppel leans closer to Arle and whispers, "Does this one always talk like she's reciting a textbook?"

She gasps and lightly swats her arm. "Don't be rude!"

Another thrum of a chuckle presses against her lips. She inspects Ringo, taking in her observant stance and wary gaze. Compared to her bubbly friend, her uncertainty is understandable. Doppel hadn't been the kindest person. Some sarcasm here and there, a little mayhem for their friend, she isn't an angel, and she lets her lips twitch into her cheeks as Ringo frowns, fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"You're not trying to steal Arle's place anymore, correct?"

"Correct."

"And you're really satisfied with living with her even though you tried on multiple occasions to steal her place, right?"

"That's right."

"And you have no more schemes up your sleeve?"

"I'm not wearing sleeves."

Ringo groans and rolls her eyes as Doppel chuckles. She knows exactly what she means, but she couldn't resist joking. Setting Carbuncle in Arle's lap, she stands up and crosses over to them. Crouching, she cups her knees and grins, her brilliant scarlet eyes gleaming and drawing the girls in.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine with this place." She pats Ringo's head as if she were a dog. "Though, it's smart to maintain your hesitation. Who knows what I'm going to do next?"

"The laundry if you know what's good for you," Arle huffs, puffing her cheek out.

Chortling, Doppel rises and shrugs. She plucks Carbuncle off Arle's lap and sets him on her shoulder. Hearing him yawn, she sighs and smoothes her skirt, offering a quick wave as she leaves the trio alone.

"She seems like a lot of fun," Amitie says, and Ringo sighs, her theories hardly quelled.

Arle watches Doppel and Carbuncle leave, a small smile playing on her lips. "Well, she's happier now, so let's leave it at that and get a move on to the labyrinth!"

As Ringo and Amitie cheer, Doppel lingers in the doorway. She closes her eyes and grins to herself. Opening the front door, she breathes in the crisp pine scent, stretches, and sets out to bring in their laundry.


	62. Undertaking - Accord Lemres Akuma Popoi

In the privacy of her classroom, Accord discusses a guest who has been staying with Arle with three of her trusted friends. Lemres' idea for how to deal with this stranger doesn't mix well with Akuma's temper. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Undertaking

Ms. Accord folds her hands on her desk. Popoi's tail brushes against her back, his head rocking from side to side as he perches on her shoulder. Bluebirds sing as they race past her classroom window, and she follows them until they are nothing but dark spots among the clouds.

"Shall we begin?" Akuma asks, sitting across from her.

Lemres taps his broom on the tiled floor. "I'd say so."

She answers with a slow nod. Scratching behind Popoi's ears, she says, "This has become quite an odd predicament. I never expected anything like this to happen in our little village."

"Well, with the invasion of…" Akuma scoffs. "...outliers, then it's to be expected."

"Now, now, they're not all bad. They've become friends with the others, right? I'm pretty fond of them, too." Lemres chuckles and pulls out a large lollipop. "Have a sucker. It's strawberry flavored."

Raising a paw, he stiffly shakes his head. "The gesture is appreciated, but I'm not one of your juniors."

Lemres shrugs and slips the candy back up his sleeve. He follows Accord's gaze out the window, the rooftops of quaint homes visible through the trees. He clicks his tongue and smiles, tilting his head and saying, "So, what do you think of all this?"

A hum presses against her lips, an air of inquisitive wonder replacing her concern. She ignores Popoi's snickering and smooths out the wrinkles of her skirt. Crossing her ankles, she leans back and giggles, a smile playing on her face.

"Truth be told, I'm invested in Primp's newest addition. She's incredibly powerful, a sorceress who could be considered a creator." She sighs. "If what Satan told us is true about the extent of her power, and I have no reason to doubt him, then we could be dealing with a monster if she were to ever...come together with Arle."

"A demon! Right here in Primp and I let her go undetected!" Akuma screeches, slamming his paws against her desk. At Accord's pointed glance, he grimaces and recoils. "Erm, my apologies, kuma!"

"You really are prepawsterous," Popoi jeers, his ears twitching. "That doppelganger is gonna be a real troublemaker. She'd turn everyone into kitty litter in the blink of an eye, and I wouldn't be saying that if I didn't believe it myself, meow."

"Well, that's a stretch." Lemres shrugs, earning a hiss in return from the cat. "She doesn't seem like the type to lash out. I know Satan told us stories about how she brainwashed him, but she seems chill. She hasn't done anything-"

"-yet," Akuma interjects, making the grin on Lemres' face fade. "From my observations, she's lounged in Arle's home. She mostly stays there with Carbuncle when Arle attends school. Other than that, I've seen her take walks and mingle with the locals only on her time."

Accord touches her cheek. "It is troubling that she doesn't want to go to class. Then again, she is much older than all of us." Giggling, she rubs Popoi's back. "Why, she's even older than you."

Popoi bites at her fingers, but Accord pulls them away at the last second. "Don't purr-ruse in to my age! It's none of your business! Or should I tell everyone your age?"

"If you do, then I'll be forced to withhold treats from you."

Silenced, he buries his face into the crook of her neck and purrs. Accord chuckles and pets his head, the exchange only making Akuma roll his eyes.

"If your out of place banter is finished, we still have a situation," he says, huffing out each word.

"Well, maybe we can come to a compromise with her?" Lemres offers. With all eyes on him, he grins and continues. "She must be lonely, yeah? Spending five hundred years in a void, having no one with her, it must've been real rough." He throws his arms out, splaying his cloak and fingers. "We should throw her a welcome party! Lots of cake and candy, streamers and balloons, the works." He leans on Accord's table, chuckling. "I'm sure your students would love that, too, right?"

Clapping, Accord rises from her oak seat. "Oh, certainly. My students love to party hard."

"For a bunch of kittens, they're really a feral group," Popoi adds, a tittering laugh hissing past his fangs.

"A party," Akuma deadpans, "is not the answer I would have chosen."

"And what do you suggest?" Accord asks, folding her hands in front of her waist.

"We kick her out! No demons! No monsters! No threats to Primp! Kuma!" he shrieks, flailing his limbs, white hot rage blurring his vision.

"Chill, chill, have some candy," Lemres urges, whipping out the lollipop and stuffing it into Akuma's mouth. "Violence should never be the answer, y'know."

"I agree with Lemres. A welcome party could really warm her heart. She might even open up to us, and wouldn't that be the best outcome?" Accord snickers as Akuma tears out the lollipop, indignation burning in his button eyes. "Come now, Mr. Akuma, let's really welcome her to our humble village."

Flicking his tail, Popoi jeers, "As long as I get my treats, then I'll all fur the paw-ty!"

Lemres scratches his head. "Those puns sounded pretty forced."

As Popoi hisses as him, Akuma gnaws on the lollipop. He supposes they have a point. He never wanted any harm to come to Primp Town, and a peaceful welcome party could soften up the potential demon. The Puyo tournament had worked on the incoming trespassers from Arle's world, so if this doppelganger enjoyed parties and Puyo Puyo, then maybe she wouldn't be a threat.

"Fine, fine. Let's start working on this right away," Akuma says only to dart out the door. "I'll invite everyone post-haste! Kuma!"

"Oh, wait! We haven't decided on a date! And he's gone." Accord shakes her head. "Lemres, do you mind bringing him back here?"

"Right away, teach," he says, tipping his hat and walking after Akuma.

Left alone in her classroom, Accord sets Popoi on her desk. She strokes his back and picks up her wand, twirling it between her fingers. Casting a glance at the window as the shadow of the doppelganger vanishes, she smiles and says, "Please come. I'm sure you'll have fun with everyone just like you used to have on your world."

The doppelganger hesitates for a brief second, and Accord smiles as she storms away, the confirmation as clear as day.


	63. Going Under - Ess and Sig

Trapped in a cave during a wild thunderstorm, Ess tries to remain calm, but as the thunder roars, her fear gets the better of her. As she cries, she gains a new perspective on one of Amitie's stranger friends when he consoles her. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Going Under

This couldn't be happening.

No, this could not happen to her, not to Ess, a proud member of the Starship Tetra. She was bold, brave, and resolute, refusing to bow down in the face of adversity. She traveled the stars and protected the dimensions. Commandeering Tetris and Puyo Puyo alike, she was a force to be reckoned with, a powerful lady who sneered at weakness.

When the storm began, separating her from her team, her heart cracked in two. Thunder roared across the deep gray sky followed by his brother lightning. Blinding flashes burned her vision, forcing her to jerk her attention to her hands. They shook, her fingers far whiter than she remembered. Creeping shadows covered her, turning into claws which seemed ready to strangle her or worse, drag her deeper into the depths of the murky cave with its dripping water and hissing bats far away from everyone she loved.

Ess' knees knocked together as she sat down. She folded her arms around them, pulling them closer to her chest. The ocean waves rattled the shore, spinning and writhing, slamming and grinding against the sharp jetties. Seagulls wailed as they beat their wings in the rain, and she followed one fighting the wind, a lightning bolt nearly striking it, forcing her to flick her head back to her white-knuckled fists.

"Are you okay?"

Her lips pursed. She furrowed her brow and raised her head.

Sig frowned, his expression unreadable as usual. She didn't know why the cruel hand of fate placed her with the likes of him. He was another one of Amitie's friends with a personality so dead she thought he might as well be a zombie.

"And why do you care? You're not my papa," she spat only to flinch when thunder rolled, heavy rain battering the shore. She peeked out between the spaces of her fingers, grimacing as umbrellas soared through the air, and she hoped hers still remained stuck in the sand.

Sig sat next to her, and she made sure he saw her visible disdain. Her narrowed glare, her tight-lipped scowl, her hunched posture, she ensured he saw every bit of her irritation.

"I didn't give you permission to sit next to me. Go find some other cave to hide in right now." She jabbed her thumb towards the cave's entrance, the seagulls' cries subdued in the pounding storm.

He shrugged. "Can't."

"And why not?"

"I don't wanna get wet." He tilted his head. "'Sides, you look pretty scared."

Color drained from her face. White horror crossed her brow as she mouthed the last word. She shuddered, deciding it was the wind chill which caused her to pale so severely.

"I-I am not scared! Me? Scared? Ha!" Her crooked smile seemed misplaced. "You shouldn't underestimate me! I'll take you on in a Tetris fight right now and-!"

Another clap of thunder forced a wail to escape her. It scratched against her throat, climbing over her tongue and scraping her teeth. Her bright sky blue eyes bulged in her skull, threatening to pop out as she smacked her hand over her mouth, her scream continuing as a muffled whine.

He saw right through her fear with a simple sentence. She knew she couldn't be alone for too long, but appearances mattered so much to her. Allowing some strange boy to see through her defenses, to push past the chipped mirror she put up, it made the tears burning in her eyes grow even hotter.

"P-Papa," she whimpered, the wind twisting the raindrops and smacking them against her boots. Her teeth chattered as the wind nipped at her neck and forearms, blistering her skin until it was raw. She clenched her eyes shut and threw up her arms over her head, tears and mucus dribbling over her quivering lips. "P-Papa, Papa, where are you? Come and-come and save me already!"

She bawled, her heart feeling as if though someone had punctured through her chest and squeezed it. Her breathing came in shallow gasps, hiccups of air which pierced the space between them. No matter how desperately she tried wiping her eyes, more tears followed, painting the cave floor an even duller brown.

"Hey," Sig whispered, wreathing his arm around her shoulders, "it's gonna be okay. Just a passing storm."

"Did I-did I give you permission to touch me?" She raised her hand as if to shove him, but he took that trembling hand and set it back in her lap. "What are you-? What are you doing?"

"It's okay to be upset," he said, his expression still unreadable, "but I'll be here while the storm passes, okay?" He leaned back, slowly removing his arm and setting it back to his side. "That way, you won't have to cry anymore."

She blinked her final tears. Itching her nose, her inelegance swiftly struck her like a slap to her cheek. Shooting to her feet, she quickly rubbed her face with her sleeve, removing any mucus and tears clinging to her lips and chin.

"Forget you saw that," she ordered, glancing over her shoulder only to sigh, "but thanks...I guess."

He shrugged. "S'okay."

Crossing her arms, Ess glared at the storm. The sooner it passed, the sooner she'd be safe. Rolling her shoulders back, she peered back at Sig, his kindness piquing her curiosity. He hadn't displayed any sort of awareness in their few encounters, only an adoration of bugs and a half-lidded attention span.

Smirking to herself, she shrugged and continued watching the blistering rains pelt the sand. At least she had some company while the storm drenched the beach. Hearing him ask if she wanted to meet the bugs he protected under his scarlet arm, she decided it was better than doing nothing and sat back down by his side.


	64. Behind the School - SigKlug

As Sig rests against him, Klug ponders the mysteries they both share. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Behind the School

Generally, Klug was a tense person. His shoulders hitched a little higher than other students. His eyes constantly scanned his surroundings, taking in little details others would have ignored. The slightest crack on a path, new freckles on his pinky finger, the number of words in an assignment, they were all details he absorbed like a dry sponge to a puddle.

He found himself in an odd situation, however, one which tested his rigidness. His legs were spread out as he sat with his back pressed straight against the school, the bricks lightly scraping his shoulder blades. He traced a few blades of grass, their texture unpleasant and coarse compared to the smooth, worn pages of his books. Hints of pine wafted around him in the cool breeze, unpreferable next to the lingering musty scent of the Record of Sealing.

A weight pressed into his lap. He gazed down at his side, watching Sig curl up, his knees pulling closer to his chest. His claw wrapped around his shins, keeping him secured as he rested. He heard him mumble something, a low hum pressing against his closed lips, and Klug sighed, a grin inching into his cheek.

"Honestly," he said, stroking through his light blue locks, "how are you so sleepy? I know you slept enough last night."

Sig opened his azure eye. "Hand to catch a bug."

"Oh, really? What kind?"

He yawned. "Centipede. It was a newborn. Didn't know where it was going and kept bonking into my wall."

He was used to Sig's bizarre answers, replying with a chuckle. Anyone else would have fallen back asleep or flicked the insect outside, but Sig's pleasant oddities roused his curiosity. They were completely different, one studious and arrogant with a side desperate to prove his worth, the other sleepy and calm with a quiet mystery surrounding his origins, a strange case of opposites attracting.

"Ms. Accord really nagged you about it. Good thing I covered for you," he said, his smile swapping for a smirk. He scoffed at the spirit within his tome when they rolled their eyes.

"Mm, thanks." Sig rolled onto his back. He laced his fingers across his stomach, a few ants crawling along the cuff of his white vest. "You're softer today."

The statement made his eyebrows raise. He certainly wasn't soft. There wasn't any part of him without an edge. Klug fiddled with his glasses, taking them off and brushing them against his eggplant purple jacket.

Sitting up, Sig shifted over him, his movements languid. It was a stark difference from Klug's swiftness, with the jerk in his step or the twitching of his muscles if anyone had the gall to belittle him. Sig nestled into Klug's shoulder and leaned into him, his gaze unreadable as always, but that was a delightful challenge for Klug. The mystery behind Sig in whatever he did, he wanted to be the one to solve it.

"You don't feel as tense," he said, his openness frank and a little disappointing to Klug. He would've liked to figure out the meaning behind Sig's words, but when he noticed the tiny grin playing on his lips, Klug considered it a victory.

"I don't?" He crossed his legs. "That's odd."

He felt Sig tilt his head, but his attention remained on the grass and the ants which continued crawling across his palms. Klug pressed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose until his eyelids blinked into the lenses. He collected his thoughts, explanations forming and reshaping in his mind as Sig dragged his gaze up to him, his mismatched eyes pulling him in deeper.

"I don't give off that air, do I? Softness, that is." A chuckle trickled out of him like water dripping from a faucet.

Sig hummed a monotone tune. Pulling away, he watched Klug's shoulder raise ever so slightly. Wiggling his fingers, he gripped his arms and tucked him to the crook of his neck, feeling the way his entire body stiffened.

"Comfortable?" he asked, plucking his cap off and resting his cheek against his mop of brown hair.

Repressing a squeak, Klug's body burned a brilliant scarlet from head to toe. He felt Sig rub his back, his fingers gliding in small circles between his shoulder blades. Each time the uneven circles were completed, he felt his shoulders lower, his body relaxing in Sig's care.

"I think you're plenty soft. It's the best." Sig snickered. "That's what's so great about you."

"Odd," Klug murmured, but he said nothing more, his own smile betraying his doubt.

"Not odd at all."

The firmness in his voice made his smile stretch wider. Klug wanted to shake his head and deny his claim, but the answer was more than satisfactory. It was exactly what he wanted to hear, and he closed his eyes, breathing in Sig's earthy scent. Feeling his grasp tighten around him, Klug slipped his hand into Sig's free one and squeezed, all of the tenseness in his body evaporating into mist as Sig kissed the top of his head.

"Love you," Sig mumbled.

"I adore you, too, Sig. I really do."


	65. Mage of Violet - Satan and Lilith

The rumors reached his ears. There is a sorceress who may have the power to kill God, and the one who will become Satan seeks her. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Mage of Violet

The war was a cruel one. Savage, merciless, with a rampaging God who refused to pity the poor humans.

And he was Lucifer, the one who obeyed God and enacted His will. If God, the Creator's masterpiece, willed it, then he would see to it that it would be the law of the world. Compared to the other angels, Lucifer was the leader of Heaven's guard. He was powerful and equally unjust, sneering down at pathetic humans who dared stand against the rule of their God. With a simple snap of his fingers, he could wipe out hundreds in a calamity. Devastating earthquakes to swallow them up or tornados to slice through their bodies as they were sucked into it, it was all to make them writhe and know their place.

Yet, he heard her name through the angels' whispering. It was gossip at first like the chatter young students at magic schools would murmur. The rumor of a woman beginning to lead humanity's forces reached his ears. She was said to have mastered ancient magic rivaling the power of God. Some claimed she could be the next Creator if she ever battled the one even mightier than God, but one thing was certain: she was a mage who could kill angels.

It made him scoff. No mortal woman could dare stand up to the likes of him or their God. If she had defeated some angels in his forces, it meant they were weak. Perhaps they were flukes or they were careless, and he refused to let anything sully his prominence. God and the Creator, they expected so much of him, and he couldn't let them down.

Not for his sake anyway. They would smite him and move on with the next angel to lead His forces. He would be forgotten, time ignoring his name, the world spinning faster and faster as the war rampaged.

As his skin crawled, he sought her. He needed to meet this mage who dared stand up to Heaven. He'd be the one to smite her, and his name would be praised and sung by the angels.

Living another day, that would be the reward from God.

He sent a message to his cherubs and ordered them to find her to issue a challenge. One duel between them and it would be over. He vowed it would settle the war between the heavens and humanity. No more humans needed to die. It was a promise that would surely entice humanity's savior, one which he assumed would be her downfall.

The promised land was a meadow. Grass which sprouted up and tickled his knees, towering trees which dominated the sky, and the air so fresh it would have purified even the cruelest sinner, it was a perfect place for their duel. The land would be baptised here with her ichor, and God would rule it just and good.

And parting through the trees, she approached him.

Lilith, humanity's hero. Strong, resolute, with a fire burning in her eyes so hot that it could have scorched anyone who set sights on her.

He was struck instantly. His eyes widened, his lips parted, his heart sank into his stomach, and yet, he couldn't believe she was Lilith. She was dressed as the rumors claimed, but she was too young. She must have been only sixteen, perhaps a little older. Her short auburn hair twinged in the slightest hint of purple, the tears in her dress, the cracks in her armor, she had gone through hell and came back swinging, and maintaining her posture, straight back and hard glare, he knew.

She was stronger than him. She truly could fight the Creator.

Admitting so would be blasphemous. Bowing before her would end his life in an instant, and would she care? No. They were enemies. She loved humanity too much to care for the worthless life of an angel.

And yet, she spoke to him.

"You're Lucifer?" she called, dragging him out of his stupor.

"Yes. And you are Lilith?"

"I am." She balled her hands into fists and narrowed her glare. "Let's begin. Humanity is waiting for me."

"God has given His judgment. Humanity shall fall or learn their proper place in His order."

"As if humans will bow to such a cruel lord! Do you think we should continue worshipping a monster who subjects His own people to this?"

"If that is what…" He swallowed as fire coated her fists. "...if that is what He desires, then it must be done."

"Then you are a fool to fight for him." She raised her burning fists, magic spells embedding into her tongue. "Let's begin."

He raised his hand. "What are you getting out of this?"

She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"Fighting for humanity. Why? With your power, you should become an angel." He pressed his hands together. "God will absolve you of your sins. You could fight on His side-"

"Are you trying to win me over to the side of damnation? To the side which kills humans?" Lilith bore her fangs, her deep violet eyes filled with contempt. "And you say that with a prayer? You're an angel. You should be protecting humans."

"Angels may be the guardians of humans, but you humans chose to defy God."

"No. It's God who defied us."

Lucifer hummed. A tired smile spread across his lips as he raised his claws. "Your perspective is interesting. I'll see more of you in our next battle."

Lilith threw her hand out, blasting a fiery wave at his head, but he teleported away, his feathery wings propelling him in the sky. She didn't follow, keeping her flaming fists at her sides.

"If you're going to be a coward and run away, enjoy your last moments alive." She dragged her thumb across her neck, a smirk pressing into her cheek. "The next time I see you, I'll kill you."

He laughed a hollow tune. "We'll see about that, my dear!"

As centuries past, he would fall and fall and fall from grace into the arms of the greatest sinner the Creator had ever known.


	66. Taking a Breather - RaffinaFeli

i was doing some short prompt requests on tumblr, and this one is based on the prompt: "You look exhausted."

Raffina can't stop now, but Feli sees when she's had enough. Requested by a tumblr anon!

Taking a Breather

Compared to her classmates, Raffina wasn't a natural magician. Amitie could summon flames with a snap of her fingers. Comets would rain down upon Klug's command. Even Lidelle, who meandered in the background and claimed to be weak, controlled the weather as her Puyos popped.

Raffina's magical power hid within her pouch. If she wasn't wearing it, then she couldn't bring out a snowflake from the center of her palm. No spark of lightning would jolt between her fingers if she threw a punch. Not even the tiniest hint of a rainbow would guide her kick, leaving her powerless before the watching eyes of her classmates and the shaking head of Ms. Accord.

Training every day without natural talent initially left a bad taste in her mouth. She lifted weights and ran miles under the early morning sun to keep her physique proper and powerful. She wasn't going to slack off when it meant allowing what little magical power she could possibly control and send to her pouch to shrivel and die.

Today, however, was different. Humidity contaminated Primp Town as she jogged. The sky at dawn was a pleasant pink and yellow, but it quickly became murky every time Raffina blinked sweat out of her eyes. The sun beat down and cursed her, but she forced herself to take every step. Sharp pants hit her throat. Her chest heaved, feeling as if she would stumble and fall at any second. Hot air sliced at her cheeks and caused the beaded sweat on her brow to roll down, sticking to the nape of her neck and in the curls of her hair.

But she was Raffina, and she refused to be weak. Any kind of adversity were unfamiliar challengers. She braved the heat as others stayed in their cool, cozy huts or loitered in the library or at school. She still had one more lap around Primp to go. Quitting before she reached her goal would make her mind whisper criticism, a lashing she certainly didn't want to endure even as the wind whipped dust into her eyes.

Grimacing, Raffina gnashed down her molars. She paced herself, one foot in front of the other.

And yet, her harsh breathing hurt her teeth and made blood rush between her ears. Her clothing clung to her skin, feeling much heavier than usual, and her sleeves flopped up and down as she pumped her arms. With such an unsightly appearance, she found herself gnawing on her lower lip as she feverishly rubbed her red eyes only for a gasp to split past her chapped lips.

_How cliched!_ she thought as gravity maimed her. She barely had time to glance back at the upturned stone her sneaker collided with when something warm pressed into her chest.

Raffina blinked. She expected to feel pain. She should have hit the ground by now, so she dipped her chin to her chest.

Soft purple hair brushed against her cheek. She was curtly away of the sudden clamminess around her body as arms wrapped around her back. She felt herself being straightened, her legs clumsily maneuvering as she took in the sight of Feli unwinding herself from Raffina.

"You look exhausted," Feli noted, her tone grave. On the unmarked path in the woods, she appeared like a mirage, but Raffina knew she was very much real. Her sharp, acute gaze and natural scowl couldn't be misplaced or mistaken as anyone else.

"Oh, Miss Feli," Raffina mumbled, smoothing down her wrinkled skirt. She grimaced as sweat rolled down her hands. "My apologies for knocking into you. I, er, seem to be-"

"I divined this would happen," she interjected, holding up one of her trusted dowsing rods, "so I arrived in time to catch you." She tucked it back into the pocket of her black dress. "Had you fallen, you would have chipped your front teeth."

Her hand clapped over her mouth and muffled her cry. "G-goodness! I can't believe-!" She cleared her throat and rapped her knuckles to her chest. A sigh heaved out of her, forlorn and lost as Feli gazed up at her, the cicadas crying somewhere in the forest. She laced her fingers by her waist, her brows furrowing as she said, "Thank you, Feli. I really-well, you know, I-

"You're welcome," she simply replied as the words became tied in Raffina's throat. She nodded once and flicked her chin towards a clearing in the woods. "My home is up that way as you know. Do you want to rest? Like I said, you look exhausted."

Her own pride scorched her. Denial was on the tip of her tongue. She had one more lap to finish, and then, she could relax among soft linens and breathe in fresh perfume, protected in the sanctity of her bedroom from those curious eyes.

Feli answered for her. She snatched Raffina's sweaty hand and dragged her up the path. A strangled yelp bounced in Raffina's closed mouth as she stumbled behind her, but even as the little voice in her head sneered that she was falling behind, her heart told her otherwise.

"You're-you're right. I...I do need a break," Raffina announced, and Feli glanced at her, Baldanders' barking echoing up ahead. As they approached the mansion, she could have sworn she saw a small smile on Feli's face.


	67. New Game Plus - RingoMaguro

Everyone could have died. It's a thought which keeps Ringo awake at night until she can't take the scenarios anymore. Requested by badgerdactyl on tumblr!

based on the prompt: "Oh...don't cry."  
content warning: descriptions of an anxiety attack.

New Game Plus

She had been an average middle school student. She liked science, mathematics, and studying. She helped run her parents' grocery when they were away, and naturally, she loved apples. She hung out with her friends in the club room conducting experiments or playing games, and on weekends, they explored Suzuran and had sleepovers.

Then, that average, simple, cozy life crumbled into a fine, fine dust right before Ringo Andou's eyes.

Magic was real. Interdimensional travel was real. A skeleton drinking tea was real. Popping multicolored blobs in a specific pattern triggered a surge of electricity to rush through her body, confirming it was very, very real when she saw smoke drifting from her fingertips.

All logic was thrown right out the window. Everything she had once known was turned upside down, and she was thrust into the plot as the heroine who knew nothing. She didn't know what to do. She was dragged around by other teenagers who understood the situation far better than she did, Puyo battling after Puyo battling for answers that she could have gotten by simply asking them if only they weren't so adamant in battling.

But it was fun. Meeting new people and understanding their quirks, it was fun. She had new friends even if they severely confused her. Amitie was kind, Raffina was bold, Sig was a bit spacey but he helped. Even Skeleton-T and his...duplicates, if she could call them that, gave her tea bags from his world for her to try when she got home.

And the world was almost destroyed. As simple as that sounded, the world she had once loved, it all could have been destroyed.

It was a revelation which kept her awake at night and forced her mind to race. What if she had failed? What would have happened to everyone? Would Ecolo really bury it and kill thousands, millions, or billions as they hollered and laughed at their feeble cries? And she had helped them, going along with their insane plot, fighting people at the slightest provocation until the world nearly unraveled before her eyes all because she thought they were a person she had known for mere minutes.

Arle congratulated her when it was over. Amitie and her friends cheered. Ecolo was gone, presumably back in the throes of spacetime. Hands grabbed Ringo and squeezed until she felt all the blood in her body coagulate, but she smiled because she was the heroine who felt the weight of the world on her shoulders

Even if it was so heavy that her spine felt like it would snap in two, even if the insanity of it all left her shaking at midnight, she was the heroine. It was her role, and she played it well. She was the shining light cutting through a dark, twisted plot. She defeated the villain who cackled that she was nothing more than a pawn in their game, but Ringo wasn't a fool.

Everyone could have died. No survivors, no Suzuran, no Japan, no Earth.

Nothing.

She tried downplaying it. Keeping the pain locked up in her heart was almost too easy. She smiled and studied, trying to return to the life she once knew. She practiced Puyo like it was another game and traveled to new worlds filled with strange customs that she absorbed because to her, it was all new knowledge.

But the nights were cruel when she stayed in her bed. Late nights became dawn. Surmising what would have happened, analyzing intangible data in the form of memories, untaken paths, and supposed consequences, she played those scenarios in her head again and again and again until one day, and she hadn't realized it, they had taken her over.

_If I hadn't battled Rulue, would Arle have been freed?_

_What if even half of the Puyos crushed the planet, what would the consequences be?_

_Everyone could have died._

_If I hadn't learned Puyo, would Amitie and her friends have saved the world?_

_Will Ecolo return? What can I do then? How can I stop them if they've become stronger?_

_Everyone could have died._

_Suppose I couldn't protect Arle. Would Ecolo still be possessing her? Would she have been the only one alive?_

_Everyone could have died._

_Everyone could have died._

_EVERYONE COULD HAVE DIED._

The scream left her before she could stop herself. She raked her fingers through her curly crimson hair. The world became a viscous blur of colors as tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her scarlet cheeks. She shot up in her seat and didn't hear the metal chair clatter onto the tiled floor, her own wailing too powerful.

Eyes locked on to her. Confused voices rose up. Lights from smartphones blinked as students recorded her. The teacher dropped his pen, his wrinkled face paling as he stood, stupefied as Ringo sobbed in her hands.

An arm looped over her shoulder. Her feet moved according to someone else's will. She heard comforting words being whispered as students piped up, nosier ones demanding to know what was wrong with her. Those flippant students could never have fathomed what she endured, and it made her cry a little harder as he rubbed his thumbs along her hands to pry them away from her eyes.

"Oh, Ringo," Maguro murmured as they stepped into the hallway, the bright teal lockers hurting her eyes, "don't cry. "

"How-how can I not?" she blurted, her voice shaky, a tone he rarely heard.

"Is this because of… " He trailed off and itched his neck.

She sucked down a breath and saw the world shatter into more pieces than scientifically possible. Lava damaged the stars. Oceans spilled out and burned until they were charred specks. Not even bleached bones remained. Only Ecolo's laughter did.

"It's over, " he said, but his words sounded much too hollow to be true.

"They could come back. Stronger, faster, more powerful than I can-" She choked on a sob and covered her mouth, her eyes bulging to show their full whites.

Maguro gripped her shoulders, but when she flinched, he massaged them, slow, soothing circles on the body ridges which made a chill race up his spine.

"How long have you been worrying ?"

She didn't reply. He almost didn't want to know.

"I've been worrying, too. " He coughed out a chuckle. "It's-it's all so weird, right? Magic powers, me using my kendama as a weapon, you using math terms as spells, it's all so weird. "

"It all happened so suddenly, too," she said, wiping her eyes. "We can't...go back to how things were."

Admitting it made her heart tighten. She felt her ribs jab into her lungs with every breath. The easygoing life she enjoyed could never come again as the spotlight shone down on her with lights too hot and too bright.

"We're still here. We can still enjoy things like how they used to be, " Maguro said, lowering his voice. "You, me, and Ris, we'll still have fun together. There's just…" He glanced at the classroom door. "...new responsibilities, I guess. "

A muted chuckle pressed against her lips. "When did you get so mature?"

He smirked, a puff of air spearing through the spaces of his teeth. "Same time as you did, I bet. "

"Everyone could have died," she said, clutching her elbows.

"I know." He closed his eyes. "I know. "

"We would have been...responsible."

"No. " Maguro furrowed his brows and dug his fingernails into his palms. "That was Ecolo's fault, not ours. They wanted to do something messed up. They chose to try to ki-" He cleared his throat. "You know, they tried, and we stopped them. "

"Maguro…" Ringo pressed her palm to her eyes and wiped them, and he never wanted to see such a despondent expression on her face ever again. She sniffled, took a breath, and murmured, "I'm scared about next time."

He took her hand in his and said, "I'm scared, too. "

They weren't Arle and Schezo. They weren't Amitie and Sig. They were not Andou and Sasaki, but Ringo and Maguro, two middle school students thrust into chaos and survived with scars which wouldn't heal so easily.


	68. Cyclical - SatanLilith (MM)

The years continue to pass, and nothing changes. Lilith wonders how long she can continue fighting a hopeless war when he comes to her after another battle. Requested by a tumblr anon!

based on the prompt: "I don't want to be alone."

Cyclical

Her name was Lilith, leader of the human army, the most powerful mage in the world.

And she had lost track of the years.

The war was lasting eons. Countless decades and centuries past without any changes. More and more were slaughtered every single day, their corpses filling the meadows and burning in mass graves. The Creator was cruel and refused to give leniency to the ones who simply wished to die instead of bowing to the cycle of rebirth, and Lilith didn't know how many more times she could stand seeing them all grow up again.

So many simply came back. So many of them with the same face, the same hair color, the same style of clothing only to be killed again and again.

How long did she have to suffer through the Creator's war? Seeing countless friends die over and over only to return as babies waiting for the slaughter like cattle and piglets? It was insanity. It was a maze which she had to navigate, but there was no end in sight.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled. There was a crick in her neck, and it strained every time she looked to the left. It was a painful reminder of another lost battle with too many good mages and friends dead.

Witch would be revived again. So would Centauros and Uroko. Little Wood Hunter would come around after dying from her own arrow redirected into her heart. Blood had caked their faces. Coarse, rich, filling her nostrils with too much copper. It was to the point where she felt nauseous, but she couldn't surrender not when God was leering down at them.

She stayed in her tent after the battle and felt the blades of grass between her fingers. She picked at a few strands, each sharper than the last. Recalling how Centauros taught her how to make a grass whistle, she was almost tempted to do it when the frayed flap opened.

"Lucifer," she said without looking at him, "you've found me."

"It's easy to locate you," he said, his vibrant white wings fluttering behind him. He tugged at his robes, his bare arms littered with raw scars.

"You could heal those," she pointed out as he knelt before her.

"I'd rather let them fester." He tightened his jaw. "It makes me feel more like you."

A hollow laugh freed itself from the back of her throat. It echoed in the tent, and for a moment, it silenced the wails of the outside world. Right now, this little tent filled with nothing of value was her world. Lilith raised her gaze to him and stared at her sallow reflection in his halo, the gold too bright for the eyes which the Creator deemed as sinful.

"Shall I heal your neck?" he offered, coming closer, testing the waters to see if she would strike him. When she remained still, he placed his hand on her, and warm, white light pulsed between his fingers.

"You could kill me," she said as the pain vanished, replaced with nothingness, bitter blood swelling in her neck. Lilith twisted his hand around her throat, taking in his paling complexion. "Yet, you won't. I know you won't."

They shared too many battles, too many close calls. Many times they both came dangerously close to killing the other, but they never followed through. He claimed it was fun at first, but those feelings changed. She had every opportunity to kill him, but at the end of the day, she let him crawl back to Heaven with his tattered wings and snatched the feathers which had fallen.

"Why don't you kill me?" she whispered as he narrowed his gaze.

"Do you want to die?" he asked, and she smirked, having expected the tables to turn.

"What do you think this war is about?"

He cupped her cheek. Smoothing back her deep auburn hair, he lowered his voice and asked, "Lilith, why are you alone?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She thought of Witch's cackle and Centauros' beauty, Uroko's song and Wood Hunter's speed. It would be like a blink of an eye to her before they returned, but waiting still made her heart pang.

"They died again," he interjected, glancing at the flap which billowed in the wind. Anyone could have seen them, and yet, they remained.

"I'll have to wait more than a decade before they're ready to fight again." She sighed and closed her eyes. "This war is evil. Plain and simple, it's evil."

He didn't reply. Agreeing would be treason, but his heart already betrayed him.

"I don't want to be alone," Lilith said, placing her hand upon his. "Just for tonight, will you stay with me?"

His eyes widened but quickly relaxed. With a smile pressing into his cheeks, he pulled Lilith to his shoulder. He felt her rest her weary head upon his chest and closed his eyes, trusting she wouldn't kill him. For tonight, the Creator and God didn't exist. There was only the mage he loved with his sinful heart.

The world seemed to fade away as she embraced slumber. For once, the nothingness provided comfort even when her heart wailed. As she felt Lucifer bring her closer, she wondered how long she could continue fighting the war, but just for now, it didn't exist. There was only herself and Lucifer nestled together and if the emotions she felt were actually real.


	69. Aftermath - SigKlug

Recovering from his time as a spirit in the Record of Sealing gives Klug time to contemplate his actions and how the others are reacting to him. When Sig arrives, Klug needs to know something from him to calm down his frantic heart. Requested by a tumblr anon! Based on the prompt: "Do you hate me, too?"

Aftermath

Being free didn't erase the pain beating in his heart. Klug took in deep breaths, but he still felt like he wasn't getting enough air. His heart refused to circulate the oxygen, and clogged pores in his lungs rejected the air he gasped down. Only bitter sludge pumped through his cracked body, spreading through his veins as he recovered from his possession.

He had been cruel. Mocking Amitie and seeking power to enhance his skills certainly left the others with a bad opinion about him. Raffina refused to give him the time of day as he recovered. Lidelle shied away, casting him weary glances and squeaking when they caught eyes. Tarutaru steered clear of him until they had ceased communication altogether. Feli acted as if she had earned the right to sneer at him after learning what he had done.

Only his teacher, Lemres, and Amitie acted as if he hadn't done anything wrong. It seemed like they were playing pretend with him. Amitie insisted it wasn't him, that the spirit was the villain. Lemres agreed and urged him to rest, but hadn't he told him about the Record of Sealing and the items necessary to summon the demon? Klug didn't want to doubt him for the sake of his own rattled thoughts. Ms. Accord merely tapped him on the shoulder with her mallet and embraced him when it was all over.

Then, there was Sig. The spirit reacted so violently towards him. When he was a morbid soul stuck in the tome, he sensed the demon's animosity. His desire to possess Sig terrified him, reminding him that he was a mere pawn in the demon's chess game. If he were the pawn, then Sig was the king, and claiming him would secure a catastrophic ending.

Klug shuddered as he nestled in the cot. The nurse's office was too white and sterile. He wished there was some color to liven up the room when all he could do was glare at the pristine walls.

Closing his eyes, memories taunted him. Each time he blinked, he was greeted with the demon tormenting his friends. Raffina, Sig, and Amitie, they had been too close to the monster he had released, and the thought of what could have happened if the demon won sent shivers racing down his spine.

He took off his glasses and rubbed them on his jacket. The smudged lenses only worsened, smearing fingerprints along the faint cracks. Sighing, Klug draped his arm over his eyes and heaved out a sigh, listening to the tick-tock of the clock on the wall.

The door creaked open. He dug his chipped fingernails into his palm as footsteps squeaked on the tiled floor. A shadow crossed over him, and he willed whoever it was to go away.

"Glasses."

Klug's arm smacked down to his side. He stared at Sig with too wide eyes, his classmate's gaze as unreadable as always. He struggled to sit up, his weary body twinging with the slightest effort.

Sig set a stack of papers on Klug's lap, saying, "Here. Teacher wanted you to have today's lessons all neat and orderly."

"How thoughtful," he said hoarsely, resting his hands on the papers. He shifted through them, absorbing a few words about the rich history of fairies only to forget them seconds later. Sighing under his breath, he mumbled his thanks and set them aside on the oak table by his bed.

"Not gonna read 'em?" Sig asked, tilting his head. His hair antennae twitched, which made Klug's eyebrow raise.

"Eh, not now. My mind is still foggy after..." Klug pursed his lips and dipped his chin to his chest. He tugged his collar, a question tickling his throat, and remaining silent would get him nowhere. "Do you hate me, too?"

Sig straightened his back and sucked down a breath. He let silence fill in the space between them, dead air poisoning Klug with every passing second. He thought back to the ruins and the battle against the demon, considering it far more serious than others perceived from him. Knowing it was related to his scarlet arm had initially made him wary; he always had a sensitive spot towards his peculiar appendage.

But it hadn't been Klug. It was the spirit who tried harming Salde and him. Klug was a victim trapped in the record. He certainly hadn't been expecting to be captured, his body free to be used by the demon.

"'Course not," Sig said, his small grin quelling the anxiety swirling in Klug's heart.

And yet, it wasn't enough as he asked, "Well, why not? It'd be imbecilic not to hate me."

"It wasn't you, though. You didn't do anything bad like he did." He shrugged. "Wasn't you, so you shouldn't feel sad."

Before Klug could snap at him, from the open window came a yellow butterfly with black spots. It fluttered between them and perched upon Sig's finger. He gently stroked its soft wings, his featherweight smile spreading into his cheeks as he offered it to Klug.

Before he could accept the butterfly, it beat its wings and took off. Klug squealed, his hands instinctively swatting it away, but it landed on the tip of his pointed nose. As Sig hummed an aggravated tune, Klug blinked, his glasses lopsided as the butterfly rested.

A chuckle escaped him and placated Sig's growling. Klug streaked his fingers through his hair and said, "Thank you, Sig. I appreciate your honesty."

"Mm. No problem, Glasses."

"You are aware my name is Klug, right?"

"Yeah."

He furrowed his brows, the butterfly taking off back to Sig's finger. "Well, why do you insist on calling me that?"

"'Cause it suits you."

Sighing, Klug shook his head. "If that's a compliment, then I guess it's acceptable."

Sig beamed, his cheeks a bright shade of pink as he murmured, "It is."

As Sig's antennae wiggled, Klug felt all of his worries evaporate from the bottom of his soul like mist over the sea. He relaxed in his cot as Sig explained the butterfly's anatomy, his voice much more comforting than he anticipated. When Sig sat on the bed and offered him the butterfly, their fingers laced together to give it a proper resting place.


	70. All's Well That Ends Well - RingoTee

Tee should have been the Keeper, but Ringo defeating him puts a wrench in his plans. At least her embrace is nice. Requested by a tumblr anon!

So, the anon didn't give me a prompt to work with so I picked one myself! It's "Come here, you need a hug."

All's Well That Ends Well

Every muscle in Tee's body ached. Slightly moving his hand caused his wrist to twinge. His fingers felt stiffer than the thick bark on the trees surrounding Suzuran, and with the amount of rotating he had done, he wondered if he would be able to call himself the Tetris King with such inflamed hands.

Panting, Tee clutched his knees and hunched forward. Sweat beaded on his brow, worsened by the warm, violet fires of the torches. He felt everyone's eyes locked on to him, their gazes refusing to waver, the realization that he had lost to her weighing heavily on everyone.

He was supposed to take over as Keeper. Freeing Ex from his position should have made everyone happy. Even if Ess yelled at him, even if Amitie and Arle insisted there had to be another way, even if all the color drained from O's body, he knew his decision had been correct.

But Ringo refused. She wouldn't allow them to swap places despite his victory. She had burned with palpable anger, and if he touched her, he believed he would have charred his fingers.

A part of him admitted she was right. Languishing at the farthest reaches of spacetime, succumbing to loneliness like Ex, those were potential results waiting for him. Tee tried ignoring that rationale even when the consequences were right in front of him. One quick glance at Ex confirmed what kind of future waited for him if he gave up everything.

They had battled, and she won, leaving him gasping for breath. He heard the others cheer, Arle's excitement matching her pet's. Amitie threw her arms around Ess, who quickly blushed and shoved her away. Ex heaved out a sigh, but Tee refused to look at them even when Ringo's shadow crossed over him.

Her hand grazed his shoulder and trailed down to his elbow. He willed himself to glance up, expecting her to smirk and make up a song as her fanfare. The little voice harboring cruelty in the back of his mind told him it was what he deserved for making everyone worry.

But she simply looked at him. Wide, pale shamrock eyes took in everything about him. From the blotchy red patches on his cheeks to the slightest twitches his fingers made on his knees, her analytical gaze never left him.

"Come here," she murmured, her voice light and airy, a tone meant only for him, "you need a hug."

Ringo cupped his shoulders and helped him stand. She brushed off dust when he thought there wasn't any and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing him closer, she embraced him tightly, their long journey coming to a quiet end.

He would have been flustered under normal circumstances. Scrambling to come up with an excuse to bat off Ess' prying glare or Amitie's squealing should have been his next step. He should have been insisting that he needed to be the Keeper, that Ex deserved to have a life outside of his duties, but the scent of fresh red apples wafted around him and stripped him of speech.

"It's over," Ringo said, looping a few strands of his white hair through her shaky fingers. "Tee, it's over. We won."

We? But she had defeated him. She won their battle fair and square.

"We came a really long way. We traveled through dimensions and met so many new friends." She pulled away and pinched his cheeks, forcing him to grin and sang, "And oooh, it was fun! Ano~ther exci~ting ad~ven~ture!"

Fun? Exciting?

Traveling through time and space with her, exploring the stars, and playing Puyo and Tetris, when they all came together, it really had been the most fun Tee had in a long time.

And it was all because Ringo was by his side.

"It was," he said, closing his eyes, his heartbeat slowing. "When I think about it, yeah, it was pretty fun and exciting."

"So, don't even think about becoming the Keeper, mister! We're done with that!" she snapped, jabbing at his nose. Her scowl swapped for a smile when he chuckled. "Good. All's well that ends well."

"What a saying. All's well that ends well." He sighed and hugged her again, the scent of apples calming down the anxiety swelling in his heart.


	71. Empathic Heart - SigRafisol

Rafisol's verbal intentions are misconstrued, so she decides that her actions are better. Helping Sig when she discovers him alone and upset is one way to prove her hypothesis. Requested by a tumblr anon! Based on the prompt: "Come here, you need a hug."

Empathic Heart

Her understanding of consolation was minimal. Seeing the world through an inversion left Rafisol unsure of how to comfort others. Her attempts usually made things worse when she offered her help. Last week she had inadvertently made Lidelle cry when she said her horns were pointier than usual, something she thought would have been a nice compliment for an imp.

The opposite effects of her kindness gnawed at her. It seemed she couldn't make anything right when it came to making others smile. Ally had promised she was doing her best, that others would see she had no malicious intent.

Unfortunately, that also wasn't the case. When she told Hohow Bird that he needed more training after a Puyo battle, he snapped that someone like her didn't know anything heroism. Mentioning that Satan didn't seem romantically interested in Rulue to try to help her move on from him left her scrambling far away from the fighter's flurry of kicks. She even earned Carbuncle's ire and a laser beam to the face when she said his curry was too spicy for her palate.

Rafisol wanted to say it wasn't fair, but Ally insisted they misunderstood her intentions. She tried claiming that her efforts were admirable, but the way she said them made others doubt her. It was more than frustrating hearing that from Ally, but she relented and sulked, her head filled with ways to express herself in different manners.

If words failed her, then actions seemed to provide the best results. She trusted in her actions more than her words even if they could be misrepresented. It was how she managed to escape her personal prison even if meant harming Ally, a consequence which still made her flinch.

But coming across Sig with his face buried in his hands certainly wasn't what she expected when she set out on her personal quest. He sat on jagged rock overlooking a pleasant stream, a few golden fish flipping up and down in the cool waves. His shoulders shook, and his back continued to arch forward, his expression masked by his scarlet hand.

Her heart panged. Such a pitiful sight wasn't lost on the girl made of dark magic. She tiptoed towards him, the singsong of bluebirds covering her steps above them. As she came closer, she heard his muted sniffling. Snotty, raspy breaths pressed against his hands and harmed her ears. When she was by his side, her presence entirely undetected, she realized he was crying.

It was a situation in which words wouldn't help. Whatever he was enduring, simple words wouldn't quell his despair. From her own experiences, she understood that far better than anyone else in Primp Town.

The reason why he was crying meant nothing at the moment. He needed to be consoled. He didn't seem to be in the mood to speak either, especially when she noted his bright red cheeks and the dark rings under his eyes.

She spread her arms, saying, "Come here, you need a hug."

Sig flipped his head to her, his mismatched eyes wide and annoyed. She sensed that he didn't want to be discovered. Knowing what she did about Sig, he kept to himself. His problems were his own, which he buried deep in his heart.

She refused to be cast aside and stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around him and brought his head to her shoulder. Remembering what Ally had told her, she smoothed down a few loose curls of cerulean hair. As a damp spot formed on her shoulder, she felt Sig loosely swing his arms around her waist, and while he cried, she remained still long enough for him to release all of his agony.

Whatever he was going through must have been private. Secluding himself in the forest, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks, not even a peep leaving him, he must have been burdened with unquestionable pain.

She understood. Her own pain was internalized for far too many occasions.

"Thanks," Sig mumbled, his voice muffled against the purple fabric of her long vest.

"You're welcome," she said, and when he didn't let go, she let him nestle closer, the only sound resonating around them being the stream's gentle waves pressing against the embankment.


	72. When Pranks Go Too Far - PanottyArchan

Panotty falls for Archan's prank, but this time, it doesn't end in laughter. Requested by a tumblr anon! Based on the prompt: "You lied to me!"

When Pranks Go Too Far

"And you promise there aren't any traps?" Panotty asked, clutching his panpipes to his chest.

Archan chuckled, a tittering trill which filled the woods around them. "Of course, of course! Not a single one! I prooomise!"

A frown etched into his cheeks. He heard that line too many times from her. When Archan said she hadn't dug any pitfalls, then it certainly meant there were at least a couple. He tumbled down too many times for his liking, so when Archan called him over to her cottage and waited by the entrance, he knew a trap had been set.

Goading the truth out of her had proved futile. She had insisted she wasn't tricking him and demonstrated by running in a circle around her home. She skipped and leaped across a few round stones leading to her home and flipped back, going as far as shooting an arrow over their heads to add to her performance.

Panotty grumbled and tucked his panpipes into his pocket. He took one step forward and carefully set his weight on the patch of grass. It didn't shift, and the earth seemed secure. Taking another step, he slowly walked towards her, Archan's giggling becoming louder as he approached.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted flecks of dirt mingled on the grass towards his left. Scoffing, he knew that by stepping on that patch, then he would end up at the bottom of a hole. Smirking as he sidestepped it, he swung his arms like a proud conductor, but the world was suddenly replaced with brown dirt and gray stones.

He hadn't realized the earth caved in underneath him until he slammed into the ground. Yelping, Panotty snatched a vine stuck into the side of the hole and pulled himself up, Archan's laughter pricking his pointed ears. As he climbed up, pain jolted the soles of his feet, and when he got to his knees, he forced himself to ignore the tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

"Got'cha, got'cha!" Archan chirped, skipping around him. "You fell, fell, fell all the way-!"

"You lied to me!" he barked as he stumbled to stand up. Wincing, he fell back to his knees, his ankle seizing. He rolled down the green fabric of his elf shoes and grimaced at the violet blotch forming like a chain around his foot.

"Y-you're hurt?" Archan's eyes widened.. Everyone always fell for her traps, but no one had ever been injured.

Panotty scowled at her and turned away, his shoulders hitching to his ears. "Go away! I don't wanna play with you anymore."

"B-but-"

"Go! Away!" He smacked the ground, frustration fueling him. Fat, bulbous tears rolled down his cheeks as he rubbed his ankle, his hurt more evident than he would have liked for her to see.

Archan tugged her collar. Seeing him in pain made her skin crawl. She thought he would have been fine with another prank. Tricking him and the rest of their friends had become so common that she thought everyone accepted falling down her pitfalls as part of their daily routine.

But she had harmed him. This time, she had actually caused him to cry. Guilt swelled in her heart, and she rubbed the side of her neck.

"I'm sorry, Panotty," she said, her voice low and uncertain. "I thought you would be fine-"

"Well, I'm not fine! Do I look fine to you?" he snapped, throwing his arm out. He pushed himself off the ground and glared at her, the girl's grief-stricken expression almost too disingenuous. "I bet if I walk a few feet that way, I'll end up back in the ground."

She shook her head, her neck cracking from the sharp force. "N-no, you won't! Really! Honest!"

"Yeah, right," he hissed under his breath and hobbled off, his limp making him feel useless.

Archan watched him leave, her cry for him to wait trapped in her throat. She truly didn't mean to hurt him, but in the end, it didn't matter. She had caused too much mischief and earned his ire. As he vanished through the trees, her vision blurring with unshed tears, she wished she could have simply let him into her cottage to listen to his music.


	73. Don't Crash and Burn - SigTee

Sig notices strange, subtle differences affecting Tee when he arrives in Primp Town. An intervention is more than necessary in his opinion. Maybe a visit to the sunflower field will help bring Tee out of his funk. Requested by a tumblr anon! Based on the prompt: "I just want to see you smile."

Don't Crash and Burn

While he didn't know too much about Tee, Sig understood one fact about him very well. The way his brow creased, how his eyes burned as he focused, Tee always put his best efforts in whatever he did. Whether it was rotating Tetris blocks for the best T-spins or providing as much detail in his reports for O to record, giving anything less than a hundred percent wasn't in his character.

Compared to his own laid-back personality, Sig admired Tee's perseverance. While he aimed for his own goals, he found himself relaxing a little too often or being distracted by bugs and other adventures. Tee never stopped for anything. It was like his goal was right in front of him, and he never took his eyes off it, not even for a second. No matter who intercepted him or whatever obstacles appeared before him, he never stopped until his mission was complete.

Yet, others hadn't picked up on the purple spots under Tee's eyes. They didn't notice the paler color of his skin. He could have kept going without anyone realizing how exhausted he was, never slowing down, never surrendering.

But Sig certainly did. In his quiet way, he noted Tee's long, slow blinks. His shortness of breath, the uncombed curls of his hair, trembling fingers after arduous Tetris matches, Sig observed them all.

Exhaustion was claiming Tee, and he was too proud to admit it. Not even his best friend Ringo could make him stop when she couldn't ignore the purple splotches darkening. He insisted that he was fine, and that he was sleeping and eating well, too. Nothing could be said to change his mind as Tee sunk deeper into his own weariness, his body barely keeping up with the workload he forced upon himself.

When he arrived to visit Primp Town, Sig had an idea. He didn't wait to say hello when Tee caught eyes with him. He simply grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the other Primp students. When Tee yelped and asked where they were going, Sig didn't reply. He knew his silence would aggravate him, but it was all for the best, a notion he ingrained in his mind as he pulled Tee down the cobblestone paths towards a bridge overlooking a stream.

Tee yawned and smacked his lips, causing Sig to glance back at him. His brows were furrowed, and his light purple eyes were narrowed into serpentine slits, an expression he hadn't seen before on the esteemed leader of the Starship Tetra. It would have worried him if not for the fact that they had arrived, and he let go of Tee's gloved hand, the rubbery fabric still warm on his skin.

"And where are we exactly?" Tee asked, crossing his arms.

The shorter boy guided him down the bridge, saying, "Sunflower field."

"Sunflower-?" Tee cut himself off, the sight of sunflowers, hundreds of thousands of them, filling a grassy meadow which seemed to span for miles. They towered over them, their floral fragrance almost overwhelming. Bumblebees buzzed between the thick petals, and pollen dusted the warm air as it was carried by the breeze.

"It's one of my favorite spots," Sig said, reaching up and cupping one of the petals. He twisted it, carefully curling it around his fingers to reveal a trapped bee. Giving it a gentle poke, he grinned as it popped out of the thick petals and hurried away, bits of pollen trickling on to his finger. He blew it off and added, "Thought you'd like it, too. It'll help clear your head."

"I mean-" Tee cleared his throat, the aroma almost too strong for his addled brain. He leaned into the thick stalks and rubbed his temples. "It's a nice place, Sig."

Sig frowned and hummed a monotonous tune. Such a blase answer wasn't what he had been hoping for from Tee. As the busy bumblebees buzzed overhead and preened themselves on the sunflowers, he scrutinized the faint stains on the shoulders of Tee's normally pristine uniform and smelled the faintest hint of coffee when he came closer to him.

Clutching Tee's forearm, Sig announced, "You gotta rest."

A disgruntled yelp slipped free from Tee's throat. Sig dragged him to the ground and pressed his own back to the sunflowers. He forced Tee to lie in his lap, his wide eyes scanning the complacent expression settling on Sig's face.

"Rest," he ordered again, using his scarlet fingers to close Tee's eyes.

"This is-! It's...unnecessary," he sputtered, but when he tried opening his eyes, Sig pressed his hand over them. "H-hey!"

"I have a good nose," he said as if it was common knowledge. "You spilled coffee on your uniform today." He hummed again. "Couldn't drink it 'cause you were tired, right?"

Tee didn't reply. The temptation to push Sig's hand off his face came and went like a cresting wave on the shore.

"Everyone knows you're tired. Ringo does. I think Ess does. I do, too." Sig sighed and rubbed his fingers and thumb together. "I just want to see you smile, and I can't do that if you look like you're gonna fall down."

Sig glanced away. Saying something with such earnesty had never been his strongest suit. But after what he had seen and smelled from Tee, he knew he had to be honest with himself or else, well, he didn't want to think about what could happen if Tee continued dragging himself down such a path.

"You're right."

Sig snapped his attention back to him, his usually half-lidded gaze widening.

Tee sighed and pressed his lips into his cheeks. He laced his fingers around his stomach and murmured, "I definitely need a break. I really have been overworking myself, haven't I?"

"Hm. Yeah." He nodded although Tee's eyes were closed.

"Then, I'll rest for a bit. I don't want to worry you and the others." Tee turned his head and whispered, "Thanks, Sig. You're actually pretty comfortable."

Scratching his cheek, Sig snickered and said, "No problem."

As the bees watched them, Sig couldn't help but beam and smile under the sun's glow.


	74. Spontaneous Arrival MaguTee Jay Elle Ai

Tee gets a message from Maguro saying he's coming over right now. Looking over his shoulder, he realizes his spaceship isn't exactly up to "boyfriend standards" when he spots Jay and Elle tormenting Ai and making a mess in the common room. Requested by streetmaguro on tumblr! Based on the prompt: "I'm coming over."

Spontaneous Arrival

"Hey, I'm coming over. "

Tee stared at his phone, the commotion behind him fading. His eyes scanned the message over and over again. Tilting his head as Ai, he hummed, nodded, and understood what Maguro had texted him.

"So, he's coming over," he mumbled, and turning around, he faced the chaos he had been so desperately trying to ignore.

In the common room, it was another average day. Ai cowered behind the couch, feeble yipes spitting up out of him. Jay and Elle continued tormenting him with the dog whistle they had pilfered from a shop in Suzuran. Ai clapped his hands over his ears as Elle blew into it, Jay's laughter creating a cacophony of noise as it mixed with Ai's shrill whining.

"Guys, guys! Leave Ai alone!" Tee called, waving his arms as he hurried over to them. He snatched the whistle out of Elle's hands and wound it tightly between his fingers, refusing to let the twins catch a glimpse of it.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Jay huffed as Elle tried snatching the whistle back, but Tee held it high above her head.

"Isn't it time for you two to get back to your observation duties in the stern of the ship?"

The twins frowned. He sensed they were plotting something against him, but his mind pulled him elsewhere. The couch pillows were tossed on the floor, and the rug was wrinkled. Ai's claw marks dug into the couch and pulled out a few springs, which when Ai noticed caused his cheeks to darken.

"A-ah, my apologies, Captain. It seems that I was...overzealous in my reaction," he said, coughing into his paw.

"It's fine, Ai. Jay, Elle-" Tee jabbed his finger at the door as the twins stuck their tongues out at him. "-back to your observation duties. Let's go."

Jay snapped his fingers "You're only sending us away-"

"-because your boyfriend's coming to play!" Elle shot her fists towards the ceiling.

Tee shook his head, heat coloring his cheeks a rosy red. "Go back to your observation duties or else I'm putting you two on Zedroboxia 9 with the slug monsters."

The twins shuddered, and Tee smirked as they scampered off. Their last encounter with those violent aliens left them drenched in a slime which took weeks to scrub clean from their skin. It seemed they hadn't gotten over their fear of the slugs, which Tee decided to use towards his advantage when their pranks went too far.

"As for the couch," Ai began, directing Tee's attention back to him, "I'll get to work fixing it." He raised his curious gaze back to him. "So, is Maguro coming over?" When Tee nodded, he cocked his head. "Well, pardon me for doubting him, but how can he come here? We're in the middle of Messier 81 while he's in the Milky Way galaxy. To my knowledge, not even a strong Tetris battle can teleport anyone that far."

Tee crossed his arms and hummed. "Good point. I don't think playing Puyo can send him millions of lightyears away from his planet." Scratching through his hair, he pulled out his phone and texted Maguro, asking how he was supposed to arrive.

Before he could hit send, a wormhole opened up in the middle of the common room. Stars and comets streaked by in the black depths. Gravity betrayed them, sucking in the couch and rug and forcing them to dig in their heels. Losing their grip for even a millisecond would result in them being suctioned up, their bodies spat out in some unknown world, and before Tee could scream, it was over as Maguro stepped out of the portal.

"Hey! Man, that was a trip, " he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You wouldn't believe the Puyos I had to pop to make it all the way here. Ringo said it couldn't be done, but I proved her wrong. "

Tee gawked, his heart thudding faster in his chest. "M-Maguro! How did you-? I mean-! You were-!"

"Yeah, I made a forty chain. "

His eyes widened, his face seemingly growing longer as his mouth dropped open. "A...forty chain?"

Maguro shrugged and grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Forty chain. "

"But how could you make a forty chain? Isn't the Puyo board restricted?" Ai inquired, adjusting his lopsided glasses.

"That's why I stacked on the sides way, way, way above the part where the Puyos dropped. " Maguro snickered as Ai's expression contorted in a way that implied his mind had imploded. "Anyway, I brought some mobile games with me this time. Some nice puzzle games and games no longer compatible with newer phones. "

Still in shock, Tee edged closer to him and asked, "I'm glad you're here, but even with a forty chain, how did you manage to pinpoint your destination to this exact spot? We're millions of lightyears away from your planet."

Even though his bangs covered his eyes, Maguro winked. "Hey, I'll overcome any hurdle to see my boyfriend. "

His heart skipped a beat, and Tee saw the world in shades of red. As his grin pressed into his cheeks, he said, "W-well, that's pretty romantic."

"I'll leave you two alone," Ai said without receiving an answer. He knew that was fine, glancing over his shoulder to watch Tee escort Maguro out to another room for some quality time together.

Unfortunately for Ai, as soon as he was alone, Jay and Elle resumed terrorizing him with the dog whistle they had silently swiped back from Tee when the portal opened. All the while, Tee and Maguro played games while he screamed somewhere in the spaceship, Jay and Elle's laughter mingling with the background music from their phones.


	75. This Is Eternity Rulue Raffina and Arle

Raffina's eighteenth birthday comes and passes. Years stretch on and on, and Rulue and Arle remain the same while the others grow up. When Rulue tries to come to terms with what has happened, Arle reveals the truth. Requested by a tumblr anon!

I actually had an idea for this some time in the late spring and even had a dialogue draft going for it, but it wasn't coming out right. When anon sent me this idea, it prompted me to give it another try!

This Is Eternity

"This may come off as rude, but how come you don't seem to age?"

Rulue didn't answer and quietly sipped her tea in one of the many gardens Primp Town offered. She felt Raffina's eyes on her face, searching for an answer which seemed implausible. Her skin crawled as she swallowed, the mint taste bitter on her tongue. Setting the cup on the floral saucer, Rulue offered a smile.

"I don't know."

They left their conversation at that. After all, it was Raffina's eighteenth birthday, and such questions dampened the light mood.

But the question stirred in Rulue's head. It tormented her whenever she tried to relax. She ended up beating her punching bag a little harder and gritting her teeth every time the question speared through her brain. It was like a lightning bolt striking her from the top of her skull, infiltrating her entire body until she felt numb.

She knew Raffina wasn't foolish. She must have been pondering the same question as she grew up. Fifteen became sixteen, seventeen, and then she was Rulue's age. She was an adult, an independent martial artist who had worked hard to learn basic spells despite having no natural talent. Rulue had watched her grow from a student to a master within the span of a few years.

Years continued passing. They kept going and going. On and on, stretching for what seemed like forever without any intentions of stopping.

Rulue believed Arle noticed it as well. The softness in Amitie's face had sharpened. She grew much taller, seemingly towering over Arle by the time she was seventeen. All Rulue could do was stand in the background and watch Arle fumble over herself, her teenage form a stark contrast compared to the girl who became the reincarnation of a goddess.

She couldn't tell what Arle was thinking. She seemed to be playing along with Amitie as the others grew up. Klug became the scholar he always wanted to be and traveled with Lemres and Feli to worlds unknown. Lidelle joined Accord, now middle-aged with crow's feet appearing by the corners of her eyes, as a teacher at the magic school, her confidence shining like the faces of her young students. Sig had grown up, too, staying behind as Primp's protector, a role he shared with Amitie while writing stories about entomology and magic, each of them edited by Akuma.

They lived in their adulthoods while Arle was trapped in her teenage wonderland. Rulue watched her to stay the same, never saying anything. If it was her place to interject, then she didn't know.

Arle had been in Accord's class for years. The same studies, the same magic, the same lessons, Arle was taking them over and over again, her expression hardly changing despite the lines creasing on Accord's brow. Even though she had private lessons, it seemed like Arle wasn't learning anything new, a master of the sameness plaguing their everyday lives.

"Arle," Rulue said one day as she left school, "we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked, tucking her tomes into her bookbag.

She crossed her arms as children and teenagers scurried her. All of them would soon become much older and taller than her. Clearing her voice, she said, "This. All of this."

Arle smiled. "I know."

A shiver ran down Rulue's spin. Her eyes widened as she glanced around. Arle's admittance shocked her, her line of questioning splintering off as she tried wrapping her head around Arle's calm response.

"This is my tenth year here," she said, her shoulders sagging. "Amitie's twenty-fifth birthday is coming up soon, isn't it?"

She swallowed. "That...it is."

"What do you think she'd like? Perfume? Is that what adults like?" Arle laughed, her honeyed tone soured. "Not like I would know. I never age."

And there it was crashing down upon them. Acknowledging the truth with such ease must have sickened her as Rulue watched tears form in the corners of her eyes. How her head bowed, how she shuffled her feet, she seemed like a child being scolded.

"Arle, how long have you known this?" Rulue quietly asked.

She raised her head, her lips parting in surprise. "Is that...a serious question?" She vaguely gestured at the trees around them, the effects of fall coloring their leaves. "We've seen them all grow up, Rulue, and we haven't aged a day. Don't you know why?" Leaning forward, her expression only grew more haunted. "Have you really been living so ignorantly?"

Rulue felt like pinching her skin in hopes of waking up. Sweat beaded her brow, and she stepped backwards. Arle advanced, her bag swinging by her side, giving her the impression of an innocent schoolgirl.

"I guess-" She hummed and shook her head. "-you're the only one who didn't learn about it, huh? What Satan did."

"Darling? What did my darling do?" Rulue snapped, her fear replaced with anger.

Taking a breath, Arle held it and let the silence set between them.

Then, she told Rulue an incredible, unbelievable tale. It was filled with misery and chaos, an absolute truth meant to crush the heart.

And Arle's heart had been maimed long ago by it. Her role now, abiding by Satan's laws, without any escape or change, kept her in place. While Ringo and Maguro attended graduate school in Tokyo, while Amitie and others bettered themselves, she stayed the same just like everyone else from her world.

"You're lying," Rulue spat when she finished. "You're lying, you're lying, you're lying."

Her cold voice hardly made Arle flinch. "I'm not. Ask him yourself."

"You're lying! That's insane! You must be, too, if you believe such a-such a-such a cockamamie lie!" Rulue streaked her fingers through her hair and shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut as if she could blind herself from the truth.

"You're actually doubting Satan?" Arle snickered under her breath and stepped past her. For a split second, she resembled that accursed doppelganger. Tightening her grip on her bag, she added, "Well, believe me or don't. It's the truth. Schezo, Witch, and the others, they know it, too." Giving Rulue one last glance before setting off, she asked, "Why do you think you haven't seen them hanging around Primp in so long? Easy answer. Because they don't wanna see Amitie and the others grow older than them."

Rulue sunk to her knees and listened to Arle's footsteps retreating up the path. She dug her fingers through pebbles and dirt, one her painted nails chipping. Her mind refused to cooperate, telling her it was a lie and the truth at the same time. It made sense while at the same time making no sense. It was insane and probable, a curse and a relief.

A hand gripped her shoulder and squeezed. She looked up, her long lashes blinking away tears. She stared up at Raffina, kind, strong Raffina, her dear friend, an older sister figure in her life.

"Let's go inside the school," she said, helping her stand. "I'll make you some tea in the break room. Ms. Accord won't mind."

Rulue nodded, and Raffina guided her inside, her heart heavy with enough pain to last the rest of her life.


	76. Birthday Battle - Maguro and Ecolo

Before he can fall asleep, Maguro has a beef with Ecolo.

happy birthday maguro! this drabble was way too short to post on its own merit, especially since it's so silly, so i'm putting it here!

Birthday Battle

Maguro Sasaki was certainly not happy when he found Ecolo hovering in the corner of his room.

Specifically, when he realized Ecolo was drooling and leering down at him, he screamed at the top of his lungs. Flailing his arms and falling out of bed, Maguro burned bright red while Ecolo smiled and tilted their head. He scrambled to his feet, his phone slipping from his hand as he watched Ecolo hover in place, wispy splotches of black energy appearing and fading around their body.

Maguro brushed his bangs over his eyes and asked, "So, Ecolo, what brings you to my room at-" He checked the alarm clock on his bedside desk. "-oh, at almost midnight? "

"You should know, birthday boy!" Ecolo jeered, crossing their legs.

His shoulders slumped. He knew this confrontation would have happened sooner rather than later. Though, he supposed if he went to sleep earlier, then he could have ignored the problem until morning.

"It's your birthday, and you didn't invite me? Me?" Ecolo crossed their arms. "That's cruel and unusual! I was bothering Satan all day when he mentioned he had to go to your birthday party!" They hunched forward, their mouth curling into a scowl. "Can you imagine the humiliation I felt hearing that from a lonely old man like him? What's with you inviting that guy and not me?"

Maguro sighed. Threading his fingers through his hair, he asked, "Are you being serious? "

Ecolo shot a rounded finger at his nose. "You bet I am! You invited Ringie and Ris and the Tetra crew! But not your old pal Ecolo? Are you outta your mind?" They clapped their hands on their pudgy cheeks. "That's like committing blasphemy, and I would know blasphemy! I'm a byproduct of blasphemy!"

Itching his cheek, Maguro bit his tongue. Arguing with Ecolo was like punching a brick wall. He could do it at the expense of injuring himself. With his eyelids drooping, heavy with the desire for sleep, he sat on the corner of his bed and laced his fingers together.

"You wanna why I didn't invite you? " Maguro slowly asked, hanging his head.

"Duh! Duh-doy! Duh-duh-doy!" Ecolo snapped, channeling their inner Carbuncle and O.

Breathing in deeply through his nose, Maguro gripped his knees. His knuckles tensed and turned white. Rolling his shoulders, he straightened his back and lowered his voice. "Because every single time one of us throws a birthday party, and I don't know how you do it, but you eat the cake. "

Ecolo blinked. "Uh, what?"

"Every time. Every single birthday. Whether it's Ringo, or Ris, or that one doppelganger suffering from severe depression who keeps refusing therapy despite really needing it, when we have our backs turned, you eat the entire cake, " Maguro said all in one breath. Rising to his feet, he cracked his knuckles, and all the color in Ecolo's face drained faster than Nuisance Puyos dropping from above. "Well, Ecolo, were you gonna eat my cake this year? 'Cause let me tell you…" He broke into a wide, fanged smile. "...the triple-layer chocolate fudge brownie cake topped with strawberries that Risukuma's mom made for me was delicious, and you didn't get a single slice. "

Silence squeezed Ecolo's neck. They pulled back, their eyes refusing to leave Maguro's hidden glare. They clicked their tongue and rubbed their palms together. Under the fluorescent lights, it might have looked like their eyes shined brighter than usual.

"Maguro, you've wounded me. I think you know the punishment for that crime," Ecolo finally said. Spheres of dark, pulpy energy appeared out of thin air around them.

"So, we're gonna Puyo battle, right? Just gonna have a Puyo battle in my bedroom while my parents are sleeping because you can't handle being called out? " Maguro sneered, and Ecolo screamed, commencing a Puyo battle in which they lost horribly. Afterwards, Maguro turned off the lights, nestled back underneath his covers and slept soundly while Ecolo writhed under the tremendous amount of Nuisance Puyos smothering them.


	77. Through the Long Nights to Come SigKlug

The aftermath of Klug's possession takes a strenuous toll on his body. Another aimless, sleepless night brings him into Sig's arms. Requested by a tumblr anon using the prompt "Holding their hands when they are shaking" from a 50 Wordless Ways To Say I Love You writing prompt list i reblogged!

Through the Long Nights to Come

Insomnia claimed him. Shadows marred the underside of his eyes as if a painter carelessly smeared them on the canvas of his face. His sclera was puffy, hints of red circling them and becoming more prominent as the sleepless days continued. If an outsider from another world looked upon him, they might have described him as "sallow" after a quick glance before moving on, not bothering to help him as he staggered down a path late a night.

Klug knew he should have been sleeping. His body craved it. Every atom of his being entreated him for rest, but his mind refused to comply. Sleeping meant giving up control. It granted someone the opportunity to utilize his body for reasons bigger than his dreams. Even if it was a ludicrous thought or even a delusion in the careless mind of another Primp Town resident, Klug forced himself to stay awake.

It was the fourth day of a sleepless nightmare. Existing and relishing in his own body, Klug ambled aimlessly in the night. The tome was tucked underneath his arm, oddly quiet. The spirit had been so chatty before, but now, it was rendered silent, as if speechless or had nothing to say while Klug stumbled over nothing.

But the spirit could have been plotting, and Klug was not going to surrender his body to them again. Although he had to gather certain items for the possession to take place, the fear still lingered. Being trapped in the tome as nothing but a weeping soul, he had tried playing it off with laughter and sneers. It had fooled Amitie and Lemres when he had been freed, but he could only trick himself for so long.

The first night had been fine. He had simply read by candlelight. The second night had worn him down. His face had suffered, and exhaustion overtook him like a wave. But as he ambled down the road lined with cottages, the third night felt eternal. His legs moved forward as if on auto pilot. His brain commanded them, right, left, right, left, and on he went with his eyelids threatening to slam shut, his body wanting nothing more than to careen into a door, window, or potted plant to knock unconsciousness into him.

Why was he walking around after midnight? With the stars blinking above him and the moon bathing him, Klug was not entirely sure. He couldn't stand another moment doing his homework, but he refused to slip under the sheets. He did not care if the spirit thought he was as mad as a hatter for forcing himself to stay; so long as his body was his own, Klug stopped caring.

The fireflies swarmed above his head and guided him to nowhere. He walked through Primp Town with their buzzing in his ears. It was much more pleasing than listening to his half-phrased thoughts. He watched the bugs with half-lidded wonder, subconsciously counting twenty orange dots fluttering above his head as he marched on.

When he refocused his eyes, he found himself in a field. Tall grass tickled his knees. Dandelions rose and swayed in the wind. His body wanted to be like those weeds, leaning to the left, but a shiver shot up his spine. He sucked down a breath, shuddering, feeling like his heart would jump out of his throat. His blood ran cold, and his skin tingled, his fingers twitching, the spine of his tome frigid to touch, but it all happened so suddenly that his mind could not comprehend the fatigue tormenting his body, all self-inflicted from days of worrying.

"Glasses."

The clipped voice cut through the blood pounding in his ears. He trembled, his shoulders quaking as he stared through the trees, not entirely sure where he was. Whether it was deep within the Forest of Nahe or some grassy hill outside of town, he did not care, not when he was aware of the scarlet hand landing on his forearm. Strong fingers wrapped around his coat, tugging gently before they slid around him, his shivering continuing despite the warmth emanating from that hand.

Klug did not know if it was the fireflies which had drawn him to Sig. Perhaps they had led him up the path to Sig sensing his physical deterioration. But as he shuddered, his teeth chattering without reason, he didn't care and pushed his racing thoughts to the back of his mind, bowing his head before the other boy.

Sig hummed, a monotonous sound which cut through the insects' buzzing. He slid his fingers down Klug's arm, feeling the goosebumps under the sleek cloth of his coat. Taking his hand, Sig squeezed it and said, "No need to worry. It won't happen again, 'kay?"

A part of him wanted to laugh. Sig hadn't shown any concern towards his well-being when he was possessed, nor did he express his relief that Klug was fine in the aftermath. All he had done was follow that childish prince like a dog being pulled by its leash on an asinine journey.

But perhaps he hadn't understood the severity of Klug's fear until it was presented to him front and center. The quaking in his shoes, the paleness of his skin, the tears filling his eyes and threatening to spill out, it was spelled out for Sig.

And he understood.

"It's gonna be okay," Sig said, pressing his thumb on Klug's knuckles. "S'not gonna happen again. It won't."

Words bubbled in his belly. Ridicule rose up his esophagus like bile, but he swallowed it back. His ears did not want to hear those kind words, his pride and morality refusing them. He had been awful, choosing power over rationality, his body suffering in the process, but they both knew he needed that reassurance as tears began dribbling down his faintly graying cheeks.

"You'll be okay, Klug," Sig murmured, and Klug buried his face in the crook of Sig's neck, finally closing his eyes and accepting that he found safety in his arms.


	78. Morning Kiss - SigAmitie

No matter how many years pass, no matter how long they are married, Amitie will never get tired of waking up to Sig. Requested by a tumblr anon for the prompt "Giving them a kiss before going to work and they are still in bed" from a 50 wordless ways to say I love you writing prompt list.

Morning Kiss

For all the years they've loved each other, Amitie is used to Sig's sleepiness. He'll remain tucked under the sheets and curl into whatever is closest to him. Whether it's her or one of their pets, he'll sleep as still as a stone, unmovable and silent.

But what makes Amitie giggle as she hovers over him is just how long Sig will sleep. Sometimes, he'll rest until noon. While others would worry for him, Amitie understands that it's simply a part of him. His body needs more rest, and she's never questioned it. When she gets to sleep in on the weekends, he is perfect, his warmth much better than their linen and cotton blankets, and they can sleep together for hours.

She would have loved to stay in the bed with him. Alas, she has her duties to fulfill. She cannot forsake them, but as the sun peeks over the horizon, casting a pink glow into their bedroom, she couldn't help but notice how it illuminated Sig's face. It complements Sig's hair, the cerulean locks appearing luminescent. Although they are a bit matted from the pillow, she still slips her fingers across his scalp and plays with them, threading through the frizzled, lank hairs.

Giggling to herself, Amitie makes a mental note to buy him a bottle of tea tree shampoo from Ringo's world. It's his favorite kind, the herbal scent suiting him well when she leans in to give him a kiss. She presses her lips to his brow, closing her eyes and hanging on to the moment. Her eyelashes flutter against his scarred brow, her smile pressing into her round cheeks, and she pulls away feeling fulfilled, her beloved's mouth twitching upwards in his sleep.

Amitie sighs and relaxes her shoulders. She smells the pine scent drifting in from the open window, knowing Sig will appreciate it when he awakens. She quietly claps her hands, and her staff appears between them. Smoothing down her white coat, she pivots on her heels and heads towards the door more than prepared to perform her duties.

"Going so soon?"

The voice which she has loved for years calls out to her. It is somewhat scratchy and deeper but retains his natural drawl. She gasps, her bright green eyes widening. She hugs her staff to her chest, and delight blossoms within her as Sig opens a blue eye to peer at her. Tilting her head, the flaps her hat tickle her cheeks, and she skips back to the bed, bending forward to peck Sig's forehead again.

"You're up early, sleepyhead," she teases, hints of pink on her cheeks.

"Didn't wanna miss seeing you go," he says, sitting up. He stretches, Amitie smiling at the wedding ring fixed on his scarlet finger. He grins that lazy smile which she has adored since she was fourteen. "Glad I woke up to see you looking so pretty, too."

"Aw, Siiig!" She throws her staff behind her, her teenage excitement still fueling her through their married years. Slinging her arms around Sig's shoulders, she presses a plethora of kisses to Sig's face, his deep hum sounding more like a purr until she plants one right on his lips. Cupping his cheeks, she feels his hand on her waist, his thumb resting on the curve of her hip, and when she parts for breath, she all but melts at the love swelling in his heterochromatic eyes.

"See you when you come back. I'll make dinner," Sig says, his gaze half-lidded.

Amitie snaps her fingers, and her staff rises back into her hand. She spins it around, stars in her eyes. "Oh! What will you make?" She suddenly throws her hand out. "No! Wait, wait, don't tell me!" She hugs her staff to her chest and chuckles. "I want it to be a surprise."

He nods, and off she goes with a grin and wave. Her footsteps echo on the wooden floorboards, her heart thundering in her chest. No matter how many years pass, Amitie knows they'll be together for the rest of their lives, spending countless hours nestled together underneath the warm comforts of their blankets, and she looks forward to the night as the sun greets her.


	79. After the Battle - Red Amitie x Dark Sig

Despite her power, Amitie still worries about injuries Sig receives during their battles to protect Primp Town. Requested by a tumblr anon who requested "where does it hurt?" from a question ask prompt list.

After the Battle

The wizard's body writhed on the ground. She groaned, her eyes rolling in her head. She felt the sand underneath her fingers when she twitched her hands. The sun beat down on her, blurring her vision. She raised her arm, her muscles aching with the gesture, to block the rays, but she dropped it when the figure leered down at her, her throat suddenly parched.

Amitie tightened her grip on her staff. She slowly brought it down to the wizard's chest. The sharp edge nudged the wizard's bare clavicle, her armor cracked across her torso and chest. They steadied their glares, rare hatred bubbling within Amitie, the blood red sun crowning her expression in dark shadows.

The wizard broke, unable to perceive her radiance. Amitie pulled her staff away, allowing her opponent to struggle to her feet, her siege on Primp Town forgotten. The wizard vowed revenge and summoned a portal, stars twirling within it as she hobbled through, but as it closed, the anger on Amitie's face melted into relief.

She heaved the deepest sigh of her life. Her knees buckled, but she dug her staff into the dirt and remained strong. As the guardian of Primp Town, it was her duty to protect everyone from monsters or madmen, and the invading wizard had been no different from her other enemies.

But the battle had been arduous. The wizard was more powerful than she anticipated. Several elemental spells had been blasted towards each other, and one particular moment in the fight replayed in her mind, rewinding like a video.

Sig had been blown backwards by the wizard's lightning bolt. He had cried out, wispy shadows jutting off his shoulders as if expelling the pain. And then, he had collapsed on his back, motionless while Amitie gawked, the wizard's laughter more cacophonous than a raging storm.

Amitie quickly pivoted on her heels and abandoned her anger. She hurried past the slabs of marble and kicked sand up behind her, the background of the ruins forgotten. Crouching next to Sig, she looped her arm around his shoulder, his eyelids twitching as he pried them apart upon feeling her touch.

"Where does it hurt?" she cried, her voice shrill.

Sig's lips parted to tell her, but a harsh gasp escaped him. He managed to raise his black, clawed hand, Amitie watching it closely. He aimed his sharp, curving fingernail at his left knee, Amitie flinching at the rustic liquid seeping through his pants and down his leg. She immediately set her mittened hands over his wound, gulping thickly as Sig closed his eyes, digging his fingers through the sand, feeling the grains sink into his cuticles.

Warmth spread from her chest to her hands. She closed her eyes, concentrating the magic to her palms and let them hover over Sig's knee. "Healing," she murmured, a pulse of yellow light flowing forth and encapsulating the wound.

Sig flinched, his body jerking upwards. Heat filled his skin, the intensity reminiscent of a sunspot. He set his claws to his forehead, distress seeping into his belly, but his skin knit back together, the blood coagulating and vanishing as if the wound had never happened, the sensations replaced with pure heat.

Amitie caressed his cheek with her free hand, saying, "You're doing well. Almost done."

He managed a smile. If there was anything which reassured him, then it was Amitie's voice.

She pulled her other hand away from the wound. While there was a hole in his pants, his deep blue skin was immaculate. There was a faint coarseness to it, reminding her of a callous. Other than that, it was normal, and she grinned at him, slipping her hands to her lap as Sig sat up.

"Feeling better?" she asked, collecting her staff and setting it to her shoulder.

"Much better," he croaked out, rubbing his head. He picked at his ear, procuring a ladybug which had taken refuge behind his earlobe. "This little guy's okay, too."

"Waaah! You had him in your hair this whole time?" she exclaimed, breaking into a smile and throwing her arms out.

"Always do." He chuckled, her exuberance more than welcomed after the battle.

"You gotta remember to take care of yourself, too, Sig," she said, hoping she did not sound like a nag. "I get that you were protecting the ladybug, but that injury could've been way, way worse."

He nodded, his lips creasing into a thin frown. "Sorry. I will." He cupped her hand, massaging her knuckles through the thick fabric of her mitten. "You don't gotta worry about me."

"Aw, Sig." She tilted her head, her tufts of blonde hair swaying in the wind. Squeezing his hand, she giggled, the setting sun topping her head like a blinding halo. "I might not be a worrywart, but I'll always do my best to take care of you!"


	80. Shoreline Angelic Feli and Strange Klug

On Pwurp Island, Feli comes across Strange Klug watching the waves cover the sand. Requested by a tumblr anon who asked for "what time is it?" from a question ask prompt list.

Shoreline

Feli would also say Pwurp Island is preferable to Primp Town. There are more people around with whom she can converse about love. Ally and Rafisol are two beings she has also come to enjoy having tea parties and Puyo battles with, just to name names. Although there are unscrupulous annoyances, she would say her experiences on the island have been pleasant.

There are also different versions of her many friends. Oddly enough, there are several Arles and Sigs, such as one being a valkyrie, the other dressed in a kitty suit. She has even met a version of herself wearing a gothic outfit, and she had been delighted to discuss fate and love with her, her friendship more than appreciated.

But what sparks her curiosity is a version of Klug. To others, they are known as Strange Klug, and they are a spirit possessing Klug's body. They are without a real name, or if they have one, they have never told it to any resident of the island. She wonders what their name could be, as she knows Klug is not a name worth remembering, but they seem fine with their title, so Feli never bothered to ask for more information.

She finds him on the shore watching the sea, the sunset melting liquid gold into the waves. The deep scarlet water reminds her of a heart, pumping and beating, ebbing and caressing endlessly. They catch eyes, and they watch her approach. She says nothing in greeting, choosing to stand next to them as the water laps by their boots. They make no indication that she is a bother, so she stands still, observing the waves and breathing in the salty air.

"What time is it?" Strange Klug asks, their eyes focused on a spot in the sea which she cannot make out.

The question makes her tilt her head. Judging by the sun's position, it is the start of dusk. The hints of purple cutting through the rosy red sky affirms her internal assertion.

"Dusk," Feli plainly remarks.

They hum and nod. She is thankful they do not push the question, as she isn't entirely sure of the exact time. She would not want to have an argument with an acquaintance over something as foolish as that. Knowing her compatriots, that would have led to a Puyo battle.

"It's my favorite time of day," they say conversationally. When she merely remains quiet and stares at them, Strange Klug's mouth cuts upwards in a grin. "Dusk is a time for both peace and clamor. It's rather amusing how such juxtaposing moods can fit in the exact same timeframe."

She hums. It's an interesting declaration. Feli has never considered that, finding dusk as simply an indicator of when she can sleep so that she will soon be able to dream of her beloved. She fiddles with her dowsing rods, her wings gently fluttering in the wind as she waits for them to continue.

"In my experience, this would be the perfect time for me to cause a bit of chaos," Strange Klug says, chuckling, and Feli assumes they are thinking of a pleasant time in the past, "but seeing the ocean like this up close, it's peaceful enough to subdue me for another day."

Feli hums to herself. She supposes the ocean is beautiful, but she has seen it enough times. To her, while she appreciates the waves and the calming salty scent, it has become part of her routine. She sees the ocean every single day, but when she glances at them, Feli notices them leering at the shoreline, the golden grains of sand darker compared to the honey colored shore surrounding them.

"Ah, I understand," she announces, her surprise pitching her voice. She quickly smothers it by clearing her throat. "Your...capture, so to say, has prevented you from seeing the ocean up close. It must have been a long time since you have been near the sea."

Strange Klug grimaces. Feli wonders if she has made a social faux pas, but they relax, their shoulders slouching. They do not reply, but their silence says it all. She watches them crouch and caress the shore, burying their fingers through the wet sand and letting the grains slip through the spaces of their hand. They flick off any stragglers into the water, and the sea erases their worries, another gentle gust of wind brushing their backsides.

"It is quite nice. I would like to take my beloved here one day and walk hand-in-hand with him, and it shall be done. It is f-a-t-e," she says, and as Strange Klug nods, Feli finds herself enjoying the ocean much more as they watch the waves in silent companionship.


	81. Amitle, Arle, Dark Arle, and Undark Arle

Amitie comes across three Arles and wants to find out which one is the real true blue Arle. Requested by huskynator on tumblr who asked for "what's going on?" from a question prompt list!

Triple Trouble

"Waaaaah!"

Amitie's cry pierced through the calm afternoon of Primp Town. Denizens raised their heads from their tasks. Gardeners stopped tending to perennials which surrounded their cottages. Young children stumbled in their game of tag, knocking into each other on the vast hills surrounding the village. In the calm comfort of her classroom, Ms. Accord tilted her head as she read her novel, Popoi glancing out the window and wondering what kind of mischief their dear student would make today.

Light erupted from Amitie's fingertip. She flashed it between the three girls, panic exploding in her expression. She pivoted on her heels as she faced each other, raising an eyebrow as she examined them before leaping back a full foot, the light swiftly becoming a flare ready to shoot off like a firework.

"Which one of you is the real Arle? I seriously can't tell!" she wailed, the villagers deciding to go back to their duties when they noticed it was only Amitie.

Arle chuckled and rubbed her neck. She glanced at her compatriots, Dark Arle and Undark Arle appearing quite befuddled by Amitie's proclamation. "My bad, girls. I think I forgot to tell her that I'd be showing you two around Primp Town today."

"Fufufu! I guess she's just feistier than usual," Dark Arle remarked, covering her smirk behind her hand.

"Ufufu! Well, I guess we can just tell her what's happening. I mean, she is standing right there," Undark Arle added, nodding.

The Arles wearing the same heavy clothing cackled together in a way which immediately unsettled Amitie. She shook her finger in the air, the fire crackling as she shouted, "Hey, get real with me! I know only one of you is the real true blue Arle! I won't back down until I know which Arles are imposters!"

The other Arles cut off their laughter and gawked. Arle gently placed her face in her hand and closed an eye. Dark Arle blinked, the corners of her mouth upturned. She gently nudged Undark Arle, who rolled her eyes, her amusement towards Amitie's muddled judgment waning greatly as the conundrum stretched on past her liking.

"What's going on? What fun will happen next?" Dark Arle whispered to Undark Arle, her half-lidded gaze and sneer earning her no favors from Amitie.

"No talking amongst yourselves! You can't make alliances in front of me, either! I won't let any of you pass 'til I get some answers," Amitie announced, her cheeks turning as red as her Puyo hat.

Arle raised her hands, hoping to appease Amitie. She stepped closer and kicked up a stone. Amitie aimed her finger at her and screwed up her expression in the mightiest glare she could muster, but Arle merely grinned, for her confusion and anger only enhanced the pudginess of her round cheeks.

"Amitie, it's okay. I was just gonna give these two a tour of Primp. Wanna join us?" she offered, Undark Arle crossing her arms as Dark Arle broke into another giggling fit.

"No way! One of you is definitely possessed, and one of you can only be the actual Arle I know!" Amitie exclaimed. She paused and pursed her lips. "And I also don't know what's the deal with the last Arle or why there are two of them wearing the same outfit."

"Wh-? Really?" Undark Arle blurted, her brow wrinkling as Dark Arle continued giggling. "Just because I laughed weirdly once makes me the possessed one?" She slapped her hands on her robes. "And I love my outfit! My robes are super warm and comfortable! And they're machine washable!"

"And doesn't the Arle you know only wear one smelly outfit all year round?" Dark Arle added, chortling.

"Hey!" Arle cried, balling her hands into fists as she faced her duplicates, both of them snickering at her expense. Heat colored her cheeks, and she stomped towards them, snapping, "I'll have you girls know that I wash them thoroughly! You two sound like the Banshee Trio!"

As Dark Arle exploded with laughter and Undark Arle scowled, Amitie tapped her chin with her other finger. She slowly brought her gaze over to Arle, blinking. Realization swiftly dawned on her expression, followed suit with a gasp. She hurried forward and slung her arm around Arle's shoulders, bringing the surly girl into an embrace and laughed, embarrassment tinting her cheeks pink.

"Yay! Arle, I'm so glad I figured out you were the real one!" she exclaimed, but she thrust her finger at the Arles dressed in the same cloaks. "Now, it's time to figure out which one of you is possessed!"

"Why you-! This has gone on for too long!" Undark Arle shouted, but Dark Arle patted her shoulder, her tittering wearing her out.

"Does it really matter which one of us is possessed? Let's just have fun in Primp Town," she offered, and Arle lowered Amitie's flaming finger.

"I agree. Let's explore the town together, okay? It'll be like a day trip." She winked at Amitie, who nodded and waved her hand free of the flame.

"Whoopie! If you're giving them a tour, then I'll be a guide, too!" Amitie gushed, grabbing Undark Arle's hand and dragging her along, the other girl sighing to herself as Arle and Dark Arle smiled and followed along behind them to explore any new nooks and crannies of Primp Town.


	82. Level Complete - RingoMaguro

Despite sleep making her eyelids droop, Ringo stays awake to watch Maguro beat a level. Requested by a tumblr anon who asked for "Staying up half the night to finish a game with them" from a 50 wordless ways to say i love you prompt list. i had doom on the brain, so that's the game being referenced.

Level Complete

"You know, you can fall asleep. I think you getting some shut eye is more important than this ," Maguro said, his fingers rapidly mashing the buttons on his controller.

Ringo shrugged, her head nestled into his shoulder. The wool blanket was pulled up to her chest, her legs tucked underneath as she played with a loose ringlet. She focused on the screen, watching Maguro's character shoot down hordes of bloodthirsty demons, his concentration seemingly unbreakable even when he was engaged in casual conversation.

The light from the television was all they needed. The bright red and steel gray hues illuminated Maguro's bedroom, which was naturally filled with all kinds of gaming phenomena. Rough guitar riffs meshed well with booming bass and rhythmic beatings of a snare drum. It fit the atmosphere of the massive craters, immense mountains, and seas running with blood. Hell was thrashing, and Maguro was blasting the satanic denizens down as they rushed at him, their claws dripping with gore as they bellowed at the camera.

She wondered if her arms wrapped around his forearm distracted him. One glance at his rapidly moving fingers disproved that query. Maguro's fingers moved like a pianist playing his greatest number. Each button press was precise. The rotations of the thumbstick were swift, the clicks countering the heavy grunge background music roaring from his speakers, his countenance entirely calm compared to his wisecracking character.

"Almost got it this time, " Maguro said as his character persevered over a path of skulls. "Just got the boss demon left. "

"Take your time. You got this in the bag," Ringo replied, grinning as a humongous bat-like monstrosity emerged from the ground, screeching at the top of its lungs and causing rocky debris and lava to shoot up from the cracked slabs.

But Ringo yawned as soon as the battle began. Her eyelids fluttered, her long lashes brushing against her glasses. Thin, smudgy streaks were created, causing her to look slightly to the side to watch Maguro play.

He hummed, the corners of his lips turning downwards. "You sure you're good? I can always finish this fight tomorrow. "

"No, no, no, not when you've come this far," she quickly urged, her pitch slightly raised. She threaded her fingers around the warm cotton material of his pajama top. She pressed her cheek to his forearm, pulling her arms back and resting them under the blanket. "I wanna watch you win."

Maguro chuckled, sharp teeth pressing on his lower lip. "Sure thing. Check out this 'killer' combo. "

He input a series of button presses. The buttons clacked louder than the organs and screams from the game. His character dodged and rolled, firing off bullets and lasers at the beast, who screeched and faltered in its attack. With a chuckle, he dug his finger into the right trigger three times and then, he tossed his controller in the air, his character firing a bazooka into the bat's gullet.

The bat screeched and flailed it's wings. It twitched in midair, the chalky black sky brightening behind it as light illuminated from its belly. Smoke escaped through its fanged mouth, but before it could utter its death throes, the bazooka ignited in its gullet, stomach acid, black blood, and silvery guts raining down from its combusted corpse.

"And boom goes the dynamite, " Maguro jeered, catching his controller in one hand.

"Ewww!" Ringo cried, wrinkling her nose and brow. She shook her head, the display more than shocking her as Maguro's character said a cheesy one liner. "That was the most visceral death so far!"

"Well, they don't call this game Downfall for nothing, Ringo! " Maguro snickered, looping his arm around her waist.

She nodded sagely. "I can thoroughly understand that now. I feel truly enlightened."

Another yawn escaped her when her lips parted to add more. Her eyelids began to pull together. Not even a gory, violent death could keep her awake, but she was happy to have stayed up for Maguro. He had been challenging that level for a few hours, lasting well into the night after his parents had gone to bed, and she had been encouraging him to beat it after several resets and frustrated grumbling about a spike of difficulty.

He saved his game and set the controller on the console. Turning it off, he returned to Ringo and slipped the blanket over her. She fell back instantly, her back colliding with the air mattress he had set up for her. Her curly hair splayed on the pillow, her eyes shutting as soon as her head met the cotton pillow sheet.

Taking off her glasses and setting them next to her head, Maguro chuckled and knelt by her side. "Thanks for all the help tonight, Ringo. That felt like I had my own personal cheerleader. "

"I am your girlfriend, and I will be your personal cheerleader always," she vowed, sounding more tired than enthusiastic.

Maguro smoothed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. "G'night, Ringo. "

"Nighty night, Maguro," she mumbled, and she rolled on her side, listening to him retreat to his nearby bed with a smile on her face.


End file.
